


Путь к Раю. Часть 10. Темное королевство

by Эсэйас Сайлас (esejas)



Series: Путь к Раю [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Angst, BDSM, Bromance, Disability, Drama, F/M, Fiction, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Philosophy, Polyamory, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 114,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/%D0%AD%D1%81%D1%8D%D0%B9%D0%B0%D1%81%20%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%81
Summary: Жизнь не останавливается после конца Вселенной. Путешествуя по иным путям ее развития, Астарот находит нечто, ставящее под сомнение правильность его собственного пути и заставляющее переосмыслить всю концепцию мироздания.
Series: Путь к Раю [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649218





	1. Глава 1. Просто задай вопрос

Плеть опускалась на спину. То размеренно и резко, то часто и рвано, внезапно, совершенно не давая времени подготовиться к ударам. Не позволяя передохнуть. От этого захватывало дух, сжималось сердце. Накрывал невероятный экстаз.  
Арей чувствовал кровь, стекающую по спине. Руки, бережно касающиеся ран. Язык, мягко проникающий между лопнувшей кожей. Не удержавшись, он расхохотался, изнутри разрываемый всеобъемлющим восторгом. Счастьем, накрывающим с головой.  
Астарот подхватил его на руки, разворачивая к себе и принимаясь целовать. Вжимая в стену до боли. Он чувствовал, как острые когти впиваются в плечи. Как жадно Арей отвечает на поцелуи, как выгибается, силясь прижаться ближе. И боль и наслаждение пронзают их обоих.  
У них была одна душа на двоих. Они были единым целым. Разве мог он желать чего-то большего? Разве мог попытаться построить реальность, где все должно было получиться так?  
— Почему тебе так нравится это?  
Арей ответил не сразу. Он полулежал, прислонившись к стене и переводя дух. Купаясь в неге блаженства. Вопрос вырвал его из объятий наслаждения, но он совсем не рассердился.  
— Ты делал это со мной в Аду. Часть из этого.  
Он усмехался. Без боли, без сожаления. Как будто... его все устраивало.  
— Ты ненавидел меня за это всю свою жизнь. За все, что было в Аду. Ты заставил меня заплатить за это.  
— Прости меня.  
Пауза. Ошарашенный взгляд. Что это, мать его, было? Ему точно послышалось. Арей не мог этого сказать.  
— За то, что я не ценил твою любовь. Ни в одной из реальностей.  
Любовь? О чем он вообще?  
— Ты пожертвовал собой ради того, чтобы сделать меня счастливым. И не планировал ничего брать взамен. Только уйти с моей дороги, когда пришло бы время. Был ли хоть кто-то, кто не считал тебя чудовищем? Кто не ставил тебе это в вину? Ради других ты поступал так же. И все ненавидели тебя. Тебе приходило в голову хоть когда-нибудь, что за то, что ты делал для других, им стоило испытывать благодарность? Ты должен научиться любить себя.  
Это прозвучало слишком... невероятно. Внезапно. Это не вписывалось в картину мира. Что Арей хотел этим сказать — что на самом деле Астарот всегда поступал правильно? Это даже в голову прийти не могло.  
— Ты забирал чужие души, чтобы заполнить пустоту собственной. Ты разлагался заживо без души, как часть тела, оторванная от него. Я не могу поверить, что ты сейчас говоришь это... И что это может быть правдой.  
— Правда — величина переменная.  
Астарот не понимал, что Арей имеет в виду. Это было слишком сложно. Слишком уж он привык воспринимать себя как вечного ребенка, играющего чужими жизнями просто от скуки. Ни от кого за всю свою жизнь он так и не услышал иной точки зрения. Разве что...  
— Бог говорил тебе, почему избрал тебя мессией. Подумай об этом. Я никогда не встречал никого, кто отнесся бы ко мне так, как ты. С такой чистотой помыслов. С силой сокрушить весь мир, если это только принесет мне счастье. Ты никогда ни от кого не требовал ничего взамен за то, что пытался сделать их счастливыми. То, что ты сделал со мной, не было твоей ошибкой. Так строилась реальность.  
Это было ценнее, чем признание в любви. Чем дарованное прощение. Слова о том, что он вообще ни в чем не был виноват. Что его любовь все это время была искренней и истинной. Невероятно...  
Астарот чувствовал себя озадаченным. Глупым — столько тысячелетий не видевшим иную точку зрения. И счастливым настолько, насколько только мог.  
Арей изогнул губы в улыбке, когда он коснулся их поцелуем. И обнял за шею, прижимая к себе. Бог оказался мудрее их обоих, хоть они и презирали его всю жизнь. И его мир... Он совсем не был таким отвратительным. Достаточно продуманным и логичным для тестовой версии. Для убежища от тьмы. Они создали нечто более совершенное. Но только для них двоих.  
— Я не вижу мелкие промежутки реальностей, — признался Астарот. — Я доделываю их в процессе. И иногда... Любая мелочь может повернуть реальность в иное русло. Твоя мысль всегда влияла на построенную мной реальность. Твой выбор. Да, у тебя был выбор, даже если тебе казалось иначе.  
— Может, все дело в том, что я доверял тебе и не хотел, чтобы моя мысль поборола твою?  
Как же соблазнительна была эта озорная ухмылка, пробирающая до глубины души. Засмотревшись, Астарот не сразу осознал смысл слов. О каком доверии он говорил?  
— Я никогда не боялся тебя, — пояснил Арей, отвечая на немой вопрос. — Ты ничего бы мне не сделал. Я был тебе нужен. И знал это. Я боялся отца. Когда мы только расстались, после того, как я сбежал из Ада, я надеялся, что ты придешь в те моменты, когда мне было особенно тяжело. Я старался переделать себя под отца, потому что он говорил, что ты — это плохо, что ты заставляешь меня страдать, что я ненормальный, сумасшедший. Он продавливал меня, я сопротивлялся, но все равно не мог не чувствовать себя ущербным рядом с ним. Я ненавидел это. Я ждал, что ты появишься и скажешь, что я прав, что все наше — это правда, а он пусть катится к хуям со своим абьюзом. И каждый прожитый год отделял меня от тебя, но вместе с тем приближал. Я знал, что однажды ты появишься. Ты обещал мне. А я всегда тебе верил. Только это помогало мне жить. Когда ты был рядом... Когда я чувствовал, что ты все время маячишь где-то в моей голове и никогда не покидаешь меня... Благодаря этому я мог пережить любое дерьмо. Ничто не имело значения. Я убил тебя не потому, что ненавидел. Я надеялся, что это перестанет разрывать меня надвое. Между тобой и отцом, который столько для меня сделал. Который подарил мне рай, которого мне оказалось недостаточно. Я ни о чем не жалею, неправильных поступков не существует. Это дало нам обоим опыт и способ лучше понять себя. Понять, чего мы хотим. Признаться самим себе, что мы любим друг друга. Но ты попросил у меня прощения. И я прошу у тебя. В какой-то мере я был неблагодарным говнюком. А ты все сделал правильно. Раз это привело нас сюда. Я счастлив с тобой. Мне хорошо. Мне этого достаточно.  
Забавно — в определенные моменты своей жизни Астарот чувствовал то же самое. Нестерпимое желание, чтобы Арей оказался рядом. Чтобы пришел и спас от кучи дерьма. Не спасала даже его душа внутри, даже их неразрывная связь. Нужно было его участие. Хотя бы агрессивно-злобное «встань и иди».  
— Мне хотелось знать, что тебе все это нужно. Я не ждал от тебя благодарности или любви... Я просто хотел знать, что делаю все правильно.  
Арей усмехнулся, беря его руку и прижимая к своей груди.  
— Ты сделал все правильно. Мы ведь всегда понимали это. Всегда понимали, что любим друг друга. Нам не хватало уверенности, что это правильный путь. Что это сделает нас счастливыми. Что мы имеем достаточно сил и нам не нужен кто-то, кто сделает все за нас. Я верил в силу отца. Ты хотел умереть, потому что не верил в себя. До последнего не верил, что для счастья одного тебя мне будет достаточно. Что ты можешь сделать это сам, а не чужими руками. Но нам было хорошо всегда, когда мы оставались вдвоем. Почему мы всегда закрывали на это глаза?  
— Мы себя ненавидели, — вздохнул Астарот. — Считали недостойными счастья такими, какие мы есть. Друг с другом мы были собой. Другие требовали от нас меняться. Это почему-то казалось более правильным. И никогда не приносило удовлетворения. А мы бились лбами в стену и считали, что проблема в нас. Что мы недостаточно хороши для счастья. Для тех, кого взяли за авторитет.  
— Ты любил стирать мне память.  
Астарот вздрогнул, стоило произнести это. Арей усмехнулся — кажется, оба они прекрасно поняли, о чем он говорит.  
— Когда все это рухнуло, я был немного удивлен. Нет, пожалуй, я был в ужасе и не знал, как мне дальше все это жить. Ты надеялся, что я никогда не заговорю об этом?  
Отрицать очевидное было глупо.  
— Ты только что сказал, что я все сделал правильно.  
— Это не значит, что мы не можем об этом поговорить.  
Пожалуй, это было слишком болезненно.  
— Когда ты это сделал, я тоже не знал, как это жить.  
Арей засмеялся. Со светом и радостью в глазах вглядываясь в ставшее угрюмым лицо Астарота. Как давно в его душе появилась эта легкость? Это счастье каждого существующего мгновения? Как давно эта сила перестала быть направлена на саморазрушение и полностью отдалась созиданию и счастью? Этого не было больше ни в ком, и это Астарот любил в нем так сильно, как только мог.

***

То, что тогда произошло, он планировал сделать совсем не так. Но мироздание часто вносило коррективы в его мысль, достраивая реальность по своему усмотрению. Порой он не придавал этому значения, порой не понимал, как мог вовремя не заметить, что что-то идет не так. Но этот момент он старался оттянуть до последнего.  
Он пришел к Арею, когда тот спал, утомленный чтением — его КПК валялся рядом с рукой, а сам мальчишка даже не удосужился раздеться. Астарот сел рядом, погладил его по голове, убирая пряди с юного лица. Именно сейчас вновь нестерпимо захотелось побыть с ним. Он и не думал в тот момент ни о чем таком. Это был лишь очередной эпизод, когда чувства в нем взяли верх.  
Они долго лежали молча и просто обнимали друг друга. Арей прижимался к нему, согревая своим теплом всегда холодную кожу. Растапливая лед в душе. Астарот всю жизнь задавал себе вопрос — хотел ли бы он вернуться назад и изменить то, что произошло дальше? Если бы видел, если бы знал, что произойдет? Это был единственный выбор, который мальчишка действительно сделал сам.  
— Нам ведь придется расстаться?  
Не хотелось говорить об этом. Но Арей ждал ответа.  
— Да.  
— Скоро?  
— Довольно скоро.  
— Ты так сильно любишь меня, что готов оставить, потому что так нужно для моего счастья?  
— Да.  
— Но ты не спросил меня, хочу ли я этого.  
— Еще не поздно спросить.  
Ведь оба они понимали, что его мнение об этом ничего не изменит?  
Это произошло слишком внезапно. Астарот не успел ничего понять. Знай он, что мальчишка хочет сделать, непременно остановил бы его. К черту реальность, к черту планы, он никогда не смог бы сделать с ним этого. Но Арей сделал все сам.  
Он рывком подался вперед, припадая к губам Правителя Ада и не давая отстраниться. Черт, почему, ну почему это так работало? Почему это можно было сделать вот так, без его согласия? Какого черта Арей вообще на это пошел?  
Отстранившись, мальчишка смотрел на него с каким-то мрачным торжеством. Прекрасно понимая, чего это будет ему стоить. Но почему-то принося такую несоразмерную жертву. Астароту стало страшно, когда он заглянул в его глаза. В них была непоколебимая твердость. Он готов был заорать на всю Вселенную, разорвать себя на части, его затрясло от осознания, что мальчишка сейчас натворил. А в голосе Арея чувствовались спокойствие и удовлетворенность.  
— Теперь мы навеки неразрывно связаны. И ты не совершишь того, что сделает несчастными нас обоих.  
Астарот вцепился когтями себе в грудь, надеясь выцарапать оттуда его душу и вернуть назад. Но, даже если бы это было возможно, мальчишка ни за что бы не захотел.  
Он смутно помнил, как заставил Арея вырубиться. Как доковылял до своей квартиры. И начал крушить все, что попадалось в поле зрения. Он чувствовал себя изнасилованным. Он чувствовал себя последним мудаком.  
Реальность, построенная им, его обыграла. Никогда до этого он еще не чувствовал себя таким опустошенным. Когда силы оставили его, он просто рухнул на пол и протяжно завыл. За прозрачной стеной на него смотрел равнодушный космос, и совершенно не с кем было об этом поговорить.

***

— Я ведь этого хотел, что тебя смущает? Что я поступил, как хотел?  
Нахальные, озорные глаза смотрели так, будто Арей издевался. Оба они выглядели совершенно иначе, чем тогда, но в нем еще была эта невероятная наглость, раздражающая и восхищающая одновременно. Только что, играя в повелителя, Астарот уже избил Арея, но сейчас очень захотелось добавить еще.  
— Я винил себя в этом. Думал, что вынудил тебя. Что напрасно позволил ко мне привязаться. Я никогда, ни в одной реальности не говорил тебе правду. Потому что никогда не мог воспринимать это как твой выбор. Для меня правдой было то, что это сделал я.  
— Ты слишком много о себе мнишь.  
А вот это уже было оскорбительно.  
— Неужели ты думаешь, что я прогнулся бы под тебя потому, что ты возомнил, что сильнее? Неужели ты думаешь, что действительно мог мной управлять? Как же меня бесит это в тебе, ебаный ты властелин реальности. Ты ничего за меня никогда не решал. Тебе просто нравилось чувство собственной важности. Нравилось чувствовать себя благородным и хорошеньким, мучаясь совестью за мой выбор. Признай, что ты просто тупой.  
Не найдя, что возразить на это вопиющее нахальство, Астарот мог только поражаться, насколько у Арея близко было от «ты делал все правильно» до «признай, что ты тупой».  
— У тебя такое фееричное выражение лица, — продолжал насмехаться дьявол. — Как же мне это нравится.  
Не выдержав, Астарот набросился на него, и они покатились по полу, как сцепившиеся коты, в шуточной борьбе неся реальные потери. На этот раз победил Арей, придавив к полу исцарапанного Астарота и склонившись над ним с ухмылкой. Кровь капала на грудь с его шеи, задетой когтями. Белоснежные волосы спутались и растрепались. Хищный, сильный, довольный — разве он не был таким всегда? Несчастный, искалеченный и злой Арей был всего лишь частью выбора пройти через дерьмо, чтобы унести с собой чемодан удобрения, на котором взрастил эту реальность. Свое — или их общее? — новое бытие.  
— На что ты хотел променять все это? На небытие?  
— Признаю, — согласился Астарот. — Я тупой.  
— Молодец, — хохотнул Арей, рывком дергая на себя и помогая подняться. Крепко сжимая в объятиях. В которых было так тепло и хорошо...  
— Ты всегда понимал принципы построения реальности гораздо лучше меня. И тебе не нужна была для этого моя сила.  
— Ты говорил мне, что мы все микробы в организме Вселенной. Но только вскользь задумывался о том, что мироздание обладает личностью. Не мы дети Бога, Вселенная его дитя. Люди — так вообще ее еда.  
К чему он это?  
— Ты вообще когда-нибудь пытался прислушаться, что говорит мироздание? Чего оно хочет, как оно мыслит? Меня бесит твоя ебаная гордыня, она делает тебя духовно близоруким.  
— Это издержки могущества, — виновато вздохнул Астарот, пытаясь оправдаться. — Я всегда считал, что если ты хочешь что-то получше, тебе придется это создать, а по умолчанию у нас говно. Я никогда не воспринимал Вселенную как личность, скорее как проект побега из тьмы, который Бог придумал, потому что ему не пришло в голову ничего другого. Я действительно очень тупой, тебе за меня стыдно?  
Арей в очередной раз заржал, искренне забавляясь их диалогу. С ним рядом было так спокойно. Так хорошо. Астарот хотел раствориться в его душе, но сохранить свою личность оказалось куда интереснее.  
— Я всегда хотел торжества разума над безысходностью.  
— Я тоже.  
— Это то, что нас объединяет?  
— И это тоже. Иногда мне казалось, что, может быть, я зря гонюсь за чем-то, созданным извне, что могу создать сам. Зря хочу кого-то, кто разделил бы мой мир, который я хочу создать. Что себя и своих творений мне будет достаточно. То, что у нас на двоих, я люблю в нас обоих. Ты так усиленно доказывал мне, что ты долбоеб, что я почти поверил в это. Но все-таки я всегда хотел быть с тобой. Я видел глубже, чем ты хотел показать мне.  
— И что такого ты во мне видел?  
То есть, не то, чтобы Астарот совсем не видел в себе положительных качеств, которые можно было бы полюбить... Хотя...  
Арей почему-то ответил на этот вопрос совершенно серьезным голосом.  
— Ты сам никогда не знал, какой ты на самом деле, потому что насоздавал образов, и они захватили твое сознание. А мне было интересно, что там, под слоем этого говна. Всю жизнь я пытался это понять. Ты должен был умереть, чтобы отыскать себя в тоннах сгенерированного тобой дерьма. Я не мог любить тебя живого, ты не давал мне возможности. Ты был упертым бараном, который до последнего верил в какое-то говно на тему собственного мессийства. Моя проблема была в том, что на какой-то момент я поверил в реальность этой реальности. Наверное, иначе я не смог бы тебя убить. Я решил, что ты сделал выбор, что все кончено. Тебя ждет небытие, а меня ебаная срань с попыткой жить это дальше. Я был невъебенно счастлив, когда почувствовал, что ты еще существуешь в каких-то неведомых ебенях вместе с моей душой. Как же я был рад, что она у тебя, ебаный ты бомж, как бы я нашел тебя иначе? Ты был таким жалким там, когда до тебя наконец дошло, что ты просрал из-за своей гордыни. Я так ждал, что ты придешь ко мне, чтобы поговорить об этом. Но ты, долбоеб, раз за разом возвращался в прошлое в попытке стереть из реальности того меня, кем я был сейчас. В попытке убежать от меня. И снова — от себя самого. Ты выдумал себе несуществующую вину, хотя я ждал, что ты совсем не за это попросишь прощения. Я так ненавидел все это, меня так бесила твоя беспросветная тупость. Когда я жил во Вселенной Бога, я считал, что смогу позволить себе испытывать чувства только тогда, когда счастья станет больше дерьма — иначе оно просто раздавило бы меня. Я хотел контролировать это. Контролировать свою ярость, это невероятное чувство wtf от твоих поступков. От того, что ты продолжал убегать даже тогда, когда я забрал тебя из тьмы. Ты методично срал на мои чувства все это время и только за это должен был просить у меня прощения. Но ты, ебаный мудак, до сих пор не понимаешь, что сделал не так. И это все еще бесит. Ты слишком тупой, чтобы догадаться. Только потому, что потерял на это надежду, я об этом с тобой говорю.  
От этой обвинительной исповеди стало как-то жутковато. Астарот поежился, но объятия все еще держали крепко. В них все еще было тепло.  
— Я должен это подумать, — осторожно ответил он. — Только тогда моя просьба о прощении будет искренней.  
— Не затягивай это на очередную сотню лет.  
— Ты очень... терпеливый.  
— С тобой нельзя иначе.  
Астарот тяжело вздохнул, с прискорбием признавая, что Арей совершенно прав. Последний раз более-менее нормальные отношения складывались с отцом, да и то только потому, что тот через раз закрывал глаза на выходки. На бесконечное повторение одних и тех же ошибок. На тотальный похуизм ко всему вокруг. Но если отец указывал, как жить, пугал, что все это не закончится ничем хорошим, то Арей лишь описывал проблему, предоставляя самому решать, что делать с ней дальше. И Астарот действительно старался над этим думать. Видеть себя со стороны было куда страшнее пугалки про ответственность за свои поступки. Какое дело ему было до ответственности, до своих страданий? Но очень не хотелось, чтобы страдал Арей.  
— Как я могу полюбить себя, если я такое говно?  
— Я же люблю тебя несмотря на то, что ты говно.  
Аргумент.  
— Ты одновременно любишь мое бескорыстие и ненавидишь мое желание сбежать, хотя результат был один — я бросил тебя в одиночестве.  
— А почему мне не должны нравиться хорошие качества, которые ты плохо использовал, потому что долбоеб?  
Астарот вздохнул, глубже зарываясь в него лицом.  
— На моем месте как бы ты поступил? До последнего искал бы выход остаться вместе?  
— Нет. Я бы просто увидел его и воплотил. Потому что мое восприятие отличается от твоего. Ты упорно не видел того, что мироздание пихало тебе под нос.  
— Ничего еще не кончилось. Никогда не кончится. Ты уверен, что не встанешь перед таким выбором? Что однажды не совершишь ошибку и не создашь обстоятельства, где не будет другого выхода?  
— Ты так усиленно на этом настаиваешь. Тебе не нравится быть единственным долбоебом из нас двоих?  
— Это не гордыня? Не нежелание не видеть того, что не соответствует твоей картине мира? Тебе не кажется, что ты сам грешен всем тем, за что гнобишь меня?  
Арей отстранил за плечи. Во взгляде его глаз было нечто серьезно-пугающее. Астарот пожалел о своих словах, стоило в них заглянуть.  
— Я не так сформулировал, — спокойно добавил дьявол, однако в голосе его ощущалось некоторое напряжение. А пальцы болезненно впивались в кожу. — Чтобы быть с тобой, чтобы хотя бы иметь на это надежду, я отдал когда-то самое ценное — свою душу. Исправляя твои косяки. Потому что я понимал, что не обладаю достаточно полной информацией, чтобы убедить тебя поступить по-другому. И мы здесь. Потому что я так поступил. Потому что для меня не имело значения, какой ценой. Так же я поступлю и впредь. Чего бы мне это ни стоило. Воспринимай это как хочешь, хоть как ебаный стокгольмский синдром, но я уже увидел, каково быть здесь вместе, я не отдам это. Я, наверное, куда более эгоистичен, чем ты, наверное, я очень жадный, наверное, воспринимаю тебя как свою собственность. Наверное, даже, воспринимал всегда и жутко ненавидел моменты, когда мне начинало казаться, что это не так. Я всегда таким был. Со всеми. Жестким, бескомпромиссным, мудаковатым тираном, не терпящим, когда что-то идет не по-моему. И не надо считать, что это ты меня таким сделал, хватит, мне надоело, что ты взваливаешь на себя все дерьмо вокруг. Ты должен наконец признать, что это ты жил для меня, что это я управлял тобой, что я всегда был главным в этой свистопляске, а ты всего лишь моим глупым рабом, который не понимал, что происходит. Счастье не сделало меня лучше, хотя я так на это надеялся. Но я все еще чувствую это. И я не хочу причинять тебе боль. Как это было со всеми, кого я любил. Ты не Агварес, ты дашь мне в морду, если я перейду грань. Так же, как и я тебе, если это сделаешь ты. Но я не чувствую, что ты равен мне. Я чувствую, что где-то в глубине подсознания ты все еще мой раб. Ты все еще готов принести себя в жертву. Ты будешь поступать так, как «лучше» для меня, как бы ни было плохо тебе. Обещай, что ты не сделаешь этого. И не смей мне врать.  
— Ты страшный, — усмехнулся Астарот, опуская глаза. — Я тебя боюсь, ты знаешь это?  
— Знаю. Обещай мне.  
— Я не могу.  
— Это будет не то, чего я хочу. Не то, что мне нужно. Если ты действительно заботишься о моем счастье, ты должен ко мне прислушиваться. Если это наша общая реальность, строя ее, мы никогда не должны принимать решения в одиночку. Я обещаю, что никогда не буду решать за тебя.  
— Мне нравится, когда ты решаешь за меня.  
Это явно злило его. Впервые Астарот действительно ощутил, что из них двоих злодей здесь совсем не он. И это было очень странное чувство. С Ареем все было странно.  
— Ты не думаешь, что полюбил меня потому, что тебе казалось, будто ты нашел единственного, кто действительно сильнее и умнее тебя? А сейчас ты разочарован. Любишь ли ты меня в действительности таким, какой я есть, или ты любил один из образов, что я создал?  
Наверное, об этом было страшно задумываться им обоим. А может, так лишь казалось. Может, Арей не боялся вообще ничего.  
Он отпустил и отошел в сторону, отвернувшись. Стены темницы сменились на летний пейзаж. И вот они уже стояли, по колено утопая в цветочном поле. А вокруг шумела листва, и проносились белые облака. Долгое молчание нарушали свист ветра и пение птиц. Впервые здесь было так неуютно.  
— Почему ты полюбил меня? — спросил наконец Арей, не оборачиваясь. — Ты говорил, что видел во мне нечто особенное. Ты хотел помочь многим, но только я вызывал у тебя такие яркие чувства. Почему?  
— Я не знаю. Я никогда не был экспертом в своих чувствах.  
— То, о чем ты спросил. Я не хочу, чтобы это действительно было так. Но я тоже не знаю. Почему я полюбил тебя. Я видел в тебе родственную душу. Мне было хорошо с тобой. С любым тобой. И с Правителем Ада в детстве. И когда ты пришел спасти меня, искалеченного и одинокого. И все это время. Когда ты рядом, я чувствую, что без этого ничто не имеет смысл.  
— Я тоже это чувствую. Что без тебя мне очень пусто и хреново. И это ничем не заменить.  
— Если это так, почему ты не хочешь пообещать, что никогда не покинешь меня, даже если это будет для моего блага?  
— Я обещаю. Я уже поступил так, и, если бы не твое вмешательство, я бы облажался. Ты прав.  
— Я всегда прав.  
Астарот не удержался от смешка. Арей обернулся — лицо его вновь выражало спокойную, радостную безмятежность. Он улыбался. Его волосы развевал ветер, и лучи солнца играли на мускулах. Он весь был воплощением совершенства, счастья и силы. Невероятной, странной красоты. Как же нравилось видеть его таким!  
— Ни с кем, кроме тебя, я не мог говорить так откровенно. Никто, кроме тебя, не понимает во мне очень многих важных вещей. Мы всегда были на одной волне. Мы всегда говорили друг другу в лицо все, что думали, и это никогда не становилось проблемой. Это что-то глубже любви за качества и опции. Мы родственные души.  
Наверное, и сам Астарот думал примерно так же. Нет. Не так.  
— Тебе не надоело анализировать то, чем надо наслаждаться?  
Рассмеявшись, Арей шагнул к нему, сгребая в объятия. Утыкаясь лбом в лоб и застывая так. Легким, едва заметным касанием поглаживая волосы.  
— Еще я люблю, когда ты придуриваешься. С отцом мне никогда не удавалось так повеселиться. Он зануда.  
— Они все такие.  
— Мы просто два трудных ребенка, которым нравится делать совместные пакости.  
Интересно, как бы это выглядело? Если бы они действительно росли вместе? Конечно, это было технически невозможно, учитывая, что Адам приходился Арею дедом. Но все же это, пожалуй, было бы действительно здорово.  
Об Адаме Астарот вспомнил как-то некстати. Это запустило цепь непрошенных воспоминаний. О том, что было не слишком-то приятно вспоминать.

***

«Я б не хотел менять этот мир, я б хотел отсюда съебаться. Кто накосячил, тот пускай и исправляет, почему я должен переделывать за Богом? Да я лучше свое создам», — это безапелляционное высказывание, конечно, сбылось, но отец был не слишком доволен тем, что он в очередной раз сделал выбор считать бытие говном и отказываться разгребать его лопатой.  
«Больше говна богу говна», — так он заявил отцу и ушел на тусу длиной в пару недель.  
Бафомет нашел его в руинах чьего-то дома, где он сидел в окопе, укуренный в хлам, и, вопя: «Бомбардировка картошкой!» весело кидался овощами в неприятеля. Когда отец взвалил его на плечо и понес, он продолжал нести чушь, спрашивая: «А кому говна отсыпать?» и не переставая дико хохотать. Задница до сих пор болела от одного воспоминания о той трепке. Потом его, к тому же, заставили восстанавливать разрушенный дом.  
Это были скорее позитивные моменты прошлого. Дерьмо началось значительно позже. Когда отец взял с собой на Звезду.  
Только недавно Астарот понял, что видел тогда, отключившись. Когда оказался в опасной близости от Звезды.  
Он остался один. В каком-то странном пространстве, которое с трудом понимал. Не было ни отца, ни звездолета. Ни даже космоса вокруг. Только высокий худощавый демон шагнул из ниоткуда. Седой, с резкими чертами лица, одетый лишь в обтягивающие кожаные штаны — Астарот был уверен, что видит его впервые в жизни, однако не мог избавиться от ощущения, что в нем есть что-то неуловимо знакомое.  
— Ты должен сделать выбор.  
Голос его звучал резко и четко, почти угрожающе.  
— Ничего я не должен, — возразил Астарот, фыркнув. — Пошел ты в жопу.  
Демон усмехнулся — он явно был готов к такой предсказуемой реакции.  
— Ты забавный в детстве. Жаль, что с возрастом в тебе все больше терялся этот дух протеста. Ты мне нравишься таким.  
Хотелось задать какой-то вопрос, но на языке вертелось только красноречивое: «Че?».  
— Ты говорил, что никогда не делал иного выбора. Никогда не создавал иную реальность. Но ты не пользовался могуществом до тех пор, пока не потерял всех, кого любил.  
Может, он просто не рассчитал дозу?  
— В словах правды нет, — усмехнулся демон, в один шаг преодолевая расстояние между ними. Рывком дергая на себя и целуя с невиданной доселе страстью.  
Клевый приход.  
Этот вкус был особенным. И чем дольше все это длилось, тем четче Астарот ощущал, что наслаждается не физическими ласками, а вкусом души. Он жаждал раствориться в ней, лишь бы это ощущение сохранилось навеки. Это не было похоже на обычный секс от скуки и из спортивного интереса. Но что это было — он не понял.  
— Ты встретишь меня снова, только если примешь ее, — сказал незнакомец напоследок. — Если не испугаешься ее. Если изменишь реальность. Тогда я буду ждать тебя там. Ты сразу узнаешь меня.  
Астарот никогда не воспринимал это всерьез. Но никогда не делал иного выбора. Даже призрачная надежда была предпочтительней утраты этого чувства, этого демона и такой прекрасной души.  
Это все было очень забавно. Они влияли на реальности друг друга нелинейно, исподтишка, сплетая воедино свои усилия.  
Управление реальностью было чревато постоянными спойлерами и напряжением над каждой мыслью. Это ужасно утомляло с непривычки, а с течением времени ломало личность. Астарот стал нервным и издерганным, на него давил груз невиданной доселе ответственности. Бесило, что невозможно создать из воздуха что-то сложнее предмета интерьера. Оно оказывалось фальшивым. Для создания реальности требовалась куча времени и огромное количество усилий. Века. Тысячелетия. Даже банальные деньги нельзя было создать так, как он мог создавать себе сигареты. Все созданное было фальшивым. Так что вообще давало это могущество, если все приходилось делать руками и усилиями? Если нельзя было мгновенно помыслить чего-то — и тут же получить.  
Он годами пытался понять мироздание. Причинно-следственные связи. К могуществу не выдавалось инструкции. И это было досадно.  
Приходилось понимать, как работает хаос. По какому принципу рандом мироздания раздает пендали. И как на это влиять. Он искал ответ на вопрос, за что умер отец. Но вопроса «за что» не существовало для мироздания. Только вопрос «нахуя». Любое повторяемое действие приводило к разному результату. Как вообще можно было построить реальность, когда от тебя все время разбегались кирпичи?  
Итоговый вывод сломал остатки психики. Справедливости не было. Были причинно-следственные связи и хаотично раздаваемые пендали. Все вокруг являлось лишь частью организма Вселенной. И он — маленький микроб — оказывал на нее влияние так же, как она на него. От попытки понять, как это использовать, давно уже закипели мозги.  
— Что тебе надо? — недружелюбно поприветствовал Адам, когда Астарот заявился к нему. Они виделись впервые с того дня, когда арестовали отца.  
— Это я получил силу Звезды, — признался вконец измотанный Астарот. — Убей меня.  
Адам рассмеялся. Спрыгнул с трона и подошел почти вплотную. Глядя на его усталое лицо с затаенным торжеством.  
— Я знаю. Проваливай, — злорадно шепнул он на ухо. И как ни в чем не бывало вернулся на трон.  
— Ты мудак, — заявил Астарот, вздохнув.  
— И это я тоже знаю.  
«Хочу самореализации, — подумал он тогда, выходя из дворца. — Но это чучело никогда не допустит меня на космодром. Если только не захочет, чтобы я построил себе звездолет и умотал отсюда к хуям».  
Связи между этой мыслью и тем, что произошло потом, он не увидел. Мало ли, что он там когда подумал? Но однажды до него все же дошло.  
Это было слишком шокирующе. Заставило посмотреть на силу с иной точки зрения. Могущество, может, и было бесполезно в желании ничего не делать, но все заиметь. Зато оно было оружием, которое он вертел в руках и не понимал, как оно работает. Которое в любой момент могло рвануть и ранить окружающих. Да и его самого.  
Он испытал ненависть к этому и к самому себе. К тому, во что превратился. Он боялся себя. И совершенно не с кем было об этом поговорить.  
— Ты должен контролировать каждую свою мысль, обладающую куда более разрушительной силой, чем взрыв звезды. Ты должен бояться чувствовать, чтобы это не запустило ненужную программу. Должно быть, это причиняет тебе страдания.  
Мальчишка. Шестнадцатилетний, юный, неопытный мальчишка. Единственный, кто понял это. Кто сказал это в ответ на ничего не значащую фразу. Если до этого Астарот любил лишь по наитию, сердцем, то это заставило полюбить разумом. Арей был тем, кто понял главное в нем. Этого было достаточно.

***

— Ты думаешь медленнее, чем я.  
Очередное обвинение или констатация факта?  
— Ну... Да, — согласился Астарот. — То, что я обдумывал тысячелетия, ты понимал уже в детстве. Ты это к чему? Снова к тому, что я для тебя слишком тупой?  
Арей усмехнулся — видимо, именно это он и имел в виду. Астарот продемонстрировал ему средний палец.  
— Люби меня таким, какой я есть. Иначе в чем смысл.  
— Ты прав, — согласился дьявол, не переставая улыбаться. — Смысл в том, что мы наконец свободны от тех, кто ненавидел нас и хотел переделать. Но я не об этом. Мне просто кое-что вспомнилось.  
Он подался вперед, обхватывая ладонью затылок Астарота и соприкасаясь с ним лбами. Делясь мыслями. Их общими воспоминаниями.

***

Юный мальчишка стоял возле стола, когда Правитель Ада вошел в кабинет собственной квартиры. КПК выскользнул из его рук и рухнул на пол. Астарот молча занес над осколками ладонь, в которой они собрались воедино. А после спокойно спросил:  
— Ну и что ты хотел там найти?  
— Я хотел узнать, как тебя зовут, — едва заметно дрогнувшим голосом отозвался Арей. — Ты накажешь меня?  
— Само собой.  
За привычным ритуалом следовали объятия. Было приятно чувствовать, как мальчишка утыкается в грудь. Он не держал зла, как и Астарот когда-то. Когда то же самое с ним делал отец.  
— Почему я не должен знать твое имя?  
— Даже если ты узнаешь, я все равно сотру тебе память.  
— Почему я должен слушаться тебя?  
— Потому что я лучше знаю, что тебе надо делать.  
— Серьезно?  
— Я понимаю, как это звучит. Но и ты должен понимать, что я имею в виду.  
— Ты так уверен в том, что поступаешь правильно? Что не допустил ошибок? Которые я мог бы исправить, если бы ты хоть что-то мне рассказал.  
— Ты не должен ничего знать — это одно из условий. Без этого ничего не сработает.  
— Ты неправ.  
— Нет, я прав.  
— Ты упрямый осел.  
Астарот не смог сдержать улыбки.  
— Какая непозволительная дерзость.  
— А у тебя громадное самомнение. Чего ты на деле стоишь, есть у меня хоть одна причина тебе доверять? Не твоим намерениям, а твоему профессионализму? Есть?  
— Каких доказательств моего профессионализма ты хочешь?  
Что его вообще не устраивало? У Астарота впервые в жизни кто-то требовал резюме, и это напрягало своей новизной и неожиданностью. С годами мальчишка становился все более вредным и невыносимым. С ним невозможно было сладить. Астарот не мог ответить на этот вопрос. Поэтому просто заставил забыть его и расстался с Ареем раньше, чем все это повторилось снова.

***

— Я признаю, что это была командная работа, — вздохнул Астарот, отстраняясь. — Что ты должен был знать, а я в очередной раз не нашел другого выхода и налажал. То, что я постоянно стирал тебе память — это вообще серьезный косяк, свидетельствующий о том, насколько я не продумывал мелочи. Насколько не понимал тебя и твою психологию. Если бы «властелин реальности» был профессией, меня бы не взяли даже в секретари.  
Арей довольно расхохотался.  
— Самокритичность — это хорошо.  
— Сколько можно надо мной издеваться?  
Не то, чтобы он действительно хотел добиться ответа, однако дьявол вдруг сделался вполне серьезным.  
— Это не попытка над тобой поиздеваться. Я просто хочу наконец добиться от тебя какой-то работы над ошибками. Того самого «резюме». Я хочу двигаться дальше. Я хочу сотворения. Мы посидели и подумали, нам было хорошо. Но реальность не должна останавливаться.  
— Но я именно этого и хотел, — хмыкнул Астарот. Его все устраивало и так, как есть. — Сидеть и думать, и чтоб было хорошо. Это не небытие, но тоже вполне себе не-действие. Я не хочу идти дальше, я хочу остановиться здесь. Ты не хочешь считаться с моими желаниями?  
— А ты считался с моими?  
— А ты не хочешь провести для себя работу над моими ошибками и не делать говно, которое делал я?  
— А ты должен заткнуться и слушать меня.  
Астарот отмахнулся, но уверовал в серьезность намерений дьявола, когда его схватили за ворот.  
— Отдавай мою душу, я пошел, — заявил он, пока еще не совсем понимая, насколько все это всерьез.  
— Разве ты отдал мне мою?  
— Если это попытка отомстить, то не слишком удачная. Ты все еще хочешь какой-то справедливости? Чего ты от меня хочешь? Чтобы я был твоим рабом и делал все, как ты скажешь? Я не стану даже не потому что не хочу, а потому что это какое-то говно.  
Астарот хотел добавить к своей речи посыл нахуй, но не успел — прежде ему врезали по морде. Не собираясь на этом останавливаться, Арей занес руку для нового удара. И отскочил — синее пламя вспыхнуло между ними. Это все еще было опасно. Все еще было чертой, за которую он не мог проникнуть. И стало последней каплей.  
Он сжал кулак. Астарот захрипел и повалился на землю, глубоко вонзая когти в собственную грудь. Он корчился от боли и задыхался. Пламя тут же погасло.  
Слишком долго. Шли минуты, а Арей и не думал щадить. Астарот попросил бы остановиться — если бы мог хоть что-то сказать.  
В какой-то момент он отключился. А потом, постепенно придя в сознание, на автопилоте вернулся в свой Ад, чтобы, не дойдя до кровати, рухнуть на пол, сползая по стене, за которую пытался держаться. Чем больше унималась боль, тем меньше Астарот понимал, какого черта сейчас произошло. Он откинулся на стену и прикрыл глаза, стараясь думать только о том, чтобы не сбивалось дыхание. Стоило оставить вопрос «почему» и вновь задаться вопросом «нахрена».  
Он сидел так уже слишком долго, но все еще не мог найти сил, чтобы встать. Однако один ответ на вопрос «нахрена» он получил. Это был очень ценный опыт. Всю жизнь он владел чужой душой, но никогда не понимал, какое безграничное доверие нужно было для того, чтобы добровольно отдать ее. Вручить такую власть. Ему — скрытному долбоебу без нормального «резюме». Плевать на боль, на то, что Арей взбесился и вышел из себя. Хотелось увидеть его. Поговорить. Они мыслили слишком по-разному именно в этом, таком важном — в том, что задавали мирозданию разные вопросы. Это был опыт властелина реальности. Это было тем, что никак не мог понять мальчишка — жертва его непрофессионализма. Ему тоже было, куда расти.  
Астарот не открывал глаз, но почувствовал, что он там, за стеной, сидит, прислонившись к ней с другой стороны. И молчит, думая неизвестно о чем и не пуская в свои мысли.  
— Если бы мы сейчас поменялись местами... — начал Астарот с мрачной усмешкой. — Если бы ты оказался здесь... Ты бы сказал: «Ебаный мудила, какого черта ты позволяешь себе такую хуйню», ведь так бы ты сказал?  
Ему не ответили.  
Он совсем не злился. И легко сделал бы вид, что ничего не было. Если бы Арей с ним хотя бы заговорил.  
Завеса отъехала в сторону, открывая между ними прозрачную стену. Такую же незримую, как и та, что олицетворяла их жизненный опыт.  
— А как сказал бы ты?  
Голос Арея был хриплым и надломленным. Астарот осознал, что видит в нем себя со стороны. Что все это время таскался с такой же скорбной рожей и ныл что-то о совести и вине.  
— Я сказал бы: «Это говно уже чему-то меня научило, давай пролистнем эту страницу и пойдем дальше». Давай ты просто придешь ко мне, и мы посидим рядом. Я не хочу страдать в одиночестве, утешь меня.  
Арей поднялся и шагнул сквозь стену. Чтобы опуститься на пол рядом с Астаротом и крепко обнять.  
— Я всегда думал, что отец олицетворял для меня идеал добра в одной из его реальностей, — глухо произнес дьявол, уткнувшись в плечо. — Но он никогда так не мыслил. Я искал это. Мне это было нужно. Я ненавидел это в тебе, считал глупостью. Об тебя вытирали ноги, а ты прощал. Нет — прощают, если злятся. Для тебя существовала только целесообразность. И ты находил злость нецелесообразной.  
— Не всегда.  
— Я люблю это в тебе. Я хочу научиться этому. Смогу ли я этому научиться?  
— Построй себе такую реальность, где ты сможешь этому научиться. Это же я такой глупый, а ты профессионал.  
— Заткнись.  
Астарот тихо рассмеялся, не сдержавшись. Сейчас он видел перед собой неопытного, наивного мальчишку, и это было очень смешно.  
— Я признаю, что ты прав относительно меня, только когда ты построишь что-то без моей помощи, — усмехнулся он. — Хотя бы один раз. А пока ты пользуешься тем, что сделал я. На что у меня ушла вся жизнь. И ни черта этого не ценишь. Я-то может и дурак, но ты на себя посмотри. Я хоть признаю, что я дурак. А ты мнишь из себя черте че.  
Когтистые пальцы предупреждающе сжались на горле. Астарот ответил тем же, заставив Арея вздрогнуть от неожиданности.  
— Ты что-то там говорил о том, что я могу дать тебе в дыню, когда ты перейдешь черту. Пошли.  
Взяв Арея за загривок, Астарот потащил его по коридорам Ада. Дьявол даже не сопротивлялся, только шипел. Как же это, должно быть, было для него унизительно. Из-за того, что все это происходило всерьез.  
Астарот защелкнул кандалы на его запястьях. Зарылся пальцами в мягкие волосы. Отстранился и взялся за плеть. Ее свист разносился в воздухе под сдавленное, напряженное рычание. Это, конечно, не могло сравниться с тем, что сделал Арей. Но Астарот не сомневался, что дьявол сейчас испытывает куда более сильные эмоции.  
Астарот был добрым и отходчивым. Арей — нет.  
Он не пытался сопротивляться, когда Астарот прижал его к себе, царапая по иссеченной спине. Грубо целуя. Кусая до крови. Не вырывался, не бил. Только, задрожав, отстранился, когда ощутил болезненный укус в шею.  
— Не надо, — произнес он сорвавшимся голосом, стараясь придать ему твердость. Такой уязвленный, такой беззащитный. Он никогда не стал бы умолять, унижаться, чтобы потом ему рассмеялись в лицо. Как всегда. — Мне страшно. И противно.  
Когда Астарот обнял его, освободив из оков, он вздрогнул, но сразу же расслабленно обмяк, утыкаясь в плечо.  
— Отец никогда не останавливался, когда я его об этом просил. Он всегда говорил, что я заслужил.  
— Ты заслужил, — подтвердил Астарот. — Ну и что. Какое это имеет значение. Если я продолжу, как ты станешь ко мне относиться?  
— Меня это не остановило.  
— Потому что ты не задавался этим вопросом. Я хотел поговорить с тобой об этом. О целесообразности твоих действий. Все всегда говорили мне, что я не думаю о последствиях. Но я всегда задавал себе вопрос «зачем», а много ли раз это делал ты? Ты действуешь импульсивно, на эмоциях. А последствия довольно неприятны. Я не хочу давать тебе в морду, когда ты переходишь черту, я хочу научить тебя этого не делать. Раз уж ты требуешь от меня какой-то эволюции, развивайся сам.  
Арей погладил по затылку, зарываясь пальцами в белоснежные волосы. Слишком нежно. Благодарно. Как будто правда что-то понял, как будто это имело значение.  
— Ты знаешь, почему я поступаю так. Почему меня бесит любое неповиновение. Почему мне так страшно от этого.  
— Потому что в глубине души ты закомплексованное чмо и считаешь, что тебя нельзя любить. Это говно накидал в тебя твой отец, не надо проецировать это на других. На меня. Я тот еще мудак, я бросал тебя, когда ты во мне нуждался. Много раз. Вначале потому, что это было для строительства реальности. Потом потому, что ты считал ниже своего достоинства вытащить язык из жопы. А сейчас я клянусь, что больше никогда тебя не оставлю. Не предам, не брошу. Но и со мной не надо, как с говном.  
Арей нервно усмехнулся. Похоже, «закомплексованное чмо» попало в точку.  
— Я тебе верю. Прости меня. Я не пытался повесить на тебя ответственность за все говно в моей жизни и наших отношениях, это всегда обоюдное говно, и разгребать его надо вместе. Порой — убирая с дорогих тех, кто его насрал.  
— Кажется, я понимаю, о чем ты.  
Впервые за все это время Арей решился встретиться с Астаротом взглядом. Правитель Ада улыбнулся, нежно касаясь пальцами его лица. Припадая к податливым губам.  
— Ты совершеннее меня, — тихо шепнул Арей, отстранившись. — Во многом. Потому что ты можешь признать, что ты дурак. Что тебя обидели, что ты боишься, что тебе больно. А я не могу, я прячу за гордыней убежденность, что меня не ждет ничего хорошего. Мне бывает противно от самого себя.  
— Мне тоже, — утешил Астарот. — Я люблю тебя больше, чем себя. Я... просто... Я ревновал бы себя к тебе или что-то вроде того, не знаю, как сформулировать — если было бы как-то иначе. Я бы постоянно выбирал, поступить мне лучше для себя или для тебя.  
— Так не должно быть. То, что хорошо для каждого из нас, должно быть хорошо для нас двоих. Почему мы могли иметь отношения с кучей разных людей одновременно, но не можем примирить наши личности и нашу любовь?  
— Потому что мы лохи.  
Астарот щелкнул пальцами, сменяя стены Ада на дружелюбную зеленую полянку, и с улыбкой растянулся на траве.  
— Я хочу рассказать тебе о том, как я смотрю на мир. И чем я от тебя отличаюсь. Ты хочешь меня слушать?  
Арей сел рядом, а потом, подумав, лег и прижался к боку. Астарот с наслаждением потерся щекой о его волосы.  
— Все просто. Пока ты не перестанешь вместо вопроса «почему» задавать себе вопрос «зачем», ты будешь творить говно. Потому что у тебя масса причин, и всегда найдется какое-нибудь «почему». Но «почему» не имеет значения. Значение имеет результат. Пока существует оправдашка в виде вопроса «почему», маньяки типа тебя так и будут думать, что на все имеют право. У меня тоже много своих «почему», я тоже могу просто так тебе врезать, а потом сказать: «Это потому что меня когда-то в детстве кто-то обидел». Но это глупо. Так не построить реальность, так вообще ничего не построить.  
Говорить, на самом деле, не очень хотелось. Хотелось лапать его. Хотелось ебаться. Он, должно быть, чувствовал себя очень несчастным сейчас. Разве ему нужны были слова?  
Астарот перекатился на бок, обнимая Арея за пояс. Начиная легко поглаживать по спине. На ней все еще оставались следы плети. Он расцеловал их все, стирая отметины боли нежностью. Окуная в негу блаженства. Он брал в руки его ладони, приникая к ним губами и щекой. Лаская все еще такие напряженные пальцы.  
У Арея были очень красивые вены. Проступающие сквозь бледную кожу. Довольно жуткие и прекрасные. Его красота всегда была в его отвратительности. Астарот любил его совершенным ребенком и безобразным стариком. И сейчас, когда он представлял собой нечто среднее. Любил его счастливую улыбку и безумный оскал. «Ты должен полюбить себя» и «признай, что ты дебил». И этот взгляд его глаз, который сейчас медленно менялся с уязвленного на спокойно-мягкий. Благодарный. Почему-то. Потому, что его отец всегда вел себя с ним как мудак?  
Довольно часто, занимаясь с Ареем любовью, Астарот ощущал его силу и уверенность, но порой, как сейчас, он бывал непривычно, волнительно мягким и податливым. После завершения он не дал отстраниться, прижав к себе, и тихо попросил:  
— Побудь во мне.  
Каждый по-разному переносил лишение души. Астарот долго думал, почему Арея это почти уничтожило. А для него стало лишь досадной неприятностью.  
— Я никогда не жаждал продемонстрировать мирозданию, как сильны мои страдания от того, что оно меня обидело.  
Наверное, сейчас было не самое подходящее время для того, чтобы говорить. Но он не мог остановиться.  
— Это выбор. Это то, как ты построил свою реальность. Это как любая другая инвалидность. Кто-то живет с ней, а кто-то страдает.  
— Если бы ты не стер мне память, я был бы уверен, что это стоило того.  
— Разве?  
— Даже если ты прав, даже если я люблю показательно страдать и чувствовать себя несчастным, что я должен с этим делать?  
— Доверять себе. И мне.  
— Я доверяю. Я стараюсь. Я построю реальность так, чтобы доверять.  
Улыбнувшись, Астарот крепко прижал Арея к себе. Наверно, это он и хотел услышать. Вместо отговорок и «принимай меня таким, какой я есть». Сам он за «люби меня таким, какой я есть» получил такого увесистого пендаля, что считал себя вправе хотя бы высказаться на тему того, что Арею следовало бы в себе изменить.  
— Я построю реальность так, чтобы понять тебя. Чтобы научиться мыслить, как ты.


	2. Глава 2. Совсем иначе

— Мы можем себе позволить не спать, но все еще делаем это. Это больше духовная потребность, чем физическая. Потребность плыть по волнам своего разума, отвергая осознанность.  
— И что тебе сегодня снилось?  
Астарот прикрыл глаза и напряженно помассировал виски. Раздумывая, стоит ли говорить.  
— Как Бог пожертвовал сперму на благотворительность, кинул ее в жерло вулкана, чтобы распространить взрывом, и все стали ходить довольные, потому что залетели.  
Арей заржал слишком противно.  
— Что же за дерьмо у тебя в башке.  
— На себя посмотри.  
— Меня всегда пугали твои сны.  
— А меня твои действия.  
В последнее время между ними ощущалось какое-то неуловимое напряжение. Разногласий и раньше было множество. Но все их можно было списать на какое-то левое говно. А сейчас существовали только они вдвоем.  
— Интересно, где сейчас моя дочь?  
Астарот не слишком парился на тему того, что бросил дочь умирать в распаде Вселенной. В конце концов, он был тогда очень занят — его убивал Арей. Тиелларис его не интересовал, а Анарей был в надежных руках тети-смерти. За них не стоило переживать.  
— А где моя? — хмыкнул дьявол. — Из всех моих детей она единственная, о ком я хотел бы это знать. Но я не вижу ее. Она не хочет мне показываться. Она все еще ненавидит меня.  
— Давай я посмотрю, — предложил Астарот. — Ты этого хочешь? От меня она не шифруется. Только пообещай, что не станешь вмешиваться в ее жизнь. Я... не дам тебе снова маньячить.  
Он ожидал агрессии, но Арей лишь молча кивнул.  
У Эмиры была своя реальность. Довольно безобразная, но уютная. Как и ее душа. Чем-то она напоминала прокуренный кабак, переполненный пьяницами. Это ощущалось и в интерьере, и в атмосфере этого места.  
Она сидела, закинув ноги в тяжелых ботинках на засранный стол, и цепко смотрела в пространство, сосредоточенная на своих мыслях. Молоха рядом с ней Астарот узнал сразу, о чем и сообщил Арею, для которого это был лишь какой-то огромный черный мужик.  
— Ты тряпка, — наконец резко заявила Эмира, сплевывая окурок и прожигая Молоха взглядом. — Ты тысячелетия жрал говно и не пытался выбраться из тьмы.  
Она была так похожа на своего отца. Может, поэтому они терпеть друг друга не могли?  
— Я все еще не понимаю, как ты выбралась.  
— Не надо понимать. Надо брать и делать.  
Сколько времени у нее на это ушло? Полвека? Астарот бы никогда не выбрался оттуда сам. Он тоже не понимал, как это вообще возможно. А Арей? Интересно, он выбрался бы? И что мешало? Сомнения? Неверие в себя? Убежденность в безысходности бытия, в том, что ты все это заслужил?  
— Как ты это делаешь?  
— Я бьюсь лбом в стену. И стена ломается.  
Эта была особенно прочной.  
— Зачем ты осталась со мной во тьме, если могла уйти?  
— Уйти без тебя. Потому что ты ебаная тряпка.  
Молох улыбнулся. Он был тронут.  
— Твоя душа была отвратительна там.  
— Тогда почему ты осталась со мной?  
Эмира молча затянулась новой сигаретой, глядя на него, как на говно. Любовь Арея, наверное, выглядела как-то так же. Но если Эмира была вполне самодостаточной и презирала всех, кто может меньше нее, то Арей, все же, самоутверждался и старался скрыть за показной грубостью и равнодушием свои душевные раны. Его душа была как узник с содранной кожей. Душа Эмиры — тверже стали. Наверно, он завидовал ей. Собственной дочери. Хотел уметь так же, как она.  
— У нее все хорошо, — прервал Арей. В голосе его звучал какой-то мрачный оттенок. — Мне этого достаточно. У нее всегда все хорошо.  
— Ты расстроился.  
Его передернуло. Какую нужно было построить реальность, чтобы он научился признавать, что у него есть чувства? Что нормально быть неправым. Преданным. Довериться и облажаться. Как можно было научить его испытывать все это так, чтобы он не терял веры в себя?  
— Я уничтожил нескольких бессмертных. Свою мать, своего сына и дочь Сатаны. И их не вернуть. Никак. Я об этом не жалею. Я их всех презирал. Ты когда-нибудь убивал всерьез?  
— Я пацифист, — вздохнул Астарот. С чего Арей завел разговор именно об этом? К чему он это вообще? — Мне просто не хватит злости и безумия, чтобы уничтожить чью-то душу. Для этого надо быть совсем без тормозов.  
— Поэтому ты никогда меня не поймешь.  
Он говорил это так, как будто это было что-то плохое — не убивать.  
— Ты меня тоже. Я знаю Эмиру лучше тебя, и она тоже никогда никого не убивала. Хотя тебя — могла. Это не я на нее влиял, это был ее выбор. Она ненавидела мир не твоей ненавистью. Она ненавидела его за то, что в нем много таких, как ты.  
Арей был готов врезать по морде и еле сдерживался, но Астарот не пытался фильтровать базар. Его дочь всегда ненавидела его — разве он этого не знал?  
— Значит, ты презираешь меня за это? За то, что я это сделал, за то, что я об этом не сожалею?  
— На самом деле я, наверное, этого боюсь.  
Астарот всегда винил себя во всех поступках Арея. Но не теперь, когда увидел и убедился, что счастье не меняет его. Сколько людей он изнасиловал и убил? Скольким просто сломал жизнь? Скольких при этом спас? Как он на самом деле к этому относился? Неужели действительно ни о чем не жалел?  
Астароту было жалко даже смертных. Топливо для жадной Вселенной, построенной по говенным законам. Он до сих пор ненавидел это. Эсэйас, все же, больше пошел в него.  
— Ты как отец.  
Нет. Нет, это было не так. Совсем не так. Неужели это было для Арея ключевым? Тем, что отличало хороших от плохих?  
— Не сравнивай меня с Айоном, это оскорбительно.  
— Ты осуждаешь меня за то, о чем я не жалею.  
Он смотрел сейчас практически с ненавистью. И от этого было больно. Это было чертой, за которой для него начиналось предательство. Слова, сказанные сейчас, создали бы новую реальность, но Астарот совершенно не ощущал, что надо сказать. В мыслях разрастался вакуум. Все возможные варианты вели к провалу. Хотелось выть от беспомощности. Он снова не видел выхода. Поэтому вместо вопроса «зачем» задал себе другой.  
— Я чувствую, что дал тебе больше, чем ты мне.  
Это привело Арея в растерянность. Слишком редко Астарот говорил о том, что чувствует — почти всегда он заботился только о том, что чувствует Арей.  
— Ты сам сказал, что я был твоим рабом. Я жил для тебя, я создавал реальность под тебя. Ты мной пользовался. Ты мной распоряжался. Волновали ли тебя когда-нибудь вообще мои чувства? Посмотри правде в глаза, я же просто вещь для тебя, которую ты сцапал из жадности, потому что понравилась. Ты ничего никогда для меня не делал. Для того, чтобы мне было хорошо. Только для того, чтобы я делал то, чего ты от меня хочешь. Я значу для тебя больше, чем те, кого ты убил? Вряд ли. Ты злобное, мстительное хуйло, которое растопчет меня, как только я стану бесполезен. Я заебался доказывать тебе свою любовь — ты свою не доказывал мне никогда, потому что зачем что-то доказывать коврику под своими ногами. Ты мудила, и ты меня достал. Вот что я хочу сказать. Как бы это ни повлияло на реальность. Я устал.  
Арей отрывисто, шумно вдохнул и поперхнулся воздухом, словно от шока забыл, как дышать. Нервной, цепкой хваткой цепляясь за руку. Как будто из страха, что Астарот, высказавшись, просто уйдет. Растает в пространстве и времени. Не станет больше ничего ждать.  
Он весь дрожал. Страх плясал в его глазах. Неподдельный, полный боли и безысходности. И все еще хотелось обнять его, крепко прижать к груди и повторить, что они всегда будут вместе. Просто... что-то мешало.  
— Ты не одобряешь это не потому, что отрицаешь мое право на чувства, а потому, что я обращаюсь с тобой как мудак?  
Теперь уже ничего.  
— Айон сильно попортил тебе психику, — усмехнулся Астарот, стискивая его в объятиях до хруста в костях. — Если ты видишь во мне ебаного моралфага вроде твоего отца.  
Арей крепко обхватил руками. Иногда, наверное, стоило просто обнять его. Ничего не говоря. Так почему-то выходило лучше. Ему не нужен был самоанализ так сильно, как тепло, спокойствие и любовь.  
— Прости меня. Прости. Ты никогда не говорил, что так это воспринимаешь. Я думал о тебе. Нет, я... Я не стану говорить, что ты неправильно все понял. Что на самом деле все не так. Я не стану обесценивать твое восприятие. Если я делал недостаточно, если показывал это как-то не так, скажи мне, что я должен изменить. Я сделал тебе больно, и я хочу сделать тебе равноценно хорошо. Я хочу, чтобы ты никогда больше не боялся меня.  
Арей ответил на поцелуй слишком самозабвенно. С ним было хорошо, когда он так трахался. В эти моменты все дерьмо вылетало из его головы.  
Когда он впервые попросил трахнуть его жестко и безжалостно, так, чтобы это напоминало изнасилование, у них состоялся забавный диалог.  
— Я никогда никого не насиловал, — сообщил Астарот. — Только тебя. В мозг. Это не по мне.  
— Тебе это не противно?  
— Мне нравится осуществлять твои фантазии. Но я никогда не чувствовал похоти. Секс должен быть чем-то позитивным, а не вот этим вот.  
— Но ты классно справился.  
— Я знаю. Я вообще очень хорошо умею притворяться.  
— Я и не хочу, чтобы ты делал со мной такие вещи всерьез.  
Сейчас это вспомнилось очень кстати.  
— Ты ведь говорил, что полюбил меня именно за то, что я не такой, как ты. Что я добрый. Ты не хочешь, чтоб я становился таким, как ты. Ты ищешь во мне то, чего нет в тебе, но чего ты очень хочешь.  
— Это не значит, что я не любил бы тебя, если бы любил себя.  
Он говорил слишком тихо. Как будто не был уверен.  
— Нет, не значит, — согласился Астарот. — Наоборот. Только когда мы начнем любить себя, мы сможем любить друг друга. А не просто компенсировать так жизненное дерьмо.  
— Ты ведь чувствовал все, что я ощущал, когда убивал и насиловал. Тебя всегда это пугало? Вызывало отторжение? Как ты тогда мог любить меня?  
— Я винил себя в том, что ты такой.  
— Но сейчас уже нет.  
— Нет. Но ты мне не отвратителен. Ты потрясающий.  
От прикосновения ладони к своей щеке Арей прикрыл глаза. На этом стоило остановиться. Слов было сказано уже достаточно.  
Астарот припал к его губам, заставляя забыться, раствориться в поцелуе. Он хотел почувствовать то, что было в самом начале. Когда он впервые оказался здесь. Когда Арей трахался с ним так, будто это было в первый и последний раз. Когда страстно цеплялся за него, не слишком заботясь о том, что царапает острыми когтями и клыками. Его вообще никогда это не заботило — может, потому, что и с ним никто никогда не заботился о том, чтобы не причинить ему боль? Многому его просто не научили.  
Сейчас он только отвечал, вяло и бессильно, и, кажется, из последних сил пытался подавить безудержные слезы.  
— У нас было так мало хорошего в последнее время, — шепнул Астарот, с улыбкой заглядывая ему в глаза. — Давай отправимся в путешествие. В любую реальность, какую ты захочешь. Пусть что-то происходит. Пока ничего не происходит, мы так и будем сидеть наедине со своим говном.  
Он чувствовал, будто здесь, обретя долгожданное единение, они теряют суть. И развиваются только в стремлении быть вместе. Что им вообще было нужно сейчас?  
— Мы можем пойти туда порознь. И встретиться, когда придет время.  
Арей думал о том же?  
Астарот усмехнулся.  
— Я буду скучать по тебе.  
— Я тоже. Выеби меня напоследок. Так, чтобы я забыл обо всем.  
Астарот никогда не приставал к нему, как отец. Никогда не относился как к секс-игрушке, об которую можно подрочить. С Айоном было хорошо только потому, что он не знал ничего лучше. Для Айона секс был способом показать, кто здесь главный. Астарот всегда делал его словно продолжением объятий. Как не хотелось расставаться с ним...  
— Ты научил меня заниматься любовью.  
Астарот сочувственно погладил Арея по спине. Он чувствовал, что сейчас дьявол ощущает совсем не то опустошающее счастье, что было всегда после секса с Айоном. Оно было наполнено торжеством и болезненным злорадством. Было суррогатом той спокойной радости, что Арей испытывал теперь.  
— Мне не нравится это понятие, — шепнул Астарот, прижимаясь к нему крепче.  
— А как бы ты это назвал?  
— Не знаю. Но от этого отдает какими-то стремными ассоциациями. Мне как-то ближе всегда был термин «ебаться».  
Арей усмехнулся, прикрывая глаза и утыкаясь в щеку.  
— Почему любовью, почему заниматься? — продолжал рассуждать Астарот. — Как ей вообще можно заниматься? Так говорят обычно мудаки типа Адама, которые строят из себя маньяков-романтиков. А мы люди простые. Или ты любишь возвышенность?  
— Я не люблю лицемерие. И мне вполне нравится твоя быдловатость. Я хотел бы иначе выразиться, но не могу найти подходящих слов. Секс, который у меня был не с тобой, сравним с моей жизнью до этого места.  
Арей улыбался. Астарот понимал, что он хотел сказать. Видел разницу.  
— Для меня наш секс тоже особенный, потому что я тебя люблю. С любовью это чувствуется совсем иначе. Это делает счастливым. Я тоже не знаю, как это сказать.  
Что они за два дурака вообще?  
— Тебе понравился вкус моей души.  
— Ты говоришь так, как будто это что-то плохое.  
— Это довольно мерзко.  
— Ты опять равняешь меня с Айоном.  
— Я неправ?  
— Неправ. Одержимость чьей-то душой сопоставима с физической похотью. Никогда у меня такого не было. Ни к кому вообще.  
— Это оскорбительно? — ухмыльнулся Арей, почему-то повеселев. — Я тебя все время обижаю? Ты такой хороший, что аж тошно. Я чувствую себя на твоем фоне таким говном.  
— Ну и дурак, — буркнул Астарот, поднимаясь с травы и щелчком пальцев приводя себя в порядок. — Я знаю, какой ты на самом деле добрый и хороший.  
Он говорил это настолько всерьез...  
— Сам дурак, — не растерялся дьявол.  
А потом тихо засмеялся.  
— Мы встретимся там, где я сделаю выбор, — произнес он негромко, но сосредоточенно. — К которому я шел всю свою жизнь. Который я делал много раз в иных реальностях, но всегда тогда, когда не был к этому готов. Это было твоей ошибкой. Поэтому там всегда была моя смерть.

Он выглядел так же, как в далекой-далекой молодости. Почти. Его тело приобрело прежний облик. А вот в черном Адама Астарот видел впервые. Он кардинально сменил имидж — и это казалось странным.  
Ангел поприветствовал безмолвным крепким рукопожатием. И даже не спросил, какого хера Астарот здесь забыл.  
Они заговорили только после пары выпитых бокалов вина. И почему-то совсем не о том.  
— Давай сыграем в карты, — предложил Адам, сощурившись.  
— На поджопники?  
— На желания.  
Астарот пожал плечами. Почему бы и нет?  
— Ну че, как ты тут вообще? — спросил он уже за игрой. — Сигаретку бушь?  
Адам мотнул головой, откидываясь на стуле и продолжая бухать. В его движениях появилась какая-то непривычная расслабленность. Он не улыбался и не демонстрировал особого счастья, но в нем виделись умиротворение и покой.  
— Я понял очень важную в своей жизни вещь. Это делало меня мной, но нынешним мной мне нравится быть гораздо больше.  
— Ты отъебался от людей? — хмыкнув, предположил Астарот.  
— Да, — внезапно подтвердил ангел. — Я был зациклен на окружающих и жаждал, чтобы они дали мне тепла, которого мне всегда не хватало. Я требовал любви от каждого встречного, но чаще выходило, что я оставался не удовлетворен.  
— Ага, и руководствовался принципом «не хватает человеческого тепла — подкиньте еще людей в печь».  
Адам усмехнулся, и это тоже было более чем странно. Раньше на такое издевательство над своими страданиями он закатил бы истерику и попытался дать в морду.  
— Разве это не было всегда лишь оправданием? Я прекрасно понимал, что причиняю всем боль, но моя боль была мне гораздо важнее. Такое отношение к себе и к окружающим никогда не делало меня счастливым. Но я не брал это в расчет.  
— Все вокруг — предлог для оправдания мудачества. Кто из нас вообще никогда так не поступал? Мы всегда пытаемся сбросить ответственность на свои психотравмы, если не получается сбросить ее на окружающих, в которых мы кидаемся говном.  
Этот разговор был как нельзя в тему внутренних переживаний на нынешний момент. И хотелось поговорить именно об этом. Без иносказаний.  
— Я признал свою ответственность. Но этого оказалось недостаточно, потому что это должен быть обоюдный процесс. Мне всегда было страшно иметь слабости. Но теперь это уже слишком. Я боюсь, что однажды он убьет меня всерьез. И это не будет моим выбором. Это будет моей ошибкой. Тем, что я не смогу контролировать.  
— Ты уже отдал ему свою душу. Пути назад нет — как ты теперь хочешь от него защититься?  
Черт, а ведь Адам был прав. Это то, что кому-то стоило озвучить вслух, чтобы Астарот больше не имел возможности это игнорировать.  
— Ты, властелин реальности, великий и придурковатый, вполне логично завершишь свой путь, если так случится. Потому что ты до сих пор кладешь на последствия, как я всегда клал на то, что насильно мил не будешь, а если людей пытать, это не заставит их меня любить.  
— Мне казалось, что все не так, — попытался объяснить Астарот, чтобы самому разобраться в своих ощущениях. — Я чувствовал себя счастливым, когда сделал это. Я приобрел чемодан говна и заюзал его как удобрение, взрастив на нем прекрасную реальность. Я воспринимал это как конец своего пути и своих страданий. А на меня свалилось какое-то новое дерьмо. Я не ожидал этого. Не программировал. Может, все просто несколько сложнее, чем мне кажется сейчас, чем я в состоянии увидеть? Я часто видел реальность слишком поверхностно. И лажал...  
Адам смотрел на него как-то странно. Только через мгновения до Астарота дошло, что по щекам катятся слезы.  
— Видишь, — усмехнулся он, стирая их рукой. — Реакция есть, значит, есть и чувства. Но я до сих пор их не ощущаю. Не могу интерпретировать. Я понимаю, что мне больно, только по каким-то реакциям организма. Мой выбор не сделал меня совершеннее. Я все еще тот же лох, который даже не способен понять, что он чувствует. Разрушение бытия кому-то из нас вообще что-то дало? Дело в нас, дело не в бытии.  
— Так и есть, — согласился Адам. — Но смерть забрала у меня тех, кто действительно любил меня. И я все же рад, что они снова со мной. Хотя это не делает меня лучше. Путь дальше — делает, потому что я стараюсь работать над собой. С ними этот процесс протекает легче.  
Он стал как-то спокойнее. Умиротвореннее. Хотя всю жизнь был злобной истеричкой. Его-то победа над смертью все же ощутимо изменила.  
— С твоим могуществом любой обошелся бы лучше тебя.  
Разве Астарот когда-нибудь с этим спорил?  
— Когда я своими силами дошел до возможности изменить прошлое, я попытался это сделать. Но очень серьезно облажался. Знаешь, почему?  
— Ты не видел, к чему это приведет.  
— Именно, — подтвердил Адам. — Твое могущество было не в том, чтобы менять реальность. Это многие из нас научились делать. Но доступ к информационной базе Вселенной был только у тебя. Только ты понимал, как не накосячить, меняя реальность. Но ты никогда не менял прошлое — именно потому, что это так не работает. Это то, чего мы не видели и не понимали. Что прошлое уже произошло.  
— Что ты пытался изменить?  
Астарот ведь уже знал ответ?  
Адам как-то криво и болезненно усмехнулся, наконец-то показывая привычные ему эмоции.  
— Я вернулся в тот день, когда все началось. Я помню, как это было до одури больно и приятно. Я оказался в райских садах, и меня наполнил жизнью этот весенний воздух. Я ощутил себя снова двадцатилетним, счастливым, любящим, полным надежд. Я подошел к самому себе и объяснил, что произойдет и к чему это приведет. А тот я просто вонзил в меня меч. Потому что я не делал другого выбора. Потому что я не представлял, как иначе с этим жить.  
— Я бы не сделал другого выбора, — с тоской признал Астарот. — Я хотел отдать ему душу. И не жалею об этом. Без этого мне было бы еще хуже.  
— Разве не лучше жить вообще без души?  
Он это серьезно?  
— Ты пытаешься убедить себя в том, что тебе нравится такая жизнь, или ты действительно тащишься?  
— Меня нельзя убить, а тебя можно. Ну и кто из нас лох?  
Аргументный аргумент. Теперь, когда рухнуло бытие, душа была не гарантом бессмертия, а единственным способом умереть.  
— А ты никогда не ненавидел его за то, что привязан к нему?  
Астарот никогда не задавался этим вопросом. Но сейчас, задумавшись, в сомнениях пожал плечами.  
— Если эта ненависть есть, она в той же глубокой жопе, что и все остальные мои чувства.  
— А каковы те чувства, которые ты осознаешь?  
— Когда он насиловал мою душу, мне было мерзко видеть его таким. Я полюбил в нем совсем противоположное. Я полюбил в нем ту личность, которая на это неспособна.  
— Не все, как ты, делят себя на кучу разных личностей.  
— Потому что вы не властелины реальности.  
— И как это работает?  
— Как разные реальности. Определенная модель поведения у определенной личности не позволяет совершать определенные поступки. А личность, как и реальность, определяется выбором какой-нибудь хуйни. Если ты встанешь с ощущением, что сегодня ты маньяк, ты будешь вести себя как маньяк. Все противоречивы, нет тех, кто каждый день встает и ощущает себя одним и тем же. Быть одинаковым — это какой-то сверхуровень, нечто за гранью. Сомнение и множественность — часть нас, и это никуда не делось, когда рухнуло бытие. Это «свобода выбора», это хуйня во имя того, чтоб Богу не было скучно на нас смотреть. Мы можем мгновенно меняться до неузнаваемости, когда что-то происходит. Есть личности меня, которые я ненавижу. Я ненавижу ту, что получала удовольствие, когда я убивал Самаэля. Но это есть, это часть меня. Очень хуевая часть. Я ее боюсь. И его я боюсь, когда он такой. Но он не откажется от этой части себя. А кто я такой, чтоб на этом настаивать. Сейчас, без него, я чувствую себя в большей безопасности. И это тупик.  
— Мы ищем в других идеальных себя, разве нет?  
Астарот удрученно вздохнул, роняя голову на руки.  
— По-твоему любая любовь — это компенсация?  
— Ты же не любишь в нем то же самое, что и в себе. А любишь то, каким мечтаешь стать сам. Зачем ты его любишь, что тебе это дает?  
— Эта любовь — часть меня, которая мне нравится. Это заполняет пустоту. Которую больше ничто не заполнит. Это чувство, что я просто могу что-то сказать и меня, мать твою, поймут. Поймут, о чем я вообще. Это ценнее любых других взаимодействий.  
— Разве он все понимает? Разве кто-то может тебя понять, не пройдя твой путь? Разве может кто-то другой любить тебя сильнее, чем есть возможность у тебя самого?  
— Что ты хочешь всем этим сказать? — измученно застонал Астарот, растекаясь по столу. Адам говорил так логично и точно, что становилось тоскливо.  
— Что мы все одиноки, пока не подружимся сами с собой.  
— Это вообще ты говоришь? Кто все это в тебя накидал? Неужели тебя это удовлетворяет? Как ты можешь жить без любви, ты, который всегда был на этом помешан?  
— Я начал дружить с тем, кто никогда не смотрел на любовь как на потребность. Я впервые это увидел, и мне понравилось. Я начал любить себя. Доверять себе. Я знаю, что никогда не предам себя. И всегда буду любить. Этого никогда не заменит и не компенсирует любовь к кому-то еще.  
Астарот с досадой бросил на стол карты и отпил вина прямо из бутылки, залпом осушив ее до конца. Он отчаянно не хотел верить в такую правду. Но признавал, что все так и есть.  
— Ты проиграл, — невозмутимо заметил Адам, взглянув на карты. — Исполняй мое желание.  
— Ну и чего ты хочешь? — скривился Правитель Ада, кисло созерцая его довольную рожу.  
— Иди к воротам дворца и полчаса предлагай там всем, кого встретишь, покурить пирожки.  
— Это что, месть?  
— Ты же не думаешь, что я забыл, как ты издевался надо мной в детстве? Иди давай.  
Шатаясь, Астарот поплелся вниз из покоев злопамятного Адама. Вслед ему доносился злорадно-веселый смех.

***

Он видел себя со стороны. Мертвого. Лежащего на алтаре. И Арея, подошедшего с чашей в руках. Он зачерпнул в нее воды из фонтана. Поднес к губам Астарота, вливая одну половину в его бездыханное тело, а вторую после допивая сам.  
Очнувшись после этого ритуала, Астарот чувствовал, что обрел с ним вечность. Навеки разделенную на двоих.

***

Они делили сны на двоих. Это было забавно. Общие сны — даже более странно, чем общая реальность. Каков должен был быть уровень доверия, если они без страха впускали друг друга в свое сознание?  
Астарот боролся с искушением увидеть, в какой реальности сейчас Арей. Что он делает. О чем думает. У них был уговор. И его нарушение привело бы к разрушению той реальности, что они пытались построить. Оно совсем не стоило того.

Арей смотрел за прозрачную стену. На далекие звезды. На холодную черноту. Он не должен был быть здесь. Но чувствовал, что хочет именно этого.  
Когда Астарот зашел, он не сразу узнал его. Высокого, тощего, но мускулистого мужчину в черных штанах и белой рубашке. Совершенно седого, с короткими волосами, зачесанными на бок. И почему-то с душой.  
— Я не тот мальчишка, что спит сейчас в своей квартире, — усмехнулся он, развеивая его замешательство.  
— Я вижу, — напряженно произнес Астарот. — Зачем ты здесь?  
— Мне нужно поговорить с другим тобой. С тем, который может посмотреть на это со стороны.  
— О чем?  
— О том, способен ли я убить тебя.  
Этот Астарот смотрел на него так же, как тот — будто в любой момент ожидал атаки. Боялся. Он всегда боялся того, чего не понимал, но сейчас это был еще и другой страх — страх перед ним как личностью. И от этого было больно.  
— Ты всегда мечтал о небытии. Но ты не попадешь туда, когда умрешь. Ты попадешь в бездну. Я приду за тобой туда, и мы будем вместе. И ты больше не захочешь умирать.  
Его настороженный взгляд раздражал.  
— Ты ужасно унылый в эти годы, — расхохотался дьявол. — Творишь такую хуйню на серьезных щах. Я бы с большим удовольствием поговорил с тобой годов пятидесятых-шестидесятых. Но мне нужен ответ того, кто только начал строить эту реальность. Мне нужен ответ, чего ты от нее ждешь.  
— Не того, о чем ты сейчас сказал. Я просто... вижу тебя — этого тебя — и хочу назначить себе предназначение сделать тебя счастливым. Мне ничего не нужно взамен.  
— Ты всегда говорил, что ничего не понимаешь в своих чувствах. Как ты можешь знать, что любишь меня?  
— Я знаю. Это единственное, что я о них знаю.  
Это прозвучало так твердо и уверенно.  
— Мы будем вместе? И ты будешь хотеть меня убить?  
— Не совсем. Я не доверяю тебе. И у меня есть для этого повод — ты не один раз решал, что для меня «лучше». Мы чувствуем враждебность друг от друга. И не можем отвечать за свои действия. Я не уверен, что не убью тебя. Ты не уверен, что не просрешь нашу реальность, если тебе покажется, что так нужно. Я поклялся, что никогда не оставлю тебя, даже если так будет «лучше». А потом произошло то, что заставило тебя бояться меня. Как будто ты создал это. Чтобы доказать, что я неправ.  
— Ты смотришь на меня, как на говно.  
Что ж, он довольно точно обозначил проблему.  
— Да, — согласился Арей.  
— Ты считаешь, что понимаешь в этом больше меня, и что я не имею права делать что-то без твоего разрешения. Я сейчас поступаю с тобой как мудак, разве это было тебе приятно? Разве не это ты так ненавидел, разве не от этого мечтал избавиться? Разве не за это ты хотел меня убить? Ты помнишь это чувство обреченности, чувство, что тебе некуда деться, что даже твоя смерть не будет твоим решением? Или тебе просто не дадут умереть? Я дал тебе себя за это убить, а ты чувствуешь хотя бы угрызения совести?  
— Да, это именно то, что мне было нужно, спасибо, — ухмыльнулся Арей, чувствуя себя так, будто его только что облили говном.  
— Да пожалуйста, обращайся, — хмыкнул Астарот. — Если весь смысл был в том, чтобы поменяться местами, то нахуя я строю эту реальность? Я не этого тебе хотел.  
— Я знаю, чего ты хотел. И я работаю над этим. Потому что ты был прав. Может, тебе ничего и не нужно взамен... Но тебе нужно увидеть результат своих усилий. И я тебе его покажу.


	3. Глава 3. Способ добиться

Она танцевала на сцене. Уже не в первый раз выступая в этом клубе. Ее слегка небрежные, развязные движения завораживали. Казалось, в ее тонком, гибком теле нет совершенно никакого веса. Это зрелище было прекрасно. В ее танце не было соблазнительной эротики или завлекающей сексуальности. Только мрачная романтика смерти.  
Аэн видел эту девушку впервые в жизни, но сразу испытал к ней непреодолимое влечение. Ему хотелось обвить руками ее худощавое тело, впиться в черные губы страстным поцелуем и войти, заставляя ее лоно истекать кровью. А в ее глазах было только пренебрежение. Равнодушие ко всему живому. Презрение к мироукладу. Она не обращала на Аэна никакого внимания. Ей на все было плевать. И это все больше распаляло в нем азарт и жажду во что бы то ни стало ей обладать.

Где-то очень далеко  
Шла любовь моя по свету.  
Без меня ей нелегко.  
Ненавижу тебя за это.

Он едва вслушивался в слова, почти не улавливая их смысл. В сознании навеки отпечатался лишь ее образ.

Не могу уснуть, снится солнце.  
И вот  
Солнце наконец встает...

Однако одну ее песню он прослушал от начала и до конца.

Мир полон горя, мук и бед.  
Живым устал быть человек.  
Он рушит мир, и жжет огонь,  
И, не скрываясь от погонь,  
Продаст он душу — знает ли, кому?  
Воздастся за грехи ему.  
В Раю ль, в Аду ли — сам решит.  
Да только каждый согрешит.  
Есть Бог иль нет — не важно им,  
Ведь не хотят быть рядом с ним.  
И в синем пламени горя,  
И разум свой боготворя,  
Они, отмучившись, умрут,  
Планету смертью вновь спасут.  
Сердца, наполненные болью,  
Омоет дьявол чистой кровью,  
Очнутся люди вновь в Раю,  
И вмиг забудут, как, горя в Аду,  
Грехи свои все проклинали,  
Стонали, выли, умирали,  
Спасти их Бога умоляли,  
Но все ж друг друга не прощали.  
А с неба теплый дождь пролился.  
И к людям Сатана явился.  
Все люди пали ниц пред ним.  
Как будто не был он чужим.  
С печалью он смотрел на них.  
Разглядывал одних, других...  
Пытался в души заглянуть,  
Да только не найти к ним путь.  
А дождь все шел... Потухло пламя,  
Оставив над землею знамя,  
Развеял дьявол тьму по небесам  
И растворился с нею сам.  
А люди, вновь живя, с колен поднявшись,  
В который раз грехам отдавшись,  
Уже давно забыли обо всем,  
О собственном их зле, что пожирало их живьем...  
И Сатана, с печалью наблюдая за их болью,  
Смирится с неизбежной ролью.  
И снова заберет во тьму с собой...  
Я буду рядом с Сатаной!

А потом еще и еще...

Созданный в боли, слепленный из грязи,  
Он ложью смог выбиться в князи.  
Не ведал он жизни, не ведал он смерти,  
Ни души не имел он, ни сердца.  
Чудовище Ада на свет породилось,  
Клейменный судьбою пришел в этот мир.  
Он не хотел, просто так получилось,  
А люди устроили пир…  
Он знал, что еще больший Ад здесь познает,  
Он знал, что пришел навсегда.  
Все видели, как он страдает,  
Он был обречен навсегда.  
Но в боли он взрастил надежду,  
И загорелась вдруг мечтой его душа.  
Однажды понял он, что все, что было прежде —  
Как сон, а главное — его мечта.  
Он шел к добру, всю тьму в себе преодолеть пытаясь,  
Он спотыкался, падал, но вставал.  
Существовал, от бытия спасаясь,  
Он жить хотел, поэтому прощал.  
Взращенный в боли, созданный из грязи,  
Наверно, он был сыном Сатаны.  
И даже если люди — мрази,  
Они не бояться его не могли.  
Прожив короткий век, он понял,  
Что растерял былую мощь.  
Он выбор сам свой делать волен,  
Но даже Дьявол тут не смог ему помочь.  
Отрекся он от жизни этой  
И приготовился уйти назад в небытие.  
Но жизнь ему простила это,  
Не отпустило бытие.

Ее разум притягивал так же, как и ее образ. Заставляя желать еще больше. Еще сильнее. Сгорая в этой страсти. Аэн чувствовал, что где-то в глубине души она невероятно близка ему по духу. И он хочет разделить с ней вечность. Бессмертие. Каждое новое перерождение.  
Он подошел к ней после концерта, когда она курила за клубом, собираясь вскоре уезжать. Она прищурилась, пытаясь разглядеть его в темноте. Значит, обычный человек? Он ведь чувствовал в ней темную силу, неужели чутье его обмануло? Жаль. Действительно жаль.  
Это шло вразрез с его планами. Человек... Он не мог позволить себе привязанность к человеку. Люди умирали. Уходили навсегда. Даже магией он не смог бы вернуть ее душу. Так стоило ли делать сейчас этот глупый, разрушительный шаг?

Еще никогда правители враждующих королевств не садились за стол переговоров. Аэн без страха смотрел в прожигающие душу желтые глаза Иллариона и явственно видел интерес где-то в их глубине. С каких пор этот жестокий и бескомпромиссный некромант решил договариваться со своими врагами вместо того, чтобы вести холодную войну?  
— Ты первый, кто может смотреть мне в глаза, — почему Илларион начал именно с этого? — Я не стану посягать ни на твою власть, ни на твои земли. Ты сам как союзник для меня гораздо ценней.  
В общем-то, этот аргумент вполне тянул на правду. Какой тайный умысел был в том, чтобы просто склонить сильного врага на свою сторону? Не можешь победить — объединись.  
— А что ты можешь дать мне взамен? — усмехнулся Аэн — ему-то этот союз зачем? Как человек Илларион ему не нравился. Друзьями стать они бы вряд ли смогли.  
— Свою дочь.  
Брак по расчету? И снова возникал тот же вопрос.  
— Зачем мне это?  
— Не отказывайся сразу, — предложил Илларион как-то зловеще. — Взгляни на нее.  
Аэн согласился — от этого он ничего не терял. Рассчитывая отказаться после. Но все мысли мгновенно вылетели из его головы, как только в зал вошла она...  
Сапоги на высокой танкетке, длинная рубашка навыпуск, узкие обтягивающие штаны и кожанка с заклепками. Сожженные краской светлые волосы, темные у корней. Разные глаза, изогнутые будто во вселенской муке губы. Она была той самой. Ее он видел тогда в клубе. Ее полюбил с первого взгляда. И сейчас по одному лишь слову она могла навеки стать его.  
— Чего хотел, папаня? — презрительно поинтересовалась она, затягиваясь сигаретой. — Че это за бомж? Подаяния просить пришел?  
— Скорее, я сам предложил ему подаяние, — терпеливо пояснил Илларион, совершенно проигнорировав ее вопиющее хамство и не обратив на него никакого внимания. — Это Аэн Аркис, король некромантов. Если он согласится, ты станешь его женой.  
На лице девушки возникла неописуемая гримаса отвращения. Но, несмотря на все свое напускное презрение, спорить с отцом она почему-то не стала.  
— Пусть не жалуется, если в первую брачную ночь я откушу ему хуй, — заявила она, выражая свой протест только отправкой окурка в прицельный полет. Илларион испепелил его взглядом в полуметре от себя.  
— Она немного строптивая, — посмеиваясь, вновь обратился он к Аэну. — Но, думаю, тебе это будет даже интересно. Так каков твой ответ?  
— Я согласен, — не колеблясь, подтвердил Аэн.  
Может, это вышло и не совсем так, как он хотел, зато именно то, чего хотел.  
Кайла, однако, отказывалась даже заговорить с ним. За все то время, что шли приготовления к свадьбе, она не сказала ни слова. Только уходила или отворачивалась, игнорируя. В этом, конечно, не было ничего удивительного — он был для нее насильником и подонком. Как бы все сложилось, если бы тогда он все же решился подойти к ней? Аэн чувствовал, что почти ненавидит себя за проявленное тогда сомнение. Он струсил. Испугался привязаться к смертной. Сдался на милость бытия — и сполна получил за это.  
За эти дни он получил возможность узнать ее получше, наблюдая со стороны. Пусть она и не общалась с ним — зато порой вырывалась из плена безмолвия и перекидывалась парой слов с населяющими замок. Илларион совершенно не воспринимал дочь всерьез — видимо, у него были свои рычаги давления, и он был твердо уверен, что она поступит именно так, как он велел. Но здесь у нее были и друзья. С демоном-телохранителем, приставленным к ней скорее для того, чтобы не позволять наделать глупостей, она говорила даже без обычного презрения в голосе. Отвечала на его сочувствие и понимание если не дружелюбием, то, по крайней мере, нейтралитетом. Но даже ему она не демонстрировала свои чувства. Эта дверь ее души была прочно заперта.  
Аэн начинал понимать, почему тогда испытал такие двойственные ощущения. Да, в ней была магия и, возможно, неслабая. Однако она подавляла ее в себе, не пользовалась из принципиальных соображений. Об этом она постоянно говорила с Эиренэйосом — о том, что не хочет стать такой же, как ее отец. О, он мог бы открыть перед ней дивный и прекрасный мир силы и могущества! Если бы она только хоть раз согласилась выслушать его.  
На свадьбе она так же молчала. То ли в знак протеста, то ли следуя собственным предпочтениям, явившись туда все в том же повседневном наряде. Это было как-то... глупо. Не перекинуться с ней ни словом за все это время. Она же, похоже, не собиралась нарушать этот «обет молчания», даже став его законной женой. Рассчитывала она вывести из себя или выражала так свое презрение? А может, просто считала, что им не о чем говорить?  
Вот только сейчас, в их первую брачную ночь, они наконец-то оказались заперты лицом к лицу. И она, к счастью, не стала затыкать уши. Только уселась на спинку кровати и закурила, мрачно глядя на него.  
А он растерялся, не зная, что сказать, чтобы это не выглядело издевкой. Ее продали ему, как товар — и что он мог теперь сказать?  
— Мы можем уехать отсюда, — наконец произнес Аэн. — И ты никогда больше не увидишь отца. Ты этого хочешь?  
— Нет.  
Ее холодный голос резал, словно сталь ножа. Почему нет? Что еще ее могло держать здесь?  
— Если хочешь оставить себе слуг, то забирай и их.  
Кайла хмыкнула, взглянув на него, как на наивного ребенка, изрекшего сущую глупость. И то верно... Она бы давно сбежала, если бы все было так просто.  
— Я могу помочь тебе.  
— Чем ты можешь мне помочь?  
Для начала следовало хотя бы узнать, что ей нужно. Но стала бы она открываться ему? Вряд ли он мог рассчитывать на нечто большее, чем короткие ответы на отвали.  
— Ты ебать-то меня будешь? — мрачно поинтересовалась Кайла, напоминая о том, что у них, все-таки, первая брачная ночь.  
Аэн поперхнулся от такого прямого и бестактного вопроса. Заготовленная речь мгновенно вылетела у него из головы.  
— Нет.  
— Че, я такая страшная?  
И что он должен был на это ответить?  
— Я хочу заслужить твое доверие... Хочу помочь тебе... — забормотал он, впервые за долгие годы ощущая себя растерянным.  
— В мозг решил выебать, ирод, — сплюнула Кайла, спрыгивая со спинки кровати и отпихивая Аэна, стоящего у нее на пути, тычком в живот. — Такого уговора не было. Мой папаша сдал тебе в аренду мое тело, мозг иди насилуй кому-нибудь другому.  
Не говоря больше ни слова, она начала раздеваться. Черт, ну и что он должен был с этим делать? Отвернуться, уйти, сказать, что не хочет этого? Не хочет вот так?  
Ее тело вызывало у него интерес. Как полотно художника, на котором была написана часть души. Сброшенная рубашка открыла вид на поясницу — там он увидел татуировку птицы, раскинувшей крылья в полете. На колене — широкий шрам, скорее всего, оставшийся от каких-то детских забав. И интимный пирсинг, увидев который, Аэн все же отвернулся, надеясь, что Кайла наденет хотя бы ночнушку. Но ей, видимо, было по нраву спать обнаженной — она плюхнулась в кровать и накрылась одеялом, не обращая на него никакого внимания.  
Спустя несколько минут сомнений, он тоже разделся и лег рядом. Стараясь все же держаться не слишком близко — кровать была для этого достаточно широкой.  
Больше всего хотелось увезти Кайлу подальше отсюда. Туда, где ей было бы хорошо. Стоило выяснить, что держит ее здесь. Стоило погостить здесь еще немного.  
Спать с ней рядом, вот так... Каким бы чутким ни был его сон, много ли времени надо, чтобы стукнуть по башке чем-нибудь тяжелым? Вонзить нож в сердце, перерезать горло? Аэн так и не смог уснуть. А потому утром чувствовал себя довольно скверно.  
Илларион при встрече усмехнулся, взглянув на него. Решил, что причина его усталости — первая брачная ночь? Или догадался, что ему попросту страшно оставаться наедине с той, кто его ненавидит? В конце концов, Илларион был совсем не глуп.  
После пары таких бессонных ночей Аэн разочаровался в самой идее брать в жены девушку, с которой не был даже знаком. Это стоило делать в обратном порядке. В любом случае. Если бы в эти ночи он ее еще и насиловал — то почти гарантированно наутро не проснулся бы вообще. Илларион как-то умудрился жениться на пленной девушке, но его было действительно сложно убить. К тому же, в одной постели они никогда не спали. Илларион вообще довольно редко спал.  
Кайла игнорировала, фыркала на попытки завести разговор. В чем вообще был смысл? Никогда еще он не чувствовал себя настолько жалким. Во что он ввязался? Зачем? Лучше бы он убил Иллариона, завоевал его королевство, а Кайле предложил свободу. Может, тогда она бы и согласилась с ним хотя бы поговорить!  
Ей была неинтересна магия и ее возможности. Ей был неинтересен Аэн. Порой ночами она пропадала в клубах, а он в это время мог полноценно выспаться. В конце концов, он неизбежно начинал к этому привыкать. Раз она не убила сегодня, не убьет и завтра. Да и хватит ли ей решимости? Хватит ли сил?  
Порой она сидела на заборе и курила, пока Эиренэйос занимался огородом. Они говорили, с ним она даже смеялась. Он мог обнять ее и угостить каким-нибудь овощем. Они вели себя как отец и дочь.  
Это и было тем, что держало ее здесь?  
Он не мог поговорить об этом с Кайлой. Поэтому решил поговорить с Эиренэйосом.  
Он подошел, как раз когда Кайла была с ним. И укрылся за деревом, дожидаясь, пока она уйдет. Разговор оказался довольно... интересным.  
— Он тебя не обижает? — спрашивал демон, не отвлекаясь от своих грядок.  
— Да не, — отмахнулась Кайла, стряхивая пепел прямо в его огурцы. — Тюфяк какой-то, про него столько говорили, но походу все пиздеж. Мне казалось, он круче. Не круче папаши, но хотя бы на уровне. А он стоит все время че-то мямлит, не облапал меня ни разу. Че ему надо от меня вообще? Сидел бы дрочил себе дома, че сюда приперся? Чмо болотное.  
Так вот что она о нем на самом деле думала... «Чмо болотное»...  
Как бы ему хотелось увидеть не эту напускную небрежность, а ту часть ее души, что она оставила в своих стихах... Но ее она прятала куда тщательней, чем интимные места организма, которые не постеснялась показать в первую же ночь.  
— Раз так, ты могла бы уехать. Если он не будет тебя искать...  
— Дурак, что ли? — мрачно осведомилась Кайла. — Ну он не будет, папаша будет. Думаешь, он меня ему совсем, с концами продал? И ты сам, что ли, вечно ему служить собрался? Один? Че я, падла последняя, тебя бросать?  
Эиренэйос улыбнулся. Конечно, он хотел для нее лучшей доли. Но все же ему было приятно, что ей не все равно.  
Кайла посидела на заборе еще немного и ушла, когда докурила сигарету. Тогда Аэн решился поговорить с демоном. Хотя совершенно не знал, с чего начать.  
Эиренэйос поприветствовал радушно — может, ему достаточно было знать, что Аэн не делал зла Кайле?  
— Почему ты не сбежишь вместе с ней?  
Слишком прямо. Наверное, стоило начать не с этого.  
— Моя душа у Иллариона, — спокойно ответил Эирен. — Я смогу освободиться, только если он умрет.  
Это, все же, было странно.  
— Ты говоришь со мной об этом так, будто я не враг тебе.  
— А ты и не враг. Я-то знаю о тебе больше, чем Кайла. Ты друг Вестера, значит, не можешь быть шпионом Иллариона. Не можешь стать ему союзником. Даже за его дочь, к который ты так и не притронулся. Зачем, кстати, ты вообще женился на ней? Чтобы иметь возможность понаблюдать за Илларионом, живя здесь?  
Аэн с прискорбием осознал, что демон слишком высоко оценил его умственные способности. По крайней мере, в этом случае он безнадежно облажался. И ни разу не подумал головой.  
— Я просто увидел ее и влюбился, — признался он со вздохом. — В клубе. Но не подошел к ней тогда, потому что решил, что она обычный человек. Испугался привязаться к смертной. К той, кто не сможет переродиться.  
— Есть способ возвращать к жизни и таких.  
Аэн слышал об этом впервые. Если бы он только раньше знал все это! Если бы знал, что она маг! Что он не потеряет ее безвозвратно!  
— Тебе, должно быть, знаком Риэрел.  
Еще бы! Только благодаря ему Аэн сейчас стоял здесь, в роли короля и темного мага. И помнил, кто он вообще такой.  
— Не хочешь навестить его? Он способен рассказать тебе еще много интересного.  
Сдаться, оставить здесь Кайлу? Впервые в жизни? Все равно ему с ней ничего не светило...  
— Никогда не говори о нем в присутствии Иллариона, — предупредил Эирен. — Илларион считает его мертвым. Что, собственно, так и есть. И возьми Кайлу с собой, когда отправишься к нему. Ей будет не лишним повидаться со своим дядей. Для нее это будет шанс что-то изменить. Я сам найду, как ее убедить.  
Дядей! Черт, да что здесь вообще творилось?!  
Впрочем, свое обещание Эирен выполнил. Аэн же взял на себя разговор с Илларионом. Сказав, что забирает Кайлу в свое королевство, он беззастенчиво соврал.  
Уже на следующее утро, едва забрезжил рассвет, они встретились у автомобиля Кайлы, в который она только что закинула пару чемоданов своих вещей и теперь курила, усевшись на капоте.  
— Мы сможем доехать только до болот, — предупредил Аэн. — Дальше пешком. По колено в воде. Тебе не стоит одеться как-то иначе?  
— Садись давай, — буркнула Кайла в ответ, посмотрев на него, как на говно. И сама уселась за руль.  
Аэн редко водил машину, предпочитая перемещаться гораздо быстрее и проще. А потому сомневался, что сможет сделать это хорошо, если придется вести по очереди. Да и в чем вообще был смысл? В одиночку он просто переместился бы прямо к болотам. Ей же зачем-то понадобилось добираться таким трудоемким и совершенно бессмысленным способом. И если бы он решил сейчас это обсудить, то снова получил бы только утомивший уже игнор.  
Кайла вела машину несколько часов. Потом, видимо, все же устав, объявила привал. Когда они перекусили, немного размялись, заправили внедорожник, и пришла пора ехать дальше, она снова села за руль, не желая доверять свой автомобиль кому попало.  
— Ты устала, ты во что-нибудь въедешь, — позволил себе заметить Аэн. И впервые получил от нее увесистый тычок локтем в бок. Все же, вне своего дворца она становилась решительней и наглей.  
— Доедем до деревни, там заночуем, — лениво заявила она, трогаясь с места. — И въезжать тут не во что, ебаный ты гений, кругом поля.  
— Ты всегда такая грубая, — тяжело вздохнул Аэн, отворачиваясь к окну.  
— И чо? — презрительно фыркнула Кайла.  
— Я знаю, что ты такая со всеми, и мне не стоит принимать это на свой счет. Я знаю, что у тебя нет причин относиться ко мне хоть сколько-нибудь хорошо. Но ты даже не даешь мне шанса. Не хочешь узнать меня.  
— Да всрался ты мне, — совершенно искренне удивилась Кайла. — Сиди и молчи, помеха справа.  
Ну зачем он вообще во все это ввязался? Зачем женился на ней? Сам дурак. Сам во всем виноват. Понять бы, что теперь делать... Уничтожить Иллариона, освободить Эирена. А потом можно развестись и навсегда обо всем этом забыть.  
Безопаснее было бы ночевать в машине. Но Кайла настояла на том, чтобы постучаться в деревенский дом и попросить ночлега. Им открыл бойкий дедок, жаждущий содрать привычную в этих краях плату. Кайла была слишком наивна или надеялась, что Аэн разрулит все сам? В любом случае, дедок присмирел, когда жизнь через его руку потекла прямо к Аэну, с которого он надеялся содрать пару-тройку лет.  
— Ишь, шастают тут молодожены всякие, — бурчал он возмущенно, готовя для них комнату. — Порядочных людей накалывают.  
Видимо, дедку нечасто попадались маги сильнее него.  
— Если бы ты была одна, он бы еще секса с тебя потребовал, — сообщил Аэн, надеясь, что Кайла станет хоть немного осмотрительнее.  
— Ты мой муж, вот и заступайся за меня, — резонно хмыкнула та. — А то какая с тебя вообще польза.  
А ведь действительно, зачем он ей нужен? Машину она ведет сама, помощь ей не требуется. Какова его роль в этом походе — карта к Риэрелу? Эта мысль заставляла чувствовать себя пассажиром такси. Впрочем, Кайле подходило амплуа таксиста. Так живо представилось, как она, сплевывая сигарету, спрашивает: «Дорогу покажешь?»  
Утром они тронулись дальше. Обиженный дедок громко матерился им вслед, когда они отъехали достаточно далеко.  
— Лучше бы мы ехали через человеческие мегаполисы, — вздохнул Аэн, прикидывая, что то же самое его ждет еще несколько дней подряд. — Пусть дольше, но комфортнее и безопаснее.  
— А ты изнеженный, — фыркнула Кайла.  
Аэна искренне развеселила эта характеристика.  
— Я родился простым крестьянином. И всю прошлую жизнь скитался, когда покинул свой дом.  
— И выбрал стать королем. Потому что хочешь, чтобы тебе лизали зад.  
— А ты не хочешь комфорта? Ты же едешь на машине, а не идешь пешком. И ты предложила заночевать в деревне, а не в поле. Если бы ты в прошлой жизни родилась простолюдинкой, ты бы не захотела это изменить?  
— У меня нет никакой прошлой жизни, — мрачно огрызнулась Кайла. — Я, в отличие от тебя, не б/у.  
Это так озадачило, что Аэн молчал до следующего привала. С чего он вообще решил, что у них есть что-то общее, что он сможет ее понять? Что там вообще можно понять «с первого взгляда»? Дурак. Беспросветный дурак.  
На этот раз деревни по пути не попалось. Кайла остановилась, когда сгустились сумерки, и объявила, что поезд дальше не идет. Не обращая внимания на вопросы Аэна, полезла в багажник и извлекла оттуда спальник.  
— Там есть второй, — снисходительно сообщила она, кидая его в траву и забираясь внутрь. — Но можешь спать в машине, если спину не жалко.  
Аэн счел, что спину ему все же жалко, и примостился рядом. Спать в чистом поле было не впервой, но сейчас это ощущалось как-то совсем по-другому. Звездное небо и природный простор казались такими крошечными и близкими. Мысленно он мог дотянуться рукой до звезд. Но дотянулся только до руки Кайлы.  
— Еще раз тронешь меня, говнюк, я тебе в дыню дам! — грозно заявила она, больно впиваясь длинными ногтями в его ладонь.  
Аэн со вздохом отвернулся. Созерцать звезды больше не хотелось. Хотелось поскорее провалиться в сон.  
Утро принесло неприятное пробуждение — Кайла пнула сапогом в живот. Она методично выводила из себя и совершенно не боялась последствий. Девчонка, которая даже не пользовалась магией. Почему ей не приходило в голову, что ему достаточно одного желания, чтобы заставить ее делать все так, как он хочет? Да кем она его считала, черт возьми? Тряпкой, об которую можно вытирать ноги? Только потому, что он не такая сволочь, как ее отец?  
Сегодняшний день прошел в полнейшем безмолвии. Аэну не хотелось больше ничего говорить. Только поскорее доехать до Риэрела, закончить все это и распрощаться. Он чувствовал, что безмерно устал.  
Но ближе к закату разговор начала Кайла.  
— У нас топливо кончается, — сообщила она. — И для машины, и для нас. Надо найти деревню, где тракторы есть, и отжать у них топлива и хавчика какого-нибудь.  
Аэн скрипнул зубами, показывая, что принял к сведению.  
Искомая деревня обнаружилась через пару часов. На этот раз им попался не жадный до жизненной энергии дедок, а среднего возраста женщина, ведущая себя довольно дружелюбно. Взамен за кров, пищу и топливо она попросила помочь ей в огороде.  
Выйдя на следующее утро в огород, Аэн надеялся наконец побыть один и немного собраться с мыслями, но был ошеломлен, увидев работающую там Кайлу. В кирзачах и свободной рубахе, ловко орудующую лопатой. Он и не подозревал, что она умеет это. Что ей не чужд физический труд.  
— Давай еще до обеда дрыхни, — поприветствовала Кайла в привычной манере. — Картошка как-нибудь сама выкопается.  
Наверное, она научилась, помогая Эирену. В любом случае, это очень впечатляло.  
— Живей копай! — подзадоривала она, стукая по затылку черенком от лопаты. Но закончила все равно позже. Впрочем, пару раз она устраивала себе перекур...  
— Ну почему ты такая? — измученно спросил Аэн, когда они снова сели в машину. — Тебе настолько не хочется нравиться людям? Тебе настолько не нужна любовь?  
— Наоборот, — неожиданно искренне ответила Кайла. — Если меня кто-нибудь полюбит, когда я такое говно, только это и будет настоящая любовь. Но ты не считаешься, ты чмо.  
— А кто тебе нужен? Такой, как твой отец?  
— А что, не бывает нормальных людей? Думаешь, мир состоит из тебя и моего отца?  
— Тогда кто? Кто-то, похожий на Эирена?  
— Это уже ближе, — согласилась Кайла. — Но я хочу быть вместе с человеком. Или вообще одна.  
Разве не странно было обсуждать с собственным мужем свои перспективы на дальнейшие отношения? Хотя какой он, к черту, муж, если единственный раз, коснувшись ее, получил расцарапанную руку и угрозу «дать в дыню»?  
— У тебя вообще раньше кто-нибудь был?  
Кайла задумалась, припоминая. Неужели это было наконец похоже на нормальный диалог?  
— Да нет, не сложилось как-то.  
— Так ты девственница?  
— Нет.  
Заметив, что на лице Аэна написан «system error», Кайла с явным отвращением пояснила:  
— Знаешь, почему ты мне не нравишься? Ты из тех долбоебов, что считают секс проявлением любви.  
— А что тут не так? — осторожно уточнил Аэн.  
«Во дебил», — говорил ее презрительный взгляд.  
— Значит, и изнасилования на войне — тоже про любовь? И «супружеский долг»? И насильные замужества? Думаешь, если ты меня не трахал, то ты хороший? Страшно уже то, что у тебя такое говно в башке. Что ты из тех, кто называют любовью черте че. У таких, как ты, не бывает адекватного отношения ни к любви, ни к сексу. И если я тебе дам от того, что мне будет лень дрочить, это не будет значить, что я тебя люблю. Но ты будешь так считать, поэтому я тебе никогда не дам.  
Пожалуй, Аэну надо было многое переосмыслить. Эта девушка могла перевернуть всю его картину мира, если бы продолжала говорить.  
— Я не понимаю, о чем ты, — честно признался он. — Но я не считаю любовью «супружеский долг». Поэтому не насиловал тебя. Я не делал этого не потому, что не мог себе этого позволить. А потому, что меня интересовала твоя душа, а не жажда тобой формально овладеть.  
— Душа, — расхохоталась Кайла. — Где ты ее у меня увидел? Ты женился на мне раньше, чем со мной заговорил.  
— За несколько дней до этого, — наконец признался Аэн. — В клубе. Когда ты пела там. Я понимаю, что судил очень поверхностно... Теперь понимаю. Я всегда добивался того, чего хотел. Но любви не добиваются теми методами, к которым я привык. Это так не работает. Я помогу тебе освободить Эирена, а потом мы разведемся, и ты уйдешь к людям, раз так хочешь. Я просто прошу сейчас соблюдать нейтралитет. Потому что мы делаем общее дело.  
Аэн вздрогнул, когда вместо ответа Кайла почему-то затянула песню:

Острые когти вонзаются в плоть.  
Сталь стала бесполезной.  
Нам заповедовал Господь  
Прощать. Как? На пороге смерти?

Ты слаб, и жизнь твоя в моих руках.  
Тебя терзать и мучить буду.  
Хочу увидеть боль в твоих глазах,  
И этого уж точно никогда я не забуду!

На лице моем торжество,  
Я его не скрываю.  
А ты увидишь боль в глазах  
И поймешь, что страдаю.

Может быть, я за это тебя ненавижу.  
Лишь за то, что, смотря на меня,  
Мои чувства ты видишь.

Не хочу, чтоб жалел ты меня, человек!  
Мне ничего нет твоей жалости противней.  
Давно уж кончился мой век...  
Ты видишь, не осталось во мне жизни.

Ты смотришь на меня, надежды не теряя  
На то, что взгляд хоть на секунду вдруг оттает.  
Нет, бесполезно, радоваться не спеши...  
За взглядом злобы нет души.

Задохнешься от боли под когтями стальными,  
Будешь рваться, стонать, умирать...  
Мои глаза так злы, и не будет пощады за ними,  
Я мертвец, и мне не дано прощать.

Зачем? Она обнажила перед ним часть своей души. Перед тем, кого презирала. Кто был безнадежен в ее глазах.  
Он не спросил. А она замолчала.


	4. Глава 4. Если он принесет с собой смерть, это будет твоя смерть

Болота были прекрасным укрытием для всех, кто не желал быть обнаруженным. Там не работала практически никакая магия. Это место само решало, кому позволить творить ее здесь. И Аэну оно не позволяло. Поэтому до Риэрела пришлось топать пешком.  
Кайла стойко переносила поход сквозь воду. Все в тех же кирзачах, в одежде, которую было не жалко, с рюкзаком на плечах — она шла, ничем не выказывая усталости и не жалуясь на тяжесть. Аэн осторожно предложил забрать у нее рюкзак, но был грубо послан нахуй. Больше он ничего не предлагал, только, когда Кайла уже совсем выбилась из сил, молча отломил ветвь с ближайшего дерева и вручил ей самодельный «посох». Дальше она шла, опираясь на него.  
Она была довольно выносливой. Но без силы воли не прошла бы и половины пути.  
Когда Эйден впустил их в дом Риэрела, она просто рухнула на кровать как подкошенная и завалилась спать, кинув в угол рюкзак. Сапоги с нее заботливо стащил Аэн. Ему тоже нужен был отдых. Поэтому и он не стал откладывать сон в долгий ящик. И, поздоровавшись с Риэрелом, лег рядом со спящей женой, так же быстро уснув.  
Он был удивлен, обнаружив, что проснулся позже Кайлы. Когда он вышел «в народ», она уже сидела в компании Риэрела и Эйдена, с аппетитом уплетая свой завтрак. Казалось, что и здесь она будет такой же замкнутой и молчаливой, но, вопреки его ожиданиям, Кайла очень даже активно общалась.  
— Почему папаша вечно молодой, а ты старая развалина? — интересовалась она, не задумываясь о бестактности этого вопроса.  
— Это долгая история, — усмехнулся Риэрел. — Я разделил себя с тем, кто стареет. С другим собой, из другой реальности. Я мог бы прогнать его из своей головы, но меня устраивает такая цена.  
— Мм, селфцест, — понимающе замычала Кайла, набивая щеки щами и откусывая от хлеба увесистый кусок.  
— Не говори с набитым ртом, — не выдержал Аэн, подавая признаки жизни. — Подавишься.  
Когда он сел за стол, Кайла треснула его ложкой по лбу.  
— Раскомандовался тут.  
Аэн терпеливо вытер лицо салфеткой и принялся за еду.  
— Я вообще уже мертв, — улыбнулся Риэрел, возобновляя прерванный разговор. — Формально я демон на службе смерти. Мне не положено вести такую жизнь. В уединении, без цели. Старея. Болея. Но она позволила мне. Есть, конечно, способ вернуть мне силу и молодость. Если я начну поступать, как Илларион.  
— Ты убивашки, что ли, делать не хочешь? — с каким-то смутным уважением уточнила Кайла. — Чужую жизненную энергию забирать?  
— Ведь именно за это не любят темных, разве нет? — вклинился Аэн, ожидая очередного удара ложкой. Которого неожиданно не последовало. — Мы властвуем над жизнью и смертью. Можно долго спорить об этичности такого подхода. Светлым неподвластно воскрешать людей или продлять свою жизнь, отнимая чужую.  
— Брехня, — фыркнула Кайла с раздражением. Как будто он сморозил вселенскую глупость. — Ты серьезно считаешь, что над чем-то властвуешь, жалкий человечишка? Самомнение у тебя пузатое.  
Риэрел тихо рассмеялся.  
— Вы очень интересная пара, ребята.  
— Мы не пара! — огрызнулась Кайла.  
— Да, мы просто муж и жена, — вздохнул Аэн.  
— Бывает, — пожал плечами Риэрел. — Думаешь, у Вестера с Юдифью так много общего? Ты ведь никогда не был у него в гостях и не видел, как они живут. Как она бьет его полотенцем, когда он не появляется дома месяцами. Она властная и целеустремленная женщина, а он вечный странник, ищущий истину. Но в их жизни есть моменты, которые напоминают им о том, что у них общего. И как ценно то, что все это есть.  
— Вестеру ото всех прилетает за безответственность, — согласился Аэн. — Он рассказывал, как его заместитель дал ему в морду, когда узнал, что он завел дружбу со мной. Я все-таки из конкурирующей организации. Не положено дружить с врагом. Хотя он никому больше не сказал. Вестера, может, и бьют, но не предают. Это довольно ценно.  
— Вы с ним похожи. Ты тоже странствуешь, бросив свое королевство.  
— Зато у меня есть дом, в который всегда можно вернуться.  
— Ты не Вестер. Тебя могут предать.  
— Ты видишь что-то в моем будущем?  
Это заставило насторожиться. Действительно — стоило ли доверять Себастьяну? Друзьями они никогда не были.  
— Ты король, пока сидишь на троне. Ты странник, если не появляешься в своем королевстве месяцы и годы. Формальности не делают тебя кем-то. Только твои действия.  
С этим невозможно было не согласиться.  
— Вестер как-то совмещает и то, и другое, — все же попытался возразить Аэн.  
— Он не король.  
И то верно... Светлые легко обходились без него. Теперь, когда он давно перестал быть тем Вестером Реймондом из своей прошлой жизни. Который начал все это. Раскол стал окончательным, когда глава Сообщества отравил его и завладел ключами от врат. Преимущество было на их стороне. Это было забавно. Что после всего этого Вестер мог считать его другом. Некроманта. У него никогда не было предубеждений и магического расизма. Он оценивал человека только как личность. А в этой жизни он еще и родился наполовину темным. Если бы не раскол, таких было бы множество. Возможно, они и были — но их поубивали задолго до рождения Аэна.  
Он никогда не видел преимуществ света. И был рад, что рожден именно темным. Что остался им в этой жизни. Его никогда не смущала возможность идти по головам. Он выживал. Он поступал эгоистично. Возможно, в нем было какое-то смутное благородство — в конце концов, он не хотел становиться похожим на типов вроде Иллариона. Иллариона никто не любил — а Аэн ценил дружбу. И никогда не предал бы того, кого ценил.  
Возможно, в нем было больше света, чем ему казалось. Но что они называли светом? Разве это не была просто магия, поделенная на категории? Разве это могло что-то сказать о его личности?  
«Ты некромант, который дышит жизнью, дружит с ней и любит ее» — сказал как-то Вестер, когда речь зашла о стереотипах. Их ведь всегда представляли мрачными злобными тварями. Хотя среди некромантов попадались разные — как и среди любых других категорий людей. Что их отличало, кроме расширенных опций? Как будто бы люди не изобретали оружие, чтобы выжить. Вестер признавал, что тоже не понимает, как Сообщество смогло поспособствовать формированию такого общественного мнения. Оно ведь было настолько абсурдно!  
— Я никогда не понимал, как работает посох, — решился задать вопрос Аэн. — Хотя владею им уже несколько лет.  
Риэрел как-то лукаво усмехнулся.  
— А ты пробовал когда-нибудь направлять его на темных?  
О, черт... Неужели это было то, о чем он думал?  
— Это вопрос терминологии, — Риэрел почти смеялся. В его глазах плескался восторг. — И дискриминации. Итак, что такое «свет»?  
Уже один этот вопрос поставил в тупик. Как всегда. Именно на него Аэн и хотел получить ответ.  
— Все такие ученые — на хую верченые, аж тошно с вас, — скривилась Кайла. — Такую хуйню на серьезных щах обсуждаете. Долбоебы.  
Риэрел все-таки засмеялся.  
— Твоя жена очень мудрая женщина, — похвалил он. — Тебе стоило бы к ней прислушиваться.  
К чему он должен был прислушиваться? К тому, что он долбоеб?  
— Объясни, — напряженно потребовал Аэн, откидываясь на стуле и потирая висок.  
— Наша магия делится надвое, потому что возможности разных некромантов, как и светлых, в целом похожи. Мы не демоны, у которых есть уникальный дар. У нас все более-менее предсказуемо. Выгодно было назвать одних плохими, а других хорошими. Хотя это нейтральная по своей сути вещь. У нее нет намерений. И у нас есть более-менее обозримый потолок, что позволяет делить магию на уровни. Высший уровень — умерев, попасть к Ямарайе и получить новые возможности. Ей не нужен кто попало, но считается, что она забирает себе только тех, кто темный или светлый на сто процентов. Наша беда в том, что истина дошла до нас из Рая в очень искаженном виде. И Сообщество это использовало. Они раньше всех познали искусство управления реальностью. Манипулирования людьми. Светлые отличаются от темных только видом магии. «Свет», который, якобы, уничтожает посох — это просто чудовищная по своей сути смерть, когда повреждения получает не тело, а душа. Любая душа. Чья угодно. Но можно защититься от этого. Можно на время отделить ту часть души, которой посох наносит урон. Это работает, как взгляд Иллариона. Если так тебе будет проще понять.  
Нет, так было совсем не проще. Он не понимал вообще ничего.  
— Смерть забирает тех, кто влияет на реальность, — продолжал Риэрел. — Но только тех, кому нужна ее помощь. Кто-то справляется без нее. Такие, как Вестер. Такие, как ты.  
— Эирен сказал мне, что ты можешь воскрешать смертных. Это правда?  
— Да.  
— Но это невозможно. Их души перестают существовать после их смерти. Они стираются из реальности. И не могут вернуться, даже потеряв по дороге душу, потому что для них дороги назад просто нет. Их больше не существует.  
— Что такое душа?  
Что такое свет, что такое душа — он что, издевался? Судя по насмешливой улыбке — да.  
— Ты еще не родился, когда был разрушен Эмис. У людей уже тогда было несколько государств, у нас — один лишь город. Это всех напугало. Это было первой попыткой кого-то воскресить. Не просто вернуть бездушную оболочку. Сделать бессмертным. Неуязвимым. Потому что опасно умирать, когда ты лишен души.  
— Кто может такое? — не поверил Аэн. — Обычный маг может? Не бог, не смерть, а обычный маг?  
— Человек на многое способен, когда теряет всех, кто был ему дорог. Но он делал это не один. С самым сильным на тот момент некромантом. Который погиб в этом эксперименте, как и многие другие в городе. Иарлэйт Аэрин. Он сохранил свою душу, но получил бессмертие. Ему даже не пришлось для этого умирать.  
В сознании на миг вспыхнуло воспоминание.  
— Эристис? Бессмертный мертвый — Эристис? Но как?  
— Здесь действительно было необходимо вмешательство высшего существа. Но это была не смерть. Демон, который занимался туризмом и забрел к нам. Его можно было попросить о чем угодно, и он бы исполнил.  
Риэрел протянул над столом руку, раскрывая перед Аэном ладонь, на которой блестели голубые драгоценные камни — чистые, ясные и переливающиеся завораживающе красивым светом.  
— Это их сердца. Наполненные энергией Звезды Истины. Которой он с нами поделился.  
Аэн нерешительно взял один камень и осмотрел. От него веяло силой — он чувствовал это. Она была теплой, спокойной и мощной. Маленькая вечность.  
— Что пошло не так? Почему был разрушен Эмис?  
— Не так-то просто совместить этот камень и свое несовершенное тело.  
Действительно. Неудивительно, все же, что некромантов посчитали опасными. После такого.  
— Эристис маг. Ты говорил о воскрешении смертного.  
— Это сделал я. Для Эристиса. Для его реальности. Это работает.  
— Как это работает?  
— Пока тело еще не остыло, его можно восстановить. Пока не превратилось в удобрение для земли, как душа в удобрение для Вселенной. Главное — успеть.  
Аэн уронил голову на руки, напряженно вцепляясь в собственные волосы. Черт побери, он не понимал ровным счетом ничего. Риэрел одним утром, одним разговором перевернул всю его картину мира с ног на голову. Он пришел сюда за ответами, но у него появилось лишь громадное множество новых вопросов.  
— Ты марионетка Сообщества, — без злобы и осуждения произнес Риэрел. — Ты ничего о нем на самом деле не знаешь. Зачем ты с ними? Зачем ты присоединился к ним?  
— Прельстился знаниями и могуществом, — тяжело вздохнул Аэн. — Посчитал цену невысокой. Я знаю, что я дурак. Что обязал себя ввязаться в войну, где мне придется убивать просто так. По чужой воле. Я ненавижу это. Я не ждал от себя стольких глупых решений.  
Как теперь из всего этого выпутываться?  
— Илларион имеет какое-то отношение к Сообществу?  
— Нет, он достаточно для этого умен.  
Кайла заржала в голос. Похоже, ей очень доставляло, когда его так тонко гнобил кто-то кроме нее.  
— Смерть предсказала ему, что ты убьешь его. Поэтому он отдал тебе свою дочь. Надеясь заключить союз.  
Черт. Черт. Он не знал абсолютно ничего. Ничего, черт побери!  
— Иллариона можно убить посохом? — мрачно спросил Аэн, поднимая на Риэрела взгляд.  
— Нет.  
— Почему?  
— «Любым известным ему оружием». Он прекрасно знает, как работает посох. Он знает об этом больше, чем ты.  
— Ты тоже не можешь его убить?  
— Я могу. Но это не моя реальность.  
Это звучало как «не мои проблемы». «Не мои проблемы, ебись с этим как-нибудь сам». Впрочем, Риэрел и не был ничем ему обязан. Вот если бы Илларион пришел сюда — тогда он, без сомнения, стал бы защищаться. Но выдавать его местоположение было бы подлостью. Может, они и не были друзьями, но не хотелось отплатить за рассказанную правду предательством.  
— У тебя больше общего с Илларионом, чем ты думаешь. И он не угрожает тебе. Зачем тебе его убивать? Кто назначил его плохим? Ты задумываешься над этим?  
Снова он задавал вопросы из разряда «что такое свет»...  
— Мне казалось, вы враги. И ты должен желать ему смерти. Во всяком случае, не препятствовать этому.  
— Он когда-то убил меня, — подтвердил Риэрел. — Но тебе он ничего не сделал. Это ты захотел завоевать его королевство. Уверен, оно не очень-то ему и нужно. Он еще больший аскет, чем ты. Когда-то он убил брата, чтобы занять его трон. Но время меняет нас. И наши ценности.  
— Тогда почему ты все еще скрываешься от него? Почему, если не из страха?  
— Я знаю, как убить его. С чего бы мне бояться?  
— Ты все обо всех знаешь, но смерть позволяет тебе бездействовать, — выплюнул Аэн с невероятным раздражением. — Самой ей что, тоже нет до нас никакого дела? Какого черта она наделяет могуществом создателей Сообщества?  
— Для нее это не имеет значения. Она забирает всех, кто умеет управлять реальностью.  
Никому ни до чего не было дела. Чем больше у человека было могущества, тем больше он бездействовал. Это было неправильно. Но, пожалуй, логично.  
— Мы уходим! — объявил Аэн, резко вставая из-за стола и быстрым шагом направляясь прочь.  
— Раскомандовался, чмошник, — фыркнула Кайла, не двинувшись с места.  
Сейчас ее упрямство и своеволие были очень некстати.  
— Я твой муж! — грозно напомнил Аэн.  
— Муж — объелся груш, — равнодушно заявила Кайла. — Весь мозг мне засрал. Долбоеб припизднутый. Вали уже, я хоть от тебя отдохну.  
Аэн собирался силой потащить ее за собой, но Эйден, все это время молчаливо наблюдавший, подскочил к нему и с удовольствием заехал по морде. Видно, сдерживался он уже довольно давно. Под аплодисменты Кайлы Эйден ударил еще пару раз, а потом вышвырнул вон — как он, собственно, и хотел.  
Лежа в болоте, Аэн сам не понимал, с чего вдруг так сильно вышел из себя. Это было ему несвойственно. Он славился умением держать себя в руках.  
Кайла, вышедшая из хижины десятком минут позже, едва не наступила на него и досадливо сматерилась.  
— Нашел место медитировать.  
Аэн приподнялся, подтягиваясь на руках и усаживаясь на кочку. Интересно, она вышла, чтобы уйти с ним, или ей просто захотелось покурить?  
— Он мне ничего больше не скажет, — произнес Аэн, будто оправдываясь. — И сын его больше меня к нему не пустит. Я ухожу. А без меня ты не найдешь дороги обратно.  
Кайла пожала плечами. Она выспалась и поела — теперь, перед долгой дорогой, ей осталось только покурить.  
— Какое я произвожу впечатление? — внезапно спросил Аэн, взглянув на нее. Ее рука, держащая сигарету, дрогнула — почему-то этот вопрос застал ее врасплох.  
— Разочаровывающее, — ответила она все так же равнодушно. — Я слышала, что ты умный, всегда невозмутимый и ни под кого не прогибаешься. И чем больше я узнаю тебя, тем мне противнее. Потому что ты тупой, истеричный и продался в рабство.  
Аэн неожиданно усмехнулся.  
— Мне тебя не хватало, — совершенно искренне заявил он. — Ты как будто глас разума в моей жизни. Ты тычешь меня лицом в мои промахи и без стеснения говоришь «это дерьмо». Это дает шанс что-то исправить. Потому что я хочу исправить. Мне не нужен статус, мне нужен результат.  
— Мне и дальше обливать тебя говном? — хмыкнула Кайла. — Да всегда пожалуйста.  
В этом было больше смысла, чем в слащавых признаниях в любви. Развитие. Эволюция.  
— Риэрел что-нибудь сказал тебе?  
— Сказал, что от твоего выбора зависит моя смерть.  
Аэн вздрогнул, решив, что ослышался. Она говорила об этом так спокойно. Как будто ей все равно.  
— Он сказал только это?  
— Еще он сказал: «Если он принесет с собой смерть, это будет твоя смерть».  
Что бы это, черт возьми, значило?  
— Ты не ненавидишь меня? Не чувствуешь, что это несправедливо? Что мне дано решать о твоей смерти? И при этом я даже не знаю, о чем речь?  
— С таким папашей я всю жизнь готова была умереть в любой момент, — презрительно хмыкнула Кайла. Будто ее распирала досада от того, что он не понимал настолько очевидных вещей. — Ты меня тоже поначалу пугал, но когда я увидела, какой ты тюфяк, меня отпустило.  
— Ты считаешь, что я не могу защитить тебя? Поэтому меня презираешь? Видишь во мне просто лишний геморрой на твою голову? Ты так плохо ко мне относишься, потому что тебя много раз обманывали, или дело именно во мне?  
Кайла ответила, помедлив:  
— На самом деле я действительно чувствую, что начинаю верить тебе. И мне страшно, потому что я испытаю сильную боль, если ты все же обманешь меня. На меня всегда всем насрать. Эирен так говорил о Риэреле, как будто ждал, что он защитит меня. А все, что он сделал, это сказал: «Ты помрешь от долбоебства чувака, который тебе вообще не всрался». Это привычно, но задолбало. Я не верю ни в твою компетентность, ни в твои добрые намерения. Разочаровывай меня и дальше. Я не хочу привязаться к тебе. Ты тупой мудак.  
— Эирен и обо мне думает лучше, чем я есть, — мрачно усмехнулся Аэн, вглядываясь вдаль. На туманы болот. — Я хочу помочь тебе. Помочь ему. Но не знаю, как. Я вернусь к твоему отцу. Когда повидаю своего друга. Мне надо многое ему рассказать.  
— Это был вопрос? — осведомилась Кайла, приподнимая бровь. — «Поедешь ли ты со мной в неведомые ебеня или вернешься к придурочному папаше?»  
— Надеюсь, Вестер у себя дома. У своей жены. Я действительно никогда не был там, да и в человеческом городе не появлялся довольно давно. Мы могли бы поразвлечься.  
Кайле, кажется, идея пришлась по вкусу. Хотя на тяжелые походы она не жаловалась, все же отдых в комфортабельном клубе явно был для нее предпочтительней путешествия к мудрецу, который, видимо, затем и свалил в такую глушь, чтоб у него перестали спрашивать об истине.  
И все же на болотах было красиво. Здесь никогда не наступала зима. Это место всегда было живо. Не спало, не отдыхало. Неусыпно бдело, охраняя врата.  
До машины они доковыляли к вечеру. Кайла плюхнулась на сидение и спустя пару минут уже спала. Аэн укрыл ее пледом и расположился рядом. Эту ночь он провел в раздумьях. Только под утро погрузившись в быстрый, сумбурный сон.  
— Ты знаешь, куда ехать? — разбудил его вопрос Кайлы, сопроводившийся тычком в бок.  
— Смутно, — сонно отозвался Аэн, приподнимаясь и потягиваясь, чтобы тут же скривиться от боли в затекшей спине.  
— Какого хрена твой дружбан даже мобильник с собой не носит, раз его так тяжело найти?  
— А нахрена ему мобильник? — огрызнулся некромант, выбираясь из машины, дабы хоть немного размяться. — Там, где есть связь и электричество, он проводит минимум своего времени. Я знаю номер телефона его жены, как доедем до города — свяжемся с ней.  
— Какие мы нервные, — хмыкнула Кайла, с особым удовлетворением слушая от него грубости, которые он никогда раньше себе не позволял. Ей так нравилось его доводить? — Раз у тебя своего мобильника нет, то с моего звонок платный — я тебе не благотворительный фонд.  
— Почему ты такая мелочная? — с раздражением упрекнул Аэн, садясь обратно в машину и громко хлопая за собой дверью. — Я твой муж, в конце концов, ты имеешь право на все богатства моего королевства. И что-то я не заметил, чтоб у себя в королевстве ты слишком нуждалась.  
— Королевство ты просрешь, так сказал Риэрел. Не сегодня, так завтра. Почему бы мне что-то с тебя не поиметь, пока есть возможность?  
— Тогда что ты мне дашь, если я избавлю тебя от твоего отца?  
— Пендаля я тебе дам, — угрожающе нахмурилась Кайла. — Если собираешься с меня за это что-то стрясти, то иди сразу нахуй.  
— У тебя двойные стандарты.  
— Ты долбоеб, если не видишь разницу. Я не нанималась спонсировать твои похождения. Если у нас деньги кончатся, мне даже продать нечего.  
А ведь действительно... Никто из них не захватил с собой чемодан денег. Аэн так вообще всегда путешествовал налегке.  
Он снова вылез из машины и телепортировался домой. Стараясь, чтобы его не засекли — иначе пришлось бы объяснять, где он шляется. Прихватив с собой кое-что из сокровищницы, он поскорее вернулся обратно. Кайла созерцала его манипуляции с равнодушной брезгливостью. Все же ее непринятие магии раздражало.  
— Этого тебе пока хватит? — устало поинтересовался Аэн, протягивая ей браслет, инкрустированный драгоценными камнями.  
— Это мы в ломбарде узнаем, — хмыкнула Кайла, натягивая украшение на руку и заводя внедорожник.  
На всяческие украшения ей явно было глубочайше насрать, как и на все остальное. Она совершенно не стремилась в них разбираться. Нет, она периодически носила какие-то дешевые браслеты, которые вписывались в ее стиль. Но не уважала вещи просто за то, сколько они стоят. Ее было не купить за материальные ценности, ценности у нее были вообще какие-то свои, странные, которые он отчаянно пытался понять. Но все равно не мог.  
Ей было не все равно, как она выглядит. Но она очень уверенно чувствовала себя даже в кирзачах и безразмерной рубахе. Скорее, ей не подошел бы более женственный и красивый стиль — ей нравилось все мрачное, порой даже уродливое. Она обходилась без макияжа в этом «походе», но в королевстве использовала тени под цвет глаз, черную помаду и порой обводила глаза густыми черными тенями. Она старалась показаться агрессивной, опасной и уродливой — но у нее были свои понятия о красоте.  
— Зачем ты красишь волосы? — решился спросить Аэн. — Одеваешься в черное, а красишься в блондинку.  
— Тебе правда это интересно?  
— Правда, — осторожно подтвердил некромант.  
Кайла усмехнулась.  
— Когда я была подростком, мне показалось, что это будет символом моего отречения от магии. Что если я покрашу волосы, то не буду «темной». Ну делают люди всякие такие штуки, когда хотят изменить свою жизнь. Вроде как смотришь на себя в зеркало — а там уже другой, обновленный ты. Папаша тогда тоже спрашивал, зачем я это сделала. Ему бы тоже не помешало за внешностью следить, а то он страшный как ебаная срань.  
— А какие у вас вообще отношения? — запоздало поинтересовался Аэн. — Почему ты его так боишься?  
— Да нормальные у нас отношения. Ему похуй на меня, мне на него. Ему на всех похуй, он всех использует. Мать использовал, чтоб были наследники, которых можно продать таким, как ты. Я для него вещь, имущество. Захочет — укокошит, захочет — продаст. Мать помрет, он еще кого-нибудь начнет эксплуатировать. А так-то он идеальный семьянин — не бьет, не заставляет ничего, от матери даже поебаться не требует, если не планирует наследников. Живут как чужие люди. Мать его, конечно, ненавидит за то, что он с ее близкими сделал, но признает, что «близкие» могли ее замуж отдать за такого говнюка, с которым бы она сама вздернулась. Ты для меня тоже не худший вариант, если на то пошло.  
Аэн попытался переварить этот сомнительный комплимент.  
— А твоя мать? Она маг?  
— Ну есть немного, иначе бы папаша ее в жены не взял — померла бы слишком быстро, да и дети могли смертными родиться. А так он ей подкидывает энергию, лет четыреста-то они вместе живут уже. Но она магию не любит. И учиться ей не хочет. Она себя обычным человеком считает. А папаше насрать, как она себя позиционирует — лишь бы ноги раздвигала, когда ему приспичит новых рабов завести.  
— Ты вся в нее, — усмехнулся Аэн. — Ты ведь... не первый его ребенок?  
— Я единственный его ребенок, — хмыкнула Кайла. — Единственный выживший.  
Может, ее вообще не интересовали те, кто был до нее?  
— А у тебя вообще родители есть, или ты почкованием размножаешься?  
— Есть, — хохотнул Аэн. — Были. Я их убил. Они не имеют значения, они выполнили свою функцию — привели меня сюда. Они никогда не были мне близки, я их использовал. Я с самого детства помнил, кто я такой. И что я сделал, чтобы родиться в королевской семье. Мне было десять, когда я их убил и взошел на престол. Тогда же ко мне пришли из Сообщества. Себастьян. Он был лет на пять постарше. Он предложил заключить сделку. И привел с собой некромантов. Сообщество никогда не жило на территории твоего отца, а тут им выпал такой шанс заиметь свои владения... Мое королевство, которое я планировал для себя, я фактически продал Сообществу. А взамен не получил ничего, кроме проблем.  
— Ты давно уже король только формально, — фыркнула Кайла. — Если не с самого начала. Для тебя это все еще не очевидно?  
— И что я должен с этим делать? Даже если я лоханулся, даже если я отдал себя в добровольное рабство. Я не могу противостоять Сообществу в одиночку. Критикуешь — предлагай.  
— Вот еще, всралось мне над твоими проблемами думать, у меня своих полно. Ты что-то не очень подрываешься, теряя тапки, разгребать мои проблемы, ты только сидишь и ноешь, какой ты лох.  
Аэн отвернулся к окну, со смутной тоской вспоминая дни, когда она отказывалась с ним говорить. Может, не зря? Слишком уж больно били ее злобные подколы. Прямо в цель.  
За несколько дней, пока добирались до города, они не поговорили больше ни о чем важном. Теперь уже сам Аэн старался молчать. Он напряженно думал, но ничего ценного не приходило в голову.  
Вестер, по счастью, оказался дома у жены. Юдифь предупредила, что в их квартирке совершенно негде расположиться, поэтому на ночь глядя Кайла отправилась в ломбард, а Аэн — в ближайшую гостиницу. С Вестером решено было встретиться утром. А сейчас позаботиться о том, чтобы отдохнуть с дороги.  
Аэн развалился на большой двуспальной кровати, раскинув руки и с наслаждением чувствуя спиной не холодную землю или жесткое сиденье, а приятную, мягкую перину. Он дремал, почти счастливый, когда вернулась Кайла и плюхнулась с краю, испортив ему всю атмосферу.  
— Ты говорил что-то о том, чтобы поразвлечься.  
Серьезно? После всего этого ей еще хотелось чего-то, кроме крепкого здорового сна?  
— Ложись спать, — посоветовал Аэн со вздохом. — Если хочешь в клуб, то иди одна.  
— Слабак.  
Ну вот, опять она брала его на слабо.  
— Я хотел бы утром отправиться к Вестеру, а не дрыхнуть до обеда, чтобы потом страдать похмельем.  
— Да ну и черт с тобой! — рассердилась Кайла. — Тухни тут, а я пошла! Мне твои друзяшки не всрались, так что не жди меня завтра!  
— Хорошо, — устало отозвался Аэн, забираясь под одеяло и накрываясь с головой.  
Когда он проснулся, Кайлы ожидаемо не было. Что ж, она говорила не ждать ее — он и не стал. Позавтракав, отправился на поиски нужного дома. У него не было телефона, а значит, приходилось полагаться только на собственные знания города. И спрашивать прохожих, которые через одного слали не к нужному дому, а в пешее эротическое. Народ был не слишком дружелюбен по утрам.  
Когда он наконец добрался до места назначения и уже стоял перед дверью квартиры, та распахнулась, едва не заехав по носу.  
— Ой, это ты, — облегченно вздохнула Юдифь, поправляя шарфик. — Вестер дома, проходи. Я убегаю на смену.  
Изменив голос с приветливо-дружелюбного на грозно-приказной, она прокричала в недра квартиры:  
— И не бухать тут у меня!  
И умчалась на работу.  
Аэн зашел, чувствуя себя несколько неуверенно. Эта женщина производила впечатление даже на него. Кайла с ней не шла ни в какое сравнение.  
— О, это ты, — повторил Вестер, шаркая тапочками навстречу. — Проходи, с ужина еще суп остался.  
— Я позавтракал, — отказался Аэн, осматриваясь.  
Кайла назвала бы это место не иначе как «обшарпанная халупа». Тесная двушка с ремонтом, который делали еще в прошлом веке. Кажется, Аэн начинал сочувствовать Юдифи — если Вестер не мог потрудиться даже привести ее квартиру в божеский вид, если ему было настолько наплевать на весь ее быт, то какого черта он приходил сюда как к себе домой и требовал уделять ему время и усилия?  
— Я слышал, ты женился.  
— Да, — подтвердил Аэн, отвлекаясь от своих рассуждений. — Я вас как-нибудь познакомлю. Сегодня она пошла в ночной клуб и, когда я уходил, еще не вернулась в гостиницу.  
— За это и выпьем? — тут же предложил Вестер.  
— У меня есть к тебе серьезный разговор.  
— Одно другому не мешает.  
Аэн со вздохом извлек из кармана небольшой пузырек. Вестер никогда не упускал возможности накидаться их темным пойлом.  
В гостиницу Аэн вернулся за полночь. Когда с работы явилась Юдифь и разогнала их пьяную братию, ругаясь, что они «мешают спать ребенку». Хотя «ребенок» был совсем не против — во многом потому, что ему тоже налили. В конце концов, Аэн был старше Виктора всего на пару лет.  
— Ты отказался от клуба, чтобы набухаться просто за идею? — поинтересовалась Кайла, увидев его.  
Аэн отмахнулся, падая на кровать. Краем глаза замечая, что ощутимо отросшие корни ее волос приобрели другой оттенок. На это она потратила день?  
— А часто приходится красить волосы? — заинтересовался он, перекатываясь на бок, чтобы подпереть щеку рукой.  
— А тебе-то что, хочешь покрасить? — хмыкнула Кайла. — Как отрастают, так и приходится.  
— Ты можешь быть уверена в том, что я никогда не стану таким, как твой отец?  
От такой резкой перемены темы она вздрогнула. Тень ехидства спала с ее лица.  
— Если мне станет страшно смотреть в твои глаза, я обещаю, что вырву их тебе, — совершенно серьезно сказала она.  
Ей не хотелось расставаться с ним — это он осознал внезапно четко. Если ему суждено убить Иллариона и занять его место в реальности — она обратит на него всю свою ненависть и разочарование. Она не хочет избавляться от него. Она хочет ему поверить.  
— Вестер обещал мне помочь. Освободить Эирена и свергнуть твоего отца. Если меня все-таки выпрут из моего королевства, я займу твое. И объединюсь со светлыми против Сообщества.  
— Ты не всрался светлым. Если Вестер им скажет с тобой дружить, они скорее вас обоих укокошат.  
Глас разума.  
— Я спать, — устало заявил Аэн, забираясь под одеяло.  
— В любой непонятной ситуации — иди спать, — фыркнула Кайла.  
Они с Вестером давно уже подумывали о воссоздании Эмиса. Но Кайла была права. После всего маги никогда не объединятся снова. Пока не начнут рождаться новые, полукровки. Пока не перестанут существовать «темные» и «светлые». Он сам не вносил в это вклад. Он женился на темной, которая хотела быть человеком. И которая могла вообще никогда в жизни с ним не переспать. Возможно, она даже просто не хотела иметь детей в принципе. Он никогда ее об этом не спрашивал.  
— Я знаю, что могу сделать. Я могу завладеть ключом от врат. Он хранится в моем королевстве.  
— Тебя прибьют, — пессимистично предсказала Кайла. — И потом, ну и сопрешь ты его, ну и че дальше? Пойдешь апокалипсис устраивать? Кому это нахрен надо? Ни тебе, ни им.  
— Это вообще никому не надо, — тяжело вздохнул Аэн. — Это просто символ. Это статусно — держать в своих руках такое могущество.  
— Это все тупые понты. Сделай что-нибудь реальное. Не все же брехня, что о тебе говорили. Чем-то же ты заслужил себе имидж крутого.  
— Прошлой жизнью, — кисло сознался некромант. — По большей части. Тем, как именно я получил королевство. А эту как будто пришлось начать заново, и мне требуется больше времени. Мир изменился. Я изменился. Я был довольно самоуверенным, пока не встретил тебя. Я не жалею об этом — у меня на многое теперь открылись глаза. Я никогда не жалел о своих поступках. Но теперь сожалею, что продался Сообществу. Что прятался от истины, боясь ее. Потому что это страшно — больше не чувствовать себя в безопасности. Осознать, что я никогда не был в безопасности. И, стараясь выжить, тащил себя в непролазное дерьмо. Считая, что осилю это. Что я сильнее этого. Я был молод и глуп.  
— Может, проблема в том, что ты перестал считать, что сильнее этого. А не в том, что это на самом деле так.  
Аэн приподнялся, заглядывая ей в глаза. Она сидела на кровати, совсем рядом. Не издевалась, не гнобила, как всегда. Она вообще впервые говорила что-то хорошее.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я был таким, как обо мне говорят?  
— Такой ты мог бы разрулить все это дерьмо.  
Аэн сам не ожидал, что нервно рассмеется. Не из-за этого ли она была в нем разочарована? Не из-за того ли, что ждала спасителя, о котором ей прожужжали все уши, а получила нерешительную ноющую тряпку?  
— Ты единственный, кто может смотреть папаше в глаза. Ты должен быть круче него. А ты говно. Это нелогично.  
Действительно... Нелогично.  
— Если его не убить магией... — внезапно осенило Аэна. Он резко сел на постели, впиваясь взглядом в Кайлу. — Сколько ему известно о человеческом оружии?  
— Да черт его знает, — нервно усмехнулась та. — Я оружие домой не таскаю, а мобильнику и тачке он был очень удивлен.  
Неужели все действительно было так просто? Нет, тут точно должен был быть какой-то подвох. Не стоило принимать поспешных решений. Ошибка могла обернуться трагедией. Ему нужно было время. Ему нужен был подходящий момент.


	5. Глава 5. Пойди туда, не знай куда

Любовь — бесполезное чувство души,  
Лишь приносящее страданья.  
Но в одиночества тиши  
Напоминает о преданьи.

И мысли без нее не так текут,  
И счастья в жизни не осталось.  
И жду, когда те дни придут,  
Чтоб разуму той муки не досталось.

Без мысли — пытка, ненависть и ад.  
Я — словно демон в темноте безликой.  
Я — хаос, зло уж много дней подряд.  
Я — воплощенье силы зла великой.

И разум мой, холодный, как клинок,  
Как нож, что режет человеческие души.  
Ты изменить все это смог.  
Но ты ж в мгновение разрушил.

Ты вроде бог, но я не чувствую давно,  
Своей душой не ощущаю твою душу.  
Я благодарна, ты помог.  
Нет больше счастья дней минувших.

Гордыня, злоба, жизни ад.  
Так надоела человеческая глупость.  
Но нет теперь пути назад.  
И узел жизни не распутать.

И лишь один способен совладать  
С тем демоном, в моей душе живущим.  
Он миру всю свою любовь способен дать,  
Чтоб сделать мир от радости поющим.

Ждала, что ты меня спасешь,  
И ты спасал ежесекундно.  
Надеялась, что ты придешь  
И заберешь меня отсюда.

Он мог вечно слушать, как она поет. В тот раз ей подыгрывала группа, теперь она сама взялась за гитару. Что-то из ее репертуара он уже слышал, но что-то она пела при нем впервые.

Хрупкое тело дрожит не от холода...  
Ласки не греют сердце холодное.  
Сердце холодное, мертвое смолоду...  
Словно зимой никогда не прощенное.

Ты обогрей человека убившего.  
Сердце заставь трепетать в объятиях.  
Ты, один раз его чувство увидевши,  
Навек теперь запутаешься в понятиях.

Ты не поймешь его сердце отчаянное  
И не примешь боль, им содеянную.  
Но не надо кричать на него...  
Лучше вспомни, что сам сделал ты.

Вспомни душу, смертью у него отнятую.  
Вспомни взгляд животный, в страх бросающий.  
Вспомни боль, от смерти взятую,  
Вспомни крик, на месте убивающий.

Ты прижми его тело холодное,  
Ты прости, обогрей в объятиях.  
А ты смотришь так, словно он  
Не познал душой своей распятия.

Ты смотри в глаза, боль познавшие,  
И сравни свою боль ничтожную.  
Отведи свои глаза, тепло дававшие  
Ему лишь за покорность возможную.

Ты прими его, дьяволом ставшего.  
Ты люби его сердце полумертвое.  
Ты забудь его, радость знавшего.  
Ты смотри в его глаза животные.

Обними без души живущего  
И к груди прижми его, дрожащего.  
Полюби его из тьмы вернувшимся.  
С ненавистью на тебя смотрящего.

Ты прости его сердце, безмолвно молящее  
О том, что он получить от тебя не надеется.  
Ты взгляни в глаза, с последней надеждой смотрящие.  
Он вслух попросить не осмелится...

Ты убьешь его сердце жестокое?  
Словом, жестом и взглядом, ничто не прощающим.  
Он поникнет головой златоволосою  
И посмотрит взглядом, злобу понимающим.

Без тебя он и жить не надеется.  
Жизнь ему без тебя опротивела.  
А его холодному сердцу не верится,  
Что любовь твоя боль не увидела.

Думал, он при тебе разрыдается.  
Нет... Слезинка из златого глаза вытекла.  
И снова ненависть из глаз тебя ударила  
Болью от боли увиденной.

А стальной клинок его сердце пронзить приготовился,  
И одним движеньем он хотел сказать об истине.  
Ты закричал, к нему скорее бросился  
И отвел клинок от груди сына любимого.

Ты шептал его имя, надеялся,  
Что простит он тебя, предателя.  
А сердцу его не верится,  
Что наконец он в твоих объятиях.

Ты обогрей неживого, холодного...  
Но не услышишь слова благодарности.  
Ты убил его душу уже  
И давно лишил его радости.

Он любил тебя душой своей безгрешною,  
Любит и сейчас, порочным разумом.  
Пусть потерял он душу свою вечную,  
Он постарается, чтобы не чувствовал ты разницу...

Ты прими его, ангела падшего.  
Ты люби его сердце безумное.  
Полюби его снова, убийцею ставшего,  
Пусть считаешь, чувство это — неразумное.

Изменить его у тебя все равно не получится.  
Пустота души пропавшей не заполнится.  
Но не заставь его ты снова мучиться.  
Взгляд, полный боли, тебе запомнился...

Ты ласкай чудовище несчастное.  
Помни, что его несчастным сделало.  
Ты прощай ему грехи такие частые.  
Ты прощай его за чувство человеческое, первое.

Ты люби его, в твоих объятиях дрожащего.  
Прижимай к себе его тело холодное.  
Ты просьбы выполняй его, просящего,  
Ведь просит для себя совсем немногое...

Заглянет он в твои глаза печальные.  
Поймет, как в детстве, боль твою непроходящую.  
Поймет, что все вернуть — одно твое желание.  
И улыбнется он улыбкой всепрощающей...

И оправдается когда-то ожидание безмолвное,  
И снова он почувствует душою счастие.  
Но не увидит он тебя, стоящего в ночи безмолвии,  
За его душу молитвы Богу приносящего.

— О ком это? — спросил Аэн, когда она сошла со сцены и уселась рядом с ним.  
Кайла напряженно потерла висок и не ответила, пока не выпила залпом коктейль.  
— Однажды на трассе у меня сломалась тачка. Там мимо редко кто-то ездит. И мало кто останавливается. Там же королевство некромантов близко — правильно делают. Но через пару часов остановился увесистый такой бульдозер. Оттуда вылез болтливый пацан и предложил добуксировать меня до города. Мы погрузили к нему мою тачку и поехали. У него в кабине была разбросана куча разного оружия. Он представился Эристисом. И говорил больше, чем спрашивал. Он успел довольно много рассказать о себе, пока мы ехали.  
Это было забавно. Что она знала Эристиса. Что она ненавидела таких, как Илларион, но сочувствовала киллеру. Эристису. Которому вообще очень тяжело было сочувствовать.  
— Риэрел сказал, что его отец разрушил Эмис, когда возвращал его к жизни, — с каким-то презрением фыркнула Кайла, прикуривая от зажигалки. — А Эристис жаловался, как он его гнобит за убивашки. У них что, если непреднамеренно — то не считается?  
— Тебе не нравятся двойные стандарты? — усмехнулся Аэн.  
— Да. И когда мужик, из-за которого ты лишился души, требует с тебя какую-то хуйню. Я бы вообще прибила того, кто осмелился бы меня воскресить. Мне сложно представить большее мудачество.  
— Я бы хотел вернуть тебя, если ты умрешь.  
— Значит, будь готов помереть, если посмеешь это сделать. Не думай, что ты от меня за это не огребешь.  
«Если он принесет с собой смерть, это будет твоя смерть» все еще напрягало. Все еще непонятно было, к чему это вообще. Поэтому Аэн пока ничего никуда не нес. Размышляя и отрываясь в городских клубах. Кайлу это вполне устраивало.  
— Ты трахалась с кем-то в тот раз, когда приходила сюда без меня? — спросил он, ожидая крепкого тумака вместо ответа.  
— Я вообще не имею привычки ебаться с теми, кого вижу первый раз в жизни, — хмыкнула она равнодушно. — У меня на таких не встает. Нет, пару раз, конечно, попадались более-менее интересные личности, но как-то не срослось.  
— С кем у тебя тогда вообще было? — удивился Аэн. — Если у тебя никогда не доходило до серьезных отношений.  
— С татуировщиком было, — принялась припоминать Кайла. — С басистом, который у меня на концертах играл. Тройничок был — с одним шапочным знакомым и его девкой, которая мне помогала песни записывать. Знакомые, приятели, но и не близкие люди. Как-то так.  
Люди. Вот именно. Обычные люди.  
— А у тебя с кем было? Колись, а то заебал спрашивать, а о себе не говоришь ни черта.  
— Да в этой жизни как-то... ни с кем. Не до того было.  
— Забавно, — усмехнулась Кайла, выпуская дым прямо в лицо. — Что ты еще девственник.  
— Только формально.  
— Ну хорошо, а в прошлой жизни?  
— В прошлой жизни было много всего. Я и за ночлег порой сексом расплачивался. Когда странствовал. У меня тоже не было ни с кем ничего серьезного.  
— А что у тебя вообще было? — неожиданно заинтересовалась Кайла. — Как ты жил?  
— Мою мать изнасиловал некромант, и она растила меня одна. А когда она умерла, я сжег свой дом и отправился странствовать. Она была обычным человеком. И растила меня в страхе перед темной магией. Я отвергал магию в себе. Но однажды меня попытался убить какой-то проходимец, и я инстинктивно испепелил его магией. Это заставило меня полюбить ее. Ведь она спасла мне жизнь. И я начал учиться понимать ее. Когда я достиг шестого уровня, я узнал о возможности переродиться королем.  
— Уровни-хуюровни, я ничего в этом не понимаю, — с раздражением буркнула Кайла. — Меня отец никогда не учил магии, потому что ему всегда было похуй — ну не хочу я и не хочу.  
— Сообщество дало мне возможность освоить девятый уровень. Десятый — это уже перерождение после смерти.  
— Ебать ты крут, — усмехнулась Кайла. — А я что-то разницы не чувствую. Если ты не слабее папаши, то че сидишь сопли на кулак наматываешь?  
— Потому что знаний и умений мало, — вздохнул Аэн. — Страшно мало. Есть моменты, когда это просто не работает. Когда недостаточно сил или мозгов, чтобы это применить. Такие, как Илларион, сами творят магию. Я не знаю, как ему удалось это «ни одним известным ему оружием», я никогда не слышал такого заклинания. Я никогда не слышал, чтобы воскрешали смертных. Что есть способ обрести бессмертие. И что посох может убивать темных. Я слишком многого не знаю. Не понимаю. Я мало прожил. Тридцать четыре года в той жизни и двадцать в этой. Ничтожно мало. Я не жил во времена Эмиса, во времена зарождения Сообщества. Я не знаю, как сравняться с ним во владении информацией, потому что по силе я давно равен лучшим из магов. И этого недостаточно.  
— Риэрел дал мне несколько тех камней, — сообщила Кайла, откидываясь на спинке стула и стряхивая пепел на стол. — Сказал, что ты захочешь их использовать. Но я тебе их не отдам, потому что уверена, что ты накосячишь. Ты в этом не понимаешь ни черта.  
Справедливо.  
— Если я сделаю тебя бессмертной, его пророчество не сбудется.  
— Скорее ты меня угробишь. А вместе со мной еще пару ближайших городов, как те долбоебы из Эмиса. Я тебе не доверяю. У меня нет причин тебе доверять. При мне ты только лажал.  
— Но над собой-то я имею право проводить эксперименты?  
— Я твоя жена, мое дело — ограждать тебя от саморазрушения и следить, чтоб ты не угробился.  
Это звучало как-то неожиданно заботливо, что было ей не присуще. Все же, она не хотела его терять.  
— Я все равно не знаю, как это сделать, — усмехнулся Аэн. — Риэрел не сказал про способ. Мне нужен кто-то, кто делал это. Ты не знаешь, как связаться с Эристисом?  
— Да всрался он мне, — фыркнула Кайла. — У Вестера своего спроси, он же постоянно в астрал улетает.  
— Тогда пошли домой. Надо выспаться.  
— Вот сам и вали, раз тебе надо.  
— Ты должна хотя бы раз его увидеть, чтобы знать в лицо, — рассердился Аэн. — Это может пригодиться. Мало ли, что может случиться дальше.  
— На, — заявила она, протягивая свой телефон. — Сфоткаешь его и фотку мне покажешь. Или тебя надо научить, как этим пользоваться?  
— Пошли домой, — мрачно велел Аэн, хватая ее за локоть и утаскивая за собой.  
Кайла шла за ним до самого выхода. И только на улице заехала коленом между ног.  
— Раскомандовался, — с отвращением выплюнула она. — Бесишь ты меня.  
— Это важно, — прохрипел он, больше не пытаясь увести ее насильно. — Вы должны знать друг друга. Мы все занимаемся одним делом.  
— Ну черт с тобой, пошли, — сдалась Кайла, пихая руки в карманы и как ни в чем не бывало направляясь к гостинице.  
Аэн догнал ее спустя минуту.  
— Ты довольно уверенно бьешь, — заметил он, усмехнувшись. — Каждый раз.  
— Я занималась боевыми искусствами, — пожала плечами Кайла. — Помогало куда-то девать агрессию. Ну и мне казалось, что раз уж я не могу магией вдарить, то буду мочь хотя бы в дыню дать. Пару раз очень помогало в жизни. Один раз даже с некромантом. И я щас не про тебя. Маги очень теряются, когда им противопоставляешь физическую силу или обычное оружие. Бывает, дать такому в глаз гораздо эффективнее, чем заклинаниями от него отмахиваться. Он охуевает, а ты успеваешь съебать.  
В одежде она казалась тощей и хрупкой, но Аэн видел ее голой и знал, насколько хорошо развиты ее мускулы. И насколько больно она способна бить.  
Ему нравилось это в ней. Ее физическая сила. Ее способность заниматься тяжелым трудом и не ныть. В этом они были похожи. Он всегда уделял особое внимание своему телу, тренируя и развивая его так же, как разум.  
— А давай силами померяемся, — предложил он, когда до гостиницы оставалось не больше квартала.  
— Ага, нам до полноценного статуса мужа и жены только попиздиться по пьяни не хватает, — заржала Кайла.  
— Это не драка, это тренировочный бой! — возразил Аэн. — И до статуса мужа с женой нам не хватает не этого.  
— Че, на еблю будем драться? — гоготнула Кайла. — Кто победит, тот ебется, если это будешь ты?  
— Да я не о том! — возмутился некромант.  
Он был не готов к тому, что она резко ударит под дых. Это было нечестно. Он попытался ответить, но от его ударов она ускользала с ювелирной точностью. Она была быстрее и легче. И, похоже, гораздо менее пьяна.  
От очередного удара он растянулся на асфальте, соображая, что завтра голова будет болеть не с похмелья, а из-за этого глупого решения помериться силами. И синяков будет не сосчитать.  
— Пошли домой, — раздался над ухом прерывистый от сбившегося дыхания голос. Тонкая рука сгребла за волосы и попыталась поднять. — Попрешься завтра к своему дружбану с фингалом под глазом. Скажешь «жена побила», вот он поржет.  
— Не поржет, — замотал головой некромант. — Его жена тоже бьет.  
— А, так у вас сообщество убогих, — усмехнулась Кайла. — Сообщество убогих алкашей. Как звучит-то, а? С таким названием только на войну выходить.  
Она снова издевалась. Снова говорила о его спокойном отношении к тому, что она сильнее него, как о чем-то плохом. Чего она вообще от него хотела? Чтобы он относился к ней, как к своей вещи? А если нет, то в чем была проблема? Сформулировать все это он уже не смог.

— Он сказал, что тебя жена пиздит, — с этой бестактности Кайла начала знакомство с Вестером. — Но чет ты выглядишь лучше, чем он, и синяков не видно.  
Аэн с досадой хлопнул себя по лбу.  
— У меня не бывает синяков, — не растерялся Вестер. — Проклятье бессмертия наделяет меня мгновенной регенерацией.  
— Офигенно клевое проклятье у тебя, дядя, — присвистнула Кайла. — За какие такие заслуги?  
Может, лучше и правда было не брать ее с собой?  
— Дары редко раздаются за заслуги. Как и проклятья.  
— Из тебя всегда такой пафос прет, или ты только на незнакомцев так впечатление производишь?  
— Всегда, — раздраженно ответил Аэн за Вестера, оттесняя Кайлу плечом и проталкиваясь в квартиру.  
Вестер вообще был не от мира сего, но разве стоило тратить время на то, чтобы это обсудить?  
— Мне нужно знать, где Эристис, — сообщил Аэн, когда они уселись на обшарпанный диван. — Точнее, даже не так. Мне нужен его отец.  
— С какой целью? — поинтересовался Вестер.  
— Узнать, как обрести бессмертие.  
— Для этого не обязательно с ним встречаться, — подумав, ответил маг. — Я ничего не знаю о том, как это работает. Но знаю, что Иарлэйт и Иеросес не сами изобрели этот способ. Об этом им рассказал демон, который дал камни. И у них получилось довольно скверно — ты же не хочешь повторить их опыт?  
— Сколько ты знал из того, что рассказал мне Риэрел?  
— Про посох не знал. Про воскрешение смертного не знал. Что касается бессмертия — я просто не предполагал, что это может заинтересовать тебя. Я, наверное, еще много знаю того, что тебе интересно, но о чем ты меня никогда не спрашивал.  
— И что ты предлагаешь? Если Риэрел ничего мне не скажет, а Иарлэйт с этим облажался?  
— Ты можешь попробовать обратиться к сыну того демона, Тиелларису. Может, у него есть какой-то способ с ним связаться. Хотя на это особо не стоит надеяться. Они очень скверно расстались. Из-за него ключ от врат оказался в лапах Сообщества. В общем-то, способа связаться с ним нет. Но ты можешь попробовать. Он слышит, когда к нему обращены чьи-то просьбы. И иногда приходит сам. Если не слишком занят. Ведь ему очень скучно. А помощь нам развлекает его.  
— Жесть, — выдала Кайла, озвучив мнение Аэна по этому поводу. — «Пойди туда, не знай куда, принеси то, не знаю что» какое-то. Ты, дядя, может, и можешь себе позволить веками просиживать жопу в ожидании чуда, но мы помрем раньше, мать твою.  
— Ну что ж теперь, — бесстрастно пожал плечами Вестер. Он-то действительно мог себе позволить спокойно относиться к таким вещам и класть на все вокруг. — Нет, в принципе, есть еще один вариант, но первый, все же, вероятнее.  
— Сидеть и ждать — вероятнее? — хмыкнул Аэн. — Какой второй, говори.  
— У Эирена есть звездолет, на котором он прилетел сюда. Можно отправиться в космос, чтобы найти там того демона. Но искать его там — все равно, что сидеть и ждать здесь. Ни я, ни тем более ты, не можем знать, в каком пространстве-времени он находится. Во времени тебе вообще не дано перемещаться. А Вселенная огромна.  
— Эирен прилетел оттуда?  
Удивительное было рядом. Слишком рядом. А Аэну, похоже, срочно требовались астральные очки для того, чтобы увидеть то, что лежало под носом.  
— Эирен с Иварлидрея не съебется, — вклинилась Кайла. — Его тут «великая и утерянная любовь» держит. И звездолет просто так не отдаст, вдруг самому пригодится. Так что хер вам.  
— Со звездолета никак нельзя с ним связаться? — с последней надеждой спросил Аэн. — Как у них вообще это работает, не только телепатически же?  
— С тобой же нельзя через телефон связаться, хотя ты не имеешь отношения к телепатии, — фыркнула Кайла.  
— В общем-то, она права, — подтвердил Вестер. — Связаться можно с другим звездолетом. Но если его не будет там — вам ничего не светит. А его не будет там очень вероятно. Последний раз он был там в начале тысячелетия, а сейчас уже тридцатый год.  
— Что ж вам, бессмертным, на месте не сидится, — проворчала Кайла. — Где у вас тут можно покурить?  
— Лучше на лестнице, — посоветовал Вестер.  
— А то тебе от жены по ебалу прилетит? — фыркнула она, удаляясь.  
— Ну и как она тебе? — вздохнул Аэн, когда хлопнула входная дверь.  
Вестер молча поднял большой палец. Аэн снова тяжело вздохнул.  
— Ну и что мне делать? Ты говоришь о невозможном. О каких-то телепатических сигналах, о космосе. Я бесконечно далек от всего этого.  
— Могу предложить последний вариант, — подумав, изрек Вестер. — Отправиться на руины Эмиса. Там могут быть подсказки.  
— Да ты представляешь, сколько туда пилить на машине?! — взвыл Аэн. — Она же принципиально магией не пользуется и мне не даст ее туда переместить! Ебаный геморрой на мою голову, почему я такой дебил?!  
Вестер сочувственно похлопал по плечу.  
Эмис был настолько в стороне от любых городов и деревень, что за многие сотни километров от него царила мертвая зона. Туда было просто не доехать на машине. И, уж тем более, туда не ходили поезда.  
— Ну что, ученые, в говне моченые, по домам расходимся? — лениво поинтересовалась Кайла, выглянув из-за двери. — Вы же уже выяснили, что все тлен.  
— Не все, — мрачно отозвался Аэн. — Есть вариант, при котором тебе придется использовать магию.  
— А я-то тут при чем?  
— Придется переместиться туда, куда нельзя доехать.  
— На другую планету я не попрусь. Тебе надо — ты и перемещайся.  
— Это на Иварлидрее. Но посреди пустоши. У нас не хватит ни топлива, ни припасов. И перемещать туда нас будет Вестер — я понятия не имею, где это находится, я никогда раньше там не бывал.  
— Ну и флаг ему в руки, — пожала плечами Кайла. — От меня-то тебе че надо? Расписку дать, что я согласна на перемещение?  
Ну слава богу!  
— Возможно, вам придется провести там несколько дней, — предупредил Вестер. — Стоит взять с собой необходимые вещи. Собирайтесь и приходите завтра. Не стоит спешить.  
— Нет, стоит, — возразил Аэн, прикидывая, что ночью Кайла наверняка захочет снова пойти в клуб. — Дай нам пару часов. Тем более, что с Эмисом у нас разные часовые пояса, а в темноте искать там что-то будет бессмысленно.  
— Ну хорошо, — согласился Вестер. — Только постарайся успеть до того, как вернется Юдифь. Я обещал сходить с ней в ресторан, она рассердится, если я задержусь.  
Гогот Кайлы не стихал еще пару минут.

И вот они наконец стояли на руинах Эмиса. Вестер ушел сразу, как переместил их сюда. Ему нечего было здесь делать. И видеть крах великой империи — своей родины — он не хотел.  
— Это дом Иарлэйта, — сказал он, прежде чем исчезнуть. — Здесь был воскрешен Эристис. Ищи.  
И Аэн начал искать. Долго и упорно. Но ничего не находил. Четыре тысячи чертовых лет — что здесь теперь вообще можно было найти?  
К закату он выбился из сил. Моральная усталость давила сильнее физической. Стоило отдохнуть — поесть, поспать, возможно, немного отвлечься. Чтобы завтра попробовать что-нибудь другое. Это был длинный и тяжелый день.  
— Стоит поискать храм жрецов, — раздумывая, озвучил он за ужином. — Там должно было остаться что-то от Сообщества. Иарлэйт не имел к нему отношения, но это может пригодиться для других целей.  
— Храм — это такой понтовый домишко посередь города? — как бы невзначай уточнила Кайла. — Сразу видно, что для буржуев. Он к востоку отсюда, до него пара километров всего.  
— Да, надеюсь, это он, — улыбнулся Аэн. — Ты нашла сегодня еще что-нибудь интересное?  
— Да город как город. Все давно померли, че тут интересного.  
— Тебе тут не страшно? Вокруг никого нет.  
— Вот именно, — хмыкнула Кайла, глядя на него, как на дурака. — Никого нет. Кого бояться?  
Это было довольно логично. В королевстве некромантов ночевать под открытым небом было куда страшней.  
А здесь... Здесь они смотрели на звезды. На бескрайнее, чистое небо. На полную луну.  
— Интересно, насколько сильно другие планеты отличаются от нашей? — задумался Аэн. — Если честно, все, что я знаю о таких вещах — это то, что Иварлидрей шарообразный и висит в космической черноте.  
— Он не шарообразный. Он геоид.  
Она снова говорила с ним, как с дураком.  
— Ты такой тупой, — беззлобно, без презрения и раздражения, с какой-то усталостью. — У тебя такой хреновый кругозор, хотя твой жизненный опыт на тридцать пять лет больше моего.  
— У меня не было карманного демона.  
— Зато у тебя есть бессмертный дядька, из которого прет пафос.  
Да. Он не спрашивал Вестера о многих вещах. Хотя и стоило.  
— Я никогда не думал, что мне понадобятся такие знания.  
— Эирен рассказывал мне про свою планету. Твой Вестер помогал чинить ему звездолет.  
— Ты знала Вестера раньше?  
— Нет. Только с его слов. И это был Вестер из Эмиса. Меня еще не было тогда, даже папаши не было.  
— И какая она, его планета?  
— Они могут ей управлять. Представь, что ты можешь протянуть руку навстречу ветви дерева, и дерево даст тебе пять. У них нет стран и городов. Только один научный центр и космодром. Они строят дома силой мысли. Передают энергию через планету, а не по проводам. У них «магия» не конфликтует с техническим прогрессом. Но это был Рай тысячи лет назад, когда Эирен его покинул. Он в душе не ебет, что творится там сейчас.  
Мозг уже напоминал переполненную копилку и вот-вот был готов рвануть.  
— А про этого твоего демона я тоже догадываюсь, кто он, — внезапно заявила Кайла. — Эирен говорил о чуваке, который предлагал ему исполнять желания. А потом свалил.  
— Как хоть его зовут? — тяжело вздохнул Аэн.  
— А хер его знает.  
— А как он выглядит?  
— Да по-разному.  
Безнадежно.

Храм жрецов был порядочно разрушен. Обнаружив тайный ход, Аэн спустился в катакомбы, надеясь хоть там найти что-нибудь стоящее. Хорошо, что он догадался прихватить фонарь. Это оказалось очень кстати. Магическое зрение, все же, было не универсально. В полной темноте не помогало и оно.  
Кайла шла следом, без интереса поглядывая по сторонам. Светя то на стены, то на потолок, то себе под ноги, но не находя ничего стоящего.  
— Если твое Сообщество такое крутое, думаешь, оно оставило бы здесь какой-то компромат?  
Это звучало так разумно. Бесполезно было что-либо искать. И все же, раз уж они были здесь — почему бы и нет?  
В тупиковой комнате и правда нашлось кое-что интересное. Саркофаг — пыльный, но не потерявший «товарный вид». В отличие от всего вокруг — ветхого и разрушенного.  
— Откроем? — усмехнулся Аэн, в глубине души надеясь, что хоть теперь Кайла струсит. Но она, как водится, боялась только живых.  
— Зассал, тряпка?  
Аэн поспешил доказать, что он не тряпка. Крышка саркофага поддалась только магии — физической силы для нее не хватало.  
— О, чувак, — удивленно-весело сказало то, что обнаружилось в саркофаге.  
Аэн отпрянул, до последнего надеясь, что это галлюцинация, вызванная спертым воздухом. Но Кайла его тоже видела.  
— Ты кто вообще? — спросила она по-прежнему бесстрашно и решительно. — Ты че тут делаешь, в этой жопе мира?  
— Я тут сплю. А то, представляешь, поспать нигде спокойно не дают, а?  
— Да, тут хорошее место, — согласилась Кайла. — И соседей доставучих нет.  
Они говорили на одном языке. Аэн впервые видел такое чудесное взаимопонимание с первого слова. Двое ебанутых нашли друг друга. Он был третьим лишним.  
— Ты здесь еще с тех пор? — предположил Аэн. — Ты нужен был свету, и поэтому тебя заперли здесь?  
И получил в ответ:  
— Не знаю я никакую Свету! Отстаньте от меня!  
— Переведи ему, — раздраженно потребовал Аэн.  
— Да отвалите от меня, наркоманы! — возмутился незнакомец, натягивая на себя крышку саркофага, как одеяло.  
— Сам ты выглядишь, как наркоман! — не выдержал Аэн. Это все походило на театр абсурда.  
— Как хочу, так и выгляжу! — обиделся обитатель саркофага.  
Щелчком пальцев создав из воздуха пироженку, он протянул ее Аэну с пожеланием пожрать и заткнуться. Некромант испытал такой шок, что смог только на автомате кинуть в него фонарем.  
— Приперлись тут всякие, разбудили, еще и фонарями кидаются, — проворчал незнакомец под ржач Кайлы.— Ты кто такой вообще?  
— Я Аэн Аркис, король некромантов! — собрав последнюю храбрость, заявил он.  
— А я бабочка, — ответили ему.  
Незнакомец исчез и, действительно превратившись в бабочку, сел ему на нос. Не выдержав, Аэн попытался прихлопнуть ее, но она тут же передислоцировалась на плечо Кайлы и погрозила ему кулаком.  
— Кем или чем бы ты ни было, — осторожно начал Аэн. — Ты действительно мог бы переломить исход войны света и тьмы. Пойдем со мной.  
Бабочка снова стала странноватым седым мужиком — видимо, для того, чтобы попытаться облапать за волосы. И получить за это меткий бросок сапога, угодившего прямо в лоб.  
— Не пойду к Свете, Света тапками кидается, — невпопад изрек он, снова обидевшись.  
— Я тапками не кидаюсь, пойдем ко мне, — усмехнулась Кайла, отсмеявшись.  
Но обитатель саркофага пристально рассматривал Аэна.  
— Мужик, а ты никогда не думал сменить имидж? — осведомился он. — Ты на бомжа похож.  
— Сам ты бомж! — взъярился Аэн. — Думаешь, саркофаг тянет на жилье?  
Кайла снова расхохоталась. Ей было весело, а он стоял как дурак, без фонаря, в одном сапоге, и отчаянно пытался понять, что происходит.  
— Ой деби-и-ил, — протянула она, продолжая безудержно ржать. — Ой деби-и-и-и-ил... Ты серьезно не понимаешь, кто перед тобой?  
Аэн не понимал. И не пытался. Он хотел только поскорее свалить отсюда.  
— Подбери свое добро и пошли, — велела Кайла, направляясь к выходу. — Мы нашли то, что искали.  
Только у выхода на поверхность до Аэна дошло.

— Ты всегда создаешь вокруг себя такой дешевый цирк? — с раздражением осведомился Аэн, когда получасом позже они сидели возле руин дома Иарлэйта.  
— Ну над дураком поиздеваться — это святое, — ответила за Астарота Кайла. — Особенно над серьезным и занудным дураком.  
— В тебе нет самоиронии, чувак, — согласился Правитель Ада.  
— Тебя можно убить посохом? — злобно спросил некромант.  
— Нет.  
— Жаль.  
Астарот не отреагировал на такое хамство и преспокойно предложил Кайле сигаретку. От которой она вскоре начала хихикать и потянулась за бутербродами. Не сдержавшись, Аэн снова запустил в него фонарем, который все еще был под рукой. Но тот прошел как сквозь воздух.  
— Ну вот, опять в меня кидаются! — возмутился Астарот.  
— Да ты задолбал! Лучше бы ты там остался, в храме!  
— Сами разбудили, сами притащили, еще и че-то не нравится!  
— Ты дал моей жене наркоту!  
— И че такого? У вас че, темные скучнее светлых, даже покурить нельзя? Скучно тут че-то у вас, уйду обратно в саркофаг спать. А ты вообще унылое говно.  
Господи, как это можно было выдержать? Уже не хотелось ничего, кроме как от него отделаться. Зачем вообще понадобилось сюда переться? Это того не стоило.  
— Ты ограничен своими представлениями о реальности. Поэтому не видишь того, что у тебя перед носом.  
Да. Да, черт побери, это было так. Но почему ему об этом говорило это странное существо?  
— Я для тебя не существую, потому что не укладываюсь в твое сознание. Ты относишься ко мне враждебно и боишься. Потому что не понимаешь. А она не боится. Потому что ее вырастил чувак моего вида. Хоть я и отличаюсь от своего вида. Сильно. А ты расист.  
Теперь Аэн гораздо четче видел, что между Астаротом и Кайлой общего — они оба честно высказывали, в чем он неправ. И попадали в точку.  
— Да, я отсталый, глупый и недальновидный, — сдаваясь, подтвердил Аэн. — У меня нет знакомых демонов, телефона и машины, я не знаю, что такое геоид и как не бояться того, что сильнее тебя, и что ты даже не понимаешь. Да. Да, я дурак. И что дальше?  
— Похвально, что ты это признаешь. Значит, есть, куда расти. Не так страшен дурак, который признает, что он дурак. Страшен дурак, который уверен, что он самый умный.  
Астарот как-то непривычно тяжело вздохнул и взглянул на дом Иарлэйта.  
— Раз уж мы все здесь собрались, хочешь, расскажу его историю? Этот домишко повидал много говна на своем веку. И немало хорошего.  
Аэн неуверенно кивнул.

***

Компания девушек шушукалась о чем-то, периодически посматривая на него и заливисто смеясь. Иарлэйт усиленно делал вид, что девушки его совершенно не интересуют. Но все равно нервно косился на них — про него, что ли, говорят?  
Одна из девушек отделилась от компании и подошла к нему, подтверждая догадки.  
— Привет. Ты кто? — спросила она, этим безмерно простым вопросом начисто сметя все мысли в голове. Иарлэйт ответил, на каждом шагу запинаясь от волнения:  
— Ну... Я... Э-э... Маг.  
Девушка засмеялась.  
— Как зовут-то тебя, маг?  
— Иарлэйт...  
— А я Алиша. Приятно познакомиться.  
Девушка снова засмеялась. Иарлэйту стало не по себе. Казалось странным, что он, человек по своей природе нахальный, вдруг не знает, как себя с ней вести. С такой веселой и бойкой. Он слишком растерялся, когда она зачем-то подошла сама.  
— Тебе сколько лет?  
— Семнадцать...  
— И мне семнадцать! Вот здорово!  
Посмеиваясь, Алиша повернулась к подружкам, которые о чем-то шушукались и хихикали.  
— А вот как думаете, — громко сказала она, — может ли такой сильный молодой человек пробежать отсюда до храма за десять минут?  
И лукаво посмотрела на Иарлэйта. Тот нервно сглотнул.  
— Ну как, хочешь? Наперегонки?  
— С тобой?!  
— А что? Я слабая, только когда мне это выгодно! Ну что? Побежали?  
— Да пожалуйста! — храбро согласился Иарлэйт, решив продемонстрировать свою ловкость и покрасоваться, раз уж его удостоили вниманием.  
— Скоро вернемся! — прокричала Алиша подружкам, звонко смеясь. — Засекайте время!  
Этой гонке позавидовали бы заядлые паркурщики. Алиша бежала так быстро, что Иарлэйт еле поспевал за ней. К тому же приходилось уворачиваться от прохожих на пути. К тому моменту, как он добежал до храма, Алиша уже давно была там и, скучая, отколупывала краску, царапая на ней гвоздем послания жрецам.  
— Запыхался? — будничным голосом спросила она. — А, Иарлэйт?  
Тот дышал как паровоз.  
— Ты что, страус? — спросил он в лоб. — Как ты можешь так быстро бежать, да еще и в платье?!  
Алиша засмеялась.  
— Жизнь научила. Прими поражение достойно!  
Иарлэйт засопел. И зачем он вообще согласился бежать наперегонки с этой девчонкой?! Да его тупо развели, поставив в неловкое положение! Он бы только опозорился, отказав!  
Алиша снова засмеялась. Подошла к нему, чмокнула в щеку и, побежав назад, крикнула напоследок:  
— Я каждый день бываю на площади! Приходи!  
Иарлэйт ошалело заморгал вслед Алише, заливисто смеющейся на бегу, и задумчиво дотронулся до щеки, на которой все еще чувствовался след поцелуя. Все произошло слишком быстро и внезапно. Он даже ничего толком не успел понять.

На следующий день он снова пришел на площадь. Как и вчера, Алиша была в компании подружек. Но оставила их, заметив его.  
— А ты темный или светлый? — поинтересовалась она с лукавым прищуром.  
— Темный, — неуверенно ответил Иарлэйт. Будто и правда не знал.  
— А покажи какое-нибудь заклинание!  
Задумавшись на минуту, он наколдовал браслет и надел ей на руку, как настоящий джентльмен.  
— Я тоже так могу, — улыбнулась она. — Но у тебя выходит красивее. У кого ты обучаешься магии?  
— В храме, у жрецов. Один из них стал мне опекуном, когда я потерял родителей.  
— А светлых туда не берут, — с сожалением вздохнула Алиша. — Мы что, какие-то не такие?  
— Не знаю, — честно признался Иарлэйт. — По мне, так вы очень даже нормальные.  
Алиша рассмеялась. Он опять ляпнул что-то невпопад?

Алиша уже ждала его, когда он прибежал на площадь. Это была их третья встреча, но Иарлэйту казалось, что сотая. Он даже нарвал ей в саду цветов, пока никто не видел. Он был уверен, что это любовь.  
Они гуляли допоздна. Когда стемнело, и усилился ветер, Иарлэйт решился приобнять Алишу. Она наклонила голову к его плечу, не говоря ни слова. Одаривая сумасшедшим счастьем. Они шли и шли, просто наслаждаясь этим вечером. Пока Алиша не закашлялась ни с того ни с сего.  
Иарлэйт удивленно посмотрел на нее, а она улыбнулась, пытаясь сдержать кашель. И тихо сказала:  
— Мне надо присесть.  
Он усадил ее на доски, валявшиеся поблизости. Держа за плечи, спросил:  
— Тебе плохо?  
— Все нормально, — ответила она. — Правда нормально.  
— Да? — недоверчиво уточнил Иарлэйт. — Ты уверена?  
Алиша кивнула. И Иарлэйт уже облегченно вздохнул. Но потом прозвучало внезапное:  
— Это болезнь. Я умру.  
— Как это умрешь?.. — не поверил Иарлэйт. Это ведь звучало так абсурдно. Совсем юная, прекрасная девушка — и умрет. — Когда?..  
— Наверное, скоро. Я не знаю. Я вообще ничего не знаю. И не хочу знать. Это страшно.  
Да. Действительно. Страшно знать день своей смерти. Иарлэйт не мог даже представить, каково это. Не хотел представлять.  
— Но... Может быть...  
— Ничего не может! — тихо всхлипнула Алиша. — Я умру. Я знаю. Прости.  
Она заплакала и уткнулась ему в плечо. Иарлэйт растерянно погладил ее по голове. Обнял за дрожащие плечи. Он не сразу поверил. А когда поверил, то понял, что, сколько бы она ни прожила, всегда будет с ней. Никогда раньше он не думал, что за пару дней можно так привязаться к человеку. Забавно, что этого в итоге хватило на тысячи лет.  
— Ты будешь жить! — тихо, но твердо объявил он. Алиша удивленно подняла на него заплаканные глаза. — Сколько бы ты ни прожила, ты будешь жить счастливо... Со мной... Я тебя люблю...  
— Любишь? Даже после того, как узнал, что я умру? Что у меня нет будущего?  
— Все умрут. Кто раньше, кто позже — не велика разница. Я хочу, чтобы ты улыбалась. Всю жизнь. Сколько бы тебе ни пришлось жить.  
Алиша действительно улыбнулась. Снова, так же, как днем. Светло и радостно. Будто совсем не плакала только что.  
Сколько же в ней было внутренней силы... Сколько же жизнерадостности и веселья... И как же потеплело на душе, когда она ответила:  
— Я тебя тоже люблю, Иарлэйт...

— Ну как, нравится? — с надеждой спросил Иарлэйт. Он так старался, строя для них дом. Хоть и хотел управиться побыстрее, но все делал с любовью. Пусть домик и получился простенький. Зато они могли жить в нем вдвоем!  
Ахнув, Алиша благодарно поцеловала в щеку.  
— Великолепно! — с восторгом ответила она, заставив гордо улыбнуться. — Значит, теперь мы можем пожениться?  
— Я и сам думал, что не дождусь этого момента, — признался Иарлэйт. — Наконец у меня будет семья!  
Он чувствовал себя таким важным и состоявшимся, когда Алиша приобняла за пояс и положила голову на плечо. Словно она уже была его женой много-много лет.  
— Раз семья, то должны быть и дети... — начала она.  
— Всегда хотел сына, — перебил Иарлэйт, обнимая ее и целуя в висок. Алиша улыбнулась.  
— Тогда я рожу тебе сына. Ты хочешь, чтобы он был похожим на тебя?  
— Пусть больше будет похожим на тебя. Я буду смотреть на него и вспоминать о тебе. И почему ты говоришь так, будто не ребенка собралась рожать, а клона выращивать? Ты что, можешь спроектировать его внешность? Характер?  
— А что, думаешь, не могу? Поспорим, что могу?  
— Уже поспорили. Так и познакомились, — улыбнулся Иарлэйт.  
— Я тебя так люблю, что все невозможное становится возможным, — хитро заявила Алиша и вдруг закашлялась.  
— Тебе плохо? — обеспокоился некромант.  
Он подхватил ее на руки и положил на диван. Через пару минут кашель стих. А вот тревога — нет.  
— Может, доктора? — неуверенно спросил Иарлэйт. — Ты какая-то бледная...  
Алиша слабо кивнула. Иарлэйт сжал ее руку — та была ледяной. Разрываясь между тем, чтобы остаться с любимой и бежать за доктором, он все же выбрал второе.  
— Ну, что? — нервно спросил он, когда доктор осмотрел Алишу. Тот покачал головой.  
— Я не дал бы ей больше года жизни.  
Увидев, как Алиша побледнела, Иарлэйт быстро увел доктора в коридор. Ну зачем было озвучивать это при ней? Он будто уже не видел в ней человека. Говорил так, словно перед ним лежала не больная девушка, а дефектная вещь.  
— Слушай, парень, ты еще молодой, тебе еще жить да жить, — сочувственно начал доктор, когда они остались одни. — Зачем она тебе? Мой тебе совет: брось ее и найди себе здоровую девушку, которая сможет воспитать здоровых детей. Ты же морально умрешь вместе с ней. И будущего нет — а через годик-другой и настоящего не будет.  
— Что вы понимаете... — процедил Иарлэйт сквозь зубы.  
— Я действительно ничего не понимаю... — вздохнул доктор. А потом достал из кармана небольшой пузырек и передал прямо в руки. — Держи лекарство. Оно поможет ей продержаться дольше. Следи, чтобы она принимала три раза в день. Заботься о ней, если уж решил идти до конца. Но особенно на него не надейся. Это не эликсир бессмертия.  
«Бессмертие»... — резануло слух Иарлэйту. Наверно, стоило всерьез обдумать это уже тогда.  
Он вернулся назад и молча сел рядом с Алишей. Та дотронулась до его руки. Крепко сжала и тихо попросила:  
— Не бросай меня... Пожалуйста, не бросай...  
— Я тебя люблю, — ответил Иарлэйт, преданно целуя ее ладонь. — Я обещал, что ты будешь счастлива. Если бы я мог, я бы не позволил тебе умереть.  
Алиша приподнялась и обняла за шею, зарываясь лицом в рубашку на груди. Иарлэйт погладил ее по спине и слабо вздрагивающим плечам, не надеясь утешить. Просто давая понять, что он рядом. Возможно, это хоть немного, но помогло.  
— Тогда нам надо успеть, — улыбнулась она сквозь слезы. — Я так хочу увидеть, как ты первый раз улыбнешься нашему сыну...  
Иарлэйт улыбнулся в ответ, ощущая влагу и на своих щеках, и поцеловал ее в губы. Она была так слаба, но так хотела оставить после себя живое подтверждение своего существования... Прожить оставшееся время, как обычная женщина... Он не осмелился отнять у нее мечту.  
— Как жалко, что я не смогу воспитывать его вместе с тобой... — сокрушалась она. — Не смогу увидеть, как он растет, взрослеет... Но ты же будешь любить его, правда?  
— Конечно! Конечно, Алиша... — пообещал Иарлэйт. — Но ты еще жива... Не думай о смерти. Пока не думай... Ничего еще не кончилось... Все только начинается...

Алиша стояла на холме с Эристисом на руках и улыбалась закату. Мальчик, которому не было еще и года, щурился на солнце и прятал лицо у матери на груди. Иарлэйт остановился, издали залюбовавшись ими. Алиша спустилась и подошла сама, заметив его счастливую, нежную улыбку. Иарлэйт поцеловал ее в щеку. Забрал Эристиса, давая ей отдохнуть. И как только она удерживала его в ослабевших руках?  
— Ты всегда останешься маленькой непредсказуемой девочкой, — ласково, немного с укором произнес он.  
— А разве не такой ты меня любишь? — засмеялась Алиша. Иарлэйт улыбнулся.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты вечно так смеялась.  
— Когда-нибудь Эристис будет смеяться для тебя...  
— Что ты хочешь сказать? — напрягся он. Она отделалась кратким:  
— Дома расскажу.  
Когда Эристис был уложен спать, Иарлэйт наконец потребовал у Алиши объяснений. И на этот раз ей пришлось говорить.  
— Я сегодня утром себя очень плохо чувствовала... — как-то виновато начала она.  
— Что ты хочешь сказать?!.. — с дрожью в голосе перебил Иарлэйт и сжал ее руки в своих ладонях, заглядывая прямо в глаза.  
— Прости... — ответила Алиша, опуская голову.  
Иарлэйт задрожал. Обнял ее, прижимая к себе. И заплакал, уткнувшись ей в волосы.  
— Я тебя люблю... — прошептал он, обнимая еще крепче. — Будь со мной...  
— Я тебя тоже люблю... — тихо ответила Алиша. — Но над этим я не властна...  
Иарлэйт всю ночь не мог заснуть. Подходил то к Алише, то к Эристису, изводясь от невыносимого беспокойства за них обоих.  
«Что будет с ним, если она умрет?.. — думал он, вглядываясь в темноту. И никак не мог поверить, что это действительно происходит. — Алиша!.. Ну почему?..»  
Наутро все вроде бы было нормально. Но к полудню Алише снова стало плохо. Она прилегла, чтобы отдохнуть, и больше уже не вставала. Последние часы жизни Иарлэйт пробыл с ней. Он умолял небеса не забирать ее, клялся ей в любви, в том, что никогда не отступится от того обещания, которое дал еще три года назад. Как же невыносимо было прощаться навсегда с тем, кого любишь... Им владели боль и отчаяние. Он ощущал себя ничтожеством, которое ничего не может сделать для спасения человеческой жизни.  
— Ты обещал, — твердо напомнила Алиша, — что примешь мою смерть. Я с самого начала говорила тебе — мне не нужен такой финал.  
— Прости... — хрипло ответил Иарлэйт. — Я не думал, что... Я просто глупый человек!  
Алиша улыбнулась. Пригнула к себе и поцеловала в последний раз.  
— Ты очень хороший человек. У тебя есть сын, который нуждается в таком хорошем отце. Не забывай об этом. Никогда. Люби его.  
— Разве я могу иначе?..  
— Поэтому ты и хороший, — снова улыбнулась она.  
Иарлэйт помнил все слова, которые она сказала ему тогда. До единого. После похорон он несколько дней думал, что говорить Эристису, когда тот начнет спрашивать, и твердо решил, что не скажет ничего. Он не знал, как ребенок отреагирует на это. Он просто боялся говорить. Больше всего на свете боялся, что с Эристисом что-то случится. Или что ему будет, за что ненавидеть собственного отца.  
Раненый потерей, Иарлэйт так и не смог совладать с этим страхом. Но в конечном итоге страх только помог им обоим. Помог вырастить Эристиса счастливым. Действительно суметь стать для него идеальным отцом.


	6. Глава 6. Между жизнью и смертью

— Смогу ли я сейчас посмотреть ему в глаза?  
Этот вопрос всплыл как-то сам. На самом деле, он давно маячил где-то на задворках сознания.  
— А давай проверим, — внезапно заинтересовался Астарот. — Есть другой способ.  
Он без предупреждения сжал кулак, но не смог причинить никакого вреда душе некроманта и озадаченно хмыкнул, хоть в какой-то мере и был готов к такому результату.  
— Так и убить можно, а ты какой-то непрошибаемый, — с плохо скрытым уважением заметил Правитель Ада. — Я такого никогда раньше не видел. Видел демона, который через раз мог этому противостоять. А ты пиздец вообще.  
Аэн решил принять это как комплимент.  
— И почему это происходит? Чем я такой особенный?  
— Ты... Как бы это выразиться... — вздохнул Астарот, озадаченно почесывая в затылке. — Тебя невозможно сломить. Я никогда не видел такой силы духа. Такого способа мыслить. Строить свою реальность. Если с тобой случается какое-то говно, ты всегда находишь способ из него вывернуться. В любой реальности. Любой твой выбор. Направлен на то, чтобы ты остался верным себе. Даже сейчас к происходящему в твоей башке не применимо слово «сомнения». Скорее, «анализ». А это очень большая разница.  
— Хорошо, — слегка обрадовался Аэн. — Есть ли что-то, способное меня сломить?  
— Да, но это только косвенно произойдет из-за твоего выбора. Ты можешь на это повлиять, но ты не видишь связь. И тебе очень тяжело ее увидеть.  
— Ты не скажешь мне об этом больше?  
— Это так не работает. Это надо пережить, прочувствовать, самому прийти к этому, иначе оно не сработает. Если я скажу тебе «переступи через себя», ты этого не сделаешь. А именно это тебе придется сделать.  
— Ты всемогущий?  
Астарот тяжело вздохнул, со вселенской усталостью на лице в миллионный раз отвечая на этот идиотский вопрос.  
— Мы все жрем говно, просто в разных масштабах. Я бы хотел твою суперспособность не ведать сомнений и не париться от того, что ты тупой ксенофоб. Потому что именно этого мне очень не хватает. Потому что у меня есть свой Илларион, которому я хочу без боли смотреть в глаза. И я не хочу его уничтожить. Я его люблю.  
Да, пожалуй, это было куда трагичней.  
— Ты не долбоеб, — продолжил Астарот, вновь то ли оскорбляя, то ли хваля. — Мне нравится, как ты мыслишь. Какие решения ты способен находить. Ты мог бы быть круче любого на этой планете. Но ты не стремишься развиваться как личность. Ты стремишься «выжить», а что такое «выжить»? Тебя раздражают вещи, о которых ты впервые слышишь. Я это понимаю, это тяжело дается, когда ты такой самоуверенный. Я не расскажу тебе о бессмертии, потому что тогда ты совсем расслабишься и наворотишь деструктивной хуйни. Тебя ждет что-то хорошее только в том случае, если ты осилишь понять, как выжить не с помощью читерства, а с помощью своих мозгов. И как не потерять все, что тебе дорого. А что стоит отдать, потому что его ценность равна нулю.  
— Хорошо, я приму это, — неожиданно спокойно согласился Аэн. Его жутко раздражало, что в последнее время все подряд указывали ему, как жить, но на этот раз аргументы прозвучали слишком убедительно. Из уст того, по кому было видно, что он сам в том же положении. Ему можно было доверять — он понимал, как это в действительности работает. — Ты говоришь о том, чтобы отдать Сообществу королевство?  
— Да забудь ты уже про свое королевство, — отмахнулся Астарот. — Это не твой дом, не твоя родина, ты не заберешь его с собой, если появится возможность съебывать, просто потому, что оно тебе не нужно. Оно даже для выживания тебе уже не нужно — у тебя богатая жена есть. Ты и возвращаться-то туда не собираешься. Даже не думаешь об этом.  
— Я хотел бы иметь дом. Место, где мог бы чувствовать себя, как дома. Я как-то говорил об этом с Вестером, но он не понял, о чем я. Он в этом не нуждается.  
— Место, где чувствуешь себя в безопасности. Вестер никогда ничего не боялся, для него вся Вселенная — дом.  
— А я боюсь? — усмехнулся Аэн. — Если я боюсь, как я могу смотреть ему в глаза?  
— Это не то, — ответил Астарот, сощурившись. Пристально глядя на него. — Я вижу, что ты хочешь сотворения. Твое королевство тебя не удовлетворило, и ты потерялся в этом желании, потому что считал, что это единственный способ его исполнить. Ты не понимаешь, что с ним делать. Ты не хочешь убежать и заныкаться в норку, ты хочешь создать место, где будет твое царство. Ты творец, если ты не захочешь перерождаться, Ямарайя сделает тебя демоном. Но к этому не располагает твой характер. Тебе подачки не нужны.  
— Я бы не хотел твоего могущества. Я люблю свое.  
— В этом и разница между нами.  
Пожалуй, им больше нечего было обсудить.  
Все эти «высшие существа» вроде Риэрела и Вестера смотрели на него как на говно, не понимая и не принимая всерьез его проблемы. Но почему-то именно почти всемогущий демон с другой планеты говорил с ним как с равным. И даже завидовал. Почему-то именно он смог убедить, что выбранный путь нужно пройти до конца. Потому что он сам когда-то сделал выбор, создал эту реальность — а значит, в ней был смысл. В ней был ответ. Но какой он задавал вопрос?  
— Выпьем? — предложил Аэн.  
Астарот кивнул. В этом была особая прелесть путешествия по реальностям. В разных реальностях его угощали разным, порой неповторимым, бухлом.  
— Ну и ядреная же у тебя водка, — заметил Правитель Ада. Ему-то все было нипочем, а вот как это пьют живые люди, он не понимал.  
Аэн засмеялся.  
— Темные все такое пьют. И Вестеру нравится. Хотя иногда ее разбавляют. Кайле вот больше нравятся коктейли.  
Кайла давно уже дрыхла в своем спальнике. Но сейчас, заворочавшись, недовольно пробурчала что-то и кинула в них сапогом. Летящий в темноте сапог наводил жуть.  
— Мне пора, — заключил Астарот. — Опять в меня тапки полетели. Любите вы тапками кидаться. Тапкокидательная планета у вас какая-то.  
Напоследок Аэн крепко пожал ему руку. Они расставались хорошими друзьями, которыми умудрились стать всего за полдня. И он ценил это.  
Астарот просто растаял в пространстве. Аэн обернулся и посмотрел на спящую Кайлу. «Если он принесет с собой смерть, это будет твоя смерть». Это уравнение слишком легко было решить. Теперь, когда он знал, что бессмертие стерло бы правильное решение. Но где-то в глубине души с этим было очень тяжело примириться.  
Пора было возвращаться назад.

Было действительно тяжело снова видеть Иллариона. Аэн долго мялся перед дверями его покоев. Неприлично долго. Неужели он боялся? Чего? Что не сможет? Сорвется? Он редко выходил из себя. И все равно что-то тревожило. Вся эта ситуация. Абсурд.  
Он все же постучал и вошел, отворив дверь, когда не дождался ответа. Илларион не должен был позволять кому попало так просто попасть в его покои — но, вроде бы, Аэн не почувствовал никакой угрозы.  
Он осмотрелся. Иллариона не было. Он не встречал их, когда они прибыли. И здесь его не оказалось. Может, оно и к лучшему. Может, Аэн все еще был не готов видеть его?  
Он собирался уйти, когда взгляд упал на груду бумаги, сваленную на столе. И это неожиданно заинтересовало. Он подошел ближе, чтобы рассмотреть удивительно живые и точные портреты. Там был юный Риэрел. Эстель. Даже Кайла. Сидящая на заборе над грядками Эирена и стряхивающая пепел ему в огурцы. За рулем... Стоящая на сцене, поющая в клубе... Откуда он об этом знал? Нет — зачем он об этом знал? Разве его это интересовало?  
Бесспорно, Илларион понял бы, что кто-то копался в его набросках. Так что уже было терять?  
Аэн не думал, что найдет что-то еще более шокирующее. Но на одном из рисунков был он. Улыбающийся уверенно и спокойно. Опирающийся на посох. Аэн не мог припомнить у себя такого выражения лица, пока жил здесь. Чаще он ходил раздраженный, нервный и не выспавшийся. А вот в своем королевстве...  
— Ты с дуба рухнул? — отвлек дрогнувший, напуганный голос.  
Кайла. Черт, неужели ее голос вообще мог быть таким? Она не решалась войти, выглядывая из-за двери. С опаской озираясь по сторонам.  
— Вали отсюда быстро, пока папаша не увидел! Там вообще смертельные проклятья на каждом шагу, а у тебя с бессмертием все еще херово!  
Проклятья. Ну да...  
Она перепугалась еще больше и подлетела к нему, забыв обо всех проклятьях, когда он захрипел и рухнул на пол, вцепляясь себе в рубашку. Она трясла его и, кажется, даже плакала, но он не подавал признаков жизни. Неужели она правда могла быть такой? С ним?  
Она припала к губам, словно поцелуй мог вернуть к жизни, как в добрых сказках. И отпрянула, осознав, что его губы изогнуты в довольной усмешке.  
— Это подло, — прохрипела она севшим голосом. Неожиданно спокойно и серьезно.  
— Зато эффективно, — пожал плечами Аэн, садясь на полу.  
— Ты думаешь? — мрачно уточнила Кайла, сверкнув глазами. — Насильно мил не будешь.  
Ему просто хотелось увидеть хоть какие-то ее эмоции. Да. Да, это было подло. Он заставил ее переживать. И ожидал получить того самого грозного «пендаля» в конце. Но Кайла только молча поднялась с пола и ушла, на ходу зажигая сигарету. И это почему-то оказалось гораздо больней.

Она сидела под деревом и плакала. Почти беззвучно. То стирая слезы жестким рукавом кожанки, то позволяя им течь по лицу. И не переставая курить.  
Аэн не знал, как подойти к ней. Что сказать. Поэтому просто встал перед ней и заявил:  
— Дай мне по морде. Я мудак.  
Она не ответила. Стараясь смотреть куда-то сквозь него. Может, на этот раз дело было не в том, что он мудак?..  
Он сел рядом, подтягивая колени к груди и опираясь на них локтями. Чтобы устало уронить голову на руки и уткнуться лбом в жесткие костяшки.  
— Я поперся в опасное место, — начал перечислять он. — Прикинулся мертвым. Играл на твоих чувствах. Что из этого вызывает у тебя такую реакцию?  
Она продолжала молчать. А он продолжал чувствовать себя последней сволочью.  
Он был не готов возвращаться сюда. Просто не готов. Это произошло не вовремя. Может, у него и не было «сомнений». Но его подвел «анализ», когда он решил, что все хорошо обдумал. Ни черта он не обдумал. По наитию поперся на чудовищный риск.  
— Мне не страшно умирать, — хрипло проговорила Кайла. Ее голос звучал измученно и надломлено, а глаза все еще смотрели в пустоту. — Давно уже не страшно. Но видеть тебя мертвым, видеть тебя даже теоретически мертвым — это страшно. Страшно испытывать желание научиться воскрешать людей. Использовать магию, которую я ненавижу, чтобы сделать то, что я ненавижу. Страшно любить то, что можно так легко потерять.  
Это было совсем не тем, что он ожидал услышать. Совсем. Не признание в любви в ответ на то, что он мотал ей нервы. Не так — в атмосфере тлена и безысходности. Хотя это он, пожалуй, заслужил.  
Не найдя ничего лучше, он подсел к ней ближе и обнял, прижимая к себе, зарываясь носом в пропахшие дымом волосы. Впервые она не стала сопротивляться.  
Все же... На ощупь она казалась беззащитной и хрупкой. С тонкими запястьями. Ее ладони тонули в его ладонях. Он осторожно поднес ее руку к своим губам и поцеловал безжизненно повисшие пальцы. Чуть дрогнувшие от его прикосновения.  
Смерть! К черту смерть! Никогда. Никогда он больше не станет убивать ради «выживания». Он не желает больше встречаться со смертью. Он делает выбор. И она не придет.  
Кайла целовала его, так и не выбросив окурок. Стряхивая пепел ему на рубашку. Обхватив руками за шею. А он старался утолить ее боль своим теплом — позже он нашел бы слова, чтобы ее успокоить. Сейчас же им обоим нужно было не это.  
Он был ей нужен. Почему-то. В какой момент это стало так? Что он ей дал за то время, что они провели вместе? Что в нем было такого ценного, что она испытала желание переступить через свои принципы? Его никогда не тяготило одиночество. Может, у нее это ощущалось иначе. Может, он стал ей близок. Просто потому, что был рядом. Пытался понять. Помочь. Хоть как-то. Узнать ее. Может, никто раньше не хотел узнать ее? Может, ее душа никого раньше не интересовала?  
Она утянула на траву. Заставляя лечь на себя, проникая руками под рубашку. Расстегивая его ремень.  
Она была очень гибкой и выносливой — это он замечал и раньше. Было приятно держать ее в руках, чувствовать эту силу, эту жизнь, растекающуюся в них сейчас. Ее грубовато-нежные прикосновения, уверенные, властные — как и всегда. Она прижималась грудью, выгнувшись под ним, и обнимала ногами за пояс. Подставляя бледную шею. Не издавая ни стона, только часто и глубоко дыша.  
Раньше он не замечал, насколько она меньше, насколько тоньше ее руки, насколько легко, подхватив, держать ее на весу. Может, потому, что она была не намного слабее. Даже если об этом невозможно было догадаться, взглянув на нее. Он был почти на голову выше и вдвое тяжелее, несмотря на ее довольно высокий рост. Приходилось быть осторожным, впервые касаясь ее, чтобы не причинить боль, но Кайла сама требовательно подавалась навстречу, не жалея его, не боясь сделать больно — не помрет же он, в конце концов, от того, что ему расцарапали спину. Стоило ли относиться к ней, как к хрупкой фарфоровой кукле? К девушке, которая не раз уже доказывала, что способна одолеть в рукопашной?  
Нет, это не было похоже на борьбу и соперничество. Даже в какой-то мере было своеобразной нежностью — страстной, яркой, пронзительной. На другую, пожалуй, ни один из них не был способен. Она была мрачной, жесткой и замкнутой, он — целеустремленным, не привыкшим тонуть в собственных чувствах. Он не чувствовал их — он о них знал.  
— Что это за шрамы? — спросила она, проведя костяшками вдоль широкой полосы на его спине, когда он лег рядом на траву, чтобы отдышаться и прийти в себя. — Откуда?  
— Так я получил посох. Его охраняло чудище, с которым мне пришлось драться. Мне было четырнадцать, когда я услышал о нем в Сообществе, хотя я не должен был этого знать. И я тайком отправился в то место. И чуть там не погиб. Я мог тогда полагаться только на себя. Никто не пришел бы мне на помощь.  
— Зачем ты так рисковал?  
— Хотел защиты от светлых. Ко мне пару раз подсылали убийц. Я ведь подарил свое королевство Сообществу. Я часто рискую, чтобы выжить.  
Кайла потянулась за сигаретой, но Аэн перехватил ее руку, переплетая их пальцы.  
— Может, не будешь курить хотя бы сейчас?  
— После секса — святое, — грозно нахмурилась Кайла, доставая сигарету другой рукой. — Отлипни от меня, ебаный зожник.  
Аэн не удержался от светлой усмешки. Она снова ему хамила. Все снова было хорошо.

Илларион стоял лицом к окну, когда Аэн вошел. Засунувший руки в карманы, невысокий, не слишком мускулистый, с непослушными рыжими волосами чуть ниже плеч, в простой одежде. Такой... совсем не страшный. Обычный. Пока не обернется и не посмотрит в глаза.  
— Тебе понравилось?  
Черт, о чем он вообще?  
— Я знаю, что ты был здесь.  
— Я... — начал Аэн, но замолк, совершенно не представляя, что должен сказать. — Когда ты рисуешь кого-то, ты как будто видишь его изнутри. И оставляешь это на бумаге. Навеки. В этом есть что-то... волшебное. Да. Да, мне понравилось.  
Почему покои тогда так легко впустили его? Илларион сам хотел, чтобы он это увидел?  
— Ты рисовал Кайлу, — осторожно произнес Аэн. — В человеческом городе. Ты бываешь там?  
— Мне хотелось увидеть, чем она занимается.  
— Зачем?  
— Я не могу взаимодействовать с ней как-то иначе.  
Черт... Его словно ударило током. Почему он раньше никогда не задумывался об этом? Почему ему было настолько насрать?  
Много ли можно было завести друзей при условии, что никому нельзя смотреть в глаза, и тебя все боятся? Можно ли было иметь нормальную семью? Значило ли это, что он не хочет? Если он просто не мог?  
Не потому ли он самоустранился из жизни собственной дочери? И почему он все это доверял Аэну — не потому ли, что наконец нашел того, кто может смотреть ему в глаза? И это, блять, было невъебенно важно?  
— Тебе стоит изучить современное человеческое оружие, — делая над собой усилие, все же сказал Аэн. Отсекая себе последний путь назад. — Убить тебя из пистолета может даже обычный смертный, если, конечно, доберется сюда.  
Илларион улыбнулся — как-то тепло и спокойно, прикрывая жуткие глаза.  
— Это услуга. Ты можешь попросить меня о чем-то взамен.  
— Я прошу о свободе Эиренэйоса.  
Не прошло и минуты, как в руке уже лежал медальон. Все действительно было так просто? Слишком просто...  
— Демоны тоже не могут?.. — почему-то растерянно спросил Аэн, хотя, казалось бы, знал ответ. Илларион качнул головой. — Знаешь, есть такая штука...  
Было несколько не по себе от всего этого. От того, насколько теплым и искренним внезапно обернулся этот разговор.  
Аэн подошел к Иллариону и, сотворив магию, осторожно надел на него зеркальные очки. Все же очень, очень много человеческих изобретений были весьма полезны в быту.  
Темный король снял их и оглядел с удивлением. И, улыбнувшись, сказал:  
— Спасибо.  
Аэн наблюдал совсем не то, во что привык верить. И это снова заставляло чувствовать себя ограниченным, «тупым ксенофобом», неспособным видеть дальше своего носа. Он был единственным, кто видел перед собой не образ опасного темного короля, а личность человека со своими чувствами и желаниями. Риэрел тоже мог это видеть — может, поэтому не держал на него зла?  
— Я хотел убить тебя, когда впервые пришел сюда.  
— Я знаю. Поэтому я и позвал тебя сюда.  
— Я оказался таким, каким ты меня представлял?  
— Да. Сейчас ты такой.  
Значит, Илларион оказался проницательнее.  
— А я не хотел ничего знать о тебе. Но ты... оказался интересным.  
— Ты хочешь еще о чем-то меня попросить?  
Не прозвучало бы это сейчас чрезмерной наглостью? В конце концов, Илларион ничем не был ему обязан. Напротив — он по его вине мог еще и пострадать.  
— Мне нужно разрулить свои дела с Сообществом, — все же решился сказать Аэн. — Если ты сможешь мне помочь, я буду благодарен.  
— Чем тебе помочь?  
А ведь действительно.  
— Присмотри за Кайлой, пока меня не будет.  
С этим он, все же, должен был разобраться сам.

Королевство встречало слишком недружелюбно. Но он возвращался «домой» с легким сердцем. Он уже принял решение. И намерен был следовать ему до конца.  
Себастьян сидел на его троне. Держа на коленях свою любовницу. Интересными вещами они занимались тут в отсутствие короля...  
— Привет, Нарина, — усмехнулся Аэн, когда она заметила его и испуганно вздрогнула. — Не оставишь нас наедине?  
Себастьян встал, когда она кубарем скатилась с него и умчалась прочь. С такой неохотой, будто уступал место в автобусе, а не трон законному королю.  
— Можешь сидеть там дальше, — обрадовал Аэн. — Отныне это королевство твое.  
Как же забавно было наблюдать за его вытянувшимся лицом. Он и не подозревал, наверно, что королевство можно просто взять и отдать. Безвозмездно.  
— Я ухожу, но я хочу уйти навсегда. Я расторгаю договор с Сообществом. Взамен за свое королевство.  
Все же услышав цену, Себастьян немного успокоился и посмотрел на него с насмешкой.  
— Неужели ты думаешь, что тебя так легко отпустят?  
А ведь он был таким же лохом, попавшимся на обещания силы и знаний. Такой же пешкой в их игре. Одураченный, обманутый. Завидующий его силе сказать им «нет».  
— Думаю, что мне ближе точка зрения Вестера.  
— Решил податься к светленьким?  
Это было смешно.  
— Вестер не светлый и не темный, он сам по себе. И я сам по себе. А ты хотел сидеть на моем троне. Вот и сиди.  
— Я тоже хочу уйти! — внезапно взъярился Себастьян, подскакивая и хватая за ворот. — Все хотят! Думаешь, ты особенный?! Думаешь, тебе всегда все будет легко даваться?!  
Мелочная, завистливая сволочь.  
— Давай так, — спокойно предложил Аэн, отталкивая его. — Устроим дуэль. Либо я побеждаю и ухожу, оставляя Сообществу свое королевство. Либо побеждаешь ты, и меня забирает смерть, что откладывает эту проблему на долгие годы. Ты ведь не упустишь случая меня добить.  
Нужно было всего лишь согласие. Себастьян привел к ним — у него были полномочия разорвать этот «контракт».  
— Прямо сейчас! — рявкнул он, соглашаясь. — Без магии и дешевых фокусов! На мечах! Выбирай любого секунданта!  
— Я хочу, чтобы им был Вестер.  
— Пусть так!  
Через полчаса они втроем уже стояли в поле. Себастьян сбросил мантию, чтоб не стесняла движения. Он всегда был одет богаче и выглядел солиднее. Но все равно — невозможно жалким на его фоне. Ярость распирала его изнутри. Аэн был собран и спокоен. Когда они скрестили клинки, он испытал только облегчение. Перед ним маячила свобода. Он был к этому готов.  
Он победил в два счета. И, бросив меч валяющемуся в траве Себастьяну, развернулся и пошел прочь. Злобный взгляд прожигал ему спину. А на душе было так хорошо!

Он ожидал радости. Поздравлений с тем, что он больше не «продавшийся в рабство». Но Кайла, едва увидев его, набросилась яростно, словно фурия.  
Аэн отпрянул, инстинктивно выставляя вперед руку с зажатым в ней посохом. Но Кайла не растерялась — вырвала посох и принялась дубасить им, как обычной палкой. Все же, она научила главному — магия решала далеко не все. Порой гораздо эффективнее было просто «дать в дыню». Или, напротив, протянуть руку дружбы. Наверно... смотря кому.  
— Да за что?! — возмутился Аэн, умудрившись выкрикнуть это в перерывах между ударами.  
— Ты помереть мог!  
Да, был и такой вариант. Маловероятный. Но все же.  
— Я все продумал! — воскликнул Аэн, уворачиваясь от собственного посоха. — И теперь все хорошо!  
Пятясь, он все же споткнулся и растянулся на полу. И охнул, когда Кайла оседлала его, плюхнувшись сверху.  
— Я тебя придушу, — зашипела она, привычно презрительно щурясь.  
— Это бессмысленно, — возразил Аэн, непроизвольно растягивая губы в довольной усмешке. — Убить меня за то, что я мог умереть.  
За это он получил резкий тычок локтя в живот, но кашель быстро перешел в свободный, радостный, ликующий смех.  
Он уронил Кайлу на себя и стиснул в объятиях. Замечая за копной ее волос «третьего лишнего», стоящего в конце коридора. Илларион был в подаренных им очках — он что, всегда теперь их носил? — и не мешал, безмолвно созерцая происходящее между ними. Сколько столетий он вот так стоял в стороне, пока люди, к которым он начинал что-то чувствовать, были счастливы без него?  
Повинуясь какому-то смутному импульсу, Аэн поднялся с пола и, оставив Кайлу, стремительной походкой приблизился к Иллариону. Чтобы спустя мгновение крепко прижать его к себе, ошарашенного и растерянного. Было так хорошо, что хотелось осчастливить всех на свете.  
И начать с него.


	7. Глава 7. Следы

За окном царила вечная тьма. Звезды были далеко. Рай был далеко. Арей понятия не имел, с какой максимальной скоростью способен перемещаться Ад. Но он в любом случае был безмерно мощнее любых кораблей.  
— Айон не догонит нас, — успокоил Астарот, заставив вздрогнуть. Ведь вопрос не был задан вслух.  
Нынешний он готов был ненавидеть себя за то, что не замечал этого страха, этого нежелания оставаться с Айоном и стремления избавиться от него тем или иным путем. Он был старше Арея на пять тысяч лет — столько ему понадобилось, чтобы научиться правильно строить реальность, чтобы суметь быть вместе с тем, кого полюбил, но он все равно не смог.  
Построение реальности всегда напоминало попытку переброситься с мирозданием в картишки. И он всегда оставался полным лохом.  
— Больно? — спросил он, плюхаясь рядом с Ареем, прямо на пол, на котором тот и сидел.  
В темноте. У прозрачной стены, за которой рассыпались галактики. Это, должно быть, было довольно романтично.  
Он ожидал, что дьявол привычно огрызнется и скажет, что нечего его жалеть. Но Арей только раздраженно ответил:  
— Если так будет вечно, то лучше отрежь мне всю поврежденную часть тела к херам. Когда я был парализован, я хотя бы эту боль не чувствовал. Мне и так хватает дерьма.  
Астарот молча щелкнул пальцами. Минута ошарашенного безмолвия сменилась осмысленным нервным хохотом.  
— Это ты. Это все-таки ты.  
— Это не я, — устало возразил Астарот. — Тут много моих «я». Этой реальности нет. Потому что я бросил тебя. Снова. Отдал Айону. Когда он передумал тебя убивать. Я всегда с тобой так поступал. Я предавал тебя. Во имя своей реальности. Потому что я мудак.  
— Зачем мы здесь и сейчас?  
О, этот взгляд... Того юного гениального мальчишки. Слишком осмысленный. Понимающий. Как же это было ценно. Как же Астарот это любил.  
— Ты осознал, что облажался, и захотел все исправить?  
— Нет, потому что это уже произошло. Я строю новую реальность. И должен сделать выбор.  
— Ты знаешь, какой?  
— Я должен освободиться от тебя, или ты меня убьешь. Я отдал тебе душу.  
Арей издал нервный смешок.  
— Это технически невозможно.  
— Долго объяснять. Просто вот оно то, что дано — или я снова сваливаю насовсем, или...  
— И чего ты от меня хочешь? Решения этой непосильной для твоих мозгов задачи?  
В его голосе была такая сумасшедшая злость...  
Астарот прикрыл глаза, пытаясь собраться. Расслабиться, невзирая на невероятное напряжение.  
— Я владею этой силой пять тысяч лет, но все еще не до конца могу ее контролировать. Я захотел того, чего опасно хотеть. Я создал реальность, где ты встанешь перед выбором — уйти «для моего блага». Или убить меня.  
— Я никогда не поступлю с тобой так, как ты поступаешь со мной, потому что не хочу с тобой так поступать.  
Да. Именно так он и говорил. Что способен просто видеть другие решения. Но если бы он был способен — он бы уже давно пришел к нему.  
— Я не нанимался быть унитазом для духовного говна. Ты хочешь назад свою душу? Я тоже хочу. Живи с этим. Чего ты боишься? Смерти? Небытия? Или что любой твой выбор — это, как и всегда, говно?  
Внезапно.  
Арей всегда умел правильно формулировать вопросы. И это тоже было тем, что кроме него не мог больше никто.  
— Я боюсь... — задумался Правитель Ада. — Да. Я боюсь, что снова перебираю сорта говна. И что дело вообще не во мне. Я боюсь, что ты убьешь меня с психу и останешься с этим наедине. Я уже понял, что должен быть рядом. Но я видел это целью. А это может быть средством. Потому я все еще пишу твою реальность. Я все еще нужен тебе для чего-то. Я боюсь... На самом деле я боюсь, что даже здесь тебя, а не меня, ждет смерть. Мне казалось, что все кончено. Но ты сказал, что нет. И я теперь вижу, что нет. Иначе ты не психанул бы.  
— Я не понимаю, о чем ты. Для меня это еще не произошло.  
— Что ты почувствуешь, если я сейчас отдам тебя Айону, а сам снова самоустранюсь?  
— Мне захочется тебя придушить.  
Не сдержавшись, Астарот расхохотался.  
— Я перепутал причину и следствие. Бывает. Ты требовал признать, что я дурак. Я признаю.

Пальцы перебирали рыжие волосы. Голова Иллариона лежала на коленях. Аэн никогда не думал, что у него бывает такое безмятежное лицо. В присутствии кого-то. Что он способен вот так доверчиво поддаваться кому-то. Что может расслабленно закрыть свои жуткие глаза и, растянув губы в легкой полуулыбке, наслаждаться тем, что его гладят по волосам руки недавнего врага.  
Это ведь, наверно, у него вообще было впервые. Во всей его многовековой жизни. Вряд ли жена гладила его просто так. Да и он при ней вряд ли мог так расслабиться. Аэн все еще помнил свои ощущения, когда только женился на Кайле. Разве можно расслабиться рядом с тем, кто ненавидит тебя?  
— Ты ведь не родился с этим. Как случилось, что ты не можешь это контролировать?  
Илларион открыл глаза. Дотягиваясь до руки, чтобы прижать ее к груди. И на мгновение замирая. Он вел себя довольно странно — с самого начала, с того дня, как Аэн решился увидеть в нем нечто большее, чем безусловного врага. Но разве это не было вполне логично? Он был странным, его магия была странной. И теперь его хотелось узнать, а не уничтожить. Это было даже... интересно.  
— Мать научила меня кое-чему, но в основном я добивался развития своего дара упорным трудом. Потому что был рожден почти человеком. И мне было ничтожно мало. Когда я стал править, я осознал, что мне необходимо хотя бы условное бессмертие. Не просто забирать чужую энергию, но и защититься от покушения. Я был довольно жестоким правителем. Поэтому опасался не напрасно. Тогда я решил создать такое заклинание, которое позволило бы мне не умирать от любого известного мне оружия. В то время я относился к этому более ответственно. Я изучил все, что существовало на тот момент. Все, что могло убить меня хотя бы теоретически. Даже яды. Даже болезни. Я ждал, что этот список будет пополняться, поэтому мне нужно было заклинание, которое бы самообновлялось, синхронизируясь с моими знаниями. Нечто такое, что стало бы самой моей сутью. Частью меня. Это стоило мне возможности смотреть людям в глаза. Это ошибка в заклинании — или цена за него. Мое бессмертие жаждало забирать жизнь у каждого, на кого я смотрел. И мучить его внутренней болью, чтобы он никогда не решился мне противостоять. С тобой эта система дала сбой. Единственный раз в моей жизни. Ты особенный.  
— Я мог тебя убить.  
Аэн напоминал об этом постоянно. Но Илларион всегда отвечал:  
— Я знаю. Я не думал, что когда-нибудь встречу равного себе. Посох — единственное, что ты забрал из своего королевства — забавно знать, что он принадлежит тому, кому не может причинить вред. Это очень хороший ход — владеть оружием, разящим только других.  
— Я не знал, что им нельзя меня убить.  
Да, он еще очень многого не знал.  
Илларион расстегнул пару пуговиц рубашки, чтобы прижать его ладонь к своей обнаженной коже. У него было такое лицо, будто он испытывал астральный оргазм. Это взаимодействие было чем-то новым. Аэну приходилось делать с людьми разные вещи, но такого — еще никогда.  
— Ты похож на дьявола, который нашел вкусную душу и никак не может ей насытиться.  
Губы Иллариона расплылись в улыбке, но он так и не открыл глаза, продолжая просто лежать и наслаждаться им.  
Аэн влюбился в Кайлу, однажды услышав ее песни. И теперь ощущал, что чувствует к Иллариону нечто похожее. Тоже — с того самого дня, как смог увидеть его душу, оставленную в хаосе набросков на письменном столе.  
Он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его, но Илларион заставил остановиться, воспрепятствовав пальцами, приложенными к губам. И прошелся ими по щеке — мягко, осторожно, медленно. Его рука скользнула к виску, заставив непроизвольно закрыть глаза. Он гладил веко подушечкой пальца, едва касаясь. От этого по всему телу пронеслась мимолетная дрожь.  
— Я никогда ни с кем не целовался. Меня никто не целовал. Сам.  
Вот это новость... Впрочем, это тоже было довольно логично. Оказаться так близко к этим глазам согласился бы только самоубийца. Даже если бы они были закрыты. А во времена бурной молодости Иллариону было не до любви. Он хотел могущества, а потом стало поздно.  
— Мне тоже этого не делать?  
Это, все же, прозвучало довольно растерянно.  
Интересно, как Илларион трахал жену? Каждый раз был сзади?  
Зачем Аэн вообще об этом думал?  
— Прожитые годы меняют твои ценности, — ушел от ответа Илларион. — Когда достигаешь желаемого, оно порой оказывается не тем, что способно тебя удовлетворить. Любовь не купишь за то, что у меня есть.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что тебя не за что любить?  
С этим Аэн мог поспорить.  
— Любят не за что-то. А зачем-то. С какой-то целью. Это удовлетворяет какие-то потребности или дает какие-то ощущения. Чьи потребности и в чем способна удовлетворить любовь ко мне? Что я могу дать?  
Это было поводом задуматься.  
— А что дает мне Кайла, кроме пендалей?  
— Что-то же тебя толкнуло жениться на ней. Узнать ее. Что-то же тебя в ней притянуло.  
— Если так, то в тебе это тоже есть. Это у вас... семейное. По сравнению с ней ты еще больший затворник и одиночка. Это обусловлено тем, что ты убиваешь взглядом, я понимаю. Но ты перестал выходить из замка, даже чтобы узнать, что там еще наизобретали люди, чем тебя можно было бы убить. Ты должен чувствовать невероятное отчаяние, чтобы обрекать себя на теоретическую смерть, которой ты так тщательно раньше избегал.  
— Я выходил из замка.  
— Я знаю. Чтобы следить за Кайлой. И... за мной. Зачем? Ты не знал тогда, что я могу смотреть тебе в глаза.  
— Это не обязательное условие, чтобы кем-то заинтересоваться.  
— Почему я тебя заинтересовал?  
— В тебе так много жизни, радости и уверенности. Рядом с тобой спокойно, даже если просто смотреть на тебя. Если бы смерть не сказала мне о том, что ты придешь убить меня, все могло бы сложиться иначе. Я рад тому, что все сложилось так.  
Интересно, с какой радости она вообще сказала?  
Иллариону нравились его прикосновения. Но пока он ограничивался только тем, что держал его руку у себя на груди. А Аэн не решался на что-то большее. Его снова могли остановить.  
— Ты доверяешь мне?  
Наверное, глупо было задавать этот вопрос именно сейчас. Именно в таком положении.  
— Доверяю. Ты лишил себя возможности убить меня. Ты сделал выбор. И ты никогда не притворяешься. Не втираешься в доверие, чтобы потом предать. Если бы ты все еще хотел убить меня, то сказал бы об этом прямо. Даже если ты скрываешь что-то от меня, это не навредит лично мне. Поэтому не имеет значения.  
— Я скрываю, — усмехнулся Аэн. Хотя бы то, что Риэрел жив. — Много чужих тайн. Но своих у меня нет.  
— Этого достаточно.  
Илларион снова принялся за его руку. На этот раз подтянув ее к лицу, чтобы прижаться к ней щекой. И потереться, как кот. А потом коснуться губами, оставляя поцелуй прямо в центре ладони. Аэн мог бы поклясться, что такого не испытывал еще никогда в жизни. Эти легкие и нежные прикосновения переворачивали все внутри.  
— Ты говоришь, никто никогда не хотел поцеловать тебя. Меня... никто никогда не любил. Так, как способен любить я сам. Ко мне никогда не прикасались так, как ты. И никто никогда не хотел узнать меня. Почувствовать меня. Я никогда не любил взаимно. Кайла... только позволяет себя любить.  
— Ты рад, что не убил меня?  
— Я... рад. Я совершил бы ошибку.  
Иллариона вряд ли можно было назвать красивым. Кайла преувеличивала, утверждая, что он «страшный, как ебаная срань» — его глаза выглядели жутко, в остальном же он был вполне средним. Раза в полтора уже в плечах, чем Аэн, чуть повыше Кайлы, но такой же худощавый. В нем не чувствовалось силы и мужественности. Его дочь говорила также, что он «тощий сморчок» и «похож на зажатого прыщавого ботана, которому девки не дают». В чем-то она, безусловно, была права. Но какое это имело значение?  
Рядом с Вестером Аэн порой ощущал их разницу в возрасте и опыте. Даже внешне Вестер выглядел мужчиной среднего возраста, пусть не качком, но все же хорошо слаженным. А Илларион и вправду походил на вечного подростка. Возможно, это было обусловлено его особенным «бессмертием». Но и в поведении его неуловимо проглядывал наивный, чувственный взгляд на мир, присущий больше тому, кто еще не успел разочароваться. Хотелось бы сравнить его с Риэрелом — но тот предстал перед Аэном дряхлым стариком.  
Илларион расстегнул оставшиеся пуговицы рубашки, снова прижимая его руку к своей груди. И попросил с прежней предвкушающей полуулыбкой:  
— Погладь меня.  
На его коже было множество шрамов. Серьезных. От смертельных ран. Аэн коснулся их — каждого в отдельности. Почему-то вспомнив про свои, на спине.  
— Почему они не заживают? До конца? Почему остаются следы?  
— Потому что я все еще просто некромант, и мои заклятия не делают меня бессмертным демоном. Но даже у них иногда остаются шрамы.  
— Странно, что тебе никогда не пытались отсечь голову.  
— Повезло.  
— Если ты умрешь от взрыва, как это будет выглядеть, когда заклятие соберет тебя воедино?  
Илларион издал короткий смешок, по-видимому, попытавшись представить.  
— Наверное, лучше не знать.  
— Сколько веков ты уже не следишь за новыми технологиями?  
— Не знаю. Не могу точно сказать. Достаточно много. Мне хотелось встретить достойного противника, но я так отчаялся его найти, что решил дать ему фору.  
— И за все эти годы тебя никто не пришел убивать?  
— Человеческим оружием — нет. Это было... слишком очевидно. Убивать мага простым оружием. Слишком просто. Кто бы в такое поверил?  
Аэн тяжело вздохнул. Действительно... Вот что значила репутация. Можно было веками не делать вообще ни черта, но тебя все равно не переставали бояться и считать всемогущим.  
— Твое королевство в упадке только потому, что ты ничего не делаешь. Люди давно пытаются идти в ногу с прогрессом, но это невозможно, пока ты не дашь им хотя бы электричество.  
— Ты мог бы этим заняться. Это королевство теперь и твое тоже. Ты понимаешь в этом больше меня.  
— Кто я здесь?  
— Тебе так нужен какой-то титул? Какой-то статус? Я даю тебе реальную власть. Делай, что хочешь.  
Риэрел оказался прав. Илларион отказался от королевства с еще большей легкостью, чем сам Аэн, когда отдавал свое Себастьяну. С Себастьяном это все же был обмен...  
— Бери все мои сокровища, сиди на моем троне и слушай, чего хочет народ. Дай им все, что им нужно. Возьми все, что нужно тебе.  
Ему впервые дарили королевство. Просто так.  
Аэн попытался поцеловать Иллариона снова — это был его способ сказать «спасибо» — и на этот раз тот не стал препятствовать. Целовался он так же странно, как и делал все остальное. Несколько секунд просто держал так, замерев. Не давая продолжить. Будто раздумывал. Или просто наслаждался. Привыкал. Это все-таки было новое для него ощущение. Потом осторожно поцеловал нижнюю губу. Все с той же нежностью. И, приоткрыв рот, позволил углубить поцелуй.  
Аэн сам не заметил, как оказался лежащим на нем сверху. Как переплелись их пальцы. От этого не хотелось отрываться. Думать о том, что это когда-нибудь закончится. Он чувствовал его каждой клеточкой тела. Всем своим существом. Мир сократился до них двоих в этот момент. Рад ли он был, что не убил его? Да, черт побери!  
Никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя таким влюбленным. Никогда от чувств так не сносило крышу. Все, что он раньше принимал за любовь, было лишь суррогатом. Это был настолько правильный, настолько «его» выбор — выбрать жизнь, а не смерть. И получить все это. Если бы он поступил иначе — он бы остался несчастным и потерянным на всю свою жизнь.  
Он чувствовал, что просит прощения. Не словами. Прикосновениями. Поцелуями. Взглядом — таким нужным — в эти жуткие глаза, в которые не мог посмотреть больше никто во всей Вселенной. А он смотрел — и видел в них отражение себя.  
Он целовал эти глаза, припадая губами к тонким векам. Целовал острые скулы, неровный нос и жесткий подбородок. А потом снова погружался в обоюдный танец, сплетаясь с ним языками. Без звездолета улетая куда-то очень далеко.  
Он уже был без рубашки. Они оба. Прижимались друг к другу обнаженной грудью, терлись, лаская мокрую от пота кожу, в шрамах — отметинах прошлого.  
— Ты хочешь помнить это вечно?  
Аэн почему-то сразу понял, о чем он. И шепнул пылкое:  
— Да.  
Илларион потянулся за кинжалом. Ворон, раскинувший крылья, был его рукоятью. А лезвие прочертило полосу на груди.  
Илларион припал к ране, слизывая кровь, как величайшее лакомство. И, сцепив их пальцы, позволил исцелить ее, оставив заметный шрам.  
Этого. В том числе и этого так не хватало с Кайлой. Магии. Их прекрасной и могущественной темной магии. Позволяющей творить такие вещи. Играть с жизнью и смертью. Без этого он просто не мог.  
Он проделал то же самое с Илларионом. Его кровь оказалась приятной на вкус. Непохожей ни на одну из тех, что доводилось пробовать раньше. Интересно, что на это влияло? То же, что делало смертоносным его взгляд?  
Они целовались, смешивая свою кровь и ее вкус. Смешивая свои судьбы, которые переплелись теперь так же тесно, как их сплетенные тела.  
Аэн долго не мог прийти в себя. По меньшей мере несколько минут просто ждал, пока рассеется туман в голове. Продолжая держать Иллариона за руку. Чувствуя его расслабленно сцепленные пальцы. Сердце билось изнутри о грудную клетку, крича о величайшем восторге. Неизведанном ранее счастье. Это было словно рождение заново. Мог ли он знать, что все так обернется, когда впервые пришел сюда?  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он, хотя в этом совершенно не было надобности. Поступки говорили куда лучше слов.  
Илларион все делал именно так, как было нужно. Он говорил то, что нужно было сказать. Прикасался так, как нужно было прикасаться. Взаимопонимание — почему-то Аэн нашел его именно с ним.  
— Ты спрашивал, что ты можешь дать. Мне ты можешь дать все. Все, чего мне было бы достаточно.  
Илларион улыбнулся — слишком счастливо, слишком спокойно.  
— Тебя мне тоже будет достаточно.  
Аэн вновь прижал его к себе, утыкаясь в шею. Отчаянно желая никогда не размыкать этих объятий. Он нашел нечто чрезвычайно ценное. Родственную душу. Того, кто был способен понять его. И вся жизнь до этого момента существовала лишь для того, чтобы они смогли встретиться и быть сейчас вместе.  
Лишь бы никогда не пришлось это терять.

— Я убил тебя в другой реальности?  
Это все еще казалось каким-то странным. Что они говорили о таких вещах. Аэн никогда не задумывался, что его выбор создает какое-то разветвление. И где-то существует что-то иное. Такое же реальное. Но происходящее не для него.  
— Откуда ты все это знаешь?  
Илларион ответил вопросом на вопрос.  
— Ты когда-нибудь видел, как выглядит смерть?  
— Нет. Но мне рассказывал Вестер.  
Илларион молча протянул рисунок. На нем была изображена женщина с тонким станом, в откровенном платье, с пышной копной огненных волос и ярко-желтыми глазами, танцующая в поле цветов и трав.  
— Ты ничего не замечаешь?  
— Замечаю, — признался Аэн, в который раз чувствуя, что с таким уровнем знаний невозможно даже плавать, аки студент на экзамене. Только сразу идти ко дну. — Кто она тебе?  
— Ее дочь — моя мать.  
Вот оно как... Риэрел об этом знал? И ничего не сказал? Старый козел. Неудивительно, что ему позволялось веками страдать херней. У него просто был блат.  
— Она не должна была ничего говорить мне. Ни о том, кто я ей, ни о том, что произойдет. Об этом не положено говорить. Это меняет реальность и, как правило, не в лучшую сторону. Но когда она пришла ко мне, то сказала: «Мне надоело смотреть на то, как происходит то, что должно — только потому, что ни у кого из вас нет представления, к чему приведут ваши действия. Вы не должны быть несчастны из-за того, что иначе не разрушить этот мир».  
«Иначе не разрушить этот мир»?..  
— Тебя не пугает все это? Почему они все топчутся по нам во имя каких-то великих целей? Я ненавижу это. Я стал королем, чтоб об меня не вытирали ноги. Кем мне стать из-за них — богом?  
— Король — это не привилегия.  
Илларион совсем иначе смотрел на вещи. Хоть во многом и понимал.  
— Это должность. Королем должен быть тот, кто умеет это делать. С кем королевство будет процветать. Быть богом — это тоже нести ответственность. Чудовищную. Ты к этому готов?  
— Я хочу этому научиться. Хочу это понять. Где-то там я прожил жизнь несчастным из-за того, что выбрал убить тебя. Это пугает меня. Я хотел бы знать, что тогда произошло, но боюсь это знать.  
— Я знаю, что произошло. Она показала мне.  
— И каково тебе жить с этим?  
— Мне нравится это знать.  
Пару минут потратив на сомнения, Аэн сдался и попросил:  
— Хорошо. Покажи и мне.

***

Там ему было двадцать два, когда он впервые пришел в королевство Иллариона. На два года позже, чем здесь. И там он так и не узнал ничего важного. Выбрал смерть, которая уничтожила часть его души. Пробила брешь в его уязвимости.  
Он убил Вестера. Пусть и из-за случайности. Он погиб на дуэли с Себастьяном. И, вернувшись, так и остался рабом Сообщества. И врагом всем, кого любил.  
Он сбежал от всего, снова в лес, туда, где никого и ничего не существовало. И прожил там остаток своей жизни. Совсем один. Воспитывая детей, которые никогда не были ему близки. В этой жизни не было ничего хорошего. Ничего, ради чего ее стоило бы жить. В ней он проиграл надежно и безвозвратно.

Ему было под полтинник. Он возвращался из того места, что было раньше его королевством. Почему-то с годами он почти перестал использовать магию. Но даже отречение от нее не давало желанной свободы.  
Он заглушил байк у своей хижины и, спрыгнув с него, заметил сидящего на крыльце человека. Если бы он только помнил. Если бы знал, кто оказался перед ним. Но все воспоминания, связанные с Кайлой, он выбросил как мусор, надеясь, что это способно что-то исправить. Поэтому видел сейчас перед собой лишь незнакомца, заблудившегося в лесу.  
— Завтра я выведу тебя из леса, — пообещал Аэн, входя в дом. — А пока можешь передохнуть, я дам тебе пищу и кров.  
Ему и в голову не могло прийти, что к нему может заявиться тот, кого он когда-то убил. Риэрел научил не умирать — почему тогда не пришло в голову, что об этом способе мог знать и Илларион?  
— У некромантов за ночлег принято требовать плату, — усмехнулся гость.  
Можно подумать, у светлых было как-то иначе. Они технически не могли брать плату годами жизни. Единственная разница — но если бы могли, неужели не делали бы этого? Разница была только в возможностях — сволочей среди светлых было ровно столько же, сколько и среди темных. Но кого это волновало?  
— Я просто лесник, — ответил Аэн с мрачной обреченностью. — И мне ничего не надо, это моя работа.  
Он видел перед собой не врага, переломившего ход его жизни. Худощавого парня, которому можно было дать от силы лет двадцать пять. С непослушными рыжими волосами, в простой одежде и черных очках, которые он не снял даже в помещении. Впрочем, мало ли у магов было причуд.  
А ведь если бы Илларион действительно умер, он переродился бы как демон. Но то импульсивное решение не давало увидеть простые и логичные вещи. Влюбленность сделала глупым и уязвимым. Как хорошо, что после он никогда так не любил. Или уже не было особой разницы?  
Не хотелось знать ничего о госте, на все давно было плевать. Но приходилось как-то коротать время. И Аэн спросил:  
— Кто ты вообще такой?  
— Я когда-то тоже был королем, — ответил Илларион. — А теперь потерял свое королевство. Уже давно.  
Значит, этот человек прекрасно знал, кто он? Это вызывало только легкую усмешку. Ведь бояться было уже нечего. Самое страшное давно произошло.  
Они оба оказались в равных условиях. Два неудачника. Что он чувствовал, видя своего палача таким сломленным и доживающим свой бессмысленный век? Торжество? Злорадство? Был ли он вообще способен на злорадство?  
Они выпили и разговорились. О чем-то совсем не важном. Просто, чтобы говорить. И впервые за долгие годы было как-то хорошо и спокойно. Плавать в этой безысходности, выплескивать ее на человека, который ничего не значил. Чувствуя, как с каждым словом покидает боль, будто он опустошает переполненную чашу.  
В какой-то момент гость снял очки и, посмотрев прямо в глаза, спросил:  
— Что ты чувствуешь?  
Аэн чувствовал, что он очень пьян. Что впервые за десятилетия хочет человеческого тепла. Хочет обнять весь мир. И любить его, пока не протрезвеет. А потому залез на стол, стремительно хватая Иллариона за ворот и впиваясь поцелуем в его губы. Чтобы потом потащить его на кровать.  
Черт, как Илларион вообще мог трахаться с ним в таком состоянии? Неужели было что-то приятное в том, что на тебя бесцеремонно наваливался тяжелый и сильный мужик? От которого, к тому же, несло перегаром? Илларион выглядел гораздо более трезвым. Хотя бы для того, чтобы не лезть в грязных кирзачах на постель. Но он хотел его даже такого. Он пришел не для того, чтобы позлорадствовать. А потому, что с самого начала ценил его, а не свое королевство и всю свою прошлую жизнь. Он сожалел только о том, что Аэн не захотел сотрудничества.  
Но он так ничего и не рассказал.  
Господи, каким же Аэн был дураком, когда наутро сделал вид, что это ничего не значило. Что он хочет доживать свою жизнь такой, какая она есть.  
Больше он никогда не видел Иллариона. А тот просто ушел. В прошлый раз попытка сблизиться кончилась тем, что Аэн убил его. Стоило ли пытаться снова?

***

Аэн долго молчал, прежде чем решиться заговорить. Та реальность была слишком жуткой. Пустой. Последствием его выбора — хоть там ему и хотелось думать иначе. Если бы не Кайла, он бы даже не задумался о возможности альтернативного выбора. Если бы не слова Риэрела: «Если он принесет с собой смерть, это будет твоя смерть».  
Он никогда не рассматривал Иллариона иначе, чем как врага. Даже там, ничего о нем не зная, не попытался удержать то хорошее, что с ним испытал. А ведь — мать твою — этого было бы достаточно. Но победившая безысходность обрекала на мысль «Это мой крест и будет длиться вечно. Меня больше ничего хорошего в жизни не ждет, и я не заслуживаю счастья. Ничего не изменится». Бытие определяло сознание — и так не должно было быть, это был удел жаждущих скинуть свои ошибки на мироздание. Его сила духа должна была превышать силу обстоятельств. Он не все мог исправить — но он никогда не должен был терять себя.  
— Как ты умер там?  
Именно этот вопрос почему-то имел значение. Аэн видел начало апокалипсиса и знал, что в итоге не выжил никто.  
— Я не умер. Смерть забрала меня в свой мир.  
Действительно — неужели ему дали бы умереть?  
— Я в ужасе, — нервно рассмеялся Аэн. — Это для меня слишком, правда. Я живой человек, у меня есть чувства. Я не могу смотреть на такие вещи как Вестер. Как «железный воин». Как «властелин реальности». Страшно знать, сколько раз я мог оступиться. Страшно представить, что вместо любви в каждом моем выборе где-то была смерть. Если бы Кайла не умерла, у меня никогда не появился бы внук, сделавший брешь во вратах. И бытие никогда не было бы разрушено. Но что не так с этим миром, если кому-то надо хлебнуть тонну дерьма, чтобы кто-то другой процветал?  
Илларион безмолвно обнял, позволяя уткнуться себе в шею. И бережно гладил по волосам. Понимал ли он? Он чувствовал слишком иначе. Иначе, чем Аэн, иначе, чем «властелины реальности». Аэн не понимал, как он чувствует. Но очень хотел понять.  
— Тебе бывает больно?  
— Мне всегда больно. Вся моя жизнь — это то, чему ты ужасаешься в своей.  
Действительно. Илларион никогда не знал любви. У него были принципиально другие ценности, потому что он имел все, кроме того, что ему было нужно. Он заплатил бы всем этим за любовь. За ту, которой ему могло бы быть достаточно.  
— Ты знаешь, что Риэрел жив.  
— Я знаю.  
— Это что-нибудь значит?  
— Нет. Наши пути давно разошлись.  
— Война ведь все равно будет? Между Сообществом и светлыми? Ты вмешаешься?  
— Я могу, если ты хочешь.  
Он говорил об этом так, будто его просили вынести мусор.  
— Я хочу ее предотвратить. Есть... вариант. Я расскажу тебе, когда получше все обдумаю.  
В той реальности Аэн не дожил до конца света. Совсем немного. Если бытие обречено было на разрушение, в чем был смысл битвы между собой тех, кому логичнее было бы объединиться против мироздания? Зачем все это? Неужели глава Сообщества не знал, что их всех ждет?

Аэн не знал, как заговорить с Кайлой. С чего начать. Хотелось бы не получить по башке. Или чего-нибудь похуже.  
— Эирен свободен, — это было как-то слишком издалека. — Он ушел. Что ты теперь собираешься делать?  
Он сел рядом с ней на скамейку. Ему никогда не нравился запах ее сигарет. Он никогда в жизни не курил и не понимал, зачем она это делает. Втайне надеется, что это ее убьет?  
— А ты?  
Она хотела, чтобы они были вместе? Или интересовалась просто так?  
— Я останусь здесь, — проговорил он с усилием. — У меня много планов.  
— Я уеду, — заявила она, выпуская изо рта дым и прищурившись глядя вдаль. — Куплю квартиру в городе. Там у меня настоящая жизнь, а здесь какое-то говно.  
— Ты хочешь развестись?  
Она не изменила выражения лица. Все же, после всего, ему казалось, что она должна хоть что-то чувствовать, когда он говорил это.  
— А зачем? Это на что-то влияет?  
Черт, да он, фактически, объявил, что бросает ее. Неужели ей совсем не было до этого дела?  
— Ты говорила, что любишь меня.  
Она так на него и не взглянула.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты помер. Ты потратил много времени и сил, чтобы сделать для меня нечто хорошее. Ты стал мне довольно близким другом. Но теперь за тобой есть, кому присмотреть, чтобы ты не угробился. А я буду ждать тебя в гости. Можем устроить прощальный секс, если хочешь.  
Разве он когда-нибудь мог представить, что они с женой будут просто друзьями? Разве так он планировал прожить свою жизнь? Но как же хорошо, что он смог жить ее именно так. Альтернатива была ужасна. А здесь все остались живы. Все держали свою судьбу в руках.  
— Не хочу, — вздохнул он, роняя голову на руки и созерцая ползущих мимо скамейки муравьев.  
— Тебе жмет ощущение, что ты проебываешь то, чего так долго добивался?  
Она как всегда зрила в корень.  
Возможно, совместная жизнь с ней была бы не намного лучше той реальности, где она умерла. А здесь этого не случилось. Это не уничтожило его как личность. Он мог спокойно идти дальше. Он не хотел семью — то, что было его семьей в той реальности, превратилось в кошмар. Любая альтернатива приводила в ужас. Что угодно было лучше смерти. Что угодно было лучше семьи.  
— Скоро я проведу сюда связь, и мы сможем говорить, — усмехнулся Аэн, поднимая голову. — Но я постараюсь иногда заходить в гости. Мне будет не хватать твоего хамства, заставляющего переосмыслить правильность моих решений.  
Кайла хлопнула по плечу, заставив вздрогнуть. И встала, потягиваясь, чтобы тут же стремительно зашагать прочь, бросив равнодушно-прощальное:  
— Бывай.  
— Я люблю тебя, — крикнул он вслед, чувствуя, что хочет это сказать.  
— Ага, — отозвалась Кайла, не замедляя шага.  
Он чувствовал счастье. От того, что все было хорошо.


	8. Глава 8. Повелитель тьмы

Он видел во сне, как Кайла падает замертво. Как неестественно изгибается ее сломанная шея. И как он кидается к Иллариону. Чтобы крепко стиснуть его в объятиях. Вместо того, чтобы выстрелить. И раз за разом понимал, что этого не может произойти. Потому что это нелогично.  
Кажется, он начинал понимать, как мыслят властелины реальности. И почему никто не говорил ему о его судьбе.  
Он снова скверно спал, как и в те первые дни своего брака. Только теперь — совершенно один.  
В одну из ночей он вновь проснулся от кошмара и, осознав себя почти в полной темноте, подошел к окну и резко раздвинул шторы. Свет луны ударил в лицо.  
Он не напрашивался в постель к Иллариону, а тот и не приглашал. Но сейчас, плюнув на все, Аэн перелез через подоконник и по карнизу дошел до его окна.  
Илларион, в отличие от него, вполне нормально спал. Но, почувствовав его присутствие, мгновенно проснулся. Еще бы. Все же, сон у них был чуткий. У всех, кто имел врагов.  
— Там проклятья, — запоздало предупредил он, когда Аэн уже спрыгнул с подоконника и направился к нему. — Хотя на тебя они не должны действовать. Как и посох. Как и мой взгляд.  
— На тебя можно просто сбросить бомбу, и весь замок взлетит на воздух, — отмахнулся Аэн, садясь на кровать. — При этом ничем не рискуя. Но я сформулирую по-другому: кому это надо, кроме меня?  
— Я так привык, — усмехнулся Илларион. — Иногда бывает необходимо защищаться от воображаемой угрозы, чтобы спокойно спать по ночам.  
Он точно издевался.  
— Как защититься от моей воображаемой угрозы? Как защититься от того, что ты дурак?  
— Ты хочешь об этом поговорить?  
Действительно. Три часа ночи — самое время об этом поговорить.  
— Ладно, я зайду утром, — нехотя согласился Аэн. — Вламываться к тебе посреди ночи было не слишком вежливо.  
— Оставайся, — разрешил Илларион.  
Аэн забрался под одеяло, как-то нерешительно приобнимая его. И не встречая протеста. Он накрыл руку Иллариона своей, и этого оказалось достаточно. Чтобы, держа ее так, проспать до самого утра.  
Утром он больше не стал поднимать эту тему. И без того поняв, что существующей для него информации достаточно, чтобы знать, где будет ошибка, а в чем он совершенно прав. И что он хочет спать, чувствуя рядом Иллариона. Сжимая его ладонь.  
Уезжая, Кайла оставила на его столе голубые камни бессмертия. Но стоило ли использовать их теперь? Когда впереди смутно маячил апокалипсис. Который даже без гипотетического внука все равно мог состояться. В конце концов... Бессмертие не могло гарантировать жизнь. А жизнь не могла гарантировать счастье. Значит, стоило придумать что-то другое.  
Хотелось какое-то время побыть одному и подумать. Илларион все равно оставил, отправившись по своим делам. И Аэн полдня сидел в его покоях, зачем-то перебирая рисунки. Старые, ветхие. И относительно новые. Которые еще не успел рассмотреть.  
Многих изображенных на них он никогда раньше не видел. В одном мужчине было что-то инопланетное, смутно знакомое. Он был изображен идущим по проселочной дороге какой-то статной, почти модельной походкой. Раскинувшим руки ладонями вверх, будто несущим с собой ураган, что поднимал вверх полы его шикарного одеяния. Аэн не знал Тиеллариса, но узнал в нем едва заметные черты Астарота. Слишком тусклые и малозаметные. Но все же роднящие их.  
На другом рисунке он стоял, опершись на меч, словно на посох. Забрызганный кровью. Они воевали когда-то? Поэтому Илларион изображал его таким?  
Можно ли было убить посохом демона? Аэн никогда не задумывался об этом раньше. У него просто не было таких могущественных врагов. Можно ли было убить главу Сообщества его же собственным оружием? Были ли еще такие, как Илларион? И такие, как он сам? Которые имели иммунитет.  
Аргуса убил Вестер. В той реальности, где это вышло. Но ценой своей жизни. Своей души.  
Все это было слишком сложно.  
— Ты не единственный во Вселенной, — заставил вздрогнуть знакомый голос.  
Аэн обернулся. На подоконнике сидел Астарот и задумчиво курил.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Есть демоны, которые как ты. Которых не убить посохом. На которых не действует его взгляд. Потому что у них иначе работает мозг. Я знаю такую женщину. Все всегда считали ее сумасшедшей. Наверное, так и есть. Но она единственная, кто сама смогла выбраться из бездны. Ее не победила даже смерть. Я вообще хотел сказать тебе только, что твоя проблема не в том, что ты не видишь последствий. Я вижу — и толку-то.  
— Я начинаю понимать, что моя проблема в том, что я ближе к демонам, но все еще продолжаю считать себя человеком, — усмехнулся Аэн. — Мыслить как человек. Для которого его жизнь — это единственная ценность. Это начало так бесить меня в себе. Я одергиваю себя каждый раз, когда думаю, что смерть — это конец. Это только начало.  
— Когда что-то происходит, просто помни, что и это тоже пройдет.  
— А ты? Зачем ты здесь?  
— Где — здесь?  
— В этой реальности. Ты ведь уже пересек точку апокалипсиса. Ты живешь через много веков. Вне времени.  
— Вот именно, что вне времени, — пожал плечами Астарот. — Не грузись. Там скучно. Там ничего не происходит. Бог создал бытие, чтоб было не скучно. Плавать в говне — так себе занятие, но когда и этого нет, вообще не знаешь, чем себя занять. Потому что мы привыкли плавать в говне. Может, у тебя будет по-другому. Это пока в твоих руках, здесь еще ничего фатального не произошло.  
— Как ты можешь быть творцом, если не можешь вообразить ничего кроме говна?  
— А я и не творец. Никогда не понимал, как я могу им быть. Он говорит, что я сделал много хорошего. Что реальность, которую я написал, была с ошибками, но все-таки привела нас к тому, чего мы оба хотели. Я смотрел на тебя, и мне понравилось то, как ты чувствовал любовь. Я хотел бы мочь так же, но я не могу. Мне вообще сейчас очень плохо. Но я не могу ни с кем об этом поговорить, потому что никто этого не поймет. Вестер понимает управление реальностью, но не понимает любовь. Ты понимаешь любовь, но не понимаешь управление реальностью. Безысходность.  
Не то, чтобы он совсем не понимал... Ему казалось, что он чуть продвинулся в понимании. По крайней мере, перестал относиться к этому враждебно.  
— Выбор, где ты стараешься ради кого-то — это всегда почему-то смерть, — начал рассуждать Астарот. — Не знаю, как это работает. Может, мироздание так кричит: «Остановись, дебил». Пока я в центре своего мироздания, оно будет крутиться вокруг меня. Когда я запихаю свое «я» глубоко в жопу, то логично окажусь там сам. Это просто надо запомнить, это аксиома. Ты впрягся за Кайлу, и она померла, а ты остался в полном дерьме. Дело не в том, что ты захотел убить кого-то, даже не узнав его. Дело в том, что ты делал это не ради себя — как может работать разум, если он рассчитан только на анализ того, что лучше лично для тебя. Ты не в ответе за то, что лучше для других. И я не в ответе. Никто не в ответе. Меня тоже раздражают эти напыщенные уебаны, решающие за других, несмотря на то, что один из них — я сам. Я знаю, что я мудак. Просто поступай так, как лучше для тебя. И никогда не ошибешься.  
Пожалуй, именно этой мудрости так не хватало в жизни.  
— Я сломал себе жизнь, когда решил поступить так, как лучше для других. Это забавно.  
— Я властелин реальности, — измученно вздохнул Астарот, растекаясь по подоконнику. — Но я, блять, не знаю, что у вас всех в ваших ебаных головах. Ни черта я не знаю. Что-то я могу просчитать, а что-то вы делаете слишком внезапно. Я сам могу сделать что-то внезапно, но себя я знаю, я предсказуем.  
— Если ты мыслишь как человек, ты задаешься вопросом: «Зачем я рожден? С какой целью?».  
— Это что-то о том, что тебя захотели использовать.  
— Да, — усмехнулся Аэн. — Когда осознаешь себя как нечто большее, судьба и предначертанность очень раздражают. А тело видится темницей духа. Потому что если ты несешь какую-то функцию, это означает, что мироздание не воспринимает тебя как личность. Это должно угнетать, а не вселять надежду.  
— Ты был просто побочным эффектом совокупления, тебе с этим легче. У нас то, из чего мы родились, предопределяет нашу жизнь. Вам приходится предохраняться, вы менее совершенны. Но лучше уж так, чем нести с собой эту ебень судьбы.  
— Теперь ты расскажешь мне о том, как обрести бессмертие?  
Если Аэн правильно понял, теперь это уже не имело значения.  
— Да расскажу, чего нет-то, — согласился Астарот. — Это, на самом деле, несложно. Если не рванет. Это энергия Звезды Истины, и ты ей тупо можешь не понравиться. От этого не застрахуешься никак. Это лотерея. Может повезти, может нет. Вестеру вот наверняка бы повезло, но ему и так с рождения привалило. Ты хочешь рискнуть?  
— Если мне все же «привалит», Аргус сможет убить меня, отдав при этом свою жизнь?  
— Сможет, там энергия вообще не играет роли. Это что-то вроде сделки со смертью. Сложно объяснить. Но это по-другому работает.  
— Тогда этот риск того не стоит. Есть еще что-то? Есть способ сделать так, чтобы он не мог меня убить?  
— Есть, но тебе он не понравится еще больше.  
А вот это уже было интересно.  
— Если бы ты сам слетал на Звезду, как я, ты мог бы обрести абсолютное бессмертие. Меня нельзя было убить, даже когда я был еще жив. Но для тебя это не вариант по многим причинам. Есть более реальный и довольно похожий. Пойти к вратам и поискать там могущество тьмы. Это чуть более безопасно, так что тебе понравится.  
— Что значит «чуть более безопасно»?  
— Тьма чуть менее привередлива. Да и ты ей, наверно, понравишься. Но есть те, кто помрут, едва к ней прикоснутся. В общем-то тоже — как повезет. А логики тут нет. И искать ее бесполезно. Силой духа можно дохуя чего, но я, Вестер, да и многие другие — получили плюшки от мироздания просто так. Я вот до сих пор не нашел в этом смысл. А тебе придется пахать, чтобы чего-то добиться. Хотя к вратам я тебя переместить могу, если ты решишься. И если тебе неохота топать пешком.  
Аэн невесело хмыкнул.  
— Если болота не слишком жалуют мою магию, какова вероятность, что мне поддастся тьма?  
— Вероятность всегда пятьдесят процентов, — успокоил Астарот. — Или дерьмо случится, или оно не случится. Вся остальная вероятность — от лукавого.  
У него была своя, альтернативная логика. Логика, основанная на многотысячелетнем опыте. Поэтому Аэн все же решил рискнуть.  
Он никогда раньше не видел врат. А теперь стоял перед ними. Возвышающимися до небес, мрачными и зловещими.  
— Болота Иварлидрея похожи на Рай, — сообщил Астарот, прогуливаясь по водной глади, как по земле. А потом уселся на ближайший корень векового дерева, как на стул. — Я имею в виду, поведением. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
Аэн не понимал.  
— Здесь планета более живая, чем везде.  
Да, пожалуй. Своевольная, вредная и пристрастная. У Иварлидрея был скверный характер.  
Глубоко вздохнув, Аэн решился приложить ладонь к вратам. Они холодили кожу. Но больше он ничего не чувствовал.  
— А я когда-то пытался их открыть, — продолжал Астарот. — Но мне дали пендаля и вышвырнули к хуям. Теперь я даже не знаю, рад я этому или нет. После всего. Хранитель ключа у вас — это как архангел у нас. Им был Вестер. Ну, то есть его отец, а потом уже он. А у нас это должен был быть мой отец. Но он отказался.  
— Помолчи, — попросил Аэн. — Я пытаюсь сосредоточиться.  
— Ты их так лапаешь, как будто они просто железка.  
— А как надо? Иди, продемонстрируй.  
— Не стоит. Они почувствуют, что я существую вне бытия. Могут вообще треснуть. Тогда пиздец придет довольно быстро.  
Почувствуют...  
Кажется, он понял.  
Определенно, он чувствовал что-то за ними. Нечто могущественное и живое. А это живое изучало его. Не убивало, но и не одаряло своей силой. Отнеслось настороженно и с недоверием.  
Оно мыслило хаотично и образно. Не могло говорить с ним словами. Но как будто требовало чего-то. Каких-то доказательств.  
Он вызвал в памяти тот миг, когда понял, что для него значит любовь к Иллариону. Посчитав его моментом, когда лучше всего понимал, чего хочет. Чего будет достаточно. Что делает счастливым. И уверенным в правильности своих действий.  
Врата загудели в напряжении, будто вот-вот готовы были рухнуть. И тьма поддалась.  
Решаясь на этот шаг, Аэн не потрудился задуматься, насколько такое могущество будет ему по силам. Он был первым магом, кто пришел сюда за силами тьмы — и, черт, ну почему он даже не спросил Астарота, выдержит ли вообще его мозг? Демоны могли гораздо больше. Несоизмеримо — потому что они хотя бы могли восстановить повреждения силой мысли. У них были куда более прочные тела.  
Аэн рухнул в воду, теряя контроль над телом, но Астарот быстро выволок оттуда, не дав захлебнуться. По лицу текла какая-то жидкость. Слишком горячая, чтобы быть водой.  
— Ща пройдет, — равнодушно успокоил Правитель Ада.  
Аэн смутно видел его — перед глазами все плыло. Все-таки из них, похоже, текла кровь. Но лопнувшие сосуды могли быть еще не самыми страшными последствиями.  
— Ты можешь теперь этим управлять, — доносился сквозь пелену голос Астарота. — Ты не знаешь, как это делать. Но ты быстро учишься. Перестань воспринимать свое тело как человеческое. Пока она его не разрушила, сделай его более совершенным.  
Это было легче сказать, чем сделать. Что он вообще должен был делать? Он не мог даже пошевелить рукой. Как будто тело стало чужим, как будто тьма уже забрала его. И стало по-настоящему страшно. Что он вот так умрет. Поглощенный тьмой.  
Он даже приблизительно не представлял, как что-то приказать клеткам своего тела. И как вообще все это работает. Он имел смутное представление даже об основах анатомии. Его всегда удовлетворяла медицина еще из прошлой жизни — она исцеляла раны, и этого было довольно. Но ведь когда некроманты забирали энергию у других, они тоже могли исцеляться. А его энергия сейчас позволяла нечто гораздо большее. Это отличалось от магии. Но что, если принцип был тот же?  
Для человека он хорошо чувствовал свое тело. Через тренировки и медитации. Незачем было представлять процесс в мельчайших подробностях. Достаточно было представить результат. Остальное тьма сделала сама.  
Когда перед глазами прояснилось, он привстал, пока не решаясь на большее и прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Подмечая, в чем разница. Но ее как будто бы не было.  
Он дополз до воды и умылся. Это все было жутко утомительно.  
Уткнувшись лбом в траву, Аэн нервно расхохотался. Он выжил, он обрел мощь тьмы, он победил — но почему-то очень хотелось вздернуться.  
— Это нервное, — утешил Астарот. Он уже пару минут курил, усевшись на дерево, и созерцал тщетные попытки собрать себя воедино. — Само пройдет. Тебе бы отдохнуть.  
— Перемести меня обратно, — хрипло велел Аэн. Голос показался слишком чужим.  
— Ты теперь можешь все это сам.  
Он правда мог?  
Мгновение спустя он оказался в своих покоях. И рухнул в постель, наспех сбросив мокрую одежду. Его трясло и лихорадило — он сам не ожидал, что настолько потеряет контроль. Он стал властителем тьмы, но чувствовал себя так, будто по нему потопталось стадо слонов. Это ведь даже не было слишком сложно. Он довольно быстро сообразил, что делать. Почему это так измотало? Почему было так страшно становиться сильней?  
Он проснулся уже в сумерках. Рядом сидел Илларион. Держал за руку. Хотелось отблагодарить его за это. За поддержку. За понимание, что нужно в этот момент.  
— Я был у врат, — сообщил Аэн. — И они поделились со мной могуществом.  
— Что заставляет тебя импульсивно принимать такие решения?  
Интересно, его хоть что-то могло вывести из себя? Или он беспокоился, просто не умел этого проявлять?  
— Я не знаю, так получилось, — растерянно вздохнул Аэн. Понимая, насколько абсурдно это звучит. — Я, наверное, должен был с тобой посоветоваться. Ты знаешь об этом больше.  
— Дело не в том, что я знаю больше.  
Он все-таки злился? Забавно. Это просто невозможно было понять.  
— Я должен был поставить тебя в известность. Или ты хотел, чтобы я спросил у тебя разрешения?  
Аэн не собирался оправдываться. Он ни в чем не был виноват. С этого дня он навсегда сделал своим девизом аксиому «Пока я в центре своего мироздания, оно будет крутиться вокруг меня. Когда я запихаю свое «я» глубоко в жопу, то логично окажусь там сам».  
— Меня не было рядом. Хотя что-то могло пойти не так.  
— Ты бы только помешал. Мне было бы тяжелее сосредоточиться.  
Илларион больше ничего не сказал. Неужели это его удовлетворило? Он беспокоился, потому что не был уверен, что отправляться туда без него было разумным решением? И достаточно было сказать, что Аэн сделал это сознательно? Что он ни о чем не жалел?  
— Как ты теперь себя чувствуешь?  
— Да никак, — с удивлением хмыкнул Аэн. — Если есть какая-то разница, я совсем ее не ощущаю. Я же не умею этим управлять. Не знаю, как это работает. У меня совсем нет об этом информации. Где вообще предел моих возможностей?  
— Предел — это потолок твоих знаний, — усмехнулся Илларион.  
Это было так глупо. Аэн чувствовал себя обезьяной с гранатой. Ему казалось, к могуществу должна прилагаться инструкция. Но, как оказалось, получить могущество было самым простым. И самым началом в этом бесконечном квесте.  
— Чтобы что-то создать силой мысли, надо это вообразить. Ты что-нибудь способен вообразить?  
— Не думаю, — мрачно буркнул Аэн. — Слишком много мелких деталей, о которых я либо забуду, либо просто не знаю, как это должно выглядеть. Если я создам буханку хлеба — гарантирую, что либо она будет со вкусом пенопласта, либо пустой внутри, потому что у меня поверхностные взгляды, и я просто забуду вообразить мякиш. С магией было как-то проще, потому что большую часть работы она делает сама. А собирать реальность по атомам — это каторга.  
Илларион рассмеялся. Кажется, он впервые смеялся при нем вот так, по-настоящему. Как нормальные люди смеются над анекдотами. Он смеялся над его тупостью. Действительно, разве это было не смешно? Стоило ли, рискуя жизнью, обзаводиться могуществом, которое совсем ничего не меняло?  
— Это все наживное, — утешил Илларион. — Этому можно научиться. Тебе стоило бы начать не с управления материей, а с ее изучения. С путешествия по информационной базе Вселенной. Главное не переусердствовать.  
— Откуда ты так много об этом знаешь?  
— Я это могу. Частично. Я потомок богини. Если бы у меня была еще пара тысяч лет, я мог бы приблизиться к ее уровню. Но я не могу залезть никому в голову или видеть иные реальности. А ты можешь, просто не знаешь, как.  
— Я чувствую, что это все просто не мое. Вестер всю жизнь этим занимался, а я смотрел и не понимал, что в этом хорошего. Я всегда хотел выжить. И сейчас. Я сделал это только ради того, чтобы обрести бессмертие. Я человек действия, и мыслю я только в контексте действия. У меня хорошо получается просчет тактики и стратегии. Но мне больше нравится просто жить, чем изучать жизнь.  
— Если тебе не нужно большего, не пользуйся этим, — неожиданно поддержал Илларион. — Это не долг. Это возможность. Это расширяет опции, а не налагает обязательства. Ты думаешь, что тебе придется повторить путь Вестера, обретя силу властелина реальности. Но с чего ты это взял?  
Аэн не сдержал слишком счастливой и довольной улыбки. Илларион всегда говорил именно то, что нужно было услышать. Только, в отличие от Кайлы, умел формулировать это без хамства.  
На самом деле Аэн боялся не силы и не того, что не знал, как ей пользоваться. На самом деле он боялся изменить себе.  
— Я не хочу называться властелином реальности, — улыбнулся он, поглаживая по щеке склонившегося над ним Иллариона и глядя прямо в ярко-желтые глаза. — Весь этот пафос пусть останется для Вестера. А я всегда буду собой. Королем в одежде простолюдина. Богом с идентичностью «человек».

— У нас все готово, — доложил Себастьян, войдя в зал. — Один приказ — и войско атакует бастион светлых.  
Все застыли в шоке, когда Аргус велел:  
— Расформируй армию. И отпусти людей по домам.  
Спорить с главой Сообщества было не принято. Но все же Себастьян решился осторожно уточнить:  
— Это означает отмену войны? Отмену всего, к чему мы так долго шли?  
— Да.  
— Но почему?!  
Аргус усмехнулся как-то непривычно знакомо, посмотрев на него с задиристой искоркой в глазах. Так несвойственной ему. Зато присущей кое-кому другому...  
— Потому что мы все равно все умрем.  
Себастьян обратил внимание еще на одну деталь. Посох, на который опирался Аргус. Слишком уж он был похож на тот самый... Который Аэн забрал себе, уходя, как трофей.  
— Как это возможно?.. — пробормотал он, непроизвольно попятившись. Испытывая вполне рациональный и логичный ужас.  
— А ты долго соображаешь, — засмеялся Аргус, обретая облик Аэна. — «Смерть разума достигается полным проникновением в сознание и подавлением воли. Чтобы разрушить сознание, нужно иметь превосходящее по силе собственное». Вот как это возможно. Не скажу, что это было просто. В любом случае, это уже не имеет значения. Те из вас, кто откажутся подчиняться мне, последуют за Аргусом. Остальные могут просто разойтись по домам и жить дальше.  
Несколько отказавшихся все же нашлось — их Аэн быстро ликвидировал посохом. Однако кроме бывших жрецов желающих отдать свою жизнь за идею не нашлось. Он даже видел благодарность в глазах улепетывающих прочь. Больше не проклятых. Это были такие же обманутые лохи, как и он сам.  
Зал опустел, оставив их наедине — его и Себастьяна. Который очень не хотел «идти домой», потому что давно уже считал, что он и так дома.  
— Король — это не привилегия, — произнес Аэн, глядя на него без враждебности. — Это должность. Королем должен быть тот, кто умеет это делать. С кем королевство будет процветать. И ты точно не король.  
— Как тебе все это удается?! — вскричал Себастьян, выйдя из себя. — Как ты смог такое провернуть?! Освободиться от Сообщества и уничтожить его, чтобы вернуть себе трон?!  
— Мне не нужен трон. Мне нужен мир. И на этом троне будет сидеть тот, кто способен его обеспечить.  
Себастьян резко обернулся на звук открываемых дверей. И безумно ухмыльнулся, когда в зал вошли Вестер и Юдифь.  
— Так вот кого ты решил усадить на трон! Вот чего стоит твоя «свобода»! Ты просто продался врагу!  
— Не угадал, — ничуть не обиделся Аэн. — Вестеру наплевать на все вокруг, быть королем — это точно не его. У тебя есть вторая попытка.  
— Женщина?! — осознал Себастьян, и это почему-то донельзя его шокировало.  
Аэн печально вздохнул. Вестер был «светлым», «врагом» и даже «этим твоим приятелем», а Юдифь — просто «женщина». Еще когда он увидел ее в первый раз, ему показалось ужасно несправедливым то, что она живет свою жизнь только как приложение к Вестеру. К тому же в средневековье у нее уже был опыт управления королевством. И ради этого она послала Вестера куда подальше. Пожалуй — и правильно сделала. Вестер любил рассказывать эту историю как нечто романтичное. А Аэн не переставал задаваться вопросом, что ему стоило остаться с ней в качестве прислуги, потратив на это годы, которые длилась бы ее жизнь? Для него это были лишь мгновения. Но нет, ему хотелось двигаться дальше. Путешествовать, набираться знаний. И таскать ее с собой. Или, как в этой жизни, сделать так, чтобы она вечно ждала его в хижине с детьми и готовым ужином. А не была занята своими делами. Для него самого она была всего лишь «женщина» с прилагающимся к этому набором функций. Просто галочкой в биографии «у меня есть великая любовь».  
Аэн находил, что они с Вестером противоположности во всем, что только могло бы прийти на ум. Они походили на ботана, по уши зарывшегося в книжки, и качка, успешного во всем, что касалось социальной сферы. Вестер нравился как личность, у него было, чему поучиться. Но Аэн все равно не понимал, что в нем могла найти Юдифь. Вообще хоть кто-то, кто хотел бы большего, чем галочку в биографии. Может, ей нравилась его душа, но его характер и отношение терпеть было категорически невозможно.  
Может, Себастьяна стоило, все же, убить. Но Аэн позволил ему уйти — разозленному, явно готовому замыслить какую-нибудь месть. Он уже принес сюда слишком много смерти. Со жрецами нельзя было иначе — но Себастьян был не продуманной сволочью, а просто завистливым дураком.  
Аэн видел, что, усевшись на трон, Юдифь почувствовала себя на своем месте. В той реальности она умерла в этом году. Родив сына. В этой ее впереди ждала вся жизнь. Новая, полная счастья и власти. Без нужды крутиться как белка в колесе ради того, чтобы продолжать это делать как можно дольше. Она внутренне преобразилась. Не было больше суетливых движений. Только королевская стать.  
Теперь стоило рассказать Вестеру о том, как подарить ей бессмертие. Так же, как сам он когда-то в другой реальности поступил с Кайлой. Дав ей жизнь как Линде. От Вестера вряд ли можно было унаследовать бессмертие. Но всегда можно было найти кого-то еще.

Пара десятков лет ничего не изменили — Аэн все так же замечал, что тонет в сознании Иллариона каждый раз, когда пытается залезть ему в голову и попытаться что-то понять. Его мир был полон странных, пугающих образов. И чем-то напоминал болота Иварлидрея. Там обнаглевшая планета любила издеваться над путниками, подкидывая им то прекрасные, то ужасающие миражи. Аэн недолюбливал болота — на самом деле, с годами он понял, что по своему восприятию всегда был ближе к Кайле, враждебно относящейся к магии, чем к кому-то вроде Вестера или Иллариона. «Ограниченный ксенофоб» навеки осталось его внутренним «я». Его все еще пугало то, чего он не понимал.  
— Это нормально, — пояснил Астарот, заглянувший к нему, стоило снова о нем подумать. — То есть, это, конечно, хуево, но ты в этом не одинок. Меня тоже всегда раздражало то, что было сильнее меня. Что могло нанести гипотетический вред. И сейчас меня это пугает. И мне кажется, что этим я предаю того, кого люблю. Это не страх того, что он поведет себя со мной как мудак, и это может быть фатально, это страх, что я не могу просто игнорировать это, потому что не могу быть сильнее. Это досада от того, что я больше ничем не управляю. Тогда как раньше я пинал его как мяч, а он летел, куда я захочу. А теперь он пинает меня. Это справедливо, но в чем смысл? Это когда-нибудь кончится?  
— В справедливости вообще нет смысла, — мрачно усмехнулся Аэн. — Я долго думал о возможности обмануть реальность. Зная все, что я знаю сейчас, но проживая ту реальность, я все равно не смог бы простить Иллариона за то, что он убил Кайлу. Мы все обречены лететь туда, куда нас пинает бытие. Логично реагировать на то дерьмо, что оно нам подбрасывает. Есть какие-то механизмы — наши, внутренние — которые не позволяют поступать иначе. Здесь не произошло очень многого. Здесь я получил возможность прожить свою жизнь без ошибок. Но обрел другой уровень осознанности. И испытал ужас.  
Смех Астарота был непривычно глухим и зловещим. Как будто до него вдруг что-то дошло.  
— Может, просто невозможно обмануть реальность. Может, прожитое никогда не будет забыто. Даже теми, кто видел миллионы других вероятностей. Для прощения не надо знать больше. Скорее, единственный способ — это забыть. Стереть себе память. Как ты поступил, чтобы забыть смерть. Но и этим ты ничего не добился. Потому что Вестер тоже не захотел тебя прощать. Потому что всегда, когда ты приносил куда-то смерть, реальность била в ответ. У тебя был выбор, даже если ты хочешь считать иначе. Ты пошел на войну из-за Сообщества. Потому что тебя заставили. Но было много способов этого избежать. Ты просто не хотел напрасного риска. Ты хотел выжить, пусть даже идя по головам. Мы не будем выше реальности, пока реагируем на нее логично. Я не считаю себя убийцей, хотя по моей вине погибали целые расы. В разных реальностях. Я никого не убивал безвозвратно, где-то в глубине души я всегда понимал, что нет никакого небытия. Но это такое лицемерие с моей стороны. Мне же всегда было похрен, кто там помрет во имя моей реальности. А кто родится и будет страдать — хотя все мы знаем, что рождаться хуже, чем умирать, к тому же любой рожденный умрет — не своей смертью, так с концом Вселенной. Мы наворотили говна и принесли его с собой за грань бытия, потому что бесполезно уничтожать Вселенную. Потому что это все внутри нас. Мы оба с тобой считаем себя лучше остальных. Благороднее. Честнее. Мы в белом пальто стоим красивые и смотрим на всех свысока как на говно. Но ты убивал, я убивал. У нас были дети. Мы распоряжались чужими жизнями. Чем мы лучше? Мы считали врагами тех, кто был способен одарить нас любовью. Мы отдавали свою любовь тем, кто предал нас. Мы долбоебы. И так будет в любой реальности и в любой Вселенной. Может, не так уж плохо умереть и исчезнуть, чтобы больше не забивать себе всем этим голову. У нас обоих есть некие безусловные ценности. Когда мы способны чувствовать любовь, которую ни с чем больше не спутаешь, это единственное, что дает ощущение истины и абсолютной уверенности. Это то, ради чего можно перевернуть реальность. Это то, что дает безграничный ресурс для модификации своей личности — а именно это всем нужно, это — а не разрушение бытия. Эволюция из его населения. Стать выше Бога. Выше тех, кто рожден из бездны. Бог создал нас по своему образу и подобию. И вас. И людей. Мы все видим свой предел примерно на уровне моих нынешних возможностей. Но меня не устраивает этот предел. Я по-прежнему могу слишком мало для своих запросов. Мне нужно больше, чем могущество Бога. Гораздо больше. Я даже сейчас привязан к своей душе, и меня контролирует тот, кому я ее отдал. Потому что никакой бог над этим не властен. Я не могу ничего стоящего. Я не могу быть счастлив. Я продолжаю жрать говно.  
— Что такое душа?  
Когда-то этот вопрос ужасно раздражал. Но сейчас хотелось знать ответ.  
— Часть тебя, от которой зависит способ твоего существования.  
Насколько надо было поумнеть, чтобы это понять?  
Астарот тяжело вздохнул и пояснил:  
— Если она в бездне, то тебе пиздец. Если ты оставляешь ее во Вселенной, то можешь сюда вернуться. Кто убит посохом — тот не возвращается. Люди не возвращаются, потому что у них нет души в том смысле, что у нас. Есть нечто другое, что тоже называют душой, но оно так не работает, потому что они сжираются Вселенной после смерти, как земля пожирает их тела. Ваши души могут находить путь из бездны — и это забавно, потому что это ваша эволюция, Бог не создавал вас такими. Он этого не может. Вы созданы позже нас, хоть и менее совершенными, но более автономными. Независимыми от бытия. В какой-то мере у тебя больше шансов наебать реальность, чем у меня.  
— Но кто-то живет вообще без души.  
— Это довольно опасно. И это тоже попытка наебать реальность — потому что по логике это невозможно. Душа определяет твою локацию в мироздании. Никто не понимает, как это работает, но по земле ходят живые мертвецы, и им заебись. Наверно, не избавившись от души, в принципе не обрести свободы от бытия. Потому что наши личности могут эволюционировать. А души равняют нас с говном.  
— Каково, когда отдаешь кому-то душу?  
— Я до сих пор воспринимаю ее как какую-то часть себя, хотя что в ней от меня, она скорее якорь, тянущий на дно, когда ты пытаешься всплыть. Который хочется бросить. Даже если придется отсечь ногу, за которую он зацепился.  
Астарот замер на мгновение, а потом нервно щелкнул пальцами. Кажется, ему пришла в голову какая-то идея. А в руке его сам собой появился золотой клинок.  
— Хочешь на это посмотреть? — спросил он совершенно спокойно, с пугающим блеском в глазах.  
Аэн хотел.  
Когда он плавал по сознанию Иллариона, то, все же, находил там хоть что-то знакомое. Сознание Астарота наводило гораздо большую жуть. Бездонное. Безумное. Миллионы других планет, с другими людьми, созданными такими, как Эристис. Миллионы галактик. Других вселенных. Иных реальностей. Миллиарды тысячелетий. В его памяти информации было больше, чем Аэн мог себе вообразить.  
Если с такими знаниями Астарот утверждал, что «жрет говно» — было ли вообще какое-то совершенство? В чем была разница между всем этим и знаниями обычного человека? Это было страшно осознавать. В этом была обреченная безысходность.  
Астарот открыл дверь, возникшую в бескрайнем пространстве. За ней оказалась дорога — и безмолвная пустота вокруг.  
— И что дальше? — спросил Аэн, когда они остановились.  
Астарот опустился на одно колено и приставил лезвие к полосе дороги. Это была цепь его «якоря»? Где-то там, в конце этой дороги, находилась его душа?  
— Это опасно, — заметил Аэн.  
В ответ Правитель Ада хмыкнул.  
— Спасибо, кэп. Я когда-то себе мозг распилил. Чтобы двигаться дальше. Чтобы съебаться из дерьма. Потому что почему бы и нет. Оно того стоит. Ты не должен любить себя таким, какой ты есть. Если тебе некомфортно с тем, какой ты, что плохого это изменить. Что плохого в том, чтобы не жрать говно. Когда ты посылаешь дискомфортных людей, твое недовольство почему-то никого не смущает. А послать самого себя невозможно технически. Зато можно эволюционировать. Что я и делаю.  
Он принялся резать дорогу трясущейся рукой. Вокруг все заходило ходуном, и Аэн на мгновение пожалел, что вообще поперся сюда посмотреть на то, как долбоеб отпиливает себе душу. Интересно, чисто теоритически он тоже был способен на это? И как вообще там, в глубине сознания, выглядела его душа?  
— А это легче, чем пилить мозги, — обрадованно заявил Астарот, закончив.  
Теперь дорога, на которой они все еще стояли, обрывалась в пустоту.  
— Что будет, если туда шагнуть? — заинтересовался Аэн.  
— А ты попробуй, — посоветовал Правитель Ада.  
И Аэн, разбежавшись, прыгнул вниз, проваливаясь за границы его сознания. Открывая глаза и видя перед собой свои покои в реальном мире. Кажется, он начинал понимать не только, что такое душа. Но и чем темные маги отличались от светлых. Темные продвинулись дальше на ступень эволюции. Обрели власть над смертью. Обрели власть избавлять людей от душ. И это преподносилось как что-то плохое. И даже Сообщество вряд ли понимало, что здесь к чему.  
Его магия была во многом совершеннее силы тьмы или Бога. И у нее был предел — но был ли на самом деле? Или просто никто не нашел, как прокачать это дальше? Илларион доказал, что можно получить от магии больше, чем все привыкли считать. Да, он был потомком смерти. Но не смерть дала ему его магию. В большей мере он взрастил ее в себе сам.  
Ощутив желание поговорить с ним об этом, Аэн отправился в его покои. Однако Иллариона там не оказалось. Он нашелся в обеденном зале. Играл на рояле. Один — поэтому без очков. Он надевал их, когда его мелодии собирались послушать Эстель или слуги.  
Эстель решила остаться несмотря на то, что Илларион давно уже предложил ей уехать к Кайле. Она слишком привыкла жить в замке. С нее довольно было и того, что от нее ничего не требовали. Она всегда здесь вполне неплохо жила — а теперь, когда отпала надобность смотреть Иллариону в глаза, даже почти перестала его бояться. Во всяком случае, это никогда не было для нее причиной все бросить и сбежать в никуда.  
Только сейчас Аэн понял, что совершенно не представляет, как сформулировать вопрос. И почему-то спросил:  
— Что особенного в Иварлидрее?  
Илларион прервался и посмотрел на него. Как будто желая уточнить, что он имеет в виду.  
— Это единственная планета, на которой массово рождаются существа, обладающие возможностями за пределами возможностей Бога.  
Логично ведь было предположить, что дело именно в планете. В странной, своевольной планете. Аэн видел какое-то их количество, чтобы сравнить. И не нашел ни одной похожей.  
— Просто в какой-то мере мы все мутанты, — усмехнулся Илларион. — Из-за врат. Иварлидрей питается тьмой. Впитывает ее. Нас вообще не создавали магами. Так получилось. Кроме Рая все остальные планеты должны были быть заселены смертными. Потому что Вселенная прожорлива. Без еды она умерла бы. А тьма защитила нас от участи стать едой. Мы смертные, победившие смерть. Мы люди, обретшие нечеловеческое могущество. Разве ты не чувствовал это, прикасаясь к вратам, к ее мощи? Не чувствовал, что она любит тебя? Каждого из нас. Она смотрит на нас — она может только смотреть, ей не дано к нам прикоснуться, как мне не дано смотреть людям в глаза. Потому что ее прикосновение убивает все живое. Но ты выдержал. И это иррационально, как и все, что здесь происходит. Тьма не может существовать во Вселенной — потому что она отсутствие Вселенной. А здесь она существует. И это провоцирует то, что не может происходить.  
— Тебе рассказала об этом смерть?  
Это позволяло несколько иначе взглянуть на свое могущество. Оно не было частью Вселенной — оно было продолжением магии самого Аэна. Это заставляло проникнуться к нему симпатией.  
— Да. Это было слишком давно. Эмис был ближе всего к вратам, и так получились маги. На тот момент другие города расположились от болот слишком далеко. Тьма не пошла туда. А потом, когда был разрушен Эмис, она и вовсе осталась на болотах. Ее не видно. Она не умеет общаться. Но ею пронизан воздух. Она — это сам Иварлидрей. То, что делает его уникальным. Смерть говорила, что сын тьмы придет уничтожить Вселенную. Здесь это не сможет случиться, потому что ты не убил меня.  
— Сможет, — усмехнулся Аэн весело и уверенно. — Я уничтожу Вселенную. А все, что мне дорого, заберу с собой.


	9. Глава 9. Пересечение дорог

Арей чувствовал тот момент, когда прервалась их связь. Когда Астарот разорвал нить, связывающую с душой. Должен был чувствовать. Но не пришел об этом поговорить.  
Астарот не думал, что будет ощущать себя таким потерянным. Не без души — без него. Без него в существовании не было смысла. И это было неправильно. Наверное. А может, и нет. Кто знал. Кто определял такие вещи. Почему Астарот создал свою реальность, но до сих пор сам не мог определять, что правильно, а что нет?  
Это раздражало. Он был одарен почти с самого начала своего существования. Но теперь безнадежно отстал от тех, кто добивался всего сам. У них был уникальный дар — часть эволюции. А что у него — блат на Звезде? Это уже не имело значения. Вселенная канула в небытие.  
Это было забавно. Что для нее тоже существовало небытие. Как и для тех, кем она питалась. Она ведь не упала в бездну — она не имела души. Она просто исчезла. Она не была старше первых ангелов. Просто имела больше памяти. Больше информации. Она не рождалась, как не рождался Бафомет или Эсседес. Они были созданы взрослыми, минуя эту стадию. Как и она.  
Сейчас очень хотелось увидеть Арея. Хоть какого-нибудь. И выбор пал на того, которого Астарот увидел впервые. Зимой, на деревянном помосте. Взъерошенного, злобного, полного жажды дать мирозданию сдачи. Он был безмерно красив в своей отвратительности.  
Он бросился к Астароту, возникшему посреди ледяной глади. Сколько же раз они встречались здесь. Все дороги вели сюда.  
— Я живу без души и мне заебись, значит, дело было не в этом, — почему-то сказал Астарот, и кулак Арея замер в опасной близости от лица. — Просто ты хотел показать, как тебе плохо от того, как я с тобой поступил. И ты много раз говорил мне об этом прямо. Требовал дать обещание, что я никогда не покину тебя, даже если мне покажется, что оно того стоит. Я отдал тебе душу, и свою, и твою, но я все еще мудак. Потому что тебе не нужны никакие души, тебе нужен я, и всегда был нужен, любой, хоть вообще без всех этих сраных душ. А я никогда не понимал, нахрена тебе просто я, я думал, что тебе от меня что-то нужно. Что я что-то могу тебе дать. И когда дам, то смогу пойти нахуй. Но я никогда не смогу пойти нахуй, потому что тебе никогда не будет достаточно — потому что любви никогда не бывает достаточно. Потому что смысл не в том, чтобы я дал тебе что-то. А чтобы быть вместе. Ты злился, когда я говорил, что не хочу быть с тобой. Не потому что не хочу, а потому что долбоеб. Мы не могли договориться. Потому что мы оба не понимаем, как можно нас любить. Ты пытался объяснить мне. Но для этого очень сложно подобрать слова. Это глубже, это в поступках и чувствах, это сила, способная на невозможное. И чем больше я смотрю на это с позиции «это делает меня уязвимым», тем глубже я утопаю в говне. Это уводит от истины. А истина в том, что нет ничего сильнее. Отвергая это из-за страхов и неуверенности, я лишаю себя шанса освоить невероятное могущество. Я лишаю себя шанса на счастье, потому что готов довольствоваться суррогатом, лишь бы это было безопасно. Я боюсь любви. Потому что она сильнее меня. А я боюсь всего, что сильнее меня. Я всегда убеждал себя в том, что не люблю тебя, а просто строю реальность, которая способна привести тебя к счастью. Но нахрена я это делал — я не мог ответить, пока не признался себе в этой любви. Дерзкий, смелый, честный мальчишка, который никогда не боялся говорить мне правду, и так знал все, о чем я молчал, о чем не говорил даже самому себе. И смотрел на меня таким проницательно-мрачным взглядом, будто видел насквозь. Мне хотелось бросить все свои планы, послать к чертям реальность и просто вечно смотреть в эти глаза, потому что когда я делал это, я чувствовал, что только в этом есть смысл. Ты никогда не убьешь меня. Ты уже это однажды попробовал. И это было не тем, чего ты на самом деле хотел. Ты не сожалеешь о дерьме, которое творил, но и я ни о чем не сожалею. Имеет ли это вообще значение теперь. Это стоит между нами, это заставляет логично бояться и ненавидеть друг друга, но я не хочу, чтобы реальность диктовала мне, что я должен чувствовать. Я должен принимать это в расчет, но какого черта это мешает мне любить тебя. Когда мы встретимся снова, клянусь, что я больше никогда не оставлю тебя. В этот самый день я увидел тебя впервые и сделал выбор — и ни разу, ни разу о нем не пожалел. Ни одной реальности я не прожил без тебя. Нахрена мне вообще жизнь без тебя, хорошо это или плохо. Я не Адам, который вешался на кого попало, чтобы компенсировать жизненное говно. Мы разные, у нас разные методы. Я жил ради тебя, и мне это нравилось. И это было прекрасно. Мне наплевать, хорошо это или плохо. Кто должен это решать, если не я.  
— Я буду это решать, — прошипел Арей, вцепляясь в горло и угрожающе скалясь. — Ты решил за меня, ты бросил меня, потому что так было «нужно», потому что ты полон говна, и тебе не хватило тысячелетий, чтобы прибраться в своей башке. Ты обрекаешь меня на пытку, на жизнь в ложной реальности, в окружении тех, кто ненавидит меня, кого ненавижу я, кто мучает меня ложными ценностями. Ты заставляешь меня подстраиваться под реальность, в которой я существую, терять себя, ненавидеть себя. Ты мудак и долбоеб — и почему это должно быть моей проблемой? Какое ты имеешь право делать все это со мной?  
— Мне так жаль, — он говорил это тысячу раз. Но так ничему и не научился. Чего стоило раскаяние в том, что он сам себе придумал? Если он продолжал причинять реальный вред. — Что ты прожил свою жизнь в моей лжи. Что я заставил тебя быть с тем, кого ты ненавидишь, потому что видел в этом твое счастье. Это страшно. Мне страшно, когда я думаю об этом. Как ты мог это простить. Как ты мог быть со мной после этого. Хотя я в этом не раскаивался. Я даже не понимал твоих чувств. Я не умею «причинять добро», никто не умеет. Потому что это так не работает. Я залез тебе в башку, но не увидел там очевидного. Если бы я подумал о себе, я поступил бы правильно. И это взрывает мозг, потому что мой эгоистичный поступок был совершен из желания счастья для тебя. А мое счастье сделало бы счастливыми нас обоих. Я всегда просто бежал от своих страхов, я просто боялся любви. Мне надоело бежать, я больше не хочу отдавать твое счастье в чужие руки. Убивай, если это делает тебя счастливым. Убивай, если это означает для тебя свободу. Только тебе решать, от чего тебе хорошо.  
Слишком тяжело было на сердце. Слишком сильна оказалась накопившаяся усталость. От того, что он до сих пор поступал как властелин реальности. Не беря в расчет ничьих чувств. Мысля только категориями «эффективно» и «не эффективно». Но чувствам слишком надоело такое к ним отношение. И они неудержимо рвались наружу. И в те разы, когда он поступал по велению чувств, он действительно делал все правильно. Разум без чувств безнадежно тупил и лажал. И Арей боялся его ледяной холодности, всегда боялся, что логика окажется важнее чувств, и некомпетентность снова победит счастье. Ведь Астарот совсем не изменился. Он все еще гордился своим разумным подходом к действиям. Который был неэффективен. Но это почему-то никогда не смущало.  
Арею часто не нужно было ни правды, ни результата. Только тепло и любовь, от которых просто было хорошо — и этого было достаточно. А он не мог этого дать, потому что у него этого не было. Миллионы способов что-то изменить, но ни единого — утешить. Поэтому Арею было так хорошо с ним в тот момент, когда он спас его и исцелил его паралич. Он не втирал ничего о «правильности», он просто, мать его, был рядом. Просто рядом. И с ним было спокойно и хорошо.  
Тогда, когда Арей вышел из себя, он ждал всего лишь слов «Да, я всегда буду с тобой, куда бы ты ни пошел». Он был слишком горд, чтобы сказать об этом прямо, или сам не понимал, как это нужно сформулировать? Некоторые вещи понимались им образно, импульсивно, для них не требовались слова. Астарот чувствовал себя слишком тупым, потому что не мог обойтись без слов, чтобы понять очевидные вещи. Он ничего не понимал в любви и не умел любить. Не видел смысла в том, чтобы «просто быть рядом», без какой-либо цели. Воспринимать сам их союз как цель и наслаждаться этим. Он не умел просто наслаждаться любовью.  
Какого черта. Он не мог вспомнить, умел ли когда-нибудь вообще. В далеком детстве, когда все вокруг казалось бессмысленным, он умел наслаждаться жизнью. А обретя смысл, разучился. Потому что привык контролировать чувства и мысли, потому что стал властелином реальности, и это изменило его личность. Его желания приводили к катастрофе. Но теперь он мог позволить себе чувства. Жаль, что нельзя было их просто включить.  
— Я смог полюбить монстра, который считал себя отвратительным, а для меня был лучшим на свете. Но я никогда не думал, что монстр способен полюбить меня в ответ. И что в его глазах монстр — это я.  
— Ты никогда не виделся мне монстром, — усмехнулся Арей, ослабляя хватку на горле. — Это вокруг отвратительные монстры, а ты такой же, как я.  
— Почему ты всегда говоришь мне это? В чем я такой же? Что у нас общего?  
Вместо ответа Арей дал по морде. А потом целовал жадно и глубоко, обхватив лицо ладонями. Они могли исцелить любые шрамы на своих телах. Но смогли бы исцелить те, незримые, на душах? Почему-то всегда было страшно прервать путь к любви самой любовью. Астарот не представлял, что ждет после этого. Он этого боялся. Он не мог без привычного движения по волнам реальности. Он никогда не представлял себя счастливым. Просто наслаждающимся тем, что имеет. Никуда больше не стремящимся.  
Арея принесли ему в жертву как всемогущему Правителю Ада. А потом охренели от того, что жертве оказалось заебись со своим палачом. Айону вообще никогда не было дела до чувств Арея. До его личности. Он создал его как союзника в достижении мечты. И не ждал от него ничего другого. Не давал права отступиться от своего предназначения. Не спрашивая, хочет ли он быть использованным.  
Астарот готов был обойти сотни реальностей, сотни выборов, когда Айон смел бить Арея или втирать ему свои ценности. Чтобы дать ему в морду. Каждый гребаный раз.  
«Мы встретимся там, где я сделаю выбор. К которому я шел всю свою жизнь. Который я делал много раз в иных реальностях, но всегда тогда, когда не был к этому готов. Это было твоей ошибкой. Поэтому там всегда была моя смерть». Кажется, Астарот наконец начинал понимать, о чем это. Арей ждал поддержки. Которой так и не дождался тогда.  
— Убивай, если это делает тебя счастливым. Убивай, если это означает для тебя свободу. Только тебе решать, от чего тебе хорошо.

Существовали демоны, чей дар позволял перерождаться. Обманывать смерть. Возвращаться из бездны. И у них было куда больше шансов развивать свой дар. Стоило узнать об этом больше. Поэтому Аэн оказался здесь.  
Он стоял посреди райских садов. Смутно представляя, что делать дальше. Куда он должен был направиться? С кем стоило об этом поговорить? Как вообще отнеслись бы ангелы к пришельцу с другой планеты?  
Он решил пройтись по окрестностям. Хотя бы просто взглянуть на них, чтобы прикинуть, кто мог бы сказать что-то стоящее. Впечатление возникало... странное.  
Возле одного из домов толпились дети. Одного из них, жалобно хныкающего, держал за ухо высокий седой мужчина. О чем-то оживленно спорящий с белобрысым парнем. Подойдя ближе, Аэн расслышал фразы их жаркого разговора.  
— Я тут самый главный и самый крутой! И я запрещаю тебе его сегодня наказывать! — самоуверенно заявил парень, глядя на мужчину снизу вверх.  
Тот отпустил ребенка и, угрожающе сопя, склонился над парнем, опасно приблизившись к нему.  
— Тоже ремня захотел?  
— О, ты мне ремнем угрожаешь? — обрадовался парень, восторженно подпрыгнув на месте и хлопнув в ладоши. — А может сразу плеточку? И наручники? А сам в кожу оденешься?  
Он игриво провел языком по губам, и от этого похабного жеста мужчину передернуло. А у горла парня тут же оказался меч.  
— Какой же ты грубый, — устыдил парень, ничуть не испугавшись. — Обижаешь моих няшечек, пугаешь их своей железкой.  
— Я тебя сейчас железкой напугаю! — зарычал мужчина, выйдя из себя. — Пошел вон отсюда!  
Парень равнодушно показал ему язык.  
— Да больно ты мне нужен, Самаэльчик. Я вообще к Лилит пришел, мне так одиноко без ее объятий.  
Какой бы реакции он ни добивался, получил только мечом по морде — хорошо, что лезвие пришлось плашмя — и, хихикая, принялся уворачиваться от новых ударов, бегая по полю.  
— Ты злой, Самаэльчик! — вопил он весело. — Тебе надо лечиться! Твоя агрессия вредит окружающим!  
— Кто бы говорил! — раздраженно буркнул Сатана, останавливаясь. — Сволочь озабоченная. Как ты меня достал. Скорей бы ты сдох.  
— А вот возьму и сдохну! — обиженно заявил Адам. — И что ты тогда будешь делать?  
— Скажу «наконец-то»!  
Адам сердито нахохлился, скрещивая руки на груди. За всей его напускной придурью Аэн видел замаскированную уязвленность. Лучше всего можно было спрятать что-то, только оставив это на виду. Так это никто не принимал всерьез.  
— А тебе чего надо? — буркнул Адам, когда Сатана ушел в дом, и он наконец-то заметил Аэна. — Расслабься, мужик, ты не в моем вкусе. Иди куда шел.  
— Я не уверен, но, кажется, я шел именно сюда, — усмехнулся Аэн. — В любом случае, раз я сюда пришел, в этом должен быть смысл.  
— Ты кто такой? — враждебно спросил Адам. — Ты с какой планеты?  
Это звучало как «слыш, пацан, ты с какого района» и не сулило ничего хорошего. Аэн не очень хорошо представлял себе, как отвечать на такие предъявы чем-то, кроме мордобоя. Но сейчас определенно был не тот случай.  
— Я с Иварлидрея, — попытался осторожно объяснить некромант.  
— Как тогда ты сюда попал?  
— Я повелитель тьмы.  
Господи, как он ненавидел это определение. Оно звучало так пафосно и неестественно, словно он говорил не о себе.  
— Да, я вижу, — мрачно подтвердил Адам. — Ну и хули тебе здесь надо?  
— Ты умираешь, я это чувствую, — почему-то Аэн был уверен, что стоит начать именно с этого. Сначала дать ангелу что-то, чтобы ему хотя бы просто начали доверять. — Я могу это отменить.  
— И что тебе надо взамен?  
— Я хочу знать больше о демонах. Об их даре. О возможности перерождаться. Ты знаешь об этом?  
— О да, я знаю, — усмехнулся Адам со злым прищуром. — Думаешь, я стану что-то для тебя делать, если мне подвластно контролировать смерть? Да, я потрачу больше времени, но я не помру безвозвратно. И нахрена мне вообще такая жизнь, тут кругом одни мудаки.  
— Тогда я могу дать тебе что-то другое.  
— Дай себе по ебалу и вали отсюда, — грубо буркнул Адам и, развернувшись, направился прочь.  
Аэн решил не следовать этому, бесспорно, ценному совету. И пошел в единственное место в Раю, о котором имел представление. На космодром. В научный центр. Астарот говорил, что находился именно там в этом году. С ним стоило об этом поговорить.  
Правитель Ада был в компании растрепанной девицы дикого и устрашающего вида. Аэн безошибочно определил в ней ту самую, о которой он говорил когда-то — о том, что спустя годы именно она выбралась из бездны. Потому что ничто не могло ее удержать. Ничто не могло сломить.  
Она залепила Астароту смачный подзатыльник. И пинком под зад отправила на перекур, чтобы не мешал работать. Чем-то она напомнила Кайлу. Грубой бесцеремонностью и странным способом выражать любовь.  
Аэн без лишних слов подошел к Астароту, прислонившемуся к стене здания, и открыл ему свое сознание. Чтобы объяснить, кто он такой и зачем пришел. Астароту было, что попытаться во всем этом осмыслить. Но он сделал бы это позже, в одиночестве. А сейчас посоветовал:  
— Иди к Лилит. Это тетка, которая живет с Самаэлем. Лучше, если он куда-нибудь свалит, а то он нервный в последнее время.  
Аэн так и поступил.  
Лилит приняла радушно. Рассказала все, что знала, не требуя никакой платы. Она была способна уничтожить бездну. Уничтожить смерть. Ей не хватало только энергии. Сил, которые могли придать стремления всех, кто когда-либо кого-либо терял.

— О чем ты думаешь?  
Астарот вздрогнул, будто его огрели арматурой по башке. До того неожиданно было слышать подобные вопросы от Эмиры. Ее редко интересовало что-то о других.  
— Это сложно объяснить, — ответил он, нервно затягиваясь сигаретой. — Я узнал кое-что новое о том, к чему приведет эта реальность, и больше не могу ее жить.  
— И в чем проблема?  
Она действительно не понимала. Как работал ее мозг?  
— Мы все летим туда, куда нас пинает бытие, — попытался объяснить он. — Я не могу просто взять и изменить все это. Здесь этого так не происходит.  
— Какая разница, что происходит, — раздраженно фыркнула Эмира. — Ты спихиваешь ответственность за свое говно на обстоятельства. Если даже я попала бы на войну, на борьбу за ресурсы, я увидела бы выход, который мне близок, а не который логичен. Как я делала всегда. Я никогда не буду лететь туда, куда меня пинает бытие. Потому что только последние говнюки оправдываются тем, что не они такие, а жизнь такая. Пока у тебя во всем виновата реальность, ты тоже говнюк. Хоть и прикольный. Но говнюк. Либо делай то, что ты действительно хочешь делать, либо признай, что то, что ты делаешь — это и есть то, чего ты хочешь. И не спихивай ответственность, не ищи отмазы. Пока тебе что-то мешает не быть говнюком, это просто удобная попытка спрятаться от ответственности за этой ширмой, будь это психотравмы как у папаши или построение реальности как у тебя. Я поступаю так, как хочу поступать. И никогда ни о чем не жалею. А ты сидишь в соплях и саможалении, как жалкое ничтожество. Построил себе стену и ноешь, что ее нельзя сломать. Ты долбоеб.  
Для нее все было просто и кристально ясно. Для нее существовала иная картина мира. Без сомнений и отмаз, без давления обстоятельств. И она была права. Во всем. Это они все были сумасшедшими, ебанутыми в край. А она одна — разумной среди них. Честной.  
— Я люблю твое мировоззрение, — признался Астарот. — Арей был похожим только в детстве. Реальность сломила его. Он перестал в это верить. Я виню в этом себя.  
— Ты винишь себя в куче вещей, но ни хрена не делаешь, чтобы их хотя бы не повторять.  
Она снова была абсолютно права.  
— Объясни мне, — попросил он почти умоляюще. — Ты ненавидишь Арея. Из-за обстоятельств. Но ты презираешь такой подход. К ненависти тебя пинает бытие, и ты летишь туда, куда оно хочет.  
Эмира оторвалась от починки мотоцикла и, поднявшись, сплюнула на асфальт, посмотрев на Астарота как на говно.  
— Но он, блять, все еще жив.  
— Я понял, — вздохнул Астарот, устало зарываясь лицом в ладонь и чувствуя, как сквозь пальцы забиваются растрепанные пряди.  
Это было не о том, чтобы чего-то не чувствовать. А о том, чтобы контролировать себя. Чего никогда не делал Арей.  
Нет. Один раз. Когда Астарот сам предложил выцарапать ему глаза. Арей сказал, что не хочет так платить за все хорошее, что он для него сделал. В тот момент его желание не быть мудаком оказалось сильнее желания им быть. Потому что любовь всегда была в нем сильнее ненависти. И в глубине души он всегда знал, кто перед ним на самом деле. Это знали все вокруг. Просто делали вид, что ничего не происходит.  
— Я спать, — заявила Эмира, отряхиваясь. — Хватит с меня дерьма на сегодня. А ты, вместо того, чтобы все усложнять и устраивать тут соплеапокалипсис, пошел бы да сделал что-то. Вместо того, чтобы пиздаболить о какой-то ебаной хуйне. Пендаля дать для мотивации?  
От такого щедрого предложения Астарот отказался. Покурив еще немного после того, как она ушла, уже в сумерках он наконец решился направиться к дворцу. Хотелось начать с другого дерьма своей жизни. Которое было гораздо старше. И которому он никогда не придавал значения. Даже если было уже поздно. Даже если это ничего бы не изменило. Он делал это не для того, чтобы что-то изменить. А потому, что захотел.  
Адам был удивлен, увидев его. И недоволен. Вряд ли ему сейчас хотелось слушать насмешки и выяснять отношения. А только этого он и мог ждать от Астарота.  
— Я хочу тебе кое-что показать, — сказал Правитель Ада вместо приветствия. — Пойдем со мной, что тебе терять.  
Взяв его руку, Адам погрузился в водоворот времен.  
Ему вряд ли было приятно видеть снова тот самый день. Счастливо воркующих Сатану и Лилит. И себя, стоящего за деревом. Но, вопреки ожиданиям, тот, юный Адам не бросился к ним. Не выплеснул на них свою ненависть. Его заключил в объятия подошедший сзади Астарот. И, развернув к себе, поцеловал в губы.  
— Что это? — осведомился ангел со сдержанной брезгливостью.  
— Это реальность, появившаяся из моего выбора сделать для тебя что-то хорошее, — объяснил Астарот. — Она не привела к счастью никого из нас. Но в какой-то момент нам было хорошо. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал. Что ты клевый правитель и сильный, самодостаточный человек. Даже если ты считаешь иначе. Я заплатил за свое могущество, но ты достиг всего практически с нуля, если не с минуса. Ты научишься жить без души. Без любви. И поймешь, что без этого тебе хорошо. И будешь втирать мне, что это хорошо. И я тоже решу отречься от души. У тебя появится друг, который поймет тебя. Который покажет тебе, как можно жить иначе. И ты будешь счастлив.  
— Зачем ты мне все это говоришь?  
Астарот чувствовал его невероятное бешенство. А чего еще можно было ожидать?  
— Чтобы поддержать тебя, когда тебе хуево. Потому что в будущем ты сделаешь то же для меня. Потому что там мы станем друзьями. Я это знаю — значит, для меня это уже произошло.  
Он попытался приобнять Адама и, не встретив сопротивления, крепко прижал его к себе. Ангел вцепился в него, не желая отпускать. Ему это было нужно. Это, мать его, нужно было всем.

Это давалось гораздо тяжелей. Астарот привел Арея в свой дом, распинав вокруг мусор, чтобы расчистить путь. Все еще не зная, как это сформулировать. От того, как он сказал бы это, зависело все.  
Искренне. Стоило говорить искренне. Тогда нужные слова нашлись бы сами собой.  
— Ты ведь хочешь знать, зачем ты страдал? — спросил Астарот, нервно сжимая пальцами сигарету. — Почему я бросил тебя? Почему пришел снова и сделал вид, что это не я? А потом сдал тебя Айону? Снова, как ненужную вещь? Ты ведь ненавидишь меня за это? Дай мне по морде, если хочешь, а потом я все объясню.  
Арей хрипло выдохнул, до хруста сжимая кулаки. Он явно не ждал этого сейчас. Здесь. Посреди кучи мусора. После того, как Астарот лапал его дочь.  
— Я знал, что это ты, — произнес он напряженно-бесцветным голосом. Таким жутким. Ледяным.  
— Это было слишком откровенное палево, — пожал плечами Астарот, понимая, что снова несет какую-то чушь. — Я не хотел держать тебя за дурака, дурак здесь только я, потому что считал, что все это приведет тебя к счастью. Но я ошибался, я очень сильно ошибался. Я причинял тебе боль и готов был причинять и дальше, но увидел твое будущее и осознал, что это так не работает. Я не хотел признавать, что люблю тебя, что хочу быть с тобой. Я не хотел признавать, что ты хочешь быть со мной, и тебя не удовлетворит ничто другое. А все, что тебя окружает — сплошное страдание. На которое я тебя обрек. Потому что дурак. Мне нет оправдания.  
Он говорил, но осознавал, что все это не то. Все это снова глупые отмазы. В этом нет действия, нет доказательства. А он снова лживый пиздабол.  
— Я больше не уйду, — пообещал он, шагая к Арею и крепко сжимая его руки. — Я никогда больше тебя не покину. Всегда буду рядом. Прямо сейчас я избавляю тебя от этой гребаной реальности. Я люблю тебя. Я буду с тобой.  
Арей не стал сопротивляться, когда он припал к его губам. Когда ощутил, как к нему возвращается душа. Вместе с еще одной. Только крепко сжал плечи, не давая отстраниться.  
Астарот чувствовал слезы на его щеках. Слезы счастья и облегчения. Он только что завершил его ад, который сам создал. Он мог это сделать в любой момент. Но никогда не мог представить, что может сделать кого-то счастливым. Сам, а не чужими руками. Арей всегда был особенным. С ним все работало иначе. Ему было нужно так мало — какого черта Астарот так долго не решался ему это дать?

Аэн уже довольно давно не бывал здесь. Занимался другими вещами, не находил времени. Заперся в замке Иллариона и думал так долго и упорно, что мозги теперь готовы были взорваться. И вот наконец-то позволил себе расслабиться. В человеческом городе, в знакомом клубе, в котором все успело измениться до неузнаваемости. Илларион сидел рядом, пряча глаза за стеклами очков, но Аэн не смотрел на него. Он оглядывался по сторонам.  
Вокруг было много интересного. Эирен в компании тощего мужика с красивыми длинными волосами. И вселенским презрением на лице. Эристис с матерью и другом, чья майка гласила: «Люди, уважайте живых мертвецов! Мы занесены в красную книгу как вымирающий вид человеческого тупизма!», но почему-то без отца. В цивильной белой рубашке и черных брюках. Виктор, так и не превратившийся в этой реальности в ответственного моралфага, приставленного присматривать за малолетними магами, а оставшийся раздолбаем-байкером. С пивом в руке. Все они знали Кайлу. Все пришли послушать ее концерт.  
Сколько лет назад они созванивались? Время бежало так быстро... Он так давно не видел ее.  
Она вышла на сцену, почти не изменившаяся. Только ставшая чуть старше. И ее волосы теперь были черными почти наполовину. Она осталась верна себе и так и не начала пользоваться магией, проживая свою жизнь как обычный человек. Теперь уже не столько из принципа, сколько просто из нежелания. Она все еще оставалась его женой. А он все еще оставался единственным, с кем она продержалась рядом дольше, чем пару дней. У нее было так много друзей — может, ей было достаточно.  
Следом за ней вышел Астарот. Интересно, сколько времени он провел с ней? Сколько концертов играл, пока она пела?  
Ее голос все еще был таким же чарующе-темным. И песни все еще полнились пронзающей мрачностью.

Твои глаза огнем горят.  
Я знаю, праведным огнем.  
Ты хочешь, на меня смотря,  
Заставить вспомнить дух о том,

Что я когда-то человеком был,  
Но человека сам в себе убил.  
Что я когда-то в счастье жил,  
Но сам то счастье злобой заменил.

Глядишь с немым укором,  
С затаенной болью.  
Нескоро, да, нескоро  
Такая боль пройти способна...

Ну почему меня задел твой взгляд?  
И почему мне от него не по себе?  
Нет, не смотри так на меня!  
Хотя, твой взгляд найдет меня везде...

В жару и холод, в ночь и в день,  
Во сне и наяву. Я буду помнить,  
Как сжималось сердце... Нет,  
Больше взгляда выносить я не смогу...

Я упаду перед тобою на колени.  
Я буду плакать, умолять...  
Какое это униженье...  
Мне больше нечего терять.

Я не осмелюсь на тебя глаза поднять.  
Глаза, в которых смерть.  
Я не посмею ничего сказать  
О душах, которым пришлось из-за меня умереть...

Но ты поймешь все сам.  
Поймешь и скажешь только:  
«Как мне жаль,  
Что твоя жизнь закончится так горько...»

Я понимаю твою боль, отец...  
Мне самому, наверно, так же больно.  
Прости... Себе я оправданий не ищу.  
Но я так сильно жить хочу...

Мне больно, я устал...  
Я столько в жизни сделать опоздал...  
Я так давно быть человеком перестал...  
Но я о детстве никогда не забывал.

О радости, о жизни и о счастье.  
О той поре, когда не знал ненастья.  
Я так хотел туда вернуться...  
От сна ужасного очнуться.

Я слаб, беспомощен и жалок  
Под взглядом огненным твоим.  
И мне вдруг почему-то плохо стало,  
Когда я понял, что любим.

За что? За что меня любить?  
Как можно этот грех простить?  
Я жил лишь для того, чтоб кровь пролить.  
Чем можно вину искупить?

Осмелюсь на тебя глаза поднять.  
Ты взгляд не сможешь не понять...  
А мне так хочется сказать  
О том, что жить хочу опять...

Слова не вырвутся наружу.  
Тебе и слов моих не нужно,  
Ты все и так поймешь...  
Ко мне неслышно подойдешь,

Присядешь рядом и обнимешь,  
И с сердца словно камень снимешь...  
Какое счастье... Ты меня не ненавидишь...  
Ты мои слезы вновь увидишь...

Раскаяние к свету путь покажет  
И выведет из тьмы.  
И тихий голос нежно скажет:  
«Вспомни прошедшие дни...»

Это снова было об Эристисе? Почему, все же, она так прониклась сочувствием к нему? И спустя столько лет в нем не разочаровалась? Эристис уже довольно давно «уволился» из киллеров и много лет никого не убивал. Это больше его не интересовало — теперь его интересовало, как стать властелином реальности и обрести свой мир.  
В глубине его сознания Аэн все еще видел тоску по душе. Видел его частый сон — то ли кошмар, то ли рай.  
В ночи Эристис стоял у окна, глядя на мир, который ненавидел. И резко оборачивался, когда кто-то касался его плеча. Тусклый лунный свет падал на знакомое лицо — его лицо. И он почему-то испытывал ужас.  
— Зачем ты пришел?! — психовал он. — Ты стоишь в метре от меня, но между нами огромная пропасть! Я навсегда потерял свою душу!  
— Что мешает тебе протянуть руку и дотронуться до меня? — задавали ему вопрос.  
И он протягивал руку. Обнимал за пояс, прижимаясь к плечу мокрой от слез щекой. Его гладили по голове, и от каждого прикосновения в сознании рождалось что-то давно забытое. Родное. Такое дорогое сердцу.  
А потом он просыпался. И безвозвратно терял это чувство. Снова и снова. И никак не мог это преодолеть.

Кричи в ночи, кричи,  
Не сдерживай себя.  
Кричи, кричи,  
Услышат все тебя.  
Ты задыхаешься, страдаешь,  
Ты хочешь воздуха глотнуть,  
Но боль в груди не позволяет  
Хоть каплю воздуха вдохнуть.

А на душе опять печаль...  
Как жаль, что ничего уже не жаль...  
Как жаль, что ничего уже не жаль,  
Но всем в ночи до фонаря твоя печаль.

Кричал в ночи, кричал,  
Не в силах чувствам приказать.  
Кричал, душа  
Все ж не смогла твоею снова стать.  
Ты задыхаешься, страдаешь,  
Ты хочешь всех вокруг убить,  
Но призрак мести исчезает,  
Теперь тебе опять никем не быть.

А на душе опять печаль...  
Как жаль, что ничего уже не жаль...  
Как жаль, что ничего уже не жаль,  
Но всем в ночи до фонаря твоя печаль.

А ты опять мечтал о лучшем.  
Как не хотелось снова стать  
Чудовищем ужасным и бездушным,  
Такие раны неспособны зарастать.  
Ты ненавидишь, понимаешь,  
Что это чувство неспособен обуздать.  
Но снова ты в безмолвии страдаешь,  
Беспомощным и немощным опять!

А на душе опять печаль...  
Как жаль, что ничего уже не жаль...  
Как жаль, что ничего уже не жаль,  
Но всем в ночи до фонаря твоя печаль.

Теперь же ты — исчадье ада,  
Ты счастье так давно когда-то знал,  
Теперь же ты во тьме страдаешь,  
Свое убожество ты только после смерти осознал.  
Ты ненавидишь, понимаешь,  
Что всех вокруг готов ты  
Голыми руками разодрать,  
Лишь только б не испытывать опять...

А на душе опять печаль...  
Как жаль, что ничего уже не жаль...  
Как жаль, что ничего уже не жаль,  
Но всем в ночи до фонаря твоя печаль.

Это уже больше походило на репертуар Астарота. Может, это и было о нем.

Здесь все будет залито светом,  
Но кто мне расскажет об этом.  
Пришел ты ко мне за советом,  
Но нет, не получишь ответа.

Здесь царство теней и безмолвия,  
Здесь спрятана сила огромная.  
Тебе его сердце даровано,  
Что было навеки разорвано.

За счастьем является истина.  
За болью придет понимание.  
И в миг пред тобою рассыплется  
Стена из холодного пламени.

И монстр, что сковал тебя разумом,  
Что ложью изранил сознание,  
Одарит прекрасными фразами,  
Как время придет для прощания.

Решение это ошибочно.  
Вовек не пройти расстояние,  
Вовек не добраться до времени.  
Отравленный горем молчания  
Найдешь ты в последнем мгновении  
То счастье, что было упущено.  
То счастье, что было утеряно.  
А я создавал тебе лучшее.  
Как жаль, что убил ненамеренно.

Остановившись, Астарот замер, глядя куда-то в дальний угол зала. Встречаясь взглядом с мужчиной, который пил в самом тихом месте, не желая находиться в толпе. И все это время был здесь.  
Они наконец встретились. Арей наконец готов был об этом поговорить.


	10. Глава 10. Момент истины

Мальчик с темными волосами и мрачным задумчивым лицом. Когда он увидел его, мысли в голове перемешались. Он быстрым шагом подошел к нему и оттащил к зданию, где было меньше народа. Его лицо произвело огромное впечатление, когда он откинул капюшон.  
— Кто ты? — промямлил мальчишка.  
— Ты знаешь, кто я.  
— Тебя не может существовать...  
— Чему ты больше веришь — разуму или чувствам?  
— Я верю своим глазам...

***

Неужели они наконец-то снова были вместе? Не с суррогатом друг друга из иных реальностей, а здесь и сейчас.  
Они стояли за клубом и курили. На них смотрела яркая полная луна. И говорить не хотелось вообще. Ничего. Все, что было нужно, уже сказали другие.  
— Еще в самом начале. Я должен был спросить, зачем я тебе. Что ты будешь со мной делать.  
— Все, — усмехнулся Арей. — Я буду все делать с тобой. Любую хрень. Мы все будем делать вместе. Так бы я ответил. Разве этого недостаточно?  
— Достаточно, — согласился Астарот. — Черт, я... Я устал убегать от говна. Я не хочу убегать от говна. Я хочу, чтоб говно убежало от меня. Я хочу больше не сомневаться в конструктивности существования у меня чувств. Без них невозможно было не накосячить, строя реальность, их подавление делало меня тупее. Потому что чувства это сигнал, чего я хочу. В чем я нуждаюсь. Я боялся хотеть. Потому что это влияло на реальность, а я не мог этим управлять. К черту это все. Если кому-то приходилось умирать из-за моих желаний, совершенно с этим не связанных, это не должно быть моей ответственностью за их реальности. Это не должно заставлять меня ненавидеть управление реальностью и ненавидеть себя. Не я убил Лилит, не я сделал Самаэля Сатаной. Не я лишил тебя души. Ты сам отдал мне ее.  
— Ты поумнел, — в его голосе была насмешка. И искренняя похвала. — Но дело не в том, что ты не должен нести за это ответственность. Это вообще не имеет значения. Ты не доверяешь своим чувствам. Если они смели все это на пути к тому, чего ты захотел, значит, это было логично. Это все, что ты должен об этом знать. Ты сожалеешь о своих потерях, но сколько раз ты убеждался, что они логичны? Что «Тот, кого я любил, предал меня. Тот, кого ненавидел, спас».  
— Мне не нравятся эти жертвы.  
— А мне нравятся мои. Мне нравится, что я терял множество людей на пути сюда. Это все стоило того. Я не пожалел души, чтобы к этому прийти. А ты всегда во всем сомневался. Это меня бесит. Я не могу тебе доверять, не могу быть в тебе уверен, потому что ты сам в себе не уверен. Если бы ты действительно любил меня, то не сомневался бы в том, что это того стоило. Когда на одной чаше весов я, а на другой твои сраные принципы, которые для тебя важнее, какого отношения ты от меня ждешь? Ты не пойдешь ради меня на то, на что я пойду ради тебя. Кем я всегда для тебя был? Частью реальности? Чем ты реально готов был ради меня пожертвовать? Ты столько раз убеждал меня в том, что ты «просто так мыслишь», но ты хитрожопая расчетливая сволочь, неспособная импульсивно броситься мне на помощь, не задумываясь о последствиях. Как ты любишь прятаться за фразой «я никогда не умел отвечать за последствия» — это ведь так удобно. Я уже достаточно подумал над этим и уверен, что ты никогда не изменишься. Я пришел не для того, чтобы ты снова трахал меня в мозг своей ложью. Я пришел, чтобы послать тебя нахуй. Я слишком сильно хотел разделить с тобой реальность и оказался разочарован. С меня хватит.  
Он говорил так спокойно. Будто действительно решил все давным-давно. И ждал чего-то, но не дождался.  
Это было страшно. Гораздо страшнее, чем смерть.  
— Я тебя не отпущу, — почему-то и его собственный голос даже не дрогнул. Как будто они говорили о том, чтобы вынести мусор. Как будто это не имело значения. — Потому что ты неправ. Ты не знаешь, на что я способен. Ты не знаешь, где слова, а где правда. Все мои принципы станут ложью, стоит мне встать перед выбором — они или ты.  
— Ты разорвал связь со своей душой, чтобы не быть от меня зависимым. Ты сделал выбор. Я знаю, что ты неспособен любить, и этого достаточно. То, что ты мне даешь, это не то, чего я хотел.  
В чем Арей был неправ? Логично было бы просто согласиться и отвалить.  
Насколько же сильно Астарот его довел, если он принял такое решение? Он стремился к этому всю жизнь, а теперь готов был все к чертям перечеркнуть?  
— Смоделируй ситуацию, — попросил Астарот, повернув голову и заглянув ему в глаза. — Да, ошибки были, да, я вел себя как мудак. Если это имеет больше значения, чем настоящее, то я приму твое решение. Но если все дело в том, что я все еще такой же именно сейчас — то создай для меня реальность, чтобы это проверить. Я сам запутался в своей лжи и потерялся в куче своих сознаний, и ты это знаешь. Это не должно быть твоей проблемой, но я знаю, что ты вполне способен дать мне еще один шанс.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я устроил момент истины? — усмехнулся дьявол. — Есть то, что должны сделать мы оба, чтобы двигаться дальше. Ты переступишь через много своего говна, если это станет тебе по силам.  
Астарот протянул ему руку, и Арей уверенно сжал ее крепкой ладонью. Почему теперь, когда Астарот понял, насколько необходимо просто держать его за руку, Арей решил закончить все так? Зачем они всю жизнь за это боролись? Чтобы осознать, что ледяной Правитель Ада так и не научился любить?  
Они оказались на цветочной поляне. Стояли друг напротив друга. Держались за руки. Почти как в их маленьком раю. И это было невыносимо.  
Астарот не стал сдерживать желание обнять его и сжал до хруста в костях. Хотелось никогда не отпускать. Арей не мог всерьез хотеть, чтобы он покинул его — ведь всю жизнь твердил об обратном. «Даже если это будет мне «во благо», ты не должен покидать меня». Что было правильно? И какая разница? Астарот не хотел уходить нахуй, несмотря на то, что его послали. И этого было достаточно.  
Это было против его принципов. Против его способа жить жизнь. Против его метода построения реальности. Арей говорил «да пошел ты», но где-то там, в глубине, внутренний переводчик озвучивал «докажи, что ты меня не кинешь, долбоеб».  
Поэтому Астарот держал его в объятиях, прижимая к груди, как самое дорогое. Сердце сжалось от нежности, когда Арей обнял в ответ, не попытавшись наорать или оттолкнуть. Разве было нужно что-то еще?  
— Здесь я убил тебя когда-то, — напомнил он.  
Черт, а ведь действительно...  
Это значило только одно. И Астарот уже чувствовал, как затылок сверлит враждебный взгляд. Для этого Арей притащился сюда? Эту проблему он хотел решить? «Мы встретимся там, где я сделаю выбор. К которому я шел всю свою жизнь. Который я делал много раз в иных реальностях, но всегда тогда, когда не был к этому готов. Это было твоей ошибкой. Поэтому там всегда была моя смерть».  
Черт, как же это было похоже на все те реальности. Когда он закрывал собой Арея от меча Айона. Он и сейчас стоял между ними. От этого накрывало триггерами.  
— Ты ушел уже довольно давно, — произнес Айон с нескрываемым гневом. — Зачем ты снова здесь? С ним?  
Он считал Арея неблагодарным. Предателем. Который не воспользовался тем, что ему так щедро преподнесли. Хотя это никогда не было его желанием. Это было попыткой причинить добро.  
— Потому что пока ты существуешь, я никогда не буду свободным, — ответил Арей без страха. Без злости в голосе. И вместо того, чтобы шагнуть Айону навстречу, чтобы наконец уничтожить его, посмотрел Астароту в глаза. — Иди и хоть раз сделай то, чего я хочу.  
Черт, серьезно? Вот так? А ведь Астарот никогда не это не решался. Ни в одной из реальностей. Тронуть Айона. Убить, даже когда это было нужно. Даже когда этого хотел Арей. Почему? Боялся совершить непоправимую ошибку? Но в чем была бы ошибка? Может, ошибка как раз была в том, что он этого не делал?  
Он никогда не убивал кого-то безвозвратно. Он никогда не убивал Айона. Это и было попыткой Арея заставить переступить через принципы? Что ж, тогда он был абсолютно прав.  
Астарот материализовал золотой клинок. Айон был не самым слабым противником. Но и не самым сильным. Уж точно не сильнее Эмиры. Которой он проигрывал через раз.  
Арей наблюдал, и сложно было понять, о чем он думает. Его лицо оставалось бесстрастным и непроницаемым. Он любил отца. В какой-то момент — очень сильно любил. Цеплялся за него, как за спасение. Но все время испытывал боль рядом с ним.  
— Стой, — внезапно выпалил он, заставляя острие замереть в миллиметре от груди архангела. Прерывая исполнение своего желания. — Нет. Я не могу. Снова. Я уже делал это. Я уже убивал, чтобы быть свободным. Это так не работает. Я не хочу. Я чувствую, что это неправильно. Отойди от него.  
— Ты действительно этого хочешь? — уточнил Астарот, не спеша следовать приказу.  
— Иногда стоит остановиться, если чувствуешь, что идешь не туда. Тебе не понять, ты никогда себя не слушал в такие моменты.  
Аргумент.  
Когда он отскочил от Айона, тот стремительно приблизился к Арею и прежде, чем Астарот успел что-то предпринять, влепил ему оглушительную пощечину. Дьявол криво усмехнулся, стирая с подбородка кровь и поднимая на него совершенно беззлобный и бесстрашный взгляд.  
— Помнишь, — начал он, и Айон почему-то слушал, — ты всегда боялся, что я убью тебя, потому что так велит мне Правитель Ада. Но это всегда было исключительно мое желание, а ебаный Правитель Ада строил реальность, где я должен был остаться с тобой. Ты создал меня, ты распорядился мной, но ты был мне дорог. Я прощаю тебя за то, что ты предавал меня, убивал в миллионе других реальностей и много раз был на грани в этой. Я хочу тебя простить. Ты дал мне много хорошего, и оно имеет для меня большее значение. Отпусти меня. Я не твоя вещь. Признай мое право жить жизнь так, как я хочу.  
— Ты давно уже живешь так, как ты хочешь.  
— Мне нужно знать, что ты не станешь этому мешать. Когда-либо. Мне не нужно твое одобрение, но мне нужно чувствовать себя в безопасности. Я хочу помнить тебя как часть своего пути к раю, а не как того, кто разрушил его.  
Айон долго молчал, и это бездействие и безмолвие как будто затянулось на вечность. Астарот готов был уже подойти к ним и оттолкнуть его от Арея, потому что ужасно нервничал от всей этой ситуации. Но архангел наконец спросил:  
— Ты действительно счастлив с ним? Ты действительно не жалеешь, что помог ему выбраться из бездны? Если для тебя так важно, чтобы тобой не управляли... Ты уверен, что сейчас этого в твоей жизни больше нет?  
— Я сам отдал ему душу. Я вспомнил это. Я многое вспомнил. Я ни о чем не жалею. И о том, что он лгал мне. Из-за этого произошло много важного. Много хорошего. Я всегда был убежден, что должен убить кого-то из вас. Того, чью точку зрения я отвергаю. Мне стоило немалого труда признаться себе в том, что я хочу за все простить его, потому что люблю. Как бы сильно он ни насрал мне в душу. Я считал, что это обесценит мои страдания. Но о тебе я думал то же самое. Я люблю тебя. Все еще. Нет этого противостояния между вами — оно только в моей голове. Я почти сразу покинул тебя, когда смог быть с ним. И первое время я чувствовал, что свободен. Но это не так, пока есть это дерьмо в моей голове. Пока я должен делать выбор между сортами говна. Выбирая, кто из вас нагадил мне меньше. И дал больше. Мне насрать. Я просто чувствую, что люблю тебя. И люблю его. И только это имеет значение. Я не буду убивать, чтобы избавиться от чувства противоречия. Я не буду убивать из-за того, что это логично. Я люблю вас обоих, какими бы вы ни были мудаками, и это нелогично, но мне насрать. Я не жду от вас чего-то ответного. Я просто решил для себя, как я буду и не буду поступать.  
Айон провел рукой по его волосам и коснулся щеки, с легкой нежностью погладив место удара.  
— Я это принимаю. И не стану тебе мешать. Потому что я тоже люблю тебя. Я тоже чувствовал, что поступаю неправильно, когда мне казалось, что стоит убить тебя. И я так и не решился. Я тоже все время чувствовал это противоречие. И старался не воспринимать тебя врагом. Мне казалось, я смогу избавиться от этого чувства, если заставлю тебя следовать твоему предназначению. Ты все время твердил мне, что ты не вещь, что у тебя не может быть предназначения. Что ты личность, а не функция. Ты хотел убить меня именно поэтому. Потому что боялся, что я причиню вред твоей личности. С ним ты боялся другого. Но ты всегда боялся фальшивой жизни. Быть чьим-то рабом. Я всегда боялся, что он причинит тебе вред, но я сам поступал ничуть не лучше. Спасибо, что ты смог простить меня за это. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. И проживал ту жизнь, которую построил сам.  
Неужели они могли просто взять и договориться? Вот так легко? Нет, конечно, за гранью бытия многое открылось и стало яснее. И у них было много времени, чтобы подумать над этим. Не было времени кроме того, которое они проживали, а его с момента апокалипсиса набралось бы уже на пару тысяч лет. За одно и то же время в этой реальности они проживали столетия в других.  
Астарот сел на траву и закурил, глядя на то, как они начали целовать друг друга. Он не мог почувствовать радость, потому что в этом было какое-то смутное ощущение фальши. Возможно, лично его ощущение. Из-за того, что у него в очередной раз треснул шаблон.  
Но он доказал Арею, что способен на то, чего от него хотели. Что способен убить, что способен переступить через свое представление о реальности. Что не ушел бы, даже когда его шлют прямым текстом.  
Он и сейчас не ушел. Сидел, курил и смотрел, как они трахаются, будто его тут нет. Черт знает, что он чувствовал по этому поводу. С одной стороны, Арей озвучил свое желание любить, пока любится, а с другой лично ему он сказал только «пошел нахуй». Но если уж кто-то тут и пошел нахуй, то явно не он.  
Арей развалился на траве и закурил, когда они остались одни. Они с Айоном обо всем договорились — больше не было смысла оставаться там.  
— Что? — поинтересовался дьявол. Наверное, на лице Астарота было видно внутреннее охуевание от происходящего, раз он решил спросить. — Что ты хочешь мне сказать?  
— Ничего не хочу, — отозвался Правитель Ада. — Я не знаю, что сказать. Ты всегда удивлял меня. Мне всегда нравилась твоя внутренняя сила. Я не думал, что после всего ты так поступишь. Простишь его.  
— Тебя же простил.  
— Это разные вещи.  
— Ты во мне разочарован?  
— Я просто не понимаю.  
— Я знаю. Ты никогда не понимал. Хотя ты тоже способен прощать мудаков, которых любишь. Поступать нелогично. Были реальности, где ты поступал нелогично ради меня. Да и здесь ты много раз сдавался своим чувствам. Иначе не стирал бы мне память столько раз. Почти триста раз за десять лет. Это слишком много для ледяного и бездушного властелина реальности. Это коэффициент твой эмоциональности. А ты повесил на себя ярлык бесчувственного, за которым было очень удобно прятаться. Потому что ты боишься любить. До сих пор. Поэтому избавился от души. Можно подумать, это избавит тебя от чувств ко мне. А если ты именно на это надеялся, то ты мудак.  
— Да знаю я, что я мудак, — вздохнул Астарот. — Я вижу, что ты обиделся. Я... Скорее, я хотел... Как ты говорил мне в детстве... «Сравняться с тобой по силам, чтобы любить равного, потому что только тогда я буду уверен, что люблю тебя добровольно». Прости меня и за это. Я устал от того, что все так сложно. Логично-нелогично, правильно-неправильно. Я устал постоянно себя оценивать. Я решил позволить себе поступать так, как мне хочется. Позволь мне это и ты.  
— Зачем тебе этого хочется?  
— Мне захотелось избавиться от души как от последнего, что связывает меня со Вселенной. Дело было даже не столько в тебе, ты был скорее из категории «почему». Поводом. Дополнительным стимулом это сделать. Я имею право этим распоряжаться вне зависимости от твоего желания. Я здесь с тобой потому что хочу, а не потому что я твой раб.  
— Ты действительно поумнел.  
Это было оскорблением или похвалой?  
— А ты заколебал смотреть на меня свысока.  
— Давай подеремся.  
Он это серьезно?  
Арей растворил окурок в пространстве и лениво поманил к себе. Гордая, самоуверенная сволочь. Нахальный мальчишка. Зачем ему это — что, снова решил дать в морду, но при этом не спалиться, что обиделся?  
— Ты вставать собираешься? — осведомился Астарот, склоняясь над ним. И тут же вопреки желанию падая рядом в траву.  
— Я тебя уже победил, зачем мне вставать, — заявил Арей с хитрым прищуром. И прежде, чем Правитель Ада успел ответить, закрыл ему рот поцелуем. Черт, он же только что трахался. — Я скучал. Я не хочу говорить обо всем этом дерьме. Я хочу, чтобы ты заткнулся и сделал мне хорошо. Если ты все равно не можешь сказать ничего хорошего и несешь какую-то хуйню. Я устал от всего этого дерьма. Хватит обсуждать то, чем надо наслаждаться.  
Астарот не стал спорить и позволил вовлечь себя в долгий и глубокий поцелуй. Родные руки с нежностью гладили спину под рубашкой, заставляя прижиматься к широкой груди и даря тепло и покой. Арей все еще был обнажен, так и не одевшись после секса с Айоном. Да и зачем?  
— Мне всегда говорили, что у демона без души кровь отвратительна на вкус, — произнес Арей, отрываясь от Астарота. Это явно не предвещало ничего хорошего.  
— Это было попыткой поселить в тебе комплексы, — мрачно буркнул Правитель Ада.  
— Боишься? Что так и есть?  
— Это имеет значение? Ты станешь ко мне по-другому относиться, если это так?  
— А как ты думаешь?  
Сейчас никак не хотелось думать. Он сам только что сказал, что хочет наслаждаться, а не обсуждать говно. Тогда за каким хреном начал этот разговор?  
— Я думаю, что я бы уважал твое нежелание что-то делать.  
— Это когда это ты уважал мое нежелание что-то делать?  
Он что, опять хотел поругаться?  
Но Арей почему-то не стал продолжать ругаться. И вместо этого нежно прикоснулся губами к щеке. Потерся об нее кончиком носа, уткнулся в висок, опаляя кожу жарким дыханием. Заставляя зажмуриться от удовольствия. Он нечасто бывал таким. Вместо прелюдии у них вообще обычно был мордобой.  
Астарот не стал препятствовать, когда Арей прокусил запястье и принялся собирать губами бегущие из раны кровавые дорожки. Хищно и жадно, но без обычной агрессии. Ему явно было очень даже вкусно.  
— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты был таким почаще, — осторожно сообщил Астарот, когда Арей насытился и позволил исцелить рану. — Я знаю, что в какой-то мере твоя склонность к насилию — это моя вина, и не надо убеждать меня, что это не так. Это со мной ты научился сдерживаться, потому что в ответ встречал только холодность. И ты стал давать выход эмоциям иначе. Ты адаптировался к написанной мной реальности. Мне так нравится, когда ты позволяешь себе проявлять нежность. У тебя невыносимый характер, потому что ты еще более закрытый и ранимый, чем я. Я бревно по жизни, а ты взрывной и импульсивный. И когда ты сдерживаешь одни эмоции, из тебя прут другие. Когда ты не позволяешь себе любить, ты начинаешь ненавидеть.  
— Тебя невозможно ненавидеть.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что на дураков не обижаются.  
Он ухмылялся так нахально и самодовольно. Такой счастливый и спокойный. Почему — из-за Айона? Из-за того, что наконец прибрался в своей башке?  
В нем появилось что-то новое. Что-то, что Астарот наблюдал каждый раз, когда они достигали чего-то. Когда реальность выходила на новый уровень.  
Он перехватил Арея за пояс, заставляя выгнуться и прижаться к себе. Вглядываясь в родные глаза. В них все еще было что-то от того юного мальчишки. От ребенка, которого он обрек на ад.  
Всю жизнь Арей стремился не быть рабом. Да что там — они все к этому стремились. Подняться выше своих возможностей. Выше того, с чем рождены. Чтобы никто и ничто больше не смело диктовать, на что они способны.  
— Что ты почувствовал, когда передумал?  
— Просто почувствовал. Просто вспомнил, каково мне было с ним. Я не убил бы себя, если бы не было его. Наверное. Но мне было бы гораздо тяжелее. Я думал, что это больше не имеет значения, но это не так. Я был счастлив с ним. Насколько вообще был на это способен. С ним я в какой-то мере чувствовал себя живым.  
— А со мной ты когда-нибудь чувствовал себя живым? Счастливым? Что я тебе дал?  
— Ты всегда был голосом в моей голове. Неотъемлемой частью меня. Вы оба мне дороги. Мне дорого все мое прошлое. И счастливое, и полное дерьма. И годы с тобой в Аду, и годы с ним в попытке добраться до рая. Я чувствую к вам разные вещи. Он всегда был символом надежды. А ты судьбой, от которой я не мог увернуться. И вы оба втирали мне, что надо выбирать. Как между добром и злом, как между адом и раем. Если бы я сразу послал вас обоих нахуй и четко обозначил свою позицию, я был бы счастливее. Но я ни одному из вас не смог доказать, что имею право чувствовать то, что хочу. Меня злило, что он хотел избавить меня от тебя. Почти всегда. Иногда я все же с ним соглашался. Он смотрел на меня, как на сломанную вещь. Ты разрушал меня и мою жизнь, но я не хотел этим жертвовать, а он никогда меня не спрашивал. Я был согласен с ценой. И за твою любовь, и за его. Он ни разу даже не задумывался, что я, может быть, не хочу от тебя избавляться. Что мне будет одиноко и паршиво без твоего голоса в голове. Не всегда страдающий хочет исцелиться. Иногда исцеление хуже страдания. Иногда это не стоит того. Я пугался этого ощущения, осознания, что мне нравится страдать. Но я больше этого не боюсь. Мне нравится не процесс страдания, потому что страдание — это цена за нечто хорошее. И это хорошее важнее цены за него.  
Арей снова поцеловал прежде, чем Астарот успел ответить. Что на него нашло? Он гладил по спине, зарывался пальцами в волосы на затылке. Его рука скользнула по шее, перебираясь на плечо и очерчивая рельеф мышц. Чтобы добраться до ладони и переплести их пальцы.  
— Я существую сам по себе, а не только в контексте ваших реальностей. У меня есть своя.  
Астарот хотел бы сказать, что понимает. Но он не понимал. Да, в какой-то мере у него самого любовь возникла иррационально, он не узнал ее, потому что никогда до этого не видел, и ему потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять. Но он помнил чувства Арея к Айону, помнил все те годы, полные безысходности и надежды. Болезненно-счастливые. То ли о страданиях, то ли о любви.  
Он улыбнулся, зарываясь лицом в ладонь Арея. Припадая к ней щекой, умиротворенно закрыв глаза.  
— Ты жадный. Ты настолько ценишь хорошее и не хочешь терять, что все говно перестало иметь для тебя значение.  
Арей рассмеялся весело и легко. Крепко прижимая к себе и тиская в объятиях, как мягкую игрушку.  
— Почему вообще то, что не приносит счастья, должно иметь значение? Я хочу просто выбросить все это. Оно мне не нужно. Это моя позиция. Не приумножать говно. Но я не хочу просто бежать от говна. Я хочу создавать себе счастье. Пусть это программирует мои действия. Пусть это будет моим способом построения реальности.  
Он уже не смог бы иначе. Попробовав это однажды. Это было тем, чего он хотел всю свою жизнь. Это было тем, что он всегда называл «концепцией добра». Чего ждал от других. И что оказалось проще найти в себе.  
— Я всегда считал, что ты мудрее меня, — улыбнулся Астарот, утыкаясь ему в лоб. — Я с самого начала сдался твоей гениальности. Твоему чистому, ясному уму. Мне так приятно видеть, каким ты стал.  
— Таким ты хотел меня видеть?  
— Ты позволил себе быть собой. Ты свободен. Да, таким. Счастливым.  
— Значит, ты добился того, чего хотел.  
— Я всегда хотел, чтобы ты победил меня. Стал сильнее меня.  
— Я уже давно сильнее тебя. И когда ты увидел это, ты испугался.  
— А ты сам себя не боишься?  
— Нет. Я себе доверяю. Особенно теперь.  
Теперь, после того, как решил, что любовь не мешает? Что не нужно убивать Айона, что не нужно выбирать между сортами дерьма?  
Любовь всегда была для него щитом от говна. Что с Айоном, что с кем-то другим. Он всегда мог ответить себе на вопрос «зачем». И только в Астароте он любил личность, а не функцию. Наверное, это что-то значило.  
— Тебе все еще нравится говорить со мной?  
Почему-то это стало очень важно. Когда он подумал об этом.  
— Тебе все еще нравится то, что я могу сказать?  
Арей ответил вполне серьезно. И искренне. Глядя прямо в глаза.  
— Да, мне хорошо с тобой. Ты понимаешь важные для меня вещи. Я полюбил тебя не за могущество и загадочность. С тобой можно было поговорить о том, чего не понимал больше никто. Ты был ближе мне, чем кто-либо. Но сейчас заткнись, потому что ты несешь хуйню. Я не хочу говорить. Я хочу выпить.  
Час спустя они тащились по полям Иварлидрея. В романтичных сумерках. И дико ржали, хватаясь друг за друга и шатаясь из стороны в сторону. В такие моменты не хотелось ни говорить, ни думать. Только быть вместе. В этом заключалось величайшее счастье. И этого было достаточно.  
— О! — оживился Астарот, заприметив что-то вдалеке.  
— Что?  
Правитель Ада ткнул пальцем в расплывающееся перед глазами пятно.  
— Это... Как его... Лавсено! Пошли там потрахаемся!  
— Сеновал, придурок, — расхохотался дьявол.  
— Да какая нахуй разница! Это даже лучше звучит!  
Во время секса Арей не мог перестать ржать. Он цеплялся за шею Астарота и выгибался, а его запрокинутая башка безвольно болталась в воздухе. Они давно не делали вместе ничего настолько глупого. Зря. Это было охуенно.  
Через пару минут, растревоженные их ржачем, повыбегали деревенские из окрестных домов и, похватав вилы, толпой двинулись отстаивать неприкосновенность своего сена. Убегать от них оказалось еще веселей.  
Когда деревенские чуток подотстали, на пути возникло озеро. В которое они плюхнулись, подняв тучу брызг. Астарот схватил Арея за запястье и потащил вперед по воде. Толпа с вилами осталась на берегу, провожать их ошалелыми взглядами. А потом, ругаясь и бормоча проклятия, начала недовольно расходиться по домам.  
— Мы стали слишком серьезными, — выдал Арей сквозь смех, повисая на Астароте. — Мы ведем себя как унылое говно. Все время что-то выясняем, решаем, все время у нас какие-то важные проблемы. Мне надоело. Я не для этого свалил от отца, чтобы вместо него мне трахал мозг ты.  
Он говорил довольно здравые вещи. Действительно — все стало слишком серьезно, слишком заморочено. В их отношениях, в их совместном времяпровождении всегда было что-то безумное и придурковатое, отчего становилось легче терпеть жизненное дерьмо. Иногда достаточно было немного разгрузиться и повеселиться. Например, набухаться и убегать от деревенских с вилами. Почему бы и нет.  
— Это не должно быть таким, — продолжал дьявол с какой-то особой настойчивостью. И тряс, схватив за ворот, для пущей убедительности. — Нам должно быть хорошо, легко и приятно, а мы кидаемся друг в друга говном. Ты заебал. Заебал анализировать то, чем надо наслаждаться. Чем анализировать, хорошо тебе или хуево, взял бы, блять, и сделал хорошо.  
Астарот виновато вздохнул, подхватывая его и прижимая к груди. Сначала чтобы просто поддержать и не дать упасть, но через секунду — крепче и нежнее. Чувствуя, что у Арея все еще стояк.  
— Я привык к алгоритмичным действиям. Меня пугает все, что выбивается из системы. Мои чувства глубоко иррациональны, хотя я могу понять, с какой целью они нужны. Я не могу сейчас вписать свои чувства к тебе ни в одну приемлемую парадигму. У меня хаос в башке, я там не понимаю нихуя.  
Арей заржал так громко и противно, что стало несколько обидно.  
— А что, когда-то было иначе? Вот это вот все пиздабольство дает тебе хоть что-нибудь, кроме новых загонов? Почему ты не можешь не думать это, а просто жить?  
— Не могу, меня пугает то, чего я не понимаю и не могу систематизировать.  
Астароту внезапно почему-то прилетело по морде. Совершенно ни за что. Он даже не успел спросить, какого хрена. Пришлось уворачиваться от следующего удара.  
— Иди сюда, я тебе помогу систематизировать, — угрожающе предложил Арей. — Дам пару раз по башке — все лишнее само отвалится.  
Перехватив руку, занесенную для удара, Астарот прижал его к себе, не давая вырваться. И поцеловал, заставляя обмякнуть и ответить. А потом продолжить то, на чем их прервали деревенские. Прямо здесь, посреди озера. На воде.  
— Я сделал хорошо и мне понравилось, — сообщил Астарот, когда они сидели и курили, прижавшись друг к другу под взглядом полной луны.  
— Тебе стоило бы почаще думать не через рациональность робота, а через интуитивные ощущения. Они реже врут, чем твои идиотские выводы.  
— Я знаю. Что со мной тяжело. Мне самому с собой тяжело. Прости меня. Тебе достаточно было интуитивного импульса, чтобы остановиться перед решением всей твоей жизни. А я множество раз клал на эти импульсы, когда строил тебе реальность. И делал тебя несчастным. Я хочу чувствовать. Хочу, чтобы мне было достаточно просто чувствовать и не анализировать это. Со мной у тебя никогда не было романтики. Тебе нравилось это с Айоном, тебе, должно быть, этого не хватает.  
— Это и есть романтика, — усмехнулся Арей. — Ты нихуя в этом не понимаешь.  
Наверное, Астарот и правда не понимал, что романтичного в том, чтобы сидеть голыми посреди озера, курить и обсуждать какую-то хуйню.  
— Помнишь, как я пришел помочь тебе, долбоебу, когда ты решил расширить границы своих знаний? Ты протянул мне руку, и на ней была галактика. В лаборатории, когда лечил мне ожоги. Ты стоял напротив, пока я сидел на столе, и гладил мне ногу. В детстве, когда я читал, положив голову тебе на колени. Из таких моментов складывалось понимание, что ты на самом деле ко мне чувствуешь. Ты не мог это подделать, потому что ты это не понимал и до сих пор не понимаешь. Ты это делал не с какой-то целью, не с вопросом «нахуя», а просто потому, что чувствовал, что тебе этого хочется. Хочется сделать мне хорошо.  
Астарот чувствовал тепло, исходящее от этих воспоминаний. Не вписывающееся в рационализм, которому он никогда не придавал значения. От этих мгновений веяло истинным счастьем. Стоило наконец признать, что разум неспособен это осмыслить. Что это иной уровень. Иной способ восприятия. Более совершенный. Имеющий больший смысл.  
— Когда ты признался, что ты Правитель Ада, когда забрал у меня Агвареса, когда снова бросил меня... Ты постоянно припирался ко мне домой и предлагал забухать. Мы говорили. Об отце, о дерьме твоей реальности, о моей боли. Ты приходил, чтобы просто провести со мной время. Потому что ты знал, что у тебя осталось мало времени. И это последний шанс побыть рядом со мной. Я каждый раз ждал, что ты скажешь что-нибудь о своих чувствах, но ты всегда говорил, что их нет. Что ты орудие реальности. Невозможно было не увидеть, что ты нагло врешь. Твои визиты не были нужны реальности и ни на что не влияли. Иногда мне хотелось тебя придушить. Ты лежал рядом на кровати, жрал печеньки и делал вид, что тебе насрать. Ты не пытался ко мне прикоснуться или поговорить о нас. Я не знаю, зачем я это терпел. Мне тоже хотелось проводить с тобой время, хотя бы так. В надежде, что ты отрастишь мозг или хотя бы совесть. Я вытащил тебя из бездны, но ты до последнего продолжал бегать от меня. Сколько лет ты шлялся по другим реальностям, сколько лет провел с другими мной? Больше, чем со мной реальным. С тем, которого заслужил. Ведь так удобно не разгребать говно, которое насрал кому-то в душу, а просто начать с чистого листа.  
Сколько раз Астарот уже просил за это прощения. И сколько раз ничего не менял.  
Он сжал Арея в объятиях, зарываясь лицом в спутавшиеся седые волосы. Клянясь себе в том, что никогда больше так не поступит. Что никогда больше не причинит ему боль. И всегда будет рядом. Всегда будет «делать хорошо».  
Арей дышал ему в шею. Жарко и хрипловато. Водил пальцами по спине, по ребрам, вдоль позвоночника. Как будто дразня. Он любил выпускать когти в самый неподходящий момент, но сейчас почему-то этого не делал. Не хотел портить «романтику»?  
— О чем ты думаешь?  
Зачем он спросил?  
— О твоих когтях, — решил признаться Астарот.  
Арей тихо рассмеялся. Ему было легко и хорошо. В теплых объятиях. Здесь. С ним.  
Он погладил по груди и коснулся губами шеи. Проделывая все это с такой нежностью, будто только что не говорил о своей боли. Он говорил во имя все той же позиции «больше не приумножать говно». Надеясь, что с энного раза до Астарота наконец дойдет.  
Астарот целовал его руки. Когтистые пальцы. Каждый в отдельности. Прижимался к ладоням щекой. И улыбался, с каждым мгновением чувствуя себя все счастливей. Рациональный подход, полный пустоты и безысходности, отодвигался все дальше в глубины сознания. Это было единственной истиной. Не было чувства лучше любви.


	11. Глава 11. Клетка убеждений

Полуобнаженная, в разорванной одежде, она была привязана к кладбищенскому кресту над разрытой могилой. Копна ее всклокоченных волос окрасилась в алый от крови. В ней соединились жизнь и смерть. Они всегда сосуществовали в ней равноправно.  
— Тебе что-то приснилось? — раздался в темноте успокаивающий шепот.  
Аэн перевел дыхание и сжал ладонь Иллариона. От этого по телу разливалось приятное тепло, а на душе возникало умиротворение.  
— Кайла.  
Они перекинулись парой слов после концерта. И на этом все. Хотя хотелось большего.  
Ей всегда было наплевать на него. Она вообще была неспособна о ком-то заботиться. Поэтому и оставалась одна. Он уже не ждал от нее участия и интереса. Просто хотел поговорить.  
За стеной что-то загрохотало, будто нечто тяжелое рухнуло на пол. Переключая мысли с глубинных на вполне насущные.  
— Так уже полчаса, — усмехнулся Илларион. — Ты так крепко спал, что ничего не слышал?  
— Это Креайос, — устало вздохнул Аэн.  
Угораздило же поселиться с ним в соседних номерах. Все же, у них с Кайлой было нечто общее. Правда, дьявол обладал большим темпераментом и имел взрывной характер. Его сутью была истеричность, ее — мрачность. Зато оба они были агрессивным хамлом, любящим распускать руки. В этом было что-то безумно притягательное. Хотя мазохизма Эиренэйоса Аэн упорно не понимал.  
До самого утра так и не удалось сомкнуть глаз. Вопли и звуки бьющихся предметов сменились стонами наслаждения, поэтому Аэн проснулся только ближе к вечеру. Кайла все равно вряд ли вставала раньше, так что он ничего не потерял.  
Он впервые был у нее на квартире. Двадцать лет пролетели как один миг, и он почему-то ни разу не нашел на это времени. Он чувствовал себя Вестером. Который навещал жену раз в пару десятков лет. Хотя эта квартира отличалась от той, в которой раньше жила Юдифь. Это была просторная, но захламленная студия. С неплохим ремонтом, за сохранностью которого никто не следил.  
Аэн примостился на диван, дожидаясь, пока Кайла пороется в холодильнике и присоединится к нему.  
— У нас самообслуживание, — заявила она, плюхаясь рядом с банкой пива в руке. — Хочешь че-нибудь — возьми сам.  
— Ты совсем не изменилась, — улыбнулся Аэн, пододвигаясь ближе.  
— Потому что меня все устраивает.  
— Ты никогда не скучала по мне?  
— У тебя свои дела, у меня свои.  
В чем-то она была права. Она просто жила, а он стремился к определенной цели. Им было не по пути. Она не изменилась, но вот он... Он разучился просто жить.  
— Я чувствую себя Вестером, — признался он с досадой. — И мне это не нравится. Я чувствую, что упускаю главное.  
— Ты неправильно смотришь на вещи, — пожала плечами Кайла. — Ты не понимаешь, что для Вестера это не было какой-то целью, ему доставлял процесс. Он так жил. А ты не живешь, ты мучаешься. Потому что идешь против себя. Откладываешь жизнь на потом. Если ты идешь к какой-то цели ради цели, а не ради пути, как это вообще может принести тебе удовлетворение. Ты представляешь, как ты будешь жить потом? Ты представляешь, каким будет твой путь после? Жизнь же не закончится после того, как ты достигнешь цели.  
Он попытался представить. Себя после распада Вселенной. Впервые. И понял, что перед глазами возникает только пустота.  
— Я был счастливее, когда был человеком.  
— Дело не в том, что ты перестал быть человеком. Дело в том, что ты начал считать себя орудием судьбы. Функцией. Ты всегда их всех считал функцией. Вестера или Астарота. Смени мозги.  
Она снова говорила, что он дурак. И он снова не мог с ней не согласиться.  
— А как ты на это смотришь? Как ты это воспринимаешь? Ты даже магией не пользуешься. До сих пор.  
— Мне и так хорошо. Она мне не нужна, чтобы жить. Я не стану тратить время, чтобы научиться тому, в чем не нуждаюсь. А ты не умеешь пользоваться тем, что дает тебе безграничные возможности. Ты — хороший пример того, насколько подход решения проблем — деструктивная хуета. Ты поперся к вратам из-за реакции на обстоятельства. Чтобы решить проблему собственной смертности. И положил на все побочки, и вообще не взял в расчет, что это изменит твою личность, что это не твое, и ты не умеешь с этим жить. Ты всегда воспринимал подход творца как подход решения проблем, но все наоборот — и на самом деле это как раз то, как ты будешь с этим жить. А если постоянно бежать к цели, которая не принесет удовлетворения, потому что ты не умеешь жить это, а умеешь только к этому стремиться, то ты поставишь новую цель, когда достигнешь этой, и все начнется сначала. И ты проебешь кучу времени и сил. И получишь только опустошенность и ощущение, что происходит что-то не то. Ты можешь представить себя счастливым? Если нет, то все очень плохо, потому что без этого вообще все теряет смысл.  
Представить себя счастливым было не так просто, как казалось. В голове образовывалась какая-то каша, когда он пытался.  
— А ты счастлива?  
— Вполне.  
— Я рад за тебя. Рад, что сделал выбор, который это не перечеркнул.  
— Ты не настолько управляешь моей жизнью, как тебе кажется. Я сама оказалась в ненужном месте в ненужное время, если бы меня не было там, он не убил бы меня. Меня туда привел не ты, а набор моих убеждений. Не бери на себя ответственность за такие вещи. Ты управляешь только своей судьбой.  
— Почему ты оказалась там?  
— Потому что мне жало ощущение, что я ни черта не делаю, чтобы улучшить свою жизнь. Это был мой сознательный выбор — не лезть бороться с тем, что невозможно победить. А ты дал мне увидеть альтернативный взгляд на это.  
— Значит, все-таки это моя вина.  
— Это был выбор, к которому меня никто не принуждал. Довериться тебе было ошибкой. Это всегда ошибка — дать кому-то над своей жизнью больше власти, чем ему доступно изначально. И уж тем более не тебе было решать за меня, что я могу бросить вызов отцу. И осуждать за выбор ничего с этим не делать. Может, в твоем идеальном мире ты победитель над любым дерьмом, но чаще чем больше ты рыпаешься, тем больше тебе прилетает говна.  
— Ты не ненавидишь меня за то, что я остался с Илларионом?  
— Это дало мне возможность свалить оттуда. Это дало мне именно тот результат, который всегда был мне нужен. У отца были свои причины поступать как мудак, и мне насрать на все это. Его в моей жизни больше нет. Этого достаточно.  
— Я не могу не принимать в расчет все, что происходило в других реальностях. Он убил тебя там, и это часть его личности. Не могу просто игнорировать это.  
— А это и не надо игнорировать. И свои косяки из других реальностей не надо игнорировать. Надо делать выводы. Чтобы этого не произошло.  
Он все-таки потерял себя, обретя могущество. По своей вине, из-за своей глупости и ограниченности. Кайла всегда была человеком более широких взглядов. Про нее Астарот никогда не говорил «зашоренный расист».  
— По-твоему можно возвыситься над своей парадигмой? По-твоему можно «сменить мозги»?  
— А что тебе мешает жить, как раньше? Убеждение, что властелины реальности должны страдать? Вместе с могуществом ты приобрел выдуманные обязанности. Все это дерьмо только в твоей голове.  
— Как ты так легко живешь? — вздохнул Аэн. В ее голове все было предельно просто. Ее картина мира была гибче. В какой-то мере это даже вызывало зависть.  
— Просто вспомни, каково жить, — посоветовала Кайла. И, отставив почти пустую пивную банку, притянула к себе за ворот. Решила помочь вспомнить, каково жить?  
Она не дала по морде, хотя он именно этого ожидал. Наоборот — поцеловала, забралась сверху, принимаясь тереться о ногу промежностью. У них был один-единственный секс — в далекой молодости. Под гнетом ее страха, что он умрет. Сейчас он имел для нее такое же значение или, наоборот, ей было все равно и только хотелось потрахаться?  
Ночные городские огни за окном, тихая квартирка и слегка пьяная Кайла. Спонтанный, приятный секс после разговора по душам. Таких моментов у Аэна действительно не было уже очень давно.  
Он остался бы у нее до утра, но его выгнали, как только Кайле захотелось спать. Ей было вполне уютно в ее мирке, чтобы впускать в него кого-то еще. И все же он возвращался в гостиницу с улыбкой на лице. С ощущением, что знает, что делать дальше. Что наконец изменит рутинное следование программе. И снова начнет жить.

***

«Когда-то давно Вселенная раскололась на части, рассыпалась, обрушилась, словно хрупкий хрусталь. Все, что мы знали и любили, сгинуло, провалившись во тьму. И в том была наша вина.  
Нас было трое. Трое принадлежащих древнему и могущественному народу, обладающему великой силой. И именно этой силой мы уничтожили мир.  
Никто не понимал, как это получилось. Никто не желал этого. Всему виной были неосторожность и глупость, и нам пришлось сполна заплатить за свои ошибки. Мы оказались вне времени и пространства и блуждали в пустоте, не находя света. О, как же невыносимо было подобное существование. Души, привыкшие ощущать тепло и свет, любовь и ненависть, радость и горе, теперь были лишены всего этого. Мы существовали так, измученные тоской и жаждой по бытию, пока однажды один из нас не нашел выход.  
Нам ничего не оставалось, кроме как создать свое бытие. Свою Вселенную, где мы бы могли снова наслаждаться богатством чувств и ощущений. Где жизнь вновь закипела бы в нас, растопив очерствевшие души.  
И тогда мы начали творить. Я создавал свой мир бережно и заботливо, пытаясь воссоздать лучшее, что знал при жизни. Миллиарды звезд и планет, сотни и тысячи галактик, бескрайние космические просторы. До тихой планеты в солнечной системе я добрался лишь через многие мгновения. Я населил ее множеством существ, и каждый из них служил для определенной цели. Последними я создал разумных людей, которые, развиваясь, и сами начинали творить весьма интересные вещи.  
До определенной поры я лишь наблюдал за ними. Многие их поступки были полны абсурда и лишены всякой логики. Они сочиняли обо мне уйму небылиц и управляли друг другом с их помощью. Они пугали мною своих детей и лгали о том, что после смерти я стану карать их за грехи. Я пребывал в недоумении и грусти. Жаждущие власти добивались ее устрашением, замешивая в своих злодеяниях мое имя. А имен мне они придумали много.  
Я не понимал, почему они так ведут себя. Почему не хотят изучать то, что их окружает, не стремятся понять и создать, привнести что-то в мой мир. Мои создания оказались ужасно глупыми и мелочными, лишь изредка среди них можно было найти кого-то стоящего. Я отчаянно цеплялся за каждого из них, помогал им, как мог, не выдавая себя. Но мне не хотелось вмешиваться в то, что я уже не мог исправить.  
У меня не было власти над их душами, я не мог контролировать их разум. В моих силах было уничтожить планету, но я не делал этого, не желая терять надежды. Все надежды были тщетны, и в итоге я просто плюнул на все, смиряясь с участью созданного мною народа, и зажил в свое удовольствие, как и хотел изначально.»  
Арей закрыл книгу и отложил на стол, туда, откуда взял. Обычная бумажная книга. Художественная. Человеческая. Зачем Правитель Ада оставил ее здесь? В этом был какой-то смысл?  
Астарот принес вина и сел в соседнее кресло. Было здорово пить с ним вот так, вместе. Сидя рядом и глядя за прозрачную стену. На бескрайний космос. На светлые точки в массиве тьмы.  
— Эта книга... — все же решился спросить Арей. — Кто ее написал и о ком она?  
— О, — усмехнулся Астарот, нашарив ее глазами, чтобы понять, о чем речь. — Забыл убрать. Ее написал один мой знакомый. Человек. Ему понравилось то, что я рассказывал. Он был убежден, что я бог. Не самая плохая реакция — бывало, меня начинали считать сумасшедшим. Или глюком. Но одно другого не лучше.  
— Ты бываешь среди людей?  
— Я прожил слишком много, чтобы этого не делать. Это развлекает.  
— В каком облике ты им показываешься? Как ты... на самом деле выглядишь?  
— Нет никакого «на самом деле».  
Как же хотелось узнать о нем больше. О ледяном и загадочном повелителе. Но даже если удавалось узнать...  
Арей догадывался, что ему просто стирают память, стоит увидеть или узнать что-то не то. Он не помнил изнанки своей жизни. Не помнил, каким бывает с ним Астарот. Но был убежден, что в те моменты все было иначе. Все было так, как должно было быть.  
— Ты читаешь художественную фантастику? Это тоже развлекает?  
— Моя жизнь довольно скучная. И пустая. Я делаю разные вещи, чтобы на какое-то время избавиться от ощущения бессмысленности и тоски.  
— Ты можешь больше, чем кто бы то ни было.  
— Дело не в том, что я могу. А в том, что я ничего не хочу. Значит, мне ничто неспособно принести удовлетворение.  
— Совсем ничего?  
Это было сложно понять. Арею хотелось тепла. Хотелось могущества. Хотелось понять его, узнать его. Стоило ли ждать взаимности от того, кто ничего не чувствовал и не хотел?  
— Ты делаешь мою жизнь менее пустой. С тех пор, как ты появился, как я впервые увидел тебя, я нашел себе смысл.  
— И в чем... смысл?  
Это звучало сродни признанию в любви. Ведь на большее повелитель вряд ли был способен. Или хотел показать, что неспособен. Что на самом деле творилось у него на душе?  
— Смысл в том, чтобы построить реальность, где ты сможешь быть счастливым.  
Арей действовал импульсивно. Сам не до конца понимая, почему это заявление так разозлило. Он подошел к Правителю Ада и склонился над ним, упершись руками в подлокотники. Прямо и бесстрашно заглядывая в ледяные глаза.  
— Я счастлив. Здесь и сейчас. С тобой. Ты не даешь мне помнить это, но это ничего не изменит. Это жестоко. Не делай вид, что печешься о моем счастье. Ты не поступал бы так со мной, если бы тебе было до этого дело.  
— Ты не понимаешь, как это работает.  
Снова такой спокойный и ровный голос. Снова холод и отстраненность. Если сейчас вмазать кулаком по этой бесстрастной морде — Арей просто получит на сдачу очередную порцию плетей. И ничего не изменится. Никогда.  
Он чувствовал себя немощным и бессильным перед этой железной убежденностью, что он сам не знает, что ему нужно. Он ненавидел это. Астарот решал за него так же, как отец.  
— Иди к черту, — прорычал Арей, отстраняясь и быстрым шагом направляясь к двери.  
Зачем он боролся с этим маразмом? Так можно было всю жизнь провести в борьбе. Доказывая мудакам, что судить по себе — это плохая идея. И точно очень хуевый фундамент для счастья и любви.  
— Для тебя существует только «здесь и сейчас», — догнал все тот же раздражающе спокойный голос. — Ты не видишь дальше этого.  
— Это ты не видишь дальше своего носа, — огрызнулся Арей, остановившись. — Не существует ничего, кроме «здесь и сейчас». Для тебя существуют какие-то другие, фальшивые «здесь и сейчас». Твое «здесь и сейчас» всегда будет пустым и бессмысленным, потому что тебе удобнее верить в существование будущего и прошлого. Или того, чего вообще не произошло. Удобно не жить, не брать на себя ответственность, удобно считать, что ты в дерьме, потому что строишь реальность, а не потому, что не умеешь жить. Ненавижу тебя. Скорее бы ты свалил из моей жизни. Как жаль, что я не могу убить тебя.  
— Сможешь. Этим все закончится.  
Он сидел и дожидался, пока все закончится. Зная, что ждет впереди, ни черта не пытался изменить.  
— Я никогда не сделаю того, чего ты от меня ждешь.  
— Сделаешь.  
Его сраная самоуверенность, непоколебимая убежденность, что он прав — больше всего хотелось пойти против этого и доказать, насколько он ошибается. Но что Арей должен был делать, если даже не понимал, о чем речь?  
Очень хотелось врезать ему по морде. Арей в пару шагов пересек расстояние между ними. И прежде, чем Астарот успел остановить, впился ему в губы. Его почему-то не оттолкнули. Наоборот. Правитель Ада приобнял за плечи и ответил на поцелуй.  
Он улыбался, когда Арей отстранился. Так по-особенному болезненно и печально. Как будто это было больнее, чем получить по морде. Хотя...  
— Мне тяжело все это делать, — признался он искренне. Сжав его ладонь в своей руке и заглядывая в глаза. — Прости меня. Я не знаю, как по-другому. Я не умею по-другому.  
— Если твоя мысль неспособна вообразить реальность, где ты счастлив, то это сделает моя, — тихо, но твердо произнес Арей. — Я могу. Там мы вместе. И я сделаю это, и сделаю так незаметно, что тебе будет казаться, что все идет по твоему плану. Я смогу победить тебя. Я смогу победить твою убежденность в том, что ты неспособен быть счастлив. Ты сам решил, что для этого тебе придется умереть.

***

Дуэль за счастье. Это было так абсурдно. Но Арею действительно удалось его обыграть. Перевернув в свою пользу все ключевые моменты. Даже когда он отдавал душу, он сделал это, чтобы они смогли быть вместе. Все шло по плану. Но его план оказался длинней.  
Астарот просил прощения миллион раз. И каждый раз не до конца понимал, за что именно. Сейчас не хотелось больше просить прощения. Хотелось подойти и прижать Арея к себе. Так он и сделал.  
— Когда ты послал меня нахуй, ты же просто хотел проверить, пойду ли я нахуй?  
Арей с чувством хлопнул себя по лбу и устало возвел глаза к небу. Это был настолько глупый вопрос?  
— Ты ведь не перечеркнул бы всю свою жизнь?  
Астароту очень хотелось, чтобы Арей сказал об этом вслух. Без этого он не мог чувствовать себя спокойно.  
— Я хотел проверить, как ты отреагируешь, — все же ответил Арей, не слишком довольный такой настойчивостью. — Понял ли ты что-нибудь. До тебя медленно доходит. И не всегда правильно. И как бы ты поступил, если бы я не согласился дать тебе шанс, а продолжал настаивать, чтобы ты отвалил?  
— У тебя больше нет надо мной власти, поэтому я просто запер бы тебя где-нибудь, — невозмутимо отозвался Астарот. — В конце концов, это не в первый раз. Ты бы поорал и побесился пару дней, может, даже попытался бы меня прибить, а потом все стало бы хорошо.  
— Ну это уже лучше, чем отвалить, — похвалил дьявол, усмехнувшись. — В конце концов, мы похожим образом познакомились. Это даже в какой-то степени романтично. Для меня это лучше, чем равнодушие. И отказ за меня бороться. Тебе бы я это позволил.  
— Я этого никогда не понимал. Как не понимаю и того, что тебя возбуждает играть в изнасилование. В детстве я с тобой никогда такого не делал.  
— Это меня и раздражало. В детстве меня тоже раздражал твой отказ за меня бороться. Я вырос маньяком, у меня такая логика. Меня устроит, если ты запрешь меня в подвале, но не устроит, если ты пошлешься нахуй. Не ломай мозги, просто прими как аксиому. Я мечтал о том, что однажды ты не просто побьешь, но еще и жестко трахнешь меня. Я же тогда не знал, что ты хиппи-пацифист. Это довольно сложно было разглядеть за образом Правителя Ада. Палача. Который дал мне надежду и оставил с этим наедине. Ты был со мной жестким и холодным. Иногда я по этому скучаю, хоть это и было не твое сознание. Ты много вины на себя взвалил за то, каким я вырос. Но я бы обозначил единственную твою вину как «ты разбил мне сердце», чего ты никогда даже в порядке бреда не принимал в расчет.  
— Есть много реальностей, где я признался тебе в том, кто я, когда ты был в Аду. С ожогами. Когда я еще не сдал тебя Айону. Потому что я об этом сожалею. Каждый раз, когда мы были близки, когда я говорил с тобой, когда ты приходил ко мне покурить среди ночи, когда не мог уснуть от боли и просил побыть рядом, когда вспоминал Ад своего детства... Каждый раз я мог и должен был все тебе рассказать. Вообще все. О прошлом и будущем. Дать тебе самому выбрать, забирать ли с собой Агвареса. Возвращаться ли в Рай. На Землю. Я должен был дать тебе выбор. Как тебе жить свою жизнь.  
— Ты бревно по жизни. Плывешь по течению. Делаешь вид, что тебе на все насрать. Если я действительно стоил того — почему ты за меня не боролся? Почему для тебя было нормально применять насилие «ради моего счастья», но ненормально не быть лицемером и делать это ради нашего общего? Почему ты просто не пришел и не убил Айона? У тебя был миллион шансов сделать это, когда он был готов меня убить. А я бы даже не расстроился.  
— Потому что я трус и бежал от счастья, — что еще он хотел услышать? — Для тебя условное «посадить в подвал» было бы проявлением любви, тебя бесит, что я этого не делал. А меня пугало маньячество с твоей стороны. Для меня это проявление агрессии, а не любви. Я не думал, что ты сможешь любить меня после этого. Как и после такого детства... Я судил по себе.  
— Ну и дурак. Ты никогда не интересовался, чего я хочу, что я чувствую и как я вообще воспринимаю мир. У меня другие ценности. Если бы ты это понял, все было бы намного проще.  
— Да я до сих пор этого не понял!  
Арей издал короткий смешок и, будто издеваясь, настойчиво повторил:  
— Ну и дурак. Ты столько лет провел в моей голове. Ты насиловал меня в мозг в прямом и переносном смысле. Но когда это ты видел что-то вне своей парадигмы, да?  
Он что, нарывался? Ухмылялся так игриво и нахально. С вызовом смотрел в глаза. Черт. Да, это действительно не укладывалось в голове. Как можно было так нуждаться в любви и одновременно желать насилия. Как можно тащиться, когда тебе прилетает по морде от того, кого любишь. Арей никогда не принимал это с покорностью, так всегда завязывалась драка. Как личность он, пожалуй, был сильнее. И ненавидел подчиняться. Как все это уживалось в нем с жаждой получить по морде?  
Айон умел играть с ним в эти игры. Они дрались и трахались. Он отыгрывал роль властного повелителя. Его роль. Правителя Ада, который так и не трахнул влюбленного подростка во время наказания.  
Больше всего Арей боялся пустоты. Быть пленником Астарота всегда совпадало с его представлениями о том, какой должна быть его жизнь. Он боялся сидеть в подвале, только если был там один. Как когда-то в темнице своего подсознания. Жизнь по чужому сценарию была для него пустой и мучительной. Среди людей он тоже находился в пустоте. Зато от тех, с кем ему было хорошо, мог периодически терпеть любое говно. И хотел только, чтобы было побольше хорошего и поменьше говна.  
— Я не могу тебе врезать, — вздохнул Астарот. — Сейчас точно не могу. Иди ко мне.  
Он крепко прижал Арея к себе, зарываясь носом в седые волосы. Хотелось оберегать его от всего мира. Хотелось, чтобы он больше никогда не испытывал боли. И не имел повода сомневаться в любви.  
— Если ты хочешь делать меня счастливым, ты должен делать то, чего я хочу. А не то, что ты считаешь для меня лучше. Так ты никого не сделаешь счастливым.  
Астарот понял это уже довольно давно. Жаль, что так и не понял, как делать то, чего хочет Арей. У них слишком сильно расходились взгляды на какие-то фундаментальные вещи. Пока они еще жили в подобии общества, сходства были на первом месте. Теперь, когда они остались наедине, на первом месте оказались разногласия.  
— Ты всегда говорил мне, что не станешь делать то, чего я от тебя жду. Особенно когда я предлагал убить меня.  
— Я помню, как ты пришел ко мне, когда отец стер мне память. И сказал: «Я тот, кто заставил тебя испытать ад, ты ненавидишь меня». Это звучало интригующе.  
— А я не понимал, почему ты отказываешься меня убить.  
— Я об твою рожу бокал разбил, а ты мне даже не врезал. Ты тряпка.  
— Ты и так меня боялся.  
— Поэтому и боялся. Ты вел себя как орудие судьбы, ты почти заставил меня в это поверить. Если бы ты проявил хоть какие-то адекватные реакции, мне стало бы легче. В те годы ты постоянно втирал мне какую-то дичь о судьбе. Ты делал вид, что понимаешь меня даже в том, в чем я сам себя не понимал. У тебя талант уметь казаться важнее и умнее, чем ты есть.  
— Я знаю, что ты разочарован. Хоть ты и никогда в этом не признавался.  
— Да, я ждал от тебя большего. Но это не столько твоя вина, сколько моя неспособность увидеть в тебе то хорошее, что так тяжело разглядеть под слоем дерьма. Ты имел пустоту в жизни, но не был в состоянии ее заполнить, потому что ничего не смог туда вообразить. В детстве у меня были мечты. А потом я шел к ним по инерции. Я не могу сейчас вообразить ничего хорошего, я забыл, как оно выглядит. Это ты сделал со мной. Твоя реальность. Об этом я говорил, когда призывал тебя идти дальше. Я хочу, чтобы ты помог мне стать способным снова мечтать. Снова вообразить то, что способно сделать нас счастливыми. Я, блять, хочу снова научиться видеть вокруг что-то хорошее. Создавать что-то хорошее. Ты должен мне помочь, ты не имеешь права отказаться.  
— Я бы не отказался, если бы ты так это сформулировал, — виновато вздохнул Астарот. — Я хочу этого для тебя, очень хочу. И для себя... наверное, хочу. Довольно умные существа говорили мне, что я творец, что мне дано созидать, и я хочу найти это в себе. Они это видели, они в принципе видели больше, чем я, я верю им.  
— Когда ты уже будешь верить себе?  
Арей снова обвинял и смотрел, как на дурака. Но все равно обнял.  
— Помоги мне, — улыбнулся Правитель Ада, кладя голову ему на плечо. — Я построю реальность, где все это с нами произойдет.  
Арей больно впился когтями в спину, заставив вздрогнуть. За что?  
— Мы построим.  
— Мы построим, — согласился Астарот, отстраняясь и беря его за руки. С которых капала кровь. Несдержанный мальчишка всегда позволял себе слишком много. — Нам еще есть, куда расти. Всегда есть, куда расти. А я бы начал с попытки отучить тебя от агрессии.  
— Многие пытались, — нахально ухмыльнулся Арей, не стараясь освободиться. — Разными методами. И били в ответ. И окружали любовью. Но это часть меня. Прими это. Ты это принимал в Эмире. Ты получал от нее по морде и терпел. А мне ты можешь дать сдачи. С ощущением, что это то, чего я хочу.  
— Зачем ты этого хочешь?  
— Потому что мне от этого хорошо, блять. Тебе так сложно это осмыслить? Это слишком просто? Хочешь найти подвох? Тебе надо перестать быть рабом своей парадигмы. Я говорил тебе это еще в самом начале. Еще когда ты был для меня долбанным повелителем. Но ты упрямый осел.  
Легко было согласиться. Гораздо труднее осмыслить и сделать. Что может быть проще, чем изменить реальность. Что может быть сложнее, чем сменить мозги.  
— А сейчас я что, не повелитель? — обиделся Астарот, уцепившись за единственное, что понял.  
Арей изменился в лице, и на мгновение на нем застыло глубочайшее удивление. С губ сорвался несдержанный нервный смешок. А потом дьявол нахально и противно заржал. И ржал долго и громко. Как будто Астарот сморозил вселенскую чушь.  
— Ты такой... — выдавил Арей сквозь утихающий смех. — Наивный. Социально неприспособленный. Меня поражает незамутненность твоего сознания.  
— Ты редко в таких высокопарных и вежливых выражениях называешь меня дураком.  
Дикому ржачу было не суждено стихнуть — от этой фразы он грянул с новой силой. Хотелось дать Арею по морде. Астарот схватил его за горло, но дьявол вяло и лениво оттолкнул его руку, не переставая смеяться.  
— Не сейчас.  
— Ага, как тебя побить — так «не сейчас», а меня когда угодно можно!  
По Арею было заметно, что он едва сдерживается, чтобы не расхохотаться снова. Астарот видел в нем сейчас радостную легкость. Веселье. Как будто все заботы покинули его сознание на эти мгновения. Им невозможно было не залюбоваться. Таким... счастливым.  
— Таким я хотел тебя видеть, — негромко произнес Правитель Ада, не задумываясь о том, насколько эта серьезность сейчас к месту. — Я годами смотрел на тебя, запертого в клетке моей лжи. Сломленного. Но каким-то образом все равно понимающего, что это тоже пройдет.  
— Это была клетка моих убеждений. А я был убежден в том, что должен страдать.  
Он снова говорил о том, что не стоит брать на себя ответственность за это. Почему? Почему он все время об этом говорил? Там он всегда называл палачом. Что изменилось? Когда болезненное «палач» превратилось в добродушное «дурак»?  
Арей схватил за ворот и бесцеремонно притянул к себе. Конечно, он ржал. Теперь он был повелителем. К этому они шли, так должно было быть. Так они построили реальность.  
Он целовал властно и жадно. Нарочно кусая до крови. Но сам не заметил, как перешел на нежность, принявшись зализывать укусы. Гладя по щекам, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Припадая губами к каждому сантиметру лица.  
В его воспоминаниях была созданная им реальность, где он осуществил мечту детства Астарота. Дал ему лучшего друга, который был с ним на одной волне.

***

Астарот возвращался из дворца Адама. Он только что признался в том, что обрел могущество Звезды. Но мелочный и мудаковатый архангел был не настолько милосерден, чтобы прекратить его страдания казнью. И, уж тем более, не раскаивался в том, что убил отца.  
Астарот чувствовал, что безмерно устал от всего вокруг. Погряз в чувстве вины и уже никогда не будет прежним. Он перестал наслаждаться жизнью. Беззаботно и весело. Ни о чем не задумываясь. Все вокруг превратилось в унылую серость. Все угнетало. На душе разрасталась пустота.  
Он с досадой пнул камень, упавший к ногам преградившего путь парнишки в черном. Примерно его возраста, бледного, имеющего смутно знакомые черты. Чем-то напоминающие лицо Адама. Эта ассоциация и мотивировала сказать:  
— Пшел вон с дороги, дай пройти, че стоишь, как столб.  
Парень смотрел на него с насмешкой в глазах. Не высокомерной, какую Астарот привык видеть в глазах Адама, на глубине чьих глаз плескалась уязвленность. Этот парень излучал спокойствие и заинтересованность. В нем не было напускной самоуверенности. Только истинная духовная сила. И мудрость где-то в глубине.  
— Я тебя ждал.  
— Нахрена? — огрызнулся Астарот. Это все почему-то очень злило. Он и так был в паршивом настроении. Какого черта с ним вообще кто-то заговорил.  
— Как же ты мне нравишься таким, — ухмыльнулся парень с безумным, восторженным блеском в глазах. Как будто созерцание разозленного Астарота приводило его в экстаз.  
— А ты мне не нравишься, — мрачно заявил демон и, не тратя больше слов, вмазал ему по морде. Определенно давно уже требовалось снять стресс.  
Спустя пару мгновений он оказался прижат за горло к ближайшему дереву. Парень облизнул разбитые губы и снова улыбнулся раздражающе счастливо.  
— Ты такой забавный в самом начале. Ты чувствуешь себя омертвевшим, но ты даже не представляешь, насколько ты сейчас живой. Ты только начинаешь духовно умирать, и тебе для этого потребуется еще много лет и много событий. Потому что кроме отца у тебя еще остались дорогие люди. А силу ты еще даже не начал пытаться понять.  
— Да кто ты, блять, такой? — зашипел Астарот, прикидывая, что опаснее — использовать силу или позволять держать себя за горло. И, прокручивая в голове разные варианты, упорно не находил ответ.  
— Я Арей. И я не хочу говорить о том, кто я. Тебе не стоит этого знать.  
— Ты властелин реальности? Ты пришел, потому что я был на Звезде?  
Кажется, это его рассмешило.  
— Я пришел, потому что могу и захотел это сделать. Так здорово, когда желания совпадают с возможностями.  
— Ты знаешь меня в будущем?  
— Да.  
— Ты хочешь убить меня или помочь мне?  
— С чего ты взял, что я должен хотеть сделать что-то из этого?  
— Потому что это должно иметь смысл.  
Арей отпустил и расхохотался. Он пугал абсолютно всем. Как и все непонятное.  
— Я даже не думал, что ты изменился так сильно. Ты никогда не говорил мне об этом. Ты утверждал, что «не поумнел с детства». Да, ты действительно не поумнел. Ты деградировал.  
— Да пошел ты, — огрызнулся Астарот, разворачиваясь и направляясь прочь. Драться с Ареем он больше не рискнул, но и оставаться с ним не хотелось.  
— Мне сложно объяснить тебе, кто я такой, — догнал все тот же спокойный и слегка потеплевший голос. — Потому что ты встретишь меня только через пять тысяч лет. А до этого произойдет настолько много всего, что ты изменишься до неузнаваемости. Ты изменишь даже свое лицо. Ты сейчас и ты тогда — разные люди. Я пришел, потому что хочу узнать эту твою сторону. Я хочу знать тебя, когда ты еще мог позволить себе быть собой.  
— Тогда ты опоздал.  
Пять тысяч лет. Неужели он протянул бы так долго? Если уже сейчас больше всего хотел умереть?  
Арей догнал и заставил остановиться. Развернул к себе, встречая усталый, измотанный взгляд. И обнял, прижимая к себе. Всего на мгновение. Чтобы потом отпустить.  
— Я даже не думал, что ты мог быть таким, — негромко шепнул он, не убирая рук с плеч. — Искренним. Не прячущим боль. Не желающим показать, что ее нет. Мне так больно видеть в тебе это. Я не ожидал это увидеть. Я много обвинял тебя в том, что ты неспособен быть с собой честным. Но если бы ты не уничтожил в себе все живое, ты просто не смог бы с этим столько прожить. Ты встретил кого-то, кто хотел о тебе заботиться, через пять тысяч гребаных лет пустоты и одиночества. Ты столько раз отдавал и ни шиша не получал взамен. А на твою любовь отвечали дерьмом и смертью. Я не должен был винить тебя. Психотравмы никогда никого не оправдывали, но если бы я захотел понять, что заставляет тебя так поступать, я мог бы эффективнее с этим бороться. Потому что я хочу за тебя бороться. Даже если ты мудак.  
Астарот сам не понял, какие импульсы заставили обхватить Арея за шею и впиться поцелуем в его губы. Он вспомнил этого мальчишку. Вспомнил вкус его души. Вспомнил того, кого видел там, на корабле, потеряв сознание. В другом обличье — это все равно был он.  
— Тебе будет казаться, что с каждым разом ты теряешь часть своей души, — шептал Арей, отрываясь от губ. — Что каждый из тех, кого ты потерял, унес с собой смысл твоей жизни. Но однажды ты найдешь то, чего никто из них не мог тебе дать. Однажды тот, у кого не будет ничего, кроме мечты, захочет дать тебе все. Все, чего ты заслуживаешь. Ты будешь сопротивляться, потому что так ты построил свою модель поведения. Потому что твоя система взглядов не способна дать тебе увидеть счастье. Но ты, блять, заслуживаешь счастья. И даже не потому, что ты единственный из всех этих мразей способен на бескорыстное добро. А потому, что это не имеет значения. Потому что нет справедливости. Есть только то, что ты способен вообразить.  
— Кем я стану там? — спросил Астарот, когда они лежали на траве. Обнаженные, все еще ощущающие тепло друг друга. И ласковых солнечных лучей.  
— Ты перестанешь существовать. То, что ты создашь взамен, не будет тобой. Оно захочет поглотить тебя. Но ты победишь. Ты создашь много такого, чего не будет способен создать никто, кроме тебя. Помни, как бы тебе ни было хуево, что ты гений. Что ты имеешь право быть тем, кем тебе хочется быть. Ты всегда говорил, что безалаберный никчемный дурак, и мне хотелось придушить тебя за это. Ты обесценивал все, что делал, все, что чувствовал. А я не мог объяснить тебе, какой ты охуенный. Я больше всего ненавижу в тебе это. Ты говорил это не для того, чтобы тебя попытались переубедить, а ты невзначай принимал комплименты. Ты был искренне убежден, что ты говно. Это худшее, что я от тебя слышал. Это причиняло мне боль.  
— Ты не останешься здесь?  
Арей усмехнулся, расцепляя покоящиеся на груди руки и приобнимая за пояс, чтобы прижать к себе.  
— Я могу. Если ты этого хочешь. Я свою реальность уже прожил. Для меня это ничего не изменит. А на эту я хотел бы посмотреть.

***

Его глаза были полны любви. Астарот никогда об этом не задумывался. Но, черт — за все пять тысяч лет он ведь видел любовь только в этих глазах. Он никогда не задумывался, что его не любил никто из тех, ради кого он был готов на все. Что Арей был первым, кто испытал желание о нем позаботиться. Этого он на самом деле ждал? Не родственной души, не смысла жизни, не найти себе новую жертву, чтобы на несколько мгновений обрести ощущение, что живешь с какой-то целью. А того, кто полюбил бы. Просто полюбил. И захотел бы сам сделать для него то, что он всегда делал для других. Арей никогда не требовал, чтобы он жил с какой-то целью. Чтоб он приносил пользу. Арей годами вдалбливал «ты достоин счастья». «Ты имеешь право просто жить и получать удовольствие, никогда не отказывая себе в своих желаниях».  
Почему, ну почему Астарот никогда его не слушал. За это он должен был просить прощения. Только за это. Это было слишком сложно понять. Слишком он сросся с убеждением «я чмо». Все всегда говорили, что проблема в нем. Никто не говорил, что он заслуживает любви. Что любовь вообще может быть нужна.  
На самом деле на свете не было ничего прекрасней. Чем быть готовым на все ради любимого. И знать, что он чувствует то же самое. Что на него можно опереться, когда тяжело идти в одиночку. И что они никогда не останутся наедине со своей болью.  
Этого всего просто не существовало в восприятии. Пока Арей не показал, что это возможно. Что это существует. Что недостаточно любить безответно, и это нормально. Что когда тебя любят, может быть так хорошо.  
Астароту нужна была взаимность. В чувствах и стремлениях. Которую он обрел только с ним. Арей видел и понимал ценность этого. Неудивительно, что он так психовал, когда Астарот готов был выбросить это, как мусор. От осознания этого становилось по-настоящему жутко. Если бы не Арей, Астарот потерял бы все это. Только его усилиями они находились здесь и сейчас. И перед ним было невероятно стыдно. Как будто Астарот сам встал на место тех, кто всю жизнь клал на его любовь.  
— Я больше не буду, — пообещал он искреннее. Виновато утыкаясь в жесткое плечо. — В моей жизни никогда не было ничего ценнее тебя. Ничто не делало меня таким счастливым. Прости меня за все.  
— Это впервые звучит осмысленно, — усмехнулся Арей, прижимая к себе. Зарываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке.  
Это впервые чего-то стоило. Когда они обсуждали такие вещи, Арей никогда не сомневался в его добрых намерениях. В его искренности. Он говорил о компетентности. Об осознанности. Быть добрым было хорошо. Плохо было быть тупым. Это перечеркивало все, что Астарот мог принести в мир. Если он нес это не так и не туда, потому что не хватало мозгов понять, как делать это правильно. Намерения никогда не имели значения. Значение всегда имел только результат. И процесс. Уже в процессе можно было понять, что что-то идет не так. Жизнь состояла из процесса. И проводить ее в страданиях точно не было хорошей идеей. Какой бы ты ни предрекал результат.


	12. Глава 12. Вечность наедине с собой

Арей курил, присев на панель управления. Привычно мрачный, с отвращением на лице. С плохо скрываемой болью и мукой. Упрямый, гордый мальчишка. Сотню раз разочаровавшийся во всех своих убеждениях. Он испытывал чудовищную боль от так и не заживших ожогов, но никому не позволил бы ее разглядеть.  
— Ты доверяешь кому-нибудь?  
Арей сфокусировал взгляд на Астароте, развалившемся в кресле рядом.  
— Ты хочешь сформулировать этот вопрос по-другому. «Доверяешь ли ты мне?»  
Правитель Ада не сдержал улыбки. Это было слишком родным и привычным. Отдающим теплом давно ушедших дней. Они могли говорить так, будто не расставались. Но на самом деле с тех пор утекло слишком много воды.  
— А ты доверяешь?  
— Нет. И не принимай это на свой счет. В этом мире нет ничего, во что я хотел бы верить. Я благодарен тебе за помощь. И я отдам долг, если тебе это нужно.  
— Ты ничего мне не должен. Это благотворительность.  
— Мне сложно это понять.  
— Ты хочешь казаться хуже, чем есть. На Земле ты помогал куче людей, ничего не требуя взамен.  
— Ты все обо мне знаешь?  
Арей догадался с первой минуты. Он ненавидел эту игру в незнакомцев. Это его изматывало. Почему он не дал по морде со словами: «Я знаю, кто ты»? Не был до конца уверен? Или просто забил, потому что не ощущал, что сможет что-то изменить?  
— Нет, думаю, не все. Я бы хотел узнать тебя лучше. Чтобы понять.  
— Чтобы понять, недостаточно узнать.  
Не было никакого «потом». Не было той черты, за которой усилия конвертировались в счастье, и говно исчезало навечно. Бытие состояло из боли. Невозможно было создать бытие без боли, пожрав говна. Ни одно достижение не приближало к жизни без говна. Всегда на смену старым проблемами приходили новые. И желания сменяли друг друга. Жизнь не была игрой с призом в конце. Астарот занимался самообманом. Проебывал бесценное время на собственные грезы о конечности бытия. О конечности дерьма.  
Он потратил всю жизнь на веру в то, чего не существовало. Вместо того, чтобы проходить через дерьмо вместе с Ареем. И не замечать вообще ничего вокруг, кроме их любви.  
— Если я спрошу, ты ответишь честно?  
Арей усмехнулся, искренне забавляясь тем, что это имело значение.  
— Спрашивай.  
— Скажи, чего бы ты сейчас хотел. В эту минуту. Любое желание. Даже если оно кажется тебе нереальным.  
— Я хочу, чтобы тот, кого я люблю, был сейчас со мной.  
Он намеренно не выразился яснее? Чтобы проверить, как его поймут?  
Он продолжал курить, отвернувшись и глядя за прозрачную стену равнодушным взглядом. Как будто у него был черный пояс по похуизму. Как будто это все ничего не значило. Он ведь понимал, что это был не просто любопытный вопрос?  
— Знаешь, зачем я на самом деле пришел?  
Астарот ожидал хоть какого-то интереса и участия. Но никак не спокойного:  
— Знаю.  
Это выводило из себя. Как когда-то Арея выводило его равнодушие. И показушное «я все знаю, а ты дурак».  
— Ты все обо мне знаешь? — напряженно усмехнулся Правитель Ада.  
— Я знаю о тебе больше, чем ты.  
И ведь он, блять, был прав.  
— И зачем, по-твоему, я здесь?  
— У тебя есть какое-то время, пока ты можешь снова побыть со мной. Дни, недели, может, годы, но вряд ли. В любом случае, ты хочешь провести со мной максимум допустимого времени. Пока это не начнет сказываться на сценарии твоей реальности. Ты боишься жить реальность не по сценарию. Ты все это делаешь, потому что боишься. Я не боюсь. Я принимаю все это дерьмо. Потому что если это единственный способ быть с тобой — я буду. Сотри этот разговор из моей памяти. Или я просто сделаю вид, что его не было. А ты сделаешь вид, что не понимаешь, о чем я. Это игра по твоим правилам. Ты не позволишь себе больше, чем положено. Ты никогда не скажешь, что любишь меня, потому что, признав это, ты будешь вынужден с этим считаться. Ты не займешься со мной любовью. Потому что боишься, что это окажется так охуенно, что ты не сможешь от этого отказаться. Ты боишься со мной сближаться, но хочешь быть рядом. И я не дурак, чтобы отказываться от этого из принципа. Так не будет лучше, так не будет правильней. Вытирай об меня ноги. Мне слишком хорошо рядом с тобой, чтобы я придавал этому большее значение. Ты знаешь и всегда знал, что я об этом думаю. Мое мнение никогда не изменится.  
Какого черта?  
Арей вздрогнул, когда Астарот во мгновение преодолел расстояние между ними, обхватывая его горло крепкой ладонью. Равнодушие на его лице сменила облегченно-удовлетворенная ухмылка. Он прикрыл единственный здоровый глаз, с готовностью отдаваясь во власть повелителя. Расслабились даже пронизанные болью мышцы. «Это ты, это правда ты, чертов палач», — читалось во всем его облике. Сколько лет он уже не испытывал такого безумного, всепоглощающего счастья? Просто от того, что Астарот снова был рядом. Держал за горло. И черт знает, что произошло бы в следующий момент.  
Когда Астарот притянул его к себе и поцеловал, он задрожал всем телом. Податливо раскрыв губы, впустил в свой рот, но не посмел обнять. Это невозможно было вынести. Ни один любовник за все пять тысяч лет не сравнился бы с ним. Даже в простом поцелуе он отдавался полностью. Жаждал единения. Одно прикосновение делало его счастливым. Израненное, измученное сердце оживало и вспыхивало любовью в ответ на любовь.  
Он плакал. Слезы текли по его щеке из здорового глаза. Астарот чувствовал на губах их соль. Оторвавшись от Арея, он провел ладонью над его лицом, заставляя растаять жуткие ожоги, будто их и не было. Как же легко было избавить его от физической боли. Может, и от душевной он мог избавить одним лишь касанием? И намеренно избрал более сложный путь, ведущий в никуда? Из страха и неуверенности в себе как в личности, а не орудии судьбы. Он умел строить реальность, а не жить ее.  
Арей ненавидел показывать свои слабости. Но он никогда не стыдился своей любви. Его любовь растаптывали уже не раз. Он не боялся этого. В его жизни было слишком мало хорошего, чтобы терять это из-за страха. Или гордости. Были вещи поважнее гордости. Он всегда четко знал, чего хочет. Только порой заблуждался насчет того, как это можно получить.  
Астарот взял его за подбородок, заглядывая в полные любви и преданности глаза. Для Арея существовало только это мгновение. Для него оно растянулось на вечность. И все остальное просто перестало существовать.  
Астарот щелкнул пальцами, возвращая себе облик Правителя Ада. Это был облик бездушного палача, не знающего любви. Когда он был им, он ни с кем не имел близости. Хотелось переступить через этот барьер. Отрезать себе путь назад.  
Столько всего хотелось сказать, он терялся и тонул в океане невысказанных слов, уносясь все дальше, жаждая ответов на свои вопросы. Но разве это все имело какой-то смысл, разве несло функцию, отличную от «уводить от истины»? Вопреки всей его лжи у него были твердые убеждения. И именно поэтому он был так глуп.  
В Арее была непоколебимая твердость. Он верил в любовь. В какую бы жизненную жопу ни приводило его это чувство. Астарот не находил в себе и толики его силы и смелости. Его способности не лгать самому себе.  
Он целовал его жадно и страстно, вдавив в стену, прижимая к ней за сведенные вместе запястья. А другой рукой к чертям срывая одежду, в неосторожности оставляя кровавые следы на коже. Никогда и ни с кем он не испытывал такого. Никогда не трахался так кроваво и яростно. Так это представлял себе Арей, когда фантазировал о нем? В любом случае, Астарот уже много лет не видел на его лице такого кайфа. Он не сопротивлялся даже для вида. Наоборот — выгибался навстречу и стонал в голос, закатывая глаза в экстазе. Клыки царапали губы, кровь смешивалась в глубоком, всеобъемлющем поцелуе. Как вообще могло быть так хорошо?  
Жизнь Астарота была похожа на безмятежное озеро, на которое не проникало ни дуновения ветерка сквозь плотную стену деревьев. А сейчас эта стена будто рухнула, впустив в его жизнь бушующую бурю.  
Арей издал рычащий вой, напрягшись всем телом, когда Астарот вошел в него резким рывком. Он хотел, чтобы Правитель Ада не сдерживался. И точно прибил бы его, если бы он остановился. Если бы снова желание не причинять боль стало бы сильнее желания доставить удовольствие. И насладиться им самому.  
Астарот чувствовал его бешеное, сумасшедшее счастье. Арей хохотал, как безумец, пока его вколачивали в стену яростными движениями. Цеплялся, глубоко вонзая когти, стоило отпустить его запястья. Вряд ли он чувствовал боль — она растворилась для него в потоке экстаза. Астарот и сам почти не ощущал ее. Это сейчас не имело значения. Было так жарко, так хорошо, как будто на эти мгновения они соединились совсем не физически. Как будто их души слились в одну. И этого было достаточно.  
Арей едва не рухнул на пол, когда Астарот отстранился — лишь для того, чтобы развернуть его спиной, впечатав лицом в стену. Размазав по ней кровь. Арей царапал ее, оставляя глубокие борозды от когтей. Сейчас в нем клокотала сила. Непобедимая сила несломленного духа. Он был прекрасен. Он был прав. Испытав это однажды, невозможно было вернуться назад.  
Астарот заломил ему руки за спину, заставляя прогнуться и прекратить уродовать стену. И вошел снова, зажимая ладонью его рот и гася рычащий стон экстаза. Он ждал, что Арей прокусит ему руку. Это было бы ожидаемо. Но дьявол только шумно дышал, позволяя вытворять с собой все это. Дергаясь от резких движений в себе и наслаждаясь этим.  
Астарот слизнул кровь с его шеи. Развернул к себе за подбородок, чтобы поцеловать в губы. И поцелуй вдруг получился удивительно нежным. Долгим. Сладким.  
Астарот отпустил его руки, позволив обнять себя. Замедлил движения. Прошелся ласкающими прикосновениями по груди. Скользнул пальцами по окровавленным губам. Арей коснулся их кончиком языка, погружая в свой рот и посасывая. Удивительно, что он почти не царапал их клыками. Бешеный и страстный секс как-то незаметно перетек в обволакивающе нежный. Полный спокойной, безмятежной любви.  
Астарот кончал, уткнувшись Арею в плечо и ощущая, как глаза становятся мокрыми от слез. Он обхватил его за пояс, крепко прижавшись сзади, и не хотел отпускать. Никогда. Ни за что.  
Арей не пытался отстраниться. Он вообще не шевелился, то ли чувствуя то же нежелание отпускать это мгновение, то ли уважая чувства Правителя Ада. Давая возможность их испытывать. Пока он мог себе позволить. Пока это работало.  
— Это что-то меняет? — все же спросил Арей через несколько долгих минут бездействия.  
Астарот наконец разомкнул объятия и отошел на шаг, созерцая со стороны расцарапанную стену и кровь, стекающую по ней на пол. Как он сам сейчас выглядел? Весь в крови и слезах. Как долбоеб.  
— Я... не знаю, — выдавил он сорвавшимся голосом. — Я не знаю, каким мне быть, чтобы построить ту реальность, которую ты хочешь.   
— Не пробовал быть самим собой?  
— Меня нет.  
Арей облизнул губы, нашаривая взглядом то, что осталось от его одежды. Размял затекшую шею. Потянулся, кажется, наслаждаясь тем, что на коже больше нет ожогов. И он способен видеть все это дерьмо обоими глазами. Он ничего не отвечал и делал вид, будто ничего не случилось. Это было больно. Ужасно больно. Неужели Арей жил с этим чувством постоянно? А потом... привык?  
— Какой ты только что меня трахнул? — все же спросил он, подойдя вплотную. Глядя совершенно серьезно. И видя безмерную растерянность в глазах напротив. Этих чертовых голубых глазах.  
Астарот протянул руку и коснулся его щеки. Чувствуя, что произносит это слишком жалобно и умоляюще:  
— Нет ничего более истинного, чем то, что ты заставляешь меня чувствовать. Есть... вещи, которые гораздо страшнее, чем просто не быть вместе. Я боюсь, что не смогу защитить тебя от смерти. Что я не справлюсь, не смогу сам сделать тебя счастливым. Я уверен, что рядом со мной тебе будет плохо. Я знаю, ты веришь, что я способен подарить тебе счастье. Но ты не знаешь меня так, как я себя знаю.  
— Это ты не знаешь себя так, как я тебя знаю.  
— Тогда скажи мне. Скажи, какой я. Что ты знаешь. Что ты во мне видишь.  
— Ты любишь меня так, что не задумываешься о своей выгоде. Только о том, что будет лучше для меня. И плохо только то, что ты ошибаешься. Для меня будет лучше быть с тобой. Не обязательно весь мой мир тобой ограничится. Но вполне возможно. Потому что мне хорошо здесь и сейчас. В Аду. И я пока не хочу уходить отсюда. И не хочу, чтобы кто-то пришел сюда и вмешался в мою жизнь. Дай мне просто жить и будь рядом. Без плана. Без сценария. Мне будет достаточно просто твоего присутствия. Мне всегда этого было достаточно.  
Это было невыносимо. Смотреть ему в глаза.  
Наплевав на все, Астарот вновь поддался порыву, припадая к его губам. Он сомневался, он боялся. Но только не в моменты, когда они сливались воедино. В эти мгновения все становилось кристально ясным. В голове прояснялось. Он чувствовал, что способен на все. Что действительно всесилен. Владеть не только всем миром, но и самим собой.  
Они шли по кораблю голые, взявшись за руки. В душ, чтобы смыть с себя кровь и семя. Надеясь, что Агварес спит и не застанет их в таком виде. С него было уже достаточно кровавых зрелищ.  
Арей улыбался. Уже не так откровенно и ярко. Тихой, затаенной улыбкой. Безмятежной. Счастливой. Спокойной.  
Они ласкали друг друга под струями воды. И было просто хорошо. Здесь и сейчас. Все лишнее вылетало из головы, даруя прекрасную легкость.  
Они ложились спать вместе. Засыпали, прижавшись друг к другу. Держа друг друга в объятиях. Больше не было холода и одиночества. Было долгожданное тепло.

***

— Ты сказал, что я ничего не понимаю в романтике.  
Арей лениво потянулся, перекатываясь по траве и разворачиваясь лицом к Астароту. Глядя с привычной насмешкой.  
— Тебя это задело?  
— Я хочу об этом поговорить. Хочу понять.  
— Ты ведь много с кем трахался. Особенно в молодости. Что, ты ни разу не подходил к этому через романтику?  
— Я просто подваливал к кому-нибудь и предлагал потрахаться. Или это просто случалось само собой. На вечеринках всем вообще было плевать. Там случались и оргии.  
— Это действительно забавно. Потому что тобой никогда не двигала похоть.  
— А что мной, по-твоему, двигало? Как ты это видишь?  
— Ты делал людям хорошо. И тебе это нравилось. Обмениваться с ними энергетикой. Приятно проводить время. Я люблю это в тебе. Я больше ни в ком этого не находил. Это потрясающе. Ты всегда был готов поделиться частичкой себя с окружающими. Помочь. Поддержать. С тобой можно было просто посидеть рядом, и становилось легче.  
Это было до чертиков охуенно. Когда он говорил такие вещи.  
— В тебе это тоже в какой-то мере есть.  
— Меньше, чем в тебе. Я психопат, я убивал, я причинял окружающим больше боли, чем дарил тепла.  
— Я помню, как ты сказал Агваресу: «Я срываюсь на всех. Просто ты ребенок и не можешь защититься. Я делаю это не потому, что тебя ненавижу. А потому, что не могу этого не делать». Ты старался для него, хотя это причиняло тебе боль. Ты хотел, чтобы он научился защищаться. Я не могу оправдать то, что ты делал. Но я хотел тебе помочь, чтобы ты перестал.  
— Поэтому забрал его у меня.  
— Да.  
Эти воспоминания все еще были болезненны для Арея. Он убил Агвареса, он не жалел об этом. Он создал его жизнь, его страдания. И он же забрал.  
— Это то, что у нас есть общего, — тихо произнес Астарот, сжимая его ладонь. — Мы никогда особенно не придавали этому значения. Но это главное в нас, и мы не нашли этого больше ни в ком. Концепция добра. Вокруг нас всегда кучковались только адепты культа справедливости.  
— Которая противоречит концепции добра, — усмехнулся Арей, повеселев. — Я пытался говорить об этом. О том, что справедливость — это всегда приумножение страданий, потому что за страдания должно воздаваться страданиями. А я был против приумножения страданий. Против того, чтобы бесконечная цепь жрания говна никогда не прерывалась. Добро — это не справедливость. А я уверовал в добро много лет назад и верю до сих пор, что нет ничего эффективней. Вот почему я никогда не хотел верить в справедливость, вот почему она мне не нравится. И я старался этому следовать. Но я не такой, как ты. Очень часто мои поступки этому противоречили. Я мучил Азриэль, мстя за отца. Ты был для меня идеалом. Ты, а не отец, научил меня этому. Я полюбил это. Но это осталось для меня в далеком детстве. И я забыл, как оно выглядело изначально. Я плохо помню свое детство. Все еще. Мне страшно в него возвращаться. Страшно вспоминать. Я помню то, что было лет с десяти. Но то, что раньше...  
Астарот погладил костлявую ладонь, ощутив, как судорожно Арей сжимает пальцы, впиваясь в его кожу когтями. Хотелось утешить. Успокоить. Обнять.  
Так он и поступил.  
— Что ты боишься там найти?  
— То, что перевернет мою картину мира.  
— Тебе тяжело было адаптироваться к жизни в Аду. Но там нечего бояться. Там были хорошие моменты. И плохие. Как всегда.  
— Ты не понимаешь, чего именно я боюсь.  
— Не понимаю.  
Арей откинулся назад, ложась Астароту на грудь и прикрывая глаза. Он пребывал в раздумьях. И за внешней безмятежностью скрывал напряженность.  
— Загляни туда, — мягко шепнул Астарот, обвивая его руками и утыкаясь в белоснежные волосы. — Я старался дать тебе хорошее детство. Насколько это было возможно. Ты плохо ко мне относился. Пока не влюбился в меня. Ты считал, что я отнял твою жизнь. А потом стал считать, что я дал тебе жизнь лучшую, чем отец. И балансировал между этими жизнями всю жизнь. Выбирая то одну, то другую.  
— Как ты считаешь, что я выбрал в итоге?  
— В итоге ты построил свою реальность. И под нее подстроились и я, и Айон.  
Арей коротко рассмеялся, довольно прищурившись.  
— Ладно. Я хочу это увидеть. Мне нужно знать это. Мне нужно помнить всю мою жизнь.

***

Первые месяцы Правитель Ада почти не навещал его. Он был заперт в квартире, куда приходили демоны, чтобы принести еду. Сначала было тяжело. Тяжело привыкать к новой жизни, тяжело не видеть солнца и просторов природы. Быть затворником. Одиноким. Маленьким. Испытывающим безмерный стресс от отсутствия того, на что можно было теперь опереться.  
Со временем он начал адаптироваться. Замкнулся в себе, молчал, даже когда с ним говорили — хоть с ним и не говорил почти никто. И читал днями напролет. Изучал научные труды, которые не был до конца способен понять. Такие интересные, но загадочные.  
Правитель Ада лишь через год начал приходить регулярно. Он садился в кресло и задавал вопросы о душевном и физическом состоянии. На которые Арей не отвечал. Маленький демоненок смотрел с безудержной ненавистью и не произносил ни слова. Он видел в холодных голубых глазах жестокость и безразличие. Но никогда не пытался напасть. Пока его не трогали, он не хотел этого делать. А Астарот просто приходил и смотрел на него, пытаясь разговорить.  
Арей заговорил с ним только еще через год. На вопрос «Хочешь ли ты поработать со мной в лаборатории?» неожиданно ответил: «Хочу».  
Так он впервые покинул свою квартиру и прогулялся по Аду. Астарот вел его мимо прекрасного природного зала, и Арей остановился там, со странным выражением лица взирая на всю эту красоту. Он не спрашивал разрешения — просто подошел к фонтану и, склонившись над ним, провел по воде рукой.  
— Ты можешь побыть здесь, — разрешил Астарот.  
Демоненок как будто не слышал его. Он лег на плиты фонтана и целый час просто смотрел на воду, водя по ней пальцами.  
— Где я? — спросил он по прошествии долгого времени, обернувшись к Астароту. — Что это место такое?  
— Это звездолет, — ответил Правитель Ада. — Он необычный. Я сам его создал. Пойдем, я покажу тебе.  
Он подвел Арея к прозрачной стене, за которой виднелись звезды. Такие были и в его квартире. Но через эту открывался вид на корпус корабля.  
— Он очень большой, — заметил демоненок. — Земля намного больше него?  
— Он размером с небольшую страну. Или большой город.  
— А сколько демонов здесь живет?  
— Пара миллионов.  
— Он же не может приземлиться?  
— Нет, не может. Для этого нужен огромный пустырь. Ему и не нужно приземляться. Он уже несколько тысяч лет как стал для демонов аналогом планеты.  
— А сколько ты живешь?  
— Пять тысяч лет.  
— Ты очень старый.  
— Я знаю много интересного. И много видел.  
— Ты расскажешь мне?  
— Я расскажу все, что смогу.  
Они провели вечер в лаборатории. Арей был по-прежнему мрачен и сосредоточен. Но впервые ненависть в его глазах сменилась заинтересованностью. И он понемногу начал оживать.  
Он впервые смог улыбнуться в Аду еще через несколько месяцев. Он лежал на траве, раскинув руки в стороны и закрыв глаза. Было приятно приходить сюда, под ветвистое дерево, в тихое место, куда никто не заглядывал. Он думал. Думал о разных вещах. Но было хорошо.  
Когда он выполз из-под дерева и подошел к фонтану, там его ждал Астарот. И Арей улыбнулся ему. Кривой, самоуверенной, слишком взрослой усмешкой. Сел рядом, скрестив ноги. И сказал:  
— Ты знаешь гораздо больше, чем папа. Ты делишься со мной тем, чем он не хотел делиться. Ты не бережешь меня от опасности. Потому что с тобой мне угрожает меньше, чем с ним.  
— Это значит, что тебе нравится со мной? — решился спросить Астарот. Может, не стоило показывать, что это важно для него. Но хотелось знать.  
— Зачем ты принес меня сюда? Ты любишь меня?  
Как, черт возьми, он должен был ответить на этот вопрос?  
— Почему ты так считаешь?  
— Потому что ты хорошо ко мне относишься. Иногда даже лучше, чем папа. Ты видишь во мне равного. Ты мой друг.  
Это, бесспорно, было до усрачки трогательно, но впервые взаимодействие с Ареем привело в настоящую растерянность. Этого не было в сценарии реальности. Это наводило истинный ужас.  
— Ты здесь, потому что ты нужен мне для определенной цели.  
— Какой?  
— Ты новый дьявол.  
— Что это значит?  
— Узнаешь, когда придет время.  
Он городил сущую околесицу. Арей должен был его ненавидеть. Но обращаться с ним так, чтобы заслужить ненависть, было против природы Астарота. Он просто не умел — как и сотни других вещей. Даже когда того требовала реальность. Этот сценарий был написан не для него. Он подходил под жестокого садиста. Астарот был ошибкой в этом уравнении. И понял это слишком поздно. Когда уже не было пути назад.  
Он впервые наказал Арея, когда тому было уже почти десять. Мальчишка снова потребовал ответов и, не получив их, бросился на него. Он наглел с каждым годом. Все больше и больше. Становился все более независимым. Ему было достаточно знаний уже сейчас, чтобы возглавить гребаный Ад. Он анализировал реальность вокруг, он адаптировался, но никогда не терял себя. Юный, прекрасный гений. С годами Астарот все сильнее ощущал, насколько любит его гениальный разум и сильнейший дух. Насколько жаждет, чтобы все это жило и развивалось. И никогда не прекращало существовать.  
— Ты сравниваешь меня с отцом, — как-то раз осторожно заметил Астарот.  
— Да, постоянно, — подтвердил мальчишка. — Ты очень сильно от него отличаешься. Ты ни в чем не видишь врагов.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — переспросил Астарот, тщетно попытавшись осмыслить эту фразу.  
— Ты не учишь меня ненависти. Агрессивному добру. Отец хотел, чтобы я думал, как он. Чтобы я стремился к раю. Убегая прочь от ада. С тобой я не чувствую, что мне надо стремиться к добру. Я чувствую, что оно уже есть. Ты не учишь меня убегать от чего-то и к чему-то. Ты живешь по-другому. Мне это нравится.  
Астарот все равно ни черта не понял, но разве можно было в этом признаться?  
— Ты говорил, что я нужен тебе с какой-то целью. Но ты ничего от меня не требуешь. Я свободен. В этих стенах я более свободен, чем был с ним.  
— Ты будешь ненавидеть себя за то, что думал так. Когда-нибудь. Все изменится. Все постоянно меняется.  
— Есть то, что не меняется. Это относительно. Это более многогранно, чем ты думаешь.  
— Даже звезды в космосе рождаются и гаснут.  
— Зато сам космос остается существовать. Меняется только расположение звезд. Суть космоса остается неизменной. Он не меняется, он развивается. Он живет.  
— То, что суть неизменна, это скорее плохо. Предопределенность делает нас рабами.  
— Тебе не нравится твоя суть?  
— Нет. А тебе разве нравится то, что в тебя вложил твой отец? То, с чем ты был рожден?  
— Я стану сильнее этого, если захочу.  
— Почему ты думаешь, что сможешь?  
— Потому что каждому по вере его.  
Этот мальчишка, едва проживший десяток лет, научил большему, чем все остальные за всю жизнь.  
Они стали говорить почти каждый день. И именно в этих разговорах было то, что их сближало. Объединяло. Это было лучшим, что Астарот испытывал. Арей говорил о своих убеждениях с такой непоколебимой твердостью, что в них невозможно было не верить. Проницательный, рассудительный, он был таким идеальным. Маленьким богом. Прекрасным, способным охватить своим разумом всю Вселенную. И создать миллиарды других.

***

Она была прекрасной королевой. Мудрой, справедливой и вездесущей. Именно такими должны были быть правители. А не странниками вроде Вестера. Или его самого.  
Она выглядела великолепно для своего возраста. У нее было предостаточно подданных, которые могли продлить ей молодость. Аэн восхищался ей. И считал, что, отдав ей свое королевство, сделал правильный выбор. Оно процветало при ней.  
После того, как она взошла на трон, у них с Вестером родилась дочь. Ей стоило бы пойти по стопам матери, чтобы не оставлять королевство без присмотра, пока Юдифь будет мертва. Но так сложилось, что она избрала путь Вестера. К тому же, унаследовала его бессмертие. И в свои юные годы шлялась черте где, как и ее отец.  
Аэн чувствовал, что еще не готов идти дальше. Он собирался рано или поздно вернуться к вратам, чтобы открыть тьме путь во Вселенную. Чтобы уничтожить бытие. Но не знал, сколько времени будет собираться с силами. Годы, десятилетия или века. А жизнь между тем продолжалась.  
Он давно забыл, каково испытывать чувство душевной легкости. Каково чувствовать себя твердо стоящим на ногах. Полным сил. Решимости.  
Его счастье никогда не было фасадом, декорациями, оно никогда не проявлялось в чем-то внешнем. Это было лично его, внутреннее. Внешнее же вообще не имело значения и ни на что не влияло.  
Он все-таки неизбежно совершил то, что разрушило его жизнь. Обретя бессмертие. Он не умел с этим жить.  
Он периодически навещал «свое» королевство, но сейчас гостил у Юдифи уже несколько недель и не торопился возвращаться к Иллариону. Почему-то чувствовал какую-то смутную вину перед ним. И просто не мог находиться рядом. Это чувство было чувством собственной никчемности. Самым мерзким, что вообще доводилось испытывать. Общаться с Юдифью было проще. Она не лезла в душу. Они никогда не были близки.  
Чем больше времени Аэн проводил с ней, тем больше понимал, почему Вестер проникся чувствами именно к ней. Это было забавно. Вестер собирал вокруг себя похожих людей — что его, что ее. У них было слишком много общего. Они умели и любили жить. Видели то, чего Вестеру вообще не дано было увидеть. С Юдифью было тепло и уютно просто находиться рядом, хоть они и не говорили ни о чем действительно важном. Наверное, Вестеру это было необходимо. Вряд ли и с ним она говорила откровеннее, что, впрочем, совершенно не мешало им иметь романтические отношения.  
Ей наверняка было одиноко с такой семьей. Аэн не боялся ей надоесть — может, он один хоть как-то скрашивал ее одиночество. Но все же это было ради самого себя. Ради того, чтобы рядом с ней чувствовать жизнь. Снова.  
Они сидели на широком подоконнике, вслушиваясь в шум дождя и вглядываясь в серое небо, затянутое тучами. Гремел гром, вспыхивала гроза. Вода бежала по зеленым листьям деревьев, отблескивая в пробивающихся из-за туч солнечных лучах. Воздух был чист и свеж, и имел непередаваемо прекрасный запах. Это почему-то заставляло улыбаться их обоих. Чем больше усиливался ливень, тем легче становилось на душе.  
— Мне очень давно хочется знать, и я все-таки не могу не спросить, — решился Аэн. — Я начал понимать, почему Вестер выбрал именно тебя. Но зачем тебе он, я все еще не понимаю.  
— Хочешь сказать «ты могла бы выбрать кого-нибудь получше»? — хохотнула Юдифь. — Может, и могла бы, если бы захотела. Еще четыре тысячи лет назад я была с ним. И с тех пор никого «получше» мне так и не встретилось. Это так не работает. Я хочу сказать, что если я буду без него, я буду одна. Как и он без меня. Есть люди, которые ценны как личность, а не как функция. Которых невозможно заменить. У тебя тоже есть такие люди. Ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
— Я не понимаю, что тебя в нем привлекает как в личности.  
— О, это сложно объяснить, — улыбнулась Юдифь, направив вдаль затаенно-мечтательный взгляд. — Это не совокупность опций, это не о функциях. Это человек целиком. Я не могу что-то выделить. Может, тебе кажется, что ему стоило бы больше делать для меня. Что он ничего не отдает взамен. У тебя никогда не было семьи. Мне было бы проще объяснить, если бы ты понимал это. Но подумай, сильно ли это отличается от твоей любви к Кайле. Хотел ли ты когда-нибудь чего-то взамен. Хотел ли вообще от нее каких-то действий. Или тебе было достаточно просто смотреть на нее и получать удовольствие. Просто от того, что она существует. Такая, какая есть.  
— И ты никогда не злилась на него, когда он уходил?  
— Без этого он не был бы собой.  
— Он тратит время твоей жизни.  
— Это странная формулировка. Это слишком о другом. Время продолжает существовать и тогда, когда его нет рядом. Мне хорошо, когда он есть, но это не значит, что мне плохо, когда его нет.  
В этом определенно был смысл.  
Раньше этого было достаточно. Почему же теперь Аэн упорно искал в этом смысл и не находил? Почему он разучился просто проживать время таким, какое оно есть?  
— Вестер бывает наивным, — продолжала Юдифь с улыбкой. — Он часто выглядит глупо, когда взаимодействует с реальной жизнью. Он умеет только то, что может его магия. Для него не существует того, что не имеет ценности для его целей. Он становится таким беспомощным, когда его просишь прибить полку или поменять смеситель. Может часами растерянно и задумчиво на них смотреть. Меня никогда это не раздражало. Это не главное в жизни для меня. Ему приходилось выживать, прячась в лесу от инквизиции. Но это почему-то для него проще, чем жить в цивилизации, как люди. Это не для него. Худшим проклятьем для него было бы родиться человеком. Ему действительно тяжело быть человеком, жить как человек. Я не хочу, чтобы он шел против себя. Если бы мне нужен был человек — я бы выбрала человека. Вестер поступает как дурак, когда встречается с той частью бытия, с которой не умеет взаимодействовать. И, бывает, мне хочется ему треснуть. Но я это не ненавижу. Это забавно. Это часть него.  
— В той реальности ты не отказалась от него даже после того, как я воскресил его, и он остался без души. Лишился поста и зрения. Вообще всего. Ты злилась на него, но все равно простила.  
— Ты знаешь Вестера довольно поверхностно. Если бы я лишилась души и могла исчезнуть безвозвратно, он дошел бы до Звезды Истины, лишь бы сделать все, чтобы мне не пришлось умирать. Он теряет многие вещи, о которых потом жалеет. Если бы хоть раз он ощутил угрозу потерять нечто важное безвозвратно — он совершил бы невозможное, чтобы этого не произошло. Он не умеет жить реальностью, но это не значит, что она ему совсем не нужна.  
Вестер всегда утверждал, что «материя создается сознанием». Что разум первичен. Это, бесспорно, было так. Но существовала одна загвоздка. Когда они говорили об этом с Астаротом, он выразил это фразой: «Ты не знаешь, как будешь это чувствовать, когда будешь это проживать. Какова будет твоя реакция. И как это заставит тебя поступать». Они создавали реальности и вязли в них, принимая их всерьез. И каждый без исключений совершал эту ошибку. И никому не удавалось ее избежать.  
Астарот советовал: «Делай хорошо, плохо само получится». В этом он был эксперт. Аэн наблюдал, как Вестер крупно облажался в другой реальности. Но это не могло сравниться с тем, как облажался Астарот.  
— Я чувствую себя Вестером, — признался Аэн. — Я скитаюсь и ищу ответы вместо того, чтобы быть рядом с Илларионом. С тех пор, как стал повелителем тьмы. Я занимаюсь какой-то ерундой. Решаю проблемы мировых противостояний, делаю то, что должен делать Вестер. Я предотвратил войну, уничтожил Сообщество. Это не моя война, зачем мне все это вообще. Я не хочу отвечать за этот мир. Илларион предупреждал меня об ответственности, но мне было важно выжить. Как и всегда. Я понимаю, что кроме меня никто не собирался решать эти проблемы, я видел, что произошло, когда я их не решал. Я не обязан, но в мой мозг уже поступила информация. И я не могу ее просто проигнорировать. Но какого черта. Я не видел Иллариона уже много месяцев и не чувствую, что готов с ним встретиться. Я как будто поставил жизнь на паузу, чтобы разобраться в себе. Но на это могут уйти столетия. Он терпелив, когда я вернусь, он скажет только «здравствуй», но какого черта. Какого черта. Я всегда ненавидел это в Вестере, какого черта я стал таким же, как он.  
— Ты хотел понять.  
О да. Он понял. И от этого стало только омерзительней.  
— Сколько времени нужно, чтобы привыкнуть к могуществу?  
— Возможно, вечность, если это просто не твое.  
В его случае так оно и было. Аэн мрачно и нервно дернул уголком губ, готовый сейчас же выпустить наружу бушующие внутри эмоции, но взял себя в руки и, спрыгнув с подоконника, отправился в свои покои.  
Все вокруг было неправильно. Он сам был неправильным. Все должно было быть по-другому. Просто по-другому. И более мерзкого чувства он не испытывал в жизни. Он уже миллион раз пожалел, что вообще решился попросить тьму поделиться с ним своей силой. Он страдал бы меньше, если бы она тогда просто убила его.  
В коридорах дворца было уже совсем темно. И Аэн не слишком утруждал себя внимательностью и осторожностью. А потому чья-то темная фигура напрыгнула на него довольно внезапно. На мгновение он уловил исходящие от нее ярость и враждебность. А потом в грудь вонзился нож.  
Аэн хладнокровно выдернул из себя лезвие, крепко взяв убийцу за запястье. Это было даже забавно. Это развлекало. Еще существовал кто-то, кто не знал, что его невозможно убить.  
Его попытались бить ногами, но Аэн быстро вжал незнакомца лицом в стену. Им двигало любопытство. Хотелось рассмотреть получше, кто же все-таки на него напал.  
Это оказалась молодая девушка. Со смутно знакомыми чертами. Злобно шипящая, вырывающаяся и матерящаяся сквозь зубы. Он уже видел ее. В другой реальности. Сейчас она была старше. Выросла в других условиях. Но это все равно была она.  
— Себастьян не может не знать, что меня этим не убить, — шепнул Аэн, склонившись над ее ухом. — Или ты здесь по личной инициативе?  
В той реальности ей не слишком нравилось исполнять приказы отца. Впрочем, здесь все могло сложиться совсем иначе. Аэн не любил лезть людям в голову. Но, может, сейчас был момент, когда это стало необходимо?  
— Это не твоя месть, — с некоторым трудом подбирая слова, начал он, когда узнал все, что требовалось. — Твой отец никогда не имел никаких прав на это королевство. Тебе не жилось бы лучше, если бы он был королем. Я покажу тебе. Я дам тебе увидеть другую правду. Ты ненавидишь меня больше, чем его. Но я могу помочь.  
Себастьян послал ее сюда, чтобы убить Юдифь. Но не учел, что ненависть к Аэну окажется сильнее, чем страх ослушаться отца.  
Аэн прижался лбом к ее затылку. Давая ей возможность узнать все, что он знал.  
Когда он отпустил ее, она не набросилась снова. Вряд ли она поверила. Ей нужно было время. Ей нужно было подумать.  
— Я сказал, что помогу, — повторил он. — Ты его дочь, но ты не должна отвечать за его действия. Ты можешь остаться здесь, под моей защитой. И привести сюда всех, кто тебе дорог. Если ты боишься, я пойду с тобой. Ему не пересечь границ королевства. А помогать ему могли согласиться только его дети. Ты будешь здесь в безопасности.  
Она промолчала, но Аэн знал, что она согласна. Что она хочет этого. Не важно даже, доверяла она ему или нет. Это был призрачный способ сбежать от отца — ее главная мечта в жизни.  
Кажется, его судьбой было помогать несчастным девушкам избавляться от собственных отцов.


	13. Глава 13. Причина и следствие

— Ты всегда говорил только о бессмертных. Что ты чувствовал, когда убил Арианну?  
Арей помрачнел. Взгляд его, направленный вдаль, сделался острым и напряженным. Может, не стоило об этом спрашивать. Но это было важно. Это хотелось знать.  
— Ты спрашиваешь, сожалею ли я о том, что убил ее? — уточнил дьявол ровным, ледяным голосом. — Смертные неизбежно умирают безвозвратно. Не столь важно, что я приблизил этот момент на пару десятков лет.  
— Я не совсем об этом, — осторожно возразил Астарот.  
— После этого Эмира перестала со мной разговаривать. Об этом я сожалею. Я был хреновым отцом для любого из своих детей, но мне никогда не было похуй, счастлива ли она. Я раскаиваюсь в том, что причинил ей боль, убив ее мать. Я любил Арианну — как способен человек любить домашнее животное. Это не стоит таких мук совести. Мне все равно, умерла бы она в страданиях от моей руки или в счастливой старости, в окружении внуков. Это не моя проблема. Не моя реальность. Мне наплевать, счастливо ли она прожила свою жизнь. В какой-то момент она была нужна мне, чтобы держаться. Я благодарен, что это было. Но это уже произошло.  
— Если ты сожалел, это должно было создать альтернативный выбор.  
— Я не хочу этого знать. И не хочу, чтобы ты на это смотрел. Я хочу раз и навсегда закрыть эту тему. Для тебя не должно существовать другого меня.  
— Лучшего тебя. Который остановился и не убил. Поэтому ты так бесишься каждый раз, когда я тебе об этом напоминаю.  
Это, наверное, был уже перебор — потому что мгновение спустя Астарот ощутил, как его прижали к земле и с силой сдавили горло. Выводить Арея из себя было опасно, но он почему-то упорно продолжал это делать. Каждый раз.  
— Если ты считаешь, что существует «лучший» я, отправляйся к нему. Я всю жизнь видел эту презрительную жалость в каждом взгляде, направленном на меня. Ненавижу это, ненавижу всех, кто поступает так со мной. Я говорил, что хочу, чтобы ты никогда не покидал меня. Но если еще хоть один раз ты посмеешь посмотреть на меня так, я отправлюсь туда, где ты никогда меня не найдешь. Я больше не могу убить тебя, и раз этого тебе недостаточно, значит дело не в этом. Значит, ты осуждаешь меня, жалеешь меня, считаешь меня несчастным из-за того, что я не сожалею о своей жестокости. Это хуже, чем все твое напускное безразличие. Из-за этого я ушел от отца. И я не вернусь к нему, хоть мы и помирились. Потому что он снова будет так на меня смотреть. Он никогда не примет меня. Не поймет меня. Ты тоже никогда не поймешь. Я уверен, что зря теряю время. И все закончится тем, что мне надоест твое стремление меня переделать. В какой-то момент я просто буду готов все это отпустить и пойти дальше, но сейчас еще не этот момент.  
Это звучало слишком искренне, чтобы счесть это проверкой или манипуляцией. И от этого пробирал страх.  
Когда Арей отпустил и отошел к краю скалы, Астарот сел на траве, откашливаясь. Он мог, конечно, сказать сейчас то, что от него хотели услышать. Но, скорее всего, Арей хотел слышать правду. Значит, ее и стоило сказать.  
— Ты всегда меня переоценивал. Ты вкладывал в меня больше своего, чем видел мое. Я не считаю тебя достойным жалости. Все, что я чувствую к твоей жестокости — это не о тебе. Это мое чувство вины. Это очень похоже на ощущение родителя «какой ужас, мой ребенок вырос не таким, как я хотел, значит, он несчастен, значит, я плохой родитель». Я сам убивал, когда считал это правильным. Я заводил детей ради развлечения. Айон, скорее всего, чувствует то же самое. Что ты вырос «неправильным», и это его вина. Прости меня за это ощущение. Я не хочу так относиться к тебе. Как к неудавшемуся эксперименту. Я никогда не учил тебя ненависти. Я против насилия. Но я спровоцировал у тебя кучу дерьма своими ошибками, и тебе надо было ее куда-то деть. Есть разница между тем, чтобы попросить поиграть с тобой в изнасилование или подраться — и убить кого-то просто за то, что он попался под руку. Я готов признать, что первое — это твоя суть, которая тебе просто нравится, не важно, откуда это пошло. Но убивать, потому что нравится — это не та вещь, которую можно оставить как черту характера. Я считаюсь с твоими загонами, значит, и ты считайся с моими. Я не осуждаю тебя и не предлагаю помощь, которой ты не хочешь. Я могу понять, почему ты убил Агвареса. Или его мать. Или свою мать. Это было логично. Но то, что ты только что сказал о смерти Арианны, я не могу принять так просто. Это ужасно. Это не было самозащитой или даже «расплатой» за какое-то дерьмо. Ты сделал это просто потому, что не сдержался. И тебе насрать.  
— Я всегда говорил им сразу, почему быть рядом со мной опасно. Все, кто остался, сделали свой выбор. Я не в ответе за их идиотские решения. А ты мудак, если так говоришь об этом. Ты годами видел, что это для меня значит. Как я ненавижу себя за то, что не могу сдержаться. Как ужасно, когда рядом те, кто неспособны от меня защититься. Если ты осуждаешь меня за все это — то проваливай нахуй прямо сейчас. Я никогда тебе этого не прощу. И больше ничего не буду объяснять. Если ты неспособен понять сам, если не понял за всю мою жизнь — все это безнадежно.  
— Если это все еще причиняет тебе боль, почему ты не хочешь помощи? Почему закрыл это за дверью с надписью «принимай меня таким, какой я есть»?  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь ответ.  
Этот разговор вел к какому-то ужасному мгновению. Которое хотелось как можно сильнее оттянуть.  
Да, он знал ответ. Это звучало уже не раз.  
— Я снова тебя обидел, — горько усмехнулся Астарот, опуская взгляд в землю. — Ты понимаешь, что все, что сейчас происходит — это доказательство того, что я не могу сделать тебя счастливым? Я говорил тебе об этом всю твою жизнь. Что мне не хватит компетентности. Что я не умею. Мой взгляд на реальность победил. А ты сдаешься. Если ты действительно хочешь поставить точку, я хочу умереть от твоей руки. Как и планировал. Может, на этот раз будет по-другому. Ведь меня наконец-то ждет небытие.  
— А ты понимаешь, что это все происходит только потому, что мы верим в существование этого? Что не осталось даже бытия. И все наши ограничения — это наша сраная парадигма. Какого черта мы продолжаем жить ту жизнь, которая давно уже должна была закончиться и перестать иметь значение. Ты тянешь меня туда, в водоворот моих страданий, тыкаешь носом в мое ничтожество. И как обычно не понимаешь, а че тут такого.  
Астарот не сопротивлялся, когда Арей развернулся на каблуках и, в пару шагов преодолев расстояние между ними, с силой врезал по морде. Он заслужил.  
— Я мог бы сдержаться, — хладнокровно заявил Арей, пиная в живот так, что Астарот несколько метров прокатился по траве. — Но я делаю это не потому, что не могу остановиться. А потому что хочу.  
Каждому по вере его. А Астарот все еще верил в то, что он не способен жить жизнь. И с каждым ударом острого ботинка по ребрам уверенности в этом становилось все меньше.  
— Я хочу стать таким, чтобы тебе никогда не захотелось убить меня, — рассмеялся он, когда Арей остановился. — Даже с психу, даже случайно. Это никогда не было случайностью. Никто никогда не был на твоей стороне. Я хочу всегда быть на твоей стороне, какую бы хуйню ты ни творил. Во имя собственных представлений о «правильности» все вокруг навешивали на тебя чувство вины и считали тебя чудовищем. Ты увидел это в моих вопросах. Я правда не осуждаю, правда не воспринимаю тебя чудовищем. Я хочу понять. Она предала тебя, она осудила тебя. И ты убил ее. Ты не предашь меня, я это знаю. Этого достаточно, чтобы ты был мне важнее моих убеждений. На самом деле... Достаточно моих чувств к тебе. Прости за это «лучшего тебя»...  
Арей присел рядом и, взяв за руку, сжал ее в своих ладонях. Астарот не видел его таким с тех самых пор, как он покинул Вселенную. Стоящим на коленях, сгорбившись, прячущим взгляд...  
— Меня это больше не пугает, — выпалил Правитель Ада, чувствуя, что должен как можно скорее это сказать. — Я никогда не оставлю тебя из-за этого. Как все они. Отец меня тоже бил, но это ни на что не влияло. И я тебя бил. В детстве. Это твой способ выразить, что я веду себя как мудак. Я это принимаю. Не надо себя за это винить. Люди от этого калечатся и умирают, а мне ничего не будет. Я потерплю.  
— С каких пор тебя это больше не пугает? — хрипло проговорил Арей, решаясь посмотреть в глаза. Астарот ободряюще улыбнулся разбитыми губами.  
— Я просто понял систему, по которой ты это делаешь.  
Арей истерично расхохотался, утыкаясь лбом ему в живот. Астарот обнял его трясущиеся плечи, принимаясь гладить со всей возможной нежностью.  
— Я больше не хочу отстаивать свою точку зрения, — прошептал он утешающе. — Мне нравится твоя. Мне хочется стараться, чтобы быть с тобой, чтобы делать тебя счастливым. Мне хочется за это бороться. Я уже не мыслю нам обоим никакой другой реальности. Ты уже победил, ты показал мне, что то, чего я хочу, истиннее моих убеждений насчет того, на что я способен. Давай просто пытаться, пока не получится. Вместе. Когда-нибудь все будет совсем хорошо, но я счастлив с тобой уже сейчас, и этого достаточно.  
Захотелось поцеловать Арея, прекратить этот спровоцированный им миг ненависти к себе — поэтому Астарот запустил пальцы в волосы у него на затылке, чтобы осторожно, но твердо подтянуть к себе. Он чувствовал, что должен сказать что-то еще, но никак не мог это сформулировать. Поэтому пока просто наслаждался тем, как дьявол слизывает кровь с его лица. Как соприкасаются их губы — легко, мимолетно. На доли секунд.  
— Я не чувствую к тебе снисходительной жалости, — наконец произнес Астарот, когда они встретились взглядами. — Желания тебя... «исправить». Как сломанную вещь. Я могу сказать, что ты делал не так. Ты не говорил прямо о своих чувствах, считая, что я догадаюсь. Но я не догадаюсь. Это не потому, что мне насрать. Я стараюсь быть внимательным, подмечать детали, анализировать взаимосвязь того, что ты делаешь и что говоришь. Но все было бы проще, если бы ты просто говорил правду. Я дурак — прими это и взаимодействуй со мной с поправкой на это. Я люблю тебя больше всего на свете, но я дурак. Ты всегда был проницательным, ты видел даже то, что я изо всех сил старался скрыть. Тебя, наверное, бесит моя тупость. Но люби меня таким, какой я есть.  
Арей рассмеялся — тихо, нервно, но почти облегченно. Утыкаясь лбом в лоб и придвигаясь ближе. Астарот обхватил его руками и перекатился на бок, крепче прижимая к себе. Арей был прав — если, годами наблюдая за его страданиями, Астарот мог осудить за эти поступки, он просто был мудаком, а «я дурак» — глупым оправданием. Зачем Арей вообще его терпел? Упрямый мальчишка.  
Хотелось сделать для него что-то хорошее. Загладить вину. Позволить поверить, что все не так безнадежно. И, кажется, Астарот знал, что.

Аэн ожидал чего угодно, но только не этого. Лишившись поддержки Сообщества, Себастьян потерял все, что у него было. Слишком много. По крайней мере, чтобы продолжать жить, как раньше. И его нынешняя жизнь шокировала. Стоило бы задуматься о его судьбе много лет назад, раз уж Аэн вообще заварил эту кашу. Потому что зрелище оказалось поистине ужасающим.  
Было не слишком раннее утро. Многоэтажка человеческого города и оживленные улицы вокруг. Покопавшись в карманах, Нина извлекла из них ключи и открыла дверь в задрипанную квартиру. Последовав за ней, Аэн перешагнул порог с осторожностью, как будто отправлялся в ад. Впрочем, была ли разница?  
— Висек! — звучно позвала Нина, зашвыривая ботинки в конец коридора. — Подь сюды, пидрила, нас перевербовать хотят!  
Из кухни показался Виссарион, вяло жующий бутерброд. Аэна он окинул незаинтересованным взглядом, а на Нину посмотрел терпеливо и устало. Хоть что-то здесь не изменилось. Это немного успокаивало.  
— А где Себастьян? — все же решился спросить Аэн, уже предвкушая, каким внезапным будет ответ.  
— Они с мамкой на работе, — ошарашила Нина. — Ну так что, мне собирать манатки или нет?  
Аэн кивнул на автомате, пытаясь переварить все увиденное и услышанное. Слишком сложно было представить Себастьяна, живущего человеческой жизнью. А ведь куда еще, кроме человеческих государств, он мог пойти?  
— Зачем мы тебе? — вырвал из раздумий вопрос более благоразумного Виссариона. — Какая тебе от нас польза?  
— Это я принесу вам пользу, — попытался объяснить Аэн, не слишком надеясь, что ему поверят. — Я должен был сделать это раньше. Себастьян сделал свой выбор, а вам этот выбор навязали. Теперь я даю вам выбор — остаться здесь или жить в королевстве магов, где вы сможете заниматься более приятными вещами, чем... все это.  
— Отец взбесится, если узнает, куда мы ушли.  
— Но он ничего не сможет сделать. Вы ведь оба не питаете к нему особой любви. Если тебя держит только сомнение, то почему бы не рискнуть?  
— А почему ты не допускаешь, что отец предугадал этот твой поступок, что это ловушка, и, когда мы попадем в королевство, то начнем действовать?  
— Если бы это было так, ты не стал бы говорить об этом.  
— Это странно — оправдываться перед тем, кто все еще может оставаться твоим врагом. Ты предлагаешь верить тебе, но совсем не сомневаешься в нас. Мы почему-то не должны доказывать чистоту своих намерений.  
— Я в этом не нуждаюсь. Я и так вижу, что у тебя в голове.  
— Ты все у него отнял, ты представляешь, как он психанет, когда узнает, что ты забрал и нас?  
— Ты меня отговариваешь?  
Аэн усмехнулся, до того забавной показалась эта мысль.  
— Тебе его жаль?  
— Да, — честно признал Виссарион.  
— Будучи там, ты сможешь помогать ему материально.  
— Думаешь, что в этом он нуждается?  
Конечно, нет. О чем тут было говорить. Для Себастьяна не было ничего ценнее надежды снова возвыситься над Аэном. Снова стать королем.  
— Значит, ты хочешь остаться?  
— Если ты позволишь мне войти в королевство — ты заимеешь огромный риск, что однажды с моей помощью туда войдет и он.  
— Но ты не пытаешься воспользоваться ситуацией. Ты честно предупреждаешь меня, на чьей ты стороне.  
— Я тоже даю тебе выбор.  
Как же это было забавно.  
— Ты достоин большего, чем все это, — со светлым сожалением улыбнулся Аэн.  
— Мне пора на работу, — сухо сообщил Виссарион, давая понять, что закончил этот разговор.  
Он удалился в комнату, из которой пару секунд спустя вылетела Нина с чемоданом.  
— Ну и хуй с ним, — заявила она сердито. — Зато будет теперь один в комнате, как буржуй, сможет девок водить.  
Господи, неужели они еще и жили вместе? Как они вообще умудрились дожить до своего возраста? Аэну приходилось скитаться, но тогда его домом был весь бескрайний мир, а не хреновая тесная двушка в многоэтажке посреди города. Отсюда хотелось убраться как можно скорее. Особенно от смутного, постоянно преследующего чувства вины.  
Оно не отпустило даже под вечер, когда он давно уже вернулся в королевство. Очень хотелось сделать что-то. Чтобы что-то было иначе. Потому что это все было неправильно. Неправильным последствием, которое он не предусмотрел.  
Он все же вернулся туда — но только как наблюдатель. Незримый, бестелесный, ни на что не влияющий.  
Он видел, в какое бешенство пришел Себастьян, узнав, что случилось. В нем не было прежней горделивой стати. Не было роскошных одежд. Перед Аэном предстал немолодой мужчина, измученный и уставший от своего существования. В его волосах, собранных в хвост, появилась седина. Среди людей он ничего не добился — все это было слишком не его.  
Виссарион отвечал ему сдержанно, не повышая голоса. В то время, как Себастьян крушил все вокруг. Подскочив к сыну, он ударил его. Нарина хотела вмешаться, но Себастьян развернулся и ушел в другую комнату, громко хлопнув дверью. Виссарион хладнокровно ощупал лицо и, убедившись, что оно не сильно пострадало, последовал за ним.  
Себастьян сидел на кровати и беззвучно плакал. Увидев сына, он грубо велел ему убираться прочь. Виссарион не внял приказу, усевшись рядом и взяв его за руку. Не произнося ни слова. Было достаточно этой молчаливой поддержки. Себастьян сжал его ладонь, другой продолжая закрывать лицо.  
Черт, как же это все было странно. Они все здесь были другими. С другими обстоятельствами. Что он мог теперь сделать для них? Он хотел что-то сделать.  
Когда раздался звонок в дверь, открывать отправилась Нарина. Она пропустила Аэна в квартиру без единого вопроса. Почему-то между ними впервые в жизни возникло абсолютное взаимопонимание.  
Себастьян побледнел еще больше обычного, когда увидел злейшего врага. Где-то в глубине его взгляда вспыхнула былая ненависть. Давно уже тусклая и инерционная. Существующая просто потому, что больше у него ничего не осталось.  
— Выйдем, поговорим, — предложил Аэн.  
И Себастьян молча последовал за ним на лестничную клетку.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — задал вопрос Аэн, когда они остались наедине. — Я дам тебе все, если это не моя смерть и не королевство. Это не подачка, я должен был сделать это сразу. Не потому, что мне тебя жаль, и не потому, что ты этого достоин. А потому, что я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Я стал властелином реальности — и это теперь часть моей сущности. И я вижу, что здесь у тебя есть больше, чем было там, где ты прожил свою жизнь королем. Здесь у тебя есть любящая жена и преданный сын, которые не бросили тебя, когда ты потерял все. Я хочу дать тебе возможность изменить свою жизнь, но так, чтобы это не потерять. Потому что ты никогда не был счастлив без этого. А здесь тебе мешает убежденность, что ты должен быть несчастен, потому что проиграл.  
Себастьян завидовал ему даже тогда, когда он добровольно отказался от королевства и ушел в лес. Значит, дело было совсем не в этом.  
— Ты не обязан чувствовать себя неудачником на моем фоне. Не сравнивай нас. Я — не ориентир счастья. Я не счастлив. А ты можешь, если признаешься себе в том, что тебе на самом деле нужно. Я взвалил себе на плечи непосильную ношу. А тебе станет легко, стоит только сбросить оковы своих убеждений. Ты хочешь этого? Чего ты хочешь?  
Вместо ответа Себастьян со всей силы врезал по морде, заставив рухнуть на грязный пол. А потом, протянув руку, помог подняться.  
— Это все, чего ты хотел? — усмехнулся Аэн.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты взял моего сына к себе в ученики, — внезапно огорошил Себастьян. Неужели он наконец был настроен говорить серьезно? — Даже если ты не сможешь передать ему часть своих сил, я хочу, чтобы он поднялся выше, чем самые искусные маги. Я не смогу ему этого дать.  
— А для себя? Чего ты хочешь для себя? Ты можешь вернуться, если пообещаешь не строить заговоров. Тебе вернут твои владения. И место при дворе. Ты хороший маг. Ты можешь снова заниматься тем, что любишь, и при этом помогать королевству.  
— И ты поверишь, если я пообещаю?  
Все же, Виссарион был похож на него. Его лучшей версией. Менее импульсивной и более честной. Более уверенной в себе.  
— Это не твоя ответственность. Это я обещаю тебе, что создам обстоятельства, при которых ты этого не захочешь. Это мое предложение, мой дар. Я ничего не требую с тебя взамен, никаких доказательств.  
Себастьян не слишком удивлялся всем этим предложениям. Аэн не ожидал, что, даже дав в морду, он станет разговаривать так спокойно. Может, он просто устал так жить?  
— Тебе нравится это делать? Нравится роль мессии? Или ты делаешь это потому, что это твой долг, как носителя тьмы?  
— Ни то, ни другое, — улыбнулся Аэн со светлой печалью. — Это просто причина и следствие. Я вижу каждого человека, все его чувства, все его выборы. И появляется ощущение, что я должен сделать «правильно» — я должен сделать его счастливым, если он не может сам. Если я буду это игнорировать, ничего не произойдет, тьме все равно. Я чувствую, что должен исправлять ошибки бытия. Может, в этом вся суть силы. Я не навязываю никому своей помощи. И помогаю только тем, кого встретил на своем пути. Потому что если я начну соприкасаться с каждым человеком на планете — я свихнусь от всей их боли. От ответственности за них. У меня нет желания это делать, и я рад, что это не плата за силу. Я не хочу быть мессией для всего человечества, я думаю, это в принципе не то, чем должны заниматься властелины реальности. Это все очень сложно. Я до сих пор понимаю слишком мало. Вселенная огромна, а мы все лишь клетки ее тела. Но что, если Вселенная тоже клетка чьего-то тела, и этот кто-то существует в какой-то другой Вселенной? Эта рекурсия может быть бесконечна. Это пугает меня. Даже высшие существа вроде смерти ни черта на самом деле не знают, как все устроено. Бытие и бездна могут оказаться такой же песчинкой мироздания, как мы во Вселенной. И я участник всего этого, мне приходится думать об этом, потому что мне уже досталась эта информация. Вот что такое быть повелителем тьмы. Я бесконечное количество раз жалел, что подписался на это. Теперь мой черед завидовать тебе. Твоя жизнь в окружении любящей семьи — это именно то, чего я для себя хотел.  
Себастьян промолчал в ответ на это откровение. Аэн чувствовал себя глупо, излив перед врагом душу. Высказав то, что обычный маг вообще вряд ли был способен понять. И все равно продолжил:  
— Для кого-то это окрыляющее могущество, дарующее безграничные возможности. Но для меня это бремя. Я хотел быть королем, не понимая, что это вообще из себя представляет. И в любой из реальностей я умирал уже после того, как потерял трон. Потому что это не по мне. И быть властелином реальности... не по мне. Но от этого уже нельзя отказаться. Я делал все это, чтобы выжить. Но нужно было сделать что-то для того, чтобы жить.  
— Пойдем, выпьем, — внезапно предложил Себастьян, возвращаясь в квартиру. — Я скучал по нашему пойлу.  
Аэн беззвучно рассмеялся, следуя за ним.

Они с Виссарионом встретились на границе. Когда завершили все свои дела. Аэн попрощался с Юдифью, Виссарион сопроводил отца в его владения. Теперь настало время двигаться дальше. Для них обоих.  
Илларион не встречал в своем королевстве. Аэн сам пришел к нему, когда освободился. Он не знал, ожидать ли радушного приема, или после столького времени отсутствия его вообще уже не ждут. Впрочем, его ждали тысячелетия. Эти месяцы для Иллариона были мгновением.  
Когда Аэн вошел в его покои, он сидел за письменным столом и рисовал что-то. И даже не обернулся. Хотя прекрасно почувствовал, кто стоит позади. Он был занят — и теперь уже Аэн должен был ждать.  
— Ты загородил мне свет, — почему именно эта фраза была первой, с которой они начали разговор после долгой разлуки?  
— Я хотел посмотреть, что ты рисуешь, — усмехнулся Аэн, оправдываясь. И отходя, чтобы присесть в кресло.  
На листе бумаги он видел женщину. Не похожую ни на человека, ни на мага. Странную. Таких он никогда не встречал.  
— Ты бывал когда-нибудь в королевстве полудемонов? — спросил Илларион. Казалось бы, к чему это?  
— Нет, не доводилось. Там довольно скверно относятся к чужакам, насколько я слышал.  
— Так и есть. Когда-то, очень давно, практически в самом начале моего правления, мы воевали. Тиелларис, их король, ранил меня в сердце, когда мы сражались. Ты видел этот шрам.  
Шрамы... Аэн спрашивал когда-то, хочет ли Илларион, чтобы он исцелил его шрамы. Но он почему-то отказался. И Аэн зачем-то решил оставить и свои. На память. Тот шрам, от их первой ночи, напоминал о приятном. Он оставил его на своем теле намеренно. С самого начала — собственноручно.  
— Это было удивительно, — с легкой улыбкой продолжил Илларион, подняв голову и мечтательно уставившись вдаль. — Большинство тех, кто пытался убить меня, конечно, нападали со спины. А он смотрел мне в глаза несколько секунд, пока не кончилась его энергия, и он обессиленно не рухнул на колени.  
— Ты любишь вспоминать, как тебя убивали?  
— Я люблю вспоминать тех, кого встречал. Если находил в них что-то интересное.  
— Хорошо, а при чем тут эта женщина?  
— Она его мать. Я никогда не видел ее лично. Только в чужих воспоминаниях. Когда-то, в самом начале, она была обычным человеком. Но случилось так, что она поселилась в лесу у самых болот. И там врата дали ей способность слиться с лесом. Королевство полудемонов было воздвигнуто в ее владениях. Иварлидрей не Рай, но у Тиеллариса есть способность управлять тем клочком земли, на котором он властвует. Само это место признало его своим королем.  
— Я бы хотел увидеть, каким ты был раньше.  
— Ты можешь.  
— Нет, я не об этом. Мы не встречались в моей прошлой жизни. Хотя я иногда забредал на свою историческую родину. Как все могло бы сложиться, если бы я зачем-то пришел в твой замок? Как бы ты отнесся ко мне?  
Илларион откинулся на спинку стула, задумавшись.  
— В то время я был довольно жестоким правителем. И человек, который мог бы смотреть мне в глаза, представлял бы для меня угрозу. Мне нужен был друг, но гораздо больше меня волновал страх.  
— Значит, мне повезло.  
— Когда бы мы ни встретились, мы хотели убить друг друга.  
— Здесь этого не произошло.  
Это, кажется, не сильно его утешило. Он думал о чем-то малоприятном. В его глазах отражалась грусть.  
— Иди ко мне, — ободряюще улыбнулся Аэн. — Меня так давно не было рядом. Мы через столькое прошли, это единственная реальность, где мы выбрали любовь, а не смерть. А я ушел, оставив тебя так надолго. Я виноват. Я хочу попросить прощения. И искупить свою вину.  
— Я даже не заметил этого времени, — пожал плечами Илларион, не делая попыток подойти, но разворачиваясь на стуле и складывая руки на спинку, чтобы встретиться взглядом.  
Это было довольно обидно. Что он совсем не скучал.  
— Я много думал об этом.  
— О чем?  
— О том, что заставляет нас выбирать смерть. И как много мы теряем, делая это. Дело не в самой смерти, дело в нас. Мы ломаем себе жизнь, уверенные, что поступаем правильно. Возможно, я за всю жизнь убил очень много тех, кто мог бы изменить мою реальность к лучшему. Я рад, что мне не дано этого знать.  
— А мне дано, но я не распускаю нюни.  
Илларион тихо засмеялся.  
— Ты выбрал очень интересный термин. Тем не менее, ты несколько десятилетий занимаешься именно этим. А мне впервые захотелось с тобой об этом поговорить. Мне казалось, ты этого хочешь.  
Нет, Аэн совсем не этого хотел, наконец-то сюда вернувшись. По крайней мере, не с порога. Он и так увяз во всем этом по уши. От этого хотелось убежать. Отвлечься.  
— Я не видел тебя жестоким. Никогда. И это меня пугает. Я не знаю, на что ты способен. Я знаю, что это опасно, но я никогда этого не видел. И не знаю, чего ожидать. Если однажды ты передумаешь и захочешь выбрать смерть.  
— Я не передумаю, — заверил Илларион слегка удивленно. — В той реальности я не убил тебя, когда мы снова встретились в лесу. На что бы ни был способен прошлый я, теперешний я давно ушел дальше. И никогда туда не вернется. Я поверил в эффективность других вещей. Зачем снова использовать то, в чем ты разочаровался однажды?  
Он выглядел таким беззащитным. Всегда. Худощавый юноша с растрепанными волосами. И рассеянным выражением лица. Как это создание могло заслужить себе репутацию кровавого, безжалостного тирана? Просто невозможно было поверить, чтобы он в действительности вытворял все то, что о нем говорили. Это все не вязалось. А потому пугало.  
— Ты видел, как я убил Кайлу в той реальности.  
— Но здесь этого не произошло. Здесь нет того тебя.  
— Меня из прошлого тоже уже нет.  
— Расскажи мне о каком-нибудь моменте, когда ты поступил с кем-то неоправданно жестоко, — попросил Аэн. — Я найду этот момент в информационной базе Вселенной. Я хочу знать.  
Илларион задумался, припоминая.  
— Таких моментов было очень много. Мне сложно выделить какой-то один.  
— У тебя были дети кроме Кайлы?  
— Были, — тяжело вздохнул Илларион, зарываясь в волосы пятерней и роняя голову на руки.  
— От Эстель?  
— До нее мне не приходило в голову обзаводиться наследниками. И я никого не насиловал ради развлечения. А добровольно со мной никто никогда не спал.  
— Сколько их было? И что с ними произошло?  
— Всего один. Когда он вырос, он захотел свергнуть меня. Тирана, которого ненавидел. Как ненавидела Кайла. От него у меня тоже остался шрам.  
— Ты убил его?  
— Да. В целом это было похоже на то, что ты видел с Кайлой. Если ты ждешь от меня эмоций, если хочешь увидеть на моем лице ненависть — то ты не увидишь этого ни в одном эпизоде моей жизни.  
— Ты вообще никогда не выражал свои чувства? Ярко и открыто? Как обычные люди? Или у тебя просто их не было?  
— Тебя это пугает?  
— Наверное, я просто ждал совсем другого. Мне казалось, что это давление обстоятельств, а не твоя суть. Что ты ничего не чувствуешь, потому что ничего не происходит. А со мной будет иначе.  
— Я чувствую, — возразил Илларион.  
— Совсем иначе. Ты способен убивать и трахаться с каменным лицом.  
— Тебя это пугает?  
— Я хочу понять.  
— Но ты не сможешь это понять. Ты можешь только выбрать, как к этому относиться.  
— Ты был бы изгоем в любом обществе и при любых обстоятельствах.  
— Я это знаю.  
— Если бы люди могли смотреть тебе в глаза, это бы ничего не изменило.  
— С тобой изменило.  
— Если бы я потерял способность смотреть тебе в глаза, я придумал бы что-нибудь другое. Потому что так получилось. Потому что я уже знаю тебя. И не хочу терять.  
— В моей жизни были те, кто хотел узнать меня. Эстель хотела. Я никому не доверился.  
— Я особенный, потому что могу смотреть тебе в глаза?  
— В какой-то мере. Это взаимосвязано.  
— Но есть что-то еще?  
— Помнишь, ты нашел рисунок, где был изображен? Что ты там видел?  
Он очень интересно формулировал вопросы.  
— Жизнерадостность. Уверенность. Силу. Истину.  
Аэн сам ответил на свой вопрос.  
— Просто, если честно, мне кажется это забавным, — усмехнулся он. — От Кайлы было не дождаться проявления каких-то хороших эмоций, зато она частенько огрызалась и дубасила меня, особенно не выходя из себя. А ты добр ко мне. Но тумак всегда ощутимее тусклой улыбки. Не знаю, может, я соскучился по тумакам. Иногда мне просто хочется понимать, что тебе не все равно. Хочется это видеть.  
— Раз ты так настаиваешь... — пожал плечами Илларион, вставая со стула и подходя к нему.  
Аэн охнул от неожиданности, когда невысокий и тощий темный король с легкостью выдернул из кресла за ворот. Он вообще не имел представления о пределе возможностей Иллариона. Даже о его физической силе. Да, он с легкостью свернул шею Кайле, но она все же, была довольно хрупкой девушкой. Сильной, выносливой — но обычным человеком. Нет, все же, Аэн тупо его боялся. Потому что ни хрена на самом деле о нем не знал. Где-то на задворках сознания опять замаячил эпитет «ограниченный ксенофоб».  
— Когда я говорил про тумаки, я не имел в виду в буквальном смысле, — на всякий случай уточнил Аэн.  
— Есть гораздо более интересные способы разнообразить досуг.  
Интересно, что он имел в виду? В любом случае, прозвучало это довольно жутковато.  
— Ты когда-нибудь с кем-нибудь трахался в ипостаси зверя?  
О, черт...  
Доводилось слышать, чтобы некроманты оборачивались ради драки. Даже приходилось в этом участвовать. Но чтобы ради секса... Скорее всего, ему просто повезло этого не знать.  
— У тебя есть любимый звериный облик?  
— Я становился волком или вороном, — неуверенно пробормотал Аэн. — А ты?  
— Котом, — усмехнулся Илларион.  
В сознании тут же красочно представился рыжий кот, растрепанный, тощий и слегка диковатый. Шарахающийся от всех, кто пытается погладить.  
— Котом становиться опасно, — изрек Аэн, задумавшись. — Пока пройдешься по замку, куча людей попытается тебя поймать и потискать.  
— Меня не пытались. Мое проклятье работает в любом обличье.  
Господи, неужели даже коту нельзя было посмотреть в глаза?  
— У тебя потрясающая фантазия, — вздохнул Аэн. — Тебе приходят в голову жуткие вещи. Много жутких вещей.  
— Ты сам хотел от меня участия.  
— Я и не отказываюсь.  
Разве можно было от такого отказаться?  
Черт, он ведь даже не сможет сказать, если что-то пойдет не так. Кажется, именно это и было целью. Илларион никогда не был дураком, он ведь догадался, что ему просто тяжело доверять. Он сам рисковал гораздо сильнее. Его, теоретически, все же можно было убить. И запросто можно было ранить. Но ведь проклятье избавляло его от любых ран? Правда, от них еще оставались шрамы...  
— Ты сомневаешься, — констатировал Илларион. — Чего ты боишься?  
— Что могу причинить тебе вред и не заметить этого вовремя.  
— А кто сказал, что ты будешь сверху?  
Действительно.  
— Ты выбрал?  
— Волки. Я хочу, чтобы мы были волками.  
— Хорошо.  
К этому нужно было привыкнуть. Аэн вовсе не был уверен, что ему понравится. Что это вообще может понравиться. Но это, пожалуй, стоило того, чтобы выяснить. Больно уж было любопытно. Почему бы и нет?  
— Идем в сад, — позвал Илларион, забираясь на подоконник. — Здесь мы рискуем все разнести.  
Это уж точно.  
В облике огненно-рыжего волка Илларион был похож на сполох живого пламени. В человеческом обличье в нем не было ни стати, ни силы. А этот зверь был поистине прекрасен. Грозный, опасный и грациозный. Аэн залюбовался им. Только нетерпеливый рык напомнил о том, зачем они все это затеяли.  
Он слишком давно не обращался. Было непривычно. В том числе и из-за самой ситуации. Но почему-то сладостно-волнующе. И страшновато. Хотя что ему могло угрожать?  
Аэн не успел до конца определиться в ощущениях, когда Илларион приблизился к нему и по-звериному потерся мордой, даруя легкий укус в шею. Принимаясь вылизывать. Заботливо и ласково. Это успокаивало. Это было приятно. Хоть и до невозможности странно.  
Самое страшно было еще впереди. Когда Илларион навалился на спину и вцепился зубами в загривок, принимаясь двигаться. Его предостерегающее рычание раздавалось над ухом. Еще никогда Аэн не чувствовал себя настолько в его власти. Не то, чтобы ему понравилось. Но это, бесспорно, был интересный опыт.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — усмехнулся Илларион, когда они вернулись в человеческий облик.  
— Не знаю, — вздохнул Аэн, отворачиваясь. — Но я бы хотел, чтобы ты не смотрел на меня так.  
— Как?  
— Зловеще.  
— Тебе не нравятся мои эмоции, когда ты их видишь. Ты их боишься. Так же, как и безмятежности.  
— Я боюсь твоей таинственности. Я просто хочу узнать о тебе что-то большее.  
— Ты можешь. Что тебе мешает? Страх найти то, чего ты на самом деле не хочешь знать?  
Пожалуй, так оно и было на самом деле.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне сам. То, что сам посчитаешь нужным.  
— Я не знаю, что рассказать, пока ты не спросишь. У меня нет желания говорить о своем прошлом. Я оставил его позади. Я изменился.  
— Пойдем, вернемся в покои, — предложил Аэн. — У меня появилась идея.  
Илларион с интересом наблюдал за ним, когда он подошел к письменному столу и разворошил гору набросков. Это ведь и были его воспоминания. Люди, которых он встречал. Которые пытались убить его. И чем-то его впечатлили. Прекрасный способ задавать вопросы.  
Кого-то из них Аэн уже знал. Как знал и о том, что связывает их с Илларионом. Кого-то видел впервые. Их было очень много. И далеко не все представляли интерес.  
Он вздрогнул, когда увидел ее. Женщину, которую не забыл даже после перерождения. Стоящую посреди цветочного поля. Она улыбалась открыто и уверенно, ветер трепал ее волосы. Ее черты невозможно было не узнать.  
— Это моя мать, — хрипло произнес он, разворачиваясь к Иллариону. — Ты рисовал мою мать. Откуда ты знаешь мою мать?  
На миг на лице Иллариона мелькнуло какое-то едва уловимое чувство. Он точно не хотел, чтобы Аэн это увидел. Чтобы пришлось отвечать на этот вопрос.  
— Ты никогда не знал своего отца. Даже его имени.  
Какого черта?  
— Ты говорил, что никогда никого не насиловал.  
Илларион устало вздохнул, сцепляя пальцы в замок и почему-то не поднимая глаз. Он правда сделал это? Он правда был его отцом?  
— Ты знал?  
Как давно он хранил эту тайну? С самого начала? И все это время лгал в лицо? Как вообще можно было так поступать?  
— Да. Смерть показала мне.  
— А я не хотел бы знать.  
Его мир разрушился в одно мгновение. А Илларион сидел перед ним по-прежнему невозмутимый. Говорил ровным и спокойным голосом. Как же от всего этого было мерзко. Как же хотелось попытаться его все-таки придушить.  
— За все эти годы у тебя было миллион возможностей сказать. Ты не сказал, потому что не хотел говорить.  
— Потому что ты не хотел этого знать.  
Какая, к черту, разница? Это было самое омерзительное оправдание из всех.  
Аэн в пару шагов преодолел расстояние между ними, хватая Иллариона за волосы и заставляя запрокинуть голову.  
— Теперь я хочу знать, — процедил он, едва сдерживаясь. — И я достану это из твоей головы. Так ты ничего больше не сможешь от меня скрыть.  
Почему это вообще все еще имело значение. Почему от этого было так отвратительно. Не из-за матери, которую он давно оставил в прошлом. Из-за этой наглой, чудовищной лжи.

***

Он видел Иллариона, стоящего на том самом поле. Наблюдающим издали, не приближаясь к ней. Как и всегда, он молчаливо смотрел на тех, с кем хотел быть рядом. Она нравилась ему. Он восхищался ее жизнерадостностью и духовной силой. Обычная человеческая простолюдинка, она каждый день работала, не покладая рук, но порой позволяла себе упасть в травы и просто с улыбкой смотреть на проплывающие в небе облака.  
Илларион хотел заговорить с ней, но не мог. И это разрывало его на части. Он ненавидел это. Господи, как же много чувств было внутри него. Ярких, яростных. Но только внутри.  
Проходили месяцы. Но он все приходил и смотрел. Как-то раз мать возвращалась из города. Пешком — они всегда были бедной семьей. Она умела за себя постоять, но напавших на нее в темноте разбойников было несколько. Поживиться им было нечем. Но и ни с чем уйти они не могли.  
Илларион появился, когда один из разбойников уже разорвал на матери платье. Все произошло быстро. Вряд ли она даже что-то успела понять от шока.  
Он протянул ей руку и помог подняться с земли. Она не смотрела на трупы, разбросанные вокруг. Только на него.  
— Почему ты отворачиваешься? — непонимающе спросила она. — Позволь отблагодарить тебя, глядя тебе в глаза.  
— Людям нельзя смотреть мне в глаза, — ответил он, отступая на шаг.  
— Кто ты?  
— Я смерть.  
Она почему-то совсем не испугалась. Только улыбнулась, повеселев.  
— У тебя есть имя, смерть?  
— Илларион.  
— А я Велесса. Что ж, если нельзя смотреть в глаза, то просто спасибо тебе за помощь. Без тебя я могла бы здесь умереть.  
— Такое случается, — прохрипел Илларион как-то невпопад. Он был растерян. И, пожалуй, смущен.  
— Ты не проводишь меня? — попросила мать, улыбаясь. — Впереди еще пара часов пути.  
Он последовал за ней, велев держаться впереди. И не оборачиваться.  
— Что будет, если посмотреть тебе в глаза? — интересовалась она с любопытством. — Я умру?  
— Не сразу. Если это будет длиться достаточно долго. Несколько минут. Это зависит от длительности твоей оставшейся жизни. От внутренних жизненных сил.  
— Тогда мне стоит быть осторожнее.  
Она совсем не боялась его. Во времена инквизиции. Ей было интересно. Она была благодарна. Но почему-то не разделяла ни ненависти, ни страха к неизведанному. Что же случилось потом? Как от этого момента она пришла к тому, что в детстве видел Аэн?  
— Остановись, — попросил Илларион через четверть часа. — Закрой глаза.  
Она почему-то послушалась. Позволив ему коснуться своих синяков и царапин, полученных в попытке сопротивляться, чтобы исцелить их. А потом восстановить порванную ткань платья. Даже в этот момент Илларион не думал воспользоваться ее беспомощностью или причинить вред. Он просто довел ее до дома. И собирался уйти.  
— Я бы хотела увидеть тебя еще, — ошарашила она прежде, чем он растворился в воздухе. — Ты придешь?  
— Приду, — пообещал он, не понимая, зачем ей это.  
И действительно пришел. В новый день. И каждый последующий. Он проводил с ней время почти как обычный человек. Помогал в огороде, со скотиной, по дому. Обедал вместе с ней. Гулял. Единственным условием было никогда не смотреть ему в глаза. Ей хотелось, но она помнила, чем это чревато. Поэтому сдерживала любопытство. И просто наслаждалась разговорами с ним.  
Эта картина была такой идеальной. Что же случилось, что вообще могло нарушить этот безмятежный покой?  
Они никогда не касались друг друга. Хоть дни шли за днями, а они становились все ближе. Им было хорошо вместе. Но какое у них могло быть будущее?  
Они сидели на склоне холма, отдыхая после трудового дня, когда она накрыла ладонью его ладонь, заставив вздрогнуть. Как же ему хотелось посмотреть на нее сейчас — но он не мог. Это бы ее убивало.  
— Я почти ничего о тебе не знаю, — улыбнулась мать. — Ты действительно смерть?  
— Я колдун, — ответил Илларион, жадно ловя это прикосновение. Первое за всю его жизнь.  
— Где ты живешь? Ты ведь уходишь куда-то ночами.  
— В королевстве таких же, как я.  
— Оно далеко отсюда?  
— Да, довольно далеко.  
— Забери меня туда.  
Он решил, что ослышался. О чем она его только что попросила? Понимала ли она, что это значит?  
— Людям не место там. Люди что пища для нас.  
— Ты защитишь меня там, как защищаешь здесь.  
— Нет.  
Он был тверд и непреклонен. Но мать не желала сдаваться.  
— Почему? Есть какие-то правила на этот счет? Это запрещено вашим королем?  
Она и предположить не могла, что он сам и есть этот король. Король в одежде простолюдина. А ведь Риэрел, зараза, наверняка знал все с самого начала. И именно на это все время так тонко намекал.  
— Да, запрещено, — солгал Илларион, решив не пускаться в объяснения.  
— Я мечтала об этом с детства, — расстроилась мать. — Что кто-то чудесный придет и заберет меня отсюда, из этой бесконечной нужды пахать с утра до ночи, чтобы просто выживать. Я не хочу выживать, я хочу жить.  
— Я могу осыпать тебя драгоценностями, — предложил Илларион.  
Мать только фыркнула с досадой.  
— Да зачем мне это! Я хочу могущества! Хочу твоей магии!  
— Я не могу поделиться с тобой магией. Это невозможно.  
— Неправда! — ее голос почти сорвался на крик. — Я слышала, как колдуны и ведьмы приходили за людьми и забирали их с собой, чтобы одарить своей силой!  
— Это ложь.  
Он говорил спокойно. Как и всегда. И ее это тоже бесило.  
— Ты просто не хочешь! Ты просто смотришь на меня свысока!  
— А ты хочешь только этого?  
По его голосу правда совершенно ничего невозможно было понять. Но Аэн видел его воспоминания. Его чувства. И эти чувства были ужасны.  
— Нет, конечно, нет, — опомнилась мать, вновь натягивая на лицо неискреннюю улыбку и приникая к его плечу. — Но ты ведь хочешь, чтобы я вечно была с тобой? Чтобы была такой же, как ты?  
Илларион лишь криво усмехнулся. А в следующий миг его пальцы сжались на ее горле. Она захрипела от ужаса и нехватки дыхания, когда напротив оказались жуткие желтые глаза, по капле выпивающие жизнь.  
— Хочешь узнать, что такое быть со мной? — спросил он зловеще спокойно. Угрожающе.  
Она завизжала, когда он вошел в нее. Он насиловал, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. Сильнее сдавливая ее тонкую хрупкую шею, когда она пыталась зажмуриться или отвернуться. Повторяя:  
— Смотри, иначе умрешь.  
Но она и так умирала. С каждой секундой.  
А потом он просто ушел, бросив ее на холме. Заходящуюся в истерике. Всему этому было действительно сложно дать оценку. Мать поступила по-свински, попытавшись использовать его, но какое право он имел ее насиловать? Все это было просто омерзительно.  
Аэн был подростком, слоняющимся неизвестно где, когда Илларион вернулся, умудрившись не застать его дома. Он так и не узнал, что у него родился сын.  
— За тобой пришла смерть, — усмехнулся он, когда она узнала его и испуганно вскрикнула. Ей оставалось недолго после того, как он выпил из нее жизнь в тот день. — Отдай мне свою душу.  
— Никогда! — взъярилась мать, гордо задирая подбородок.  
Но он все равно ее забрал. Аэн нашел мать мертвой, когда вернулся домой.  
Конец этой истории отыскался в замке Иллариона. Где он, облачив ее душу в материальную оболочку, запустил в пузырек с кровью, чтобы выпить, завершив ритуал. Значит, это был семейный метод. Риэрел из той реальности наверняка от души поржал, когда Аэн пришел к нему с просьбой воскресить Кайлу. Сын оказался таким же, как отец. А его дочерью оказалась его мать.

***

Аэн отпустил Иллариона и отшатнулся. Это было уже слишком. Слишком. Никого на свете он не ненавидел так сильно, как Иллариона в этот момент. С ним просто играли. Его использовали. Все это время. Омерзительно.  
Аэн изо всех сил врезал ему по морде в попытке избавиться от разрастающейся злости. Но меньше ее не стало. Высокомерная сволочь. Стоило все же убить его. И никогда всего этого не узнать.  
Илларион сплюнул кровь, поднимая на него все тот же раздражающе пустой взгляд. Он ничего не говорил и не пытался дать сдачи. Он всегда был таким? Всегда строил из себя невинную жертву, творя все эти мерзости исключительно за спиной? Об него даже не хотелось марать руки.  
Аэн развернулся и быстрым шагом направился прочь. Куда угодно, лишь бы не видеть его. Но не успел дойти даже до двери. Илларион догнал и удержал, до боли сильно вцепляясь в плечи. И, уткнувшись в затылок, все так же бесцветно шепнул:  
— Не покидай меня.  
Если бы он был кем-то другим, то не смог бы посмотреть себе в глаза.  
Аэн вдруг расхохотался. Истерично, нервно, не находя сил с этим совладать. Его трясло, но казалось, что это земля содрогается в ужасе. Ни разу за последние годы он не чувствовал себя настолько живым.  
Зачем Илларион сделал все это? Зачем сохранил ее душу? Решил, что от этого станет меньше виноват?  
Он ничего больше не говорил. И не двигался. Только его ногти впивались в кожу даже сквозь рубашку. Жестокий, кровавый король плакал бы сейчас, если бы мог.  
Аэн был рожден из его желания быть любимым. И в этом была своя мерзость. Кажется, теперь он понял, о чем тогда говорил Астарот.  
Так хотелось увидеть, каким на самом деле был Илларион. А теперь Аэн предпочел бы никогда этого не узнавать. Жалкий неудачник и манипулятор, идущий по головам. Его отец. Убийца его матери. Повезло, что они не встретились тогда.  
— Я хочу убить тебя, — произнес Аэн со сталью в голосе.  
— А я никогда не буду этого хотеть, — тихо отозвался Илларион. — Я никогда не отвечу на твою ненависть. Ты подарил мне такие прекрасные мгновения. Ты был так добр ко мне. Просто за то, что мог смотреть тебе в глаза, я благодарен. Сделай со мной все, что хочешь. Если тебе станет легче. Убей меня. Если я причинил тебе боль, отплати мне тем же. Это все, чего я хочу.  
Они были его семьей. Всегда. Может, он чувствовал это. Может, поэтому его к ним тянуло.  
Он отцепил от себя Иллариона и, развернувшись, взглянул на его лицо, не надеясь увидеть на нем ничего нового. На подбородке у отца все еще оставалась кровь от удара. Раны затягивались на нем, но он чувствовал боль. Разве на это было способно только его тело? Разве это не так же работало с его душой?  
— Прости, что я тебя ударил, — мягко шепнул Аэн, наклоняясь к нему и слизывая кровь.  
— Я заслужил.  
— Мы никогда не были бы вместе, если бы получали то, чего заслуживаем.  
Илларион коснулся щеки с осторожной нежностью, направляя к своим губам, будто спрашивая разрешения на поцелуй. Все еще с привкусом крови.  
Отец не лгал, когда сказал, что изменился. Он лгал, потому что хотел оставить все это позади. Аэн действительно не хотел этого знать. Потому что было невероятно тяжело попытаться с этим жить. Но весь его опыт, все его реальности — все вело к тому, что он убивал Иллариона или гнал прочь. И в этом не было истины. В этом были только пустота и боль.  
На свете не было ничего теплее его объятий. Ничего искренней преданного «сделай со мной все, что хочешь». Даже если это было предназначением. Даже если всемогущий властелин реальности снова был лишь орудием судьбы.


	14. Глава 14. Встань и иди

Арей. Мальчишка, пленивший силой своего духа. В нем было так безмерно много упоительно-прекрасных качеств. Обезоруживающая смелость. Уверенность в любви Правителя Ада. Любви того, кто мог распылить на атомы, не утруждая себя ни единым движением. Почему? Мальчишка настолько доверял себе и своим выводам?  
Сейчас он лежал здесь, в Аду, в который никогда бы не хотел возвращаться. Чтобы видеть тщетность настоящего в призраках прошлого. Поверженный, проигравший. Искалеченный. Ему казалось, что дальше ждет бесконечное страдание. Но ничего еще не кончилось.  
— Сколько ты уже так лежишь? — вздохнул Астарот, опершись на дверной проем. — Встал бы хоть размялся.  
— Я разминаюсь, — хладнокровно заявил Арей. — Я делаю леж лежа.  
Как же угнетала пустота в его единственном здоровом глазу. Это было охренеть как страшно. А срываться было нельзя.  
— Ты же чувствуешь ненависть. Чувствуешь, что тебя несправедливо обидели. Вставай и дай им пендаля. Ты ничего не делаешь. Это нелогично.  
— Все логично. Я хочу то, что невозможно. Можешь назвать это пассивным несогласием. Это когда лежишь такой несогласный и материшься, что мироздание охуело.  
Астарот усмехнулся, прикусывая сигарету. Это был его стиль.  
— Тебе надо выпить. Пошли, представишь, что ты в какой-нибудь рюмочной, набухаешься, дашь мне в морду, и все пройдет.  
— В угрюмочной, — все тем же серьезно-равнодушным тоном отозвался Арей.  
Астарот с досадой хлопнул себя по лбу.  
— Скажи мне, — произнес Арей с чуть большей заинтересованностью в диалоге. — В чем разница между той кровью, что ты мне вколол, и той, которая бежит по моему организму?  
— Ты ведь и так примерно представляешь.  
— Это потому, что я без души?  
— Да.  
— По моим жилам течет отрава. У меня кровь мертвеца. Неспособная к регенерации. Это омерзительно.  
Астарот приблизился к кровати и уселся на пол, с раздражением заглядывая Арею в лицо. Как же он ненавидел слышать такие вещи. И от него, и от всех, кто ему это внушал.  
Он взялся за его здоровую руку и вонзил клыки в запястье прежде, чем Арей успел спросить, какого хрена он делает. И с жадностью пил. Почему-то ему не мешали.  
— Из какого бы дерьма ни состояла твоя кровь, она вкусная для меня, — негромко, но твердо произнес Астарот, оторвавшись от раны.  
«Встань и иди».  
Арей смотрел с непривычно беззащитной искренностью. Без обычной презрительной насмешки и враждебности. Как будто Астарот сказал нечто фундаментально важное.  
— У меня медленная регенерация, — прошептал он едва слышно.  
И позволил перевязать себе руку. Это была такая мелочь, но так хотелось исцелить его сейчас и не париться о возможности спалиться. Он все равно догадался. Все равно. Просто принимал правила игры.  
Арею было гораздо больней от всего этого дерьма, которое Астарот творил.  
Он согласился встать и прогуляться вместе по кораблю. По саду, в котором они когда-то провели так много приятных мгновений. Он скучал по тому времени, наполненному смыслом и счастьем. Теперь, даже рядом с Астаротом, он был безмерно одинок.  
Правитель Ада не сдержался и обнял его, прижавшись сзади и не мешая смотреть за прозрачную стену. Друг ведь мог просто поддержать друга, которому хреново. Это ни о чем не говорило. Это ничего не значило.  
Арей молчал, продолжая держать все в себе. Если бы он задал прямой вопрос, Астарот не нашел бы в себе сил, чтобы солгать. Он не мог об этом лгать.  
— Ты так обо мне заботишься, — в голосе Арея снова прорезалась усмешка. — Меня это раздражает. Но мне это нужно. Ты ни разу не упрекнул меня. Не потребовал благодарности. Отец никогда реально не задумывался, чего мне стоит просто мимикрировать под окружающих и делать вид, что это естественно. Он относился ко мне как к неполноценному, но спрашивал, как с полноценного. А ты делаешь наоборот.  
Как Астарот вообще выдержал борьбу с желанием поставить точку прямо здесь и сейчас? Сдаться и признаться во всем? Может, ему просто повезло.  
В зал вбежал Агварес, почти сразу замечая их. Арей отстранился и направился к нему.  
— Папа, что у тебя с рукой? — забеспокоился дьяволенок.  
— Поранился, — скупо ответил Арей. — Скоро заживет.  
Агварес обнял отца и прижался к его боку. Это было мило, но очень грустно. Видеть, как Арей обнимает его за плечи собственнически, только из жадности, пока не найдя в себе сил отпустить, чтобы не ранить. Он ни к кому не испытывал любви. Только желание заполнить пустоту внутри.  
Нет. Испытывал. И это было самое страшное.  
Он выудил из кармана коммуникатор и, покопавшись в нем пару минут, включил так любимый им тяжелый рок. Астарот только растерянно замер, когда Арей, вручив коммуникатор сыну, подошел к нему и протянул руку, приглашая на танец. Что, блять, под это вообще можно было танцевать?  
Это было уже слишком. Правда слишком. Сколько чертовых лет назад Правитель Ада так же подавал руку тогда еще юному мальчишке? Не в этом зале, в своей квартире, где они были сокрыты от посторонних глаз. Тогда звучала другая музыка. Все было по-другому. Даже задорный блеск его глаз.  
— Не могу танцевать на трезвую, — отказался Астарот, спрятав руки в карманы.  
Арей отобрал у Агвареса коммуникатор все так же молча и спокойно. И через секунду из динамиков заиграла совсем иная мелодия. Астарот вздрогнул, узнав ее. Ту самую. Вряд ли Арей мог этого не заметить.  
— Может, эта понравится тебе больше? — поинтересовался он почти угрожающе серьезно.  
Астарот молчал, не находя, что ответить. Из динамиков звучал его собственный голос. Он чувствовал себя мудаком.  
— Да, пожалуй, — решительно согласился Правитель Ада, хватая Арея за локоть и утаскивая за собой.  
Он показывал юному Арею слишком много своего личного. Своего прошлого. Книги, которые писали о нем. Песни, которые он сочинил. Арей захватил из Ада свой КПК, на котором все это хранил. Надо было вовремя отобрать хотя бы его. Лишить последних воспоминаний о лучшем времени в его жизни. Это было бы жестоко. Но не более, чем бросить его одного на произвол судьбы.  
Когда Арей был рядом, к Астароту неизбежно приходило чувство, что он занимается какой-то хуетой.  
Агварес смотрел на их танец с восторгом. Ему нечасто доводилось увидеть, как отец веселится. Он был искренне рад за него. Несчастный, хлебнувший говна ребенок с открытой душой. Это было невыносимо.

За тобою вернется отчаянье,  
Чтобы ненависть выстлать запретами.

— И не будет меж нами прощания, но останется боль за ответами, — одними губами шепнул Астарот одновременно с динамиком, оказавшись с Ареем лицом к лицу. Замечая, как дрогнул уголок его губ.  
Больно. Им обоим было очень больно. Арею хотелось дать ему в морду. Астароту хотелось это принять.

***

— Ты говорил про какой-то сюрприз, но я наблюдаю вокруг какую-то хрень, — слегка раздраженно заметил Арей, следуя за Астаротом.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, что это за хрень, — загадочно отозвался Правитель Ада, ничуть не обидевшись. — Не волнуйся, мы уже почти пришли.  
Вокруг раскинулся заброшенный город. Полуразрушенный, пустой и мрачный. В этом была своя красота.  
Они вышли на пустырь, местами заваленный мусором и обломками зданий. Подул сильный ветер, развевая полы плаща и спутывая волосы. Арея это бесило все больше. До тех пор, пока он не разглядел одинокую фигуру, стоящую вдалеке.  
Он зашагал стремительней, не зная, верить ли своим глазам. Но с каждым мгновением различал ее все отчетливей. Она ничуть не изменилась. Ее волосы были все так же небрежно и неровно подстрижены, а в позе сквозил нахальный похуизм ко всему. Но ее взгляд по-прежнему был до боли презрительным. Как и всегда.  
— Почему ты согласилась встретиться со мной? — хрипло выдавил Арей, остановившись в метре от нее.  
— Астарот попросил, — ответила Эмира, и от звука ее голоса дрожь пробежала по телу.  
— Только из-за этого?  
— Он очень сильно попросил.  
Насколько же сильно он должен был просить, чтобы она решила вытерпеть общество ненавистного отца хотя бы секунду? Что он ей такого сказал?  
Арей совершенно не знал, что сказать ей теперь. У него не было оправданий. И раскаяния. Он хотел увидеть ее, но этот единственный шанс так и останется единственным. Он не мог предложить ей причин, чтобы простить его.  
— Ты счастлива? — спросил он вместо этого. Это хотелось знать.  
— Да.  
Она говорила спокойно. Без злости. Почему-то. Может, он просто давно перестал иметь для нее значение. Стал частью прошлой жизни. Прошлого способа существовать.  
— Я рад, — улыбнулся он, понимая, что этого достаточно. — Это все, что я хотел знать.  
— А ты счастлив?  
Меньше всего он ожидал этого вопроса. Меньше всего он ожидал, что это интересует ее.  
— Мне тяжело дается счастье, — честно признался он. — Но мне хорошо, пока рядом Астарот.  
— Не просри это, — посоветовала дочь. Как будто совершенно искренне за него беспокоилась. — Он долбоеб, но он единственный готов лизать тебе задницу и при этом не терять достоинства. Тряпку ты не смог бы любить, а люди, имеющие гордость, не смогли бы любить тебя.  
О, как же она была права. Астарот без проблем давал по себе потоптаться, но порой кидал ответку в самый неожиданный момент и самыми неожиданными способами. Доходя даже до лишения себя души.  
— У него есть одно неоспоримое достоинство, — усмехнулся Арей. — С ним никогда не заскучаешь.  
— Тебе повезло его встретить.  
Да. Ему повезло.  
— Заходите вдвоем как-нибудь еще.  
Не прозвучало ни слова ненависти. Они поговорили так, будто ее никогда не было. Неужели дочь больше не ненавидела его?  
Он смотрел, как она удаляется широкими шагами. Как постепенно исчезает вдалеке.  
— Что ты ей сказал? — выдавил Арей, ощутив позади себя присутствие Астарота.  
— Что ты любишь ее.  
Он не протестовал, когда Правитель Ада прижал его к груди, давая возможность разрыдаться себе в рубашку. Ему сейчас было так нужно его тепло.  
Астарот улыбался, зарывшись пальцами в его волосы. Так хотелось сделать для него что-то действительно стоящее. И, кажется, он действительно смог.

Это место слишком напоминало все то же, что было тысячелетия назад. Технологии шагнули далеко вперед, население эволюционировало. А он стоял посреди космодрома и понимал, что, даже переехав в новое бытие вместе с планетой, остался патологически привязан к своему прошлому. И не знал, куда от него деться. На что опереться, кроме него.  
Адам вздохнул и присел на табуретку, заставив ее возникнуть в пространстве. Он мог сидеть так часами, пожирая взглядом просторы необъятной родины и рефлексируя. Иногда в это время в голову приходили умные мысли. Иногда что-то, от чего хотелось напиться и вздернуться.  
Он все еще был безмерно одинок. Все, кого он потерял, были живы. Отец, сын, Исигрит. Почему же он все еще не чувствовал удовлетворения? Почему ими не получилось заполнить пустоту?  
Эристис утверждал, что ему прекрасно живется без души и без романтического влечения. Но он был просто взрослым ребенком, для которого главным была игра. Люди вокруг его отвлекали. Он не нуждался в них.  
Адам чувствовал, что ему нестерпимо тесно в ограничениях бытия, которые он притащил с собой. Он забрал сюда многих из тех, кто так же, как он, до сих пор оставались в привычной им среде и даже не сменили квартиры научного центра на нечто более масштабное. Все они привыкли существовать так, как нашли для себя комфортным. Зачем было что-то менять?  
Адам никогда не считал себя хорошим правителем. Хотя даже те, кто никогда не был друзьями, утверждали, что это единственное, что в нем есть положительного. Но он был слишком требователен к окружающим, и больше всего — к самому себе. Ему всегда казалось, что он хорош недостаточно. В конце концов, брат тоже был его подданным. Как и Лилит, которую он убил. По личным причинам. Это было непростительно с любой стороны. Но главное — это делало его ужасно хреновым правителем. Он поддался своим чувствам, проявил пристрастность, когда следовало засунуть все это себе глубоко в задницу.  
Но и до этого он убивал по личным причинам. Бафомета, который всегда был на его стороне. Из-за страха, из-за того, что на него смотрели так высокомерно-сочувственно. Единственный из всей знати, Бафомет согласился с тем, что должен умереть. Чтобы новый мир избавился от всего, что напоминало о старом. Он хотел нового мира. И смог увидеть его со Звезды — но никогда уже не смог в нем пожить.  
Адам пришел к нему в тюрьму перед казнью. Чтобы выполнить последнюю просьбу — просто из уважения ко всему, что он для него сделал. И Бафомет пожелал только, чтобы жил Астарот. Но он бы в любом случае жил.  
Как же сильно в тот момент хотелось никогда больше не убивать никого из тех, кого он должен был защищать. Но произошло то, что произошло.  
Изредка в Раю появлялись убийцы. Буквально несколько раз за все тысячелетия — даже террористы, которые наносили довольно весомый ущерб. За некоторыми Адам посылал стражу. За некоторыми являлся сам. И всех их больше никто никогда не видел.  
Он не убивал их. Не из принципа, не из чувства вины или собственной никчемности. Просто это было довольно забавно — иметь рабов. На них он срывался, их бил и насиловал, калечил, издевался, насколько хватало больной фантазии. Им не было доступа на верхние этажи его дворца. Им дозволено было находиться только под землей. Как узникам в подвале маньяка.  
Они пытались сбежать. Но лишь новоприбывшие — и те, кто находился там достаточно давно, отговаривали их, сочувствуя беднягам, которым довелось бы испытать на себе его гнев. Эти приобретали реальный шанс умереть — на них он ставил опыты.  
Почему-то мирное население не боялось его, а искало у него защиты. Считало справедливым и мудрым архангелом. На публику он всегда улыбался. Был приветлив и радостен. Позволяя себе слабости только в одиночестве. Или в компании рабов.  
Он никого не прощал и не миловал. Как не простил себя за то, что сотворил с Лилит. Больше всех он наказал себя, год за годом выжигая ненавистью душу, от которой давно отрекся. Они могли бы сбежать, случись с ним что-нибудь. Но он не смог бы сбежать от самого себя.  
Он крайне редко разговаривал с рабами. Но порой, оставаясь с кем-то из них наедине, позволял себе выговориться. И даже выслушать их. Но никто из них так и не стал ему близок. Хотя можно ли было полюбить его как-то по-другому? Только тот, кто был вынужден терпеть его общество, мог привязаться к нему. Ведь альтернативы все равно не было. До конца жизни в подвалах его дворца.  
Он взял их с собой в новый мир. Не всех — только тех, кто что-то для него значили. Он ведь так легко влюблялся. И с еще большей легкостью все перечеркивал. Потому что все было не то.  
Они были теперь прощены. Отпущены на волю. Разбрелись по Раю кто куда. Но несколько остались с ним во дворце. Они были благодарны — после всего, что он сделал с ними за эти годы. Ему легче было бы поверить, что это лицемерная подделка. Но теперь он всегда видел ложь. И в них ее не было.  
Его любили подданные, даже те, которых он наказал. И он не мог это принять. Он ненавидел себя несмотря на всю свою гордыню. И ему всегда было недостаточно любви кого-то одного. Целый мир, целый Рай — даже его было недостаточно. Он завидовал Айону, потому что ему было достаточно. Потому что если люди открывались ему, он готов был открыться им.  
Адам сказал Астароту, что понял, как жить без любви. Но на самом деле он понял, что она просто никогда не будет такой, чтобы его удовлетворить. И сдался.  
— Ты здесь, — окликнул кто-то позади, заставив вздрогнуть и нервно обернуться. Как кстати он вспомнил о бывших рабах — это была одна из них. — Пойдем к нам в научный центр. Мы празднуем новое открытие. Присоединишься?  
— Я бы лучше отпраздновал какое-нибудь закрытие, — мрачно буркнул Адам. — Если я прикажу вам закрыть какой-нибудь закон, вы закроете?  
— Ради тебя — все, что угодно, — засмеялась девушка, чмокнув его в щеку. — Но не сегодня. Пойдем, тебе тоже не помешает расслабиться и отдохнуть.  
В его вкусе были абсолютно все, но каждый обладал особым очарованием. Аларис, например, умела очаровательно улыбаться. Жаль, что в плену она делала это довольно редко. Это было так красиво. И тепло.  
Даже в самом отвратительном человеке Адам умел видеть хорошее. И ненавидел в себе эту черту. Она делала слабым. А правителю требовалось уметь быть жестким и непреклонным. Он этого не умел. Зато он умел злиться и психовать.  
Аларис когда-то работала в научном центре — и это позволило ей единолично завладеть разрушительной технологией, чтобы попытаться отомстить архангелу за уничтоженную знать. Она была знатного рода, и он приказал убить ее семью. Научных сотрудников он по наивности не проверял, а стоило. Когда все это произошло, он был еще довольно юн. Он только что потерял все, что имел — и даже брат к тому времени уже покинул планету. Поэтому он не церемонился. Ему казалось, что уже нечего терять.  
Если бы он поступил иначе, все могло бы закончиться ужасной трагедией. Но он просто вошел в здание, где десятки людей находились в заложниках. Чтобы встретиться с ней лицом к лицу — так она пожелала. Может, после этого его стали так уважать? А ведь он просто пытался умереть.  
Когда он предстал перед ней, полный мрачной, обреченной решимости и затаенной ненависти, ее пробрала дрожь уже от одного его взгляда. Несколько лет своей жизни она потратила на осуществление этого плана, но так и не увидела страха в глазах ненавистного врага.  
«Ты должен жить, — пронесся в сознании такой знакомый голос. Голос Бафомета. Голос мертвеца. — Без тебя все рухнет. Подумай обо всех этих людях. Прекрати жалеть себя. Ты архангел. Пока жив хоть кто-то из твоего народа, поднимай свою задницу и защищай их. Это только начало. Твоего идеального мира. Счастливого мира. Которому не будет аналогов. Потому что ты нужен людям, а люди нужны тебе. Неужели ты хочешь предать еще и их?»  
Это был не голос совести. Не голос напрасно казненного мученика. Это был астральный пендаль от Астарота, везде сующего свой нос сквозь время и пространство. Но тогда Адам этого не знал.  
Это был первый раз, когда он использовал свои уникальные возможности. Ему даже не пришлось сдвигаться с места. Просто сжать кулак — и Аларис рухнула, задыхаясь. Этого было достаточно, чтобы дать сигнал страже. Так она стала первым его рабом.  
Почему же сейчас она так открыто и приветливо улыбалась? Куда делась вся ее ненависть? Каждого из них изменили годы и пребывание за чертой бытия. Но это все равно изумляло до глубины души.  
— Улыбнись, — посоветовала она доброжелательно, когда он все же решил последовать за ней. И взяла его за руку, продолжая шагать вперед.  
Сколько бессчетных раз он разбивал бокалы об ее лицо, а потом сосал кровь из ран? Сколько раз она рыдала, когда он насиловал ее, разрывая тело когтями? Неужели все это перестало иметь значение просто потому, что у нее нашлись силы оставить бытие позади?  
Почему для нее перестали иметь значение воспоминания? Почему он так не мог?  
Она затащила в уютное кафе, где научные сотрудники обычно перехватывали пару бутербродов, чтобы думалось легче и с большим удовольствием. Здесь бывали и дети, которым требовалась еда, но чаще сюда заходили взрослые, которые делали это просто ради наслаждения. Просто потому, что могли.  
При Эсседесе здесь не было этого места. Однажды, когда Адам возвращался из научного центра во дворец, к нему подбежал человек — судя по виду, кто-то из сотрудников, значительно старше его самого. И, запинаясь, спросил:  
— Я Адаир, я работаю здесь... Можно ли мне... попросить кое о чем?  
Мог ли с Эсседесом кто-то говорить так же открыто? Или хотя бы просто подойти к нему с просьбой? Это доставляло удовлетворение. Все эти отличия между ним и отцом. Адам долго отучал ангелов называть себя по титулу. Он бесился, когда они раз за разом раболепствовали перед ним. Зато вполне доброжелательно отзывался даже на «слыш, братан, дело есть».  
Адам выслушал Адаира. Тот попросил разрешения выделить ему помещение под закусочную. Ведь с правлением Адама в научном центре начали работать дети, которым это раньше не позволялось. Им требовалось чуть больше внимания к потребностям еще не сформировавшихся тел.  
— Я хочу, чтобы здесь было место, где люди могли бы просто собраться вместе и отдохнуть, получая удовольствие, — улыбнулся человек, когда Адам спросил, зачем ему это. — Не по предварительной договоренности, не с какой-то целью, а просто так, в любой момент спуститься на первый этаж и приятно провести время. Возможно, с расчетом на случайную встречу. Разве это было бы не здорово? Не лучше сборищ для знати вроде пафосных балов?  
Как же убедительно звучал этот аргумент. Но Адам и так оценил идею. Народ сам знал и говорил, что ему нужно. Оставалось только слушать и помогать.  
И вот сейчас Аларис притащила в то самое кафе. Тихая атмосфера которого полнилась непривычным гомоном и весельем.  
— Эй! — крикнула девушка, помахав рукой, чтобы привлечь внимание. — Налейте нам!  
— О, у нас редкий гость, — улыбнулся Адаир, отвлекшись от бурного празднования и заметив рядом с ней Адама. — Тебя давно не было.  
— Он ждал, пока мы закроем какой-нибудь закон, — заливисто засмеялась Аларис.  
Адам кисло скривился, принимая из рук Адаира бокал с вином. Сейчас он предпочел бы виски. Или кровь. Но требовать ее у бывших рабов было уже как-то неловко.  
— А я знаю, что тебя развеселит, — мурлыкнула Аларис, обвивая за пояс и почти касаясь губ в поцелуе.  
— Не думаю, — мрачно возразил Адам, пытаясь отступить на шаг.  
Но сзади внезапно обняли руки Адаира. А потом чьи-то еще. И еще. В первые мгновения Адам решил, что его сейчас разорвут на части и сожрут. Это же все-таки была закусочная. Почему бы и нет.  
Но все-таки нет. По прошествии пары секунд Адам решил, что в данный момент это скорее бесплатный бордель. Это уже походило на оргию. Где его ласкали все, кто только мог дотянуться. А ему оставалось подставляться и балдеть.  
О, как это было прекрасно. Когда его ласкало столько рук. И губ. Когда об него терлись, зарывались лицом в его волосы. Ему всегда было мало, когда он занимался любовью с кем-то одним. Ему было мало даже сейчас. Но он чувствовал себя счастливым. Слишком, недостойно счастливым. Но существовало так много людей, желающих слиться с ним на мгновения. Добровольно, с выражением любви и благодарности. Потому что все они были вместе. Все это время. Всю его бесконечно мучительную жизнь. А он не придавал этому значения. Но взял их с собой. Потому что они давно стали частью него самого. Почему же он этого не понимал?  
Он никогда не любил кого-то одного так, как мог любить их всех.  
Когда он возвращался во дворец, на лице его была светлая улыбка. И безграничное счастье. А потом он развернулся и пошел назад. Чтобы позвать их с собой.

Это место встречало не слишком дружелюбно. Лес бушевал в ярости от того, что он посмел сюда заявиться. Астарот с осторожностью шел вперед, надеясь все же добраться до дворца Тиеллариса целым и невредимым. Однако встречи с бывшей возлюбленной избежать не удалось.  
Сначала он почувствовал, как его оплетают лианы. Лишая возможности двигаться. А потом из них соткалась она.  
— Привет, — поздоровался Правитель Ада, помахав ручкой. — Извини, что так давно не заходил. Хотя для меня времени прошло больше, чем для тебя.  
Она грациозно подплыла к нему, буравя угрожающим взглядом. Лиана обвилась вокруг шеи и сдавила, заставив закашляться. Проще было вообще не дышать.  
Нет, он, конечно, не ждал теплого приема. Но убивать-то зачем, да еще и сразу с порога? Как это было невежливо.  
Хватка на горле ослабла, когда дриада приблизилась вплотную, касаясь своими губами его губ. Астарот слабо застонал, когда ощутил, как ее язык скользит по пищеводу. Почему-то стало жутковато от того, что физиология вообще такое позволяла. Хотя в прошлый раз ему только понравилось. Может, он повзрослел? Превратился в унылого и занудного дяденьку. Такого же, как отец. А что? Они были похожи.  
Он притянул ее к себе, с удивлением отмечая, что его больше ничто не сдерживает. На этой планете за многое приходилось платить сексом. Но он никак не ожидал, что так придется расплачиваться за проход лично ему на этом воображаемом КПП.  
— Есть главное правило для властелина реальности, — изрек он, поднимаясь с земли помятый и слегка измотанный. — Никогда не принимать реальность всерьез. А я просрал инструкцию. Пойду поищу.  
— Зачем ты идешь к нашему сыну? — прошелестела дриада, обвивая лианой его ногу и удерживая на месте.  
Значит, к этому прилагался еще и допрос? Зря он не переместился сразу во дворец. Лучше бы его расстреляли полудемоны. Они бы, по крайней мере, не изнасиловали тентаклями.  
Он совершенно точно старел, раз его больше не тянуло на приключения.  
— Отцовские чувства проснулись, — не растерялся Астарот. — Посмотрел, как мой мужик с дочерью обнимается, и вот че-то тоже так захотелось.  
Ее смех почему-то тоже казался ужасающим.  
— Тиелларис родился из твоей зависти. Но ты уже другой. Мертвые не возвращаются прежними.  
— Я тебе этого не говорил.  
— Я это чувствую.  
— Если не хочешь, чтобы я с ним виделся, я просто уйду, — вкрадчиво предложил Астарот. Черт знает, что вызывало у него такой страх. Но не стоило ли на всякий случай к нему прислушаться?  
Уйти ему не дали. Конечности снова обвили лианы. Отлично — теперь его еще и взяли в плен.  
— Я домой хочу, — жалобно заныл Правитель Ада, совершенно искренне строя из себя придурка. — Зачем я тебе здесь, ты меня что, в сексуальное рабство хочешь взять?  
— Ты мне вообще не уперся, — фыркнула дриада. — Я просто хочу знать, зачем ты пришел.  
— Не надо насиловать меня в мозг, — попросил Астарот, осознав, чем ему это грозит.  
Иварлидрей наделил ее особой силой. Он не мог вырваться из ее тисков так просто. Как же невыносимо было вернувшееся чувство беспомощности. Арей мог бы почувствовать его даже с разорванной связью их душ. Но как же позорно было бы сейчас его сюда позвать.  
Астарота ожидаемо не послушали. Было довольно неприятно, когда лиана влезла в мозг через глазницу. Но вполне терпимо — оно все равно мгновенно бы зажило. Интересно, если он рассказал бы сам, она разозлилась бы меньше?  
— Ты обрек его на гибель, — прошипела дриада, нависая над ним. — Ты обрек весь мир на гибель. Ты пришел сюда, чтобы рассказать ему о том, что бытие падет. Но это уже произошло. И ты ничего не сделал, чтобы спасти его.  
— Я был мертв, — прохрипел Астарот, физически ощущая волны ее ярости.  
— Но ты успел натворить достаточно, пока был жив. Пока был ничем не занят. И тебе это ничего не стоило. Ты не вернулся на Иварлидрей, тебе было плевать.  
— Если ты убьешь меня сейчас, для него уже ничего не изменится. Не я запустил апокалипсис. Я пытался, мне это просто не дано.  
— Я убью того, кто сделает это.  
— Ты не можешь покинуть лес. А он не так глуп, чтобы сюда прийти.  
Чем больше она злилась, тем больше причиняла боли. Она копалась в его мозгах. В надежде найти решение.  
— Ты всю жизнь мечтал о смерти, но ты не заслуживаешь ее, — прошелестел полный ненависти голос. — Ты не заслуживаешь сойти с ума. Ты должен все осознавать. В этом величайшее наказание.  
Прежде, чем он понял, что она имеет в виду, все померкло на бесконечно долгое мгновение. Разделившее реальности. Изменившее все.

Аэн ловил себя на мысли, что впервые в жизни согласен со своей судьбой и не хочет идти вопреки ее руслу. Любовь к Иллариону стала важнее всего остального. Было плевать, как это работает. Лишь бы не прекращалось.  
Он ничего не рассказал Кайле. Он поступил как отец. Утаивал, скрывал, потому что эта информация не была на самом деле нужна никому из них. Никто из них не хотел этого знать. Но с этим внезапно удалось так легко смириться. Это просто больше не имело значения. Это уже произошло.  
Он снова проживал свои дни в королевстве Иллариона. И с каждым встреченным здесь рассветом почему-то становилось все легче. Любовь заполняла душу, не оставляя в ней места ничему другому. И отец снова начал улыбаться затаенной, едва заметной улыбкой. Смотреть мягким, полным теплоты взглядом. Так, как был способен только он.  
Аэн все же не смог удержаться, чтобы не взглянуть на ту реальность, где они встретились в прошлой жизни. И она неожиданно не разочаровала его.

***

Там некроманты, с которыми он повздорил, поймали его и приволокли на суд к королю. Обычно с врагами они расправлялись сами. Но в этом случае им хотелось, чтобы он сильнее страдал. А в пытках Иллариону не было равных.  
Когда он вышел к ним — гордый, статный, хоть и удивительно юный, Аэн не понимал, почему никто вокруг не смотрит ему в глаза. Да, у него был жутковатый взгляд. Но не настолько же, чтобы все поголовно отворачивались. Никто не говорил ему, что темному королю нельзя смотреть в глаза. Он вообще ничего не знал о своей исторической родине. Знал только, что короля следует бояться. Что он жесток и безжалостен. Те, кто притащил Аэна сюда, в красках описали, какие зверства с ним способны сотворить.  
Но он видел перед собой худощавого юношу в роскошных одеждах, внутри которого зрела затаенная злоба. Наверняка он был очень несчастным человеком. И никакое могущество не могло даровать ему счастья. Они не могли этого в нем увидеть — они не смотрели ему в глаза.  
— Что он сделал? — спросил Илларион, не подавая вида, что происходит что-то странное. — Какого наказания для него вы просите?  
— Он вор! — наперебой пустились в объяснения некроманты. — Он пробрался в наше хранилище и украл несколько редких и ценных магических книг! И так и не признался, где их спрятал! Когда мы его поймали, их у него уже не было! Мы хотим вернуть свое! А с ним... делайте, что посчитаете нужным!  
У них не было сомнений, что с ним сделают то, что полностью удовлетворит их жажду мести. Они бы не расправились с ним более кровожадно, чем это мог темный король.  
— Он скажет, куда дел книги, — спокойно произнес Илларион. — Оставьте нас наедине.  
Из зала вышли не только обвинители, но и вся стража. Если король был так беспечен, значит, знал, что с ним невозможно справиться в одиночку. Глупо было вообще тягаться с противником, о котором Аэн совершенно ничего не знал.  
— Ты можешь смотреть мне в глаза, — зашипел Илларион, вмиг преодолевая расстояние между ними и хватая за ворот. — Как ты это делаешь? Что это за магия? Кто тебя этому научил?  
— Я не понимаю, о чем ты, — честно признался Аэн. — Чем твои глаза такие особенные, что в них никому нельзя смотреть. Глаза как глаза. Ты бы только высыпался почаще, а то выглядят не очень.  
Кажется, он заставил темного короля на мгновение растеряться от такого хамства. Это было смешно.  
— Ты не подданный моего королевства, — догадался Илларион, отпуская. — Откуда ты взялся? Зачем ты украл книги? Ты маг?  
— Я маг. Мне хотелось научиться магии. Вот и украл. Я родился среди людей. Меня некому было научить магии.  
— Где ты спрятал книги?  
— Если я скажу, что со мной будет?  
— Если не скажешь, будет хуже. Ты должен это понимать.  
— Я оставил их в пещере под холмом, к востоку от того дома, где их украл.  
Когда Илларион сообщил об этом некромантам, они ушли, рассыпавшись в благодарностях. Аэн гадал, что с ним сделают теперь. Какого-то шанса спастись он не видел. Оставалось только с достоинством принять назначенную кару. Какой бы она ни была.  
— Тебе не страшно, — заметил Илларион, когда они снова остались наедине. — Ты так мало обо мне знаешь или дело в чем-то другом?  
— Я знаю, что ты безжалостный и жестокий король, — усмехнулся Аэн. — Эти дураки прожужжали мне этим все уши. Зачем мне бояться, если этим все равно ничего не изменить? Вряд ли ты меня просто убьешь. Я это понимаю. Я бы хотел как-нибудь договориться, но не знаю, что тебе предложить взамен. У меня ничего нет.  
— Ответь на мои вопросы.  
Это становилось интересным.  
— Ты совсем не испытываешь сомнений, мук совести, сожалений, терзающих тебя?  
— За воровство? — недоуменно переспросил Аэн. Это что, была пытка давлением на совесть? М-м-м...  
— Нет. Вообще.  
— Э-э... — протянул он, так до конца и не поняв вопроса. — А зачем мне это испытывать? Что мне это даст?  
Илларион усмехнулся. Едва заметно. Нет, правда, он совсем не выглядел грозным кровавым тираном. Только усталым, тихим юношей со странными эмоциями. Никто не замечал этого, потому что никто на него не смотрел.  
— Я буду учить тебя магии, — внезапно произнес Илларион, ввергнув в величайший шок. — Оставшись здесь, ты научишься большему, чем по старым книгам.  
От Аэна не ждали согласия, но и карой это определенно не было. Скорее даром, наградой за преступление, которое он совершил. Удачно, что некроманты не стали расправляться с ним сами. Как же ему повезло.  
— Мне говорили о тебе совсем другое, — осторожно сообщил Аэн. — Почему ты так поступаешь? Зачем я тебе?  
Потому что ему было одиноко. Потому что он хотел смотреть кому-то в глаза.  
— Будь благодарен, что я так поступаю, — коротко ответил Илларион. — И отплати мне верностью.  
— Я должен буду служить тебе взамен за твое великодушие?  
— Ты должен будешь провести здесь всю свою жизнь. Ты принадлежишь мне.  
Стоило ли спорить? Главное, его не убили. И даже не пытали. Всегда можно было найти способ сбежать. Тем более, его собирались научить магии. Да это был подарок судьбы.  
Проводя дни в замке, Аэн наблюдал за Илларионом. Несколько раз к нему на суд приводили воров и убийц. Некоторых он казнил прямо в зале, при всех. Сам. Хладнокровно и спокойно. Как будто вообще ничего не чувствовал, когда делал это. Он никого не пытал ради удовольствия, он смотрел на всех с равнодушием и усталостью. Он устал быть королем — это чувствовалось. Но у него не было наследников. Не было жены. Некому было передать эту ношу. Он вообще во всем был сам по себе. И ему некого было попросить о помощи.  
На самом деле с ним было не так уж и плохо. Он был терпеливым учителем. С ним интересно было говорить. Он рассказывал такие вещи, которые невозможно было узнать из книг. Он расслаблялся, когда Аэн был рядом. Потому что не нужно было контролировать свой взгляд. И порой на его лице даже проскальзывала мимолетная улыбка.  
Наверное, Аэн сочувствовал ему. Сложно было разобраться в ощущениях. Но он испытывал желание помочь. И никак не мог понять, чем.  
За разговорами они могли уйти далеко от замка. Но Аэн ни разу не попытался сбежать. Здесь у него было больше, чем на свободе. Здесь он уже нашел все, чего хотел.  
Однажды ему довелось увидеть невозможное. Как напавший на короля убийца ранил его в самое сердце. И как Илларион снес ему голову, а потом присел на трон, отплевываясь от крови.  
— Я не говорил тебе, — объяснил он после. — Мне было интересно, попытаешься ли ты меня убить.  
— Я не думал о том, чтобы тебя убивать, — честно ответил Аэн. — Мне пока не хочется уходить отсюда. А когда захочется, тогда я над этим подумаю.  
Илларион усмехнулся.  
— Ты не сможешь убить меня. Никто не сможет. Ни одним известным мне оружием. Ни одним известным мне способом. А я знаю достаточно.  
— Придет время, когда это тебе не поможет. Это не угроза. Просто, мне кажется, времена меняются. Всегда появляется что-то новое. Раньше, чем ты об этом узнаешь, кто-нибудь этим воспользуется. Лет через пятьсот люди наизобретают того, что ты вообще не поймешь.  
— Если ты останешься со мной, я дарую тебе бессмертие. Научу, как бесконечно продлевать себе жизнь.  
— Чтобы я не умирал после ранений в сердце?  
— Нет. Это проклятье. С этим очень тяжело жить. Из-за этого люди не могут смотреть мне в глаза.  
— Если ты поделишься со мной своим проклятьем, у меня не останется выбора. Ты станешь единственным, с кем я буду в состоянии нормально говорить.  
— Я не хочу для тебя этого.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что знаю, каково это. Я сам избавился бы от этого. Но уже не могу.  
— Когда-нибудь люди изобретут и что-то такое, что с этим справится.  
— Ты так веришь в людей?  
— Я вырос среди них. Я знаю их лучше тебя.  
Илларион стянул с плеч окровавленную мантию. Без нее он казался еще более хрупким и беззащитным. К нему невозможно было относиться иначе, даже видя, насколько он жесток и хладнокровен. У него не было причин проявлять милосердие к окружающим. Он устал править. Наверное, ему стоило завести жену и детей. Но это было довольно проблематично осуществить.  
— Расскажи мне о себе, — попросил Аэн, присев на подлокотник трона. — Сколько тебе вообще на самом деле лет. Сколько ты уже король.  
— Больше двух тысяч лет.  
Да уж. Неудивительно, что это все ему уже давно надоело.  
— Что ты знаешь о нашей истории?  
— Немного, — вздохнул Аэн. — Я крал и другие книги. Читал о городе магов, с которого все началось. Когда он распался, наш мир поделился на королевства темных и светлых магов.  
— Это не совсем так. Есть светлые и темные королевства. Но еще есть община светлых, подчиняющаяся Вестеру Реймонду. И их враг — Сообщество темных магов. Это темное королевство основала моя мать. После нее правил я. Почти все это время, пока оно существует. Королевства не вмешиваются в дела сообществ. Также мы не лезем к людям, а люди не лезут к нам. Пока мы на своей территории. Но нас истребляет инквизиция, если мы оказываемся на территории людей. Впрочем, у нас люди тоже быстро умирают. Бывали, конечно, и войны. С полудемонами. В основном война ведется тихо. И со светлыми, и с людьми. Ко мне подсылают убийц, которые пытаются что-то сделать. Но среди них есть и мои подданные.  
— А чем ты отвечаешь на это?  
— Ничем. Меня это не волнует. Это проблемы тех, кто готов за это умереть.  
Ну да. Он ведь не умирал. Стоило ли вообще на это отвлекаться? Такие мелочи.  
Илларион хотел подняться с трона, но Аэн положил руку ему на плечо, склоняясь над ним. Усмехаясь в ответ на вопросительный взгляд.  
— Отдай мне свое королевство. Оно же тебя только обременяет. А я в этом случае навечно останусь здесь.  
Илларион отреагировал на такую наглость совершенно спокойно. Впрочем, как и на все.  
— Если хочешь этого, тебе придется стать таким, как я. Я уже сказал, что не хочу для тебя этого. А иначе ты никогда не будешь в безопасности.  
— Тогда отправляйся странствовать со мной. Что тебя здесь держит?  
— Почему ты этого хочешь?  
Он правда не понимал?  
Илларион застыл, когда Аэн припал к его губам. И не двигался, будто не понимал, что делать. Это было забавно. Что за свои двадцать он накопил больше опыта, чем темный король за две тысячи лет. Его ведь вряд ли кто-то когда-либо любил.  
Он все же ответил через пару минут. Осторожно, неуверенно. Но отпрянул, когда Аэн попытался расстегнуть его рубашку. Она и так была уже изорвана и запачкана кровью, почему бы ее не снять?  
— Зачем ты это делаешь? — задал Илларион безмерно глупый в такой ситуации вопрос. Но он был совершенно серьезен. Смотрел с прищуром, почти с враждебностью. Какого черта?  
— Потому что хочу? — недоуменно подсказал Аэн. Он уже готов был рассердиться. Илларион был странным, это в какой-то мере даже манило своей загадочностью. Но что за идиотская реакция на то, что с тобой впервые за тысячелетия кто-то захотел переспать?  
— Чего ты хочешь этим добиться?  
Это было безнадежно. Он был не в курсе, что во внешнем мире люди могут трахаться просто из симпатии друг к другу? Или не мог примерить это лично на себя?  
— О чем ты? — вздохнул Аэн устало. — Объясни. Иногда мне кажется, что мы говорим на разных языках.  
— Зачем тебе нужно убедить меня в том, что ты любишь меня? Что ты задумал?  
— Ты все равно не поверишь, если я скажу, что никакого двойного дна здесь нет. Я просто сделал то, что захотел. Если ты смотришь на это как-то иначе — давай просто об этом забудем. Скорее всего, я в принципе более легкомысленно отношусь к сексу, чем ты. Для меня в этом нет ничего такого. А ты не можешь даже смотреть людям в глаза.  
Илларион молчал, что-то напряженно обдумывая. Общаться с ним порой бывало слишком сложно. Они не просто говорили на разных языках, они были пришельцами из разных миров. Что у них вообще было общего?  
— Я не говорил, что люблю тебя, — решил продолжить Аэн, так и не дождавшись ответа. — Я не знаю, что я к тебе чувствую. Просто именно в этот момент мы достаточно близки, чтобы мне захотелось проводить с тобой время не только за разговорами. Даже если я тебя не понимаю. И ты держишь меня тут насильно. Ты мне интересен. Не только твои знания, не только то, что ты можешь мне дать. Но и ты сам, твоя личность. Я не жду, что ты меня отпустишь, когда я тебя трахну. Если ты об этом волнуешься. Я не жду, что что-то изменится. Ты относишься к этому слишком серьезно. Для меня это просто секс.  
Илларион оперся на подлокотник и устало уронил голову на руку. Но поднял взгляд спустя пару минут.  
— Наверное, я сам хочу, чтобы ты ушел.  
Меньше всего Аэн ожидал услышать именно это. Именно сейчас.  
— А я не хочу, — возразил он ошалело. Да что на него вообще нашло? — Я не хочу тебя оставлять. Я не знаю, что ты для меня значишь, но я не хочу прощаться с тобой вот так. Разве я заслужил, чтобы ты меня прогонял? Ты поступаешь так не из-за меня.  
— Да, не из-за тебя, — согласился Илларион. — Потому что не хочу ждать момента, когда ты заслужишь. Лучше помнить тебя таким.  
— Ты хочешь помнить еще две тысячи лет вместо того, чтобы все это время жить?  
Кажется, Илларион тоже с трудом подбирал слова, пытаясь объяснить. Он тяжело вздохнул, откидываясь на спинку трона и прикрывая глаза, чтобы собраться с мыслями. А потом произнес:  
— Ты прав в том, что я придаю этому огромное значение. Мне будет тяжело пережить твое предательство. Мне будет тяжело, если ты потеряешь ко мне интерес. И чем лучше мне будет с тобой, тем хуже без тебя. Ты пойдешь дальше, а я навеки останусь с этим наедине. Меня слишком тяжело любить, чтобы кто-то мог это делать. Тем более целую вечность. А меньше мне недостаточно.  
Что он мог на это ответить? Дать обещание, которого не смог бы сдержать?  
— Хорошо, — сдался Аэн, опершись на подлокотники и приблизившись к Иллариону вплотную. — Я уйду. Но обязательно вернусь. Когда почувствую, что могу дать тебе то, чего ты хочешь. Жди меня. Как ждал две тысячи лет.


	15. Глава 15. Суть личности

Астарот проснулся в своей комнате семейного особняка. Было смутное ощущение неправильности. Он был здесь, он был сыном Золотого Ангела, безалаберным разгильдяем, другом Самаэля. Но при этом это был не он.  
Он подошел к зеркалу, вглядываясь в черты своего лица и будто не узнавая их. Все это казалось нереальным. Он знал, что должен чувствовать себя счастливым и беззаботным. Что пока отец жив, в его душе должна оставаться легкость. Но он ничего не чувствовал. Откуда он вообще мог знать, как и когда отец умрет? Было страшно снова пережить его смерть. Снова всю жизнь сначала. Потеряв по дороге то, что тогда случайно нашел.  
Он принялся остервенело щелкать пальцами, но ничего не происходило. Нет, этого не могло быть. Он не мог вернуться в прошлое, если не был властелином реальности. А если был, то какого черта? Ебаный парадокс, ломающий мозг.  
Страшно. С каждой секундой становилось все более страшно. Пространство ничего не значило. Но время. Ебаное время. Между ними стояли тысячелетия и апокалипсис. А здесь не было никого. Он один. Наедине со своими несуществующими для этого мира воспоминаниями. Ужасно было оказаться в мире, где не существует никого, кого ты знаешь. Все они сейчас были незнакомцами, которые просто не поняли бы, о чем он говорит. Это было невыносимо. Снова прожить без него целую жизнь. Прожить без самого себя.  
Астарот чувствовал, как тело бьет крупная дрожь, и он теряет контроль над собственным сознанием. Не могло быть пытки страшней. Неоткуда было ждать помощи.  
Он рухнул на пол и рыдал, извиваясь и цепляясь за свои волосы. Это было уже слишком. Слишком. Пять тысяч лет одиночества. Нет. Вечность. Потому что все стало бы другим. Невозможно было прожить одну и ту же жизнь дважды. Невозможно. Это было бы выше его сил.  
Он не знал, сколько лежал на полу, уставившись в потолок отрешенным взглядом. Выцветшим, пустым. Его медленно поглощало отчаяние. Что он должен был делать, застряв здесь без силы, совершенно один? Что он без нее мог? Что он смог с ней, раз вообще здесь оказался? Хотелось вырвать себе сердце и растоптать.  
Его окликнула мать, сообщив, что в гости пришел Самаэль. Меньше всего сейчас хотелось видеть друга, с которым они давно уже расстались врагами. Поэтому Астарот не стал дожидаться, пока тот заглянет к нему в комнату. И просто выпрыгнул в окно.  
Он не знал, куда теперь идти. У него не было дел на этой планете. В этом времени. В этой реальности, в любом ее пространственно-временном отрезке. Он попал в чужой ему мир. Поэтому просто побрел, куда глаза глядят. В райских садах было много места, чтобы лечь и лежать.  
Он лег на траву, только отойдя достаточно далеко от дома. Хотелось умереть на месте. И разложиться на атомы. Но кто-то помешал мечтать о смерти, грубо пнув сапогом прямо в бок.  
Астарот согнулся, распахивая глаза и узнавая знакомые полы белого плаща.  
— Загораешь? — ехидно осведомился Адам, склонившись над ним. — А чего один, всех моих девок уже перетрахал, кончились?  
Астарот не сдержал нервного смешка. Снова это. За что? Хотелось разрыдаться прямо тут, при Адаме. Плевать, что он об этом подумает. На все плевать. Какое это имеет значение?  
Астарот обхватил его за ноги, приникая щекой к бедру. Ощущая, как Адам вздрагивает и недоуменно замирает. И все же всхлипнул, зарываясь лицом в его плащ.  
— Только ты можешь мне помочь, — выдавил он горько и умоляюще. — Только ты... Если ты меня выслушаешь, если ты мне поверишь... Я говорю с тобой как твой подданный. Я прошу твоей помощи как архангела.  
Это всегда много значило для Адама. У него никогда не было приближенных и советников. Все решения он принимал сам, с самого раннего возраста. Он не мог оттолкнуть сейчас. И не сделал этого. Он просто был растерян. Он никогда раньше не видел таким.  
— Я не знаю, что сказать тебе, чтобы ты поверил, — отчаянно продолжал Астарот. — Что я вообще могу сказать тому, над кем издевался всю жизнь. Мне жаль, мне очень жаль, я так поздно понял... Я ничего не исправил, я не пытался с тобой об этом поговорить... Мы просто сделали вид, что ничего не было... Прости меня, прости меня за все... Хотя бы за все, что ты уже прожил... Пусть это только малая часть...  
Адам мягко отцепил от себя и присел на одно колено, держа за плечи и заглядывая в глаза. С непониманием, но серьезностью и верой. Он готов был выслушать. Он хотел помочь.  
Астарот провел пальцами по его щеке, на миг узнавая в нем того Адама, с которым говорил последний раз. Он ведь был умным и подозрительным, почему он поверил так легко? Почему любовь в нем была сильнее всего остального? Почему ему так ни разу и не получилось ее нормально реализовать?  
— Что тебе нужно? — спросил он тихо. С участием, с сочувствием. Глядя так мягко и преданно. Это заставляло чувствовать себя последним подонком.  
— Мне нужно на Звезду Истины, — едва слышно выдохнул Астарот. — Чтобы вернуться в постбытие.  
— Откуда ты знаешь про Звезду? — напрягся Адам. — И что такое постбытие?  
— Бытие прекратило свое существование в шесть тысяч сто одиннадцатом году, — устало ответил Астарот, прикрывая глаза. — Потому что я построил такую реальность. Силой, что получил у Звезды. Я хочу обратно. Там мой дом. Помоги мне, прошу.  
— Как архангел я не имею права этого делать. Я обязан тебя остановить.  
Истеричный смех снова был готов прорваться наружу. Но прежде Адам сильнее сжал пальцами плечи и заставил вновь посмотреть себе в глаза.  
— Я помогу тебе не как архангел. Я помогу тебе как твой друг.  
Он говорил это серьезно? Это место точно снилось. Адам не мог такого сказать.  
— Почему ты вообще мне веришь? — сорвавшимся голосом выдавил Астарот. — Все же знают, что я придурок и наркоман, и приколы у меня дурацкие.  
— Это не подделаешь, — ответил Адам серьезно и мрачно. — Я вижу, что у тебя нет души.  
Он всегда был мудрым правителем. С кем-то слишком жестким. С кем-то до неприличия развязным. Он не закрывал глаза на то, что не вписывалось в его парадигму. Поэтому так многого достиг лишь своими усилиями. Поднявшись гораздо выше уровня властелина реальности, получившего свое могущество в одно мгновение.  
— У меня нет души, но нет и силы, — отчаянно простонал Астарот. — Как это возможно? Силу я получил гораздо раньше, чем избавился от души. Я прожил с ней всю жизнь. Это невыносимо.  
— Ты забыл, как жить без могущества Звезды?  
— Это единственный способ вернуться туда. Плевать на могущество. Я просто хочу назад. Хочу вернуться к Арею. После всего, через что мы прошли, застрять здесь — это немыслимо. Я этого не программировал. Этого не должно было случиться. Я так больше не могу. Пусть он все решает, пусть распоряжается мной, как хочет. Я идиот, я принимаю идиотские решения. Пусть хоть думает за меня, мне насрать. Он прав, а я дурак, раз оказался здесь, и все, о чем я думаю — как бы снова оказаться рядом с ним. Пусть изобьет меня до полусмерти за мою глупость, лишь бы вернуться. Лишь бы вернуться к нему.  
Адам прижал к себе, позволив уткнуться в плечо и разрыдаться. Это все было слишком. Чертова туча реальностей, где Адам спасал просто так — и почему-то ни разу не хватило смелости поговорить с ним об этом в настоящей. Откровенно и искренне поговорить. Без стебно-шутливых подколов и многозначительных недомолвок.  
Арей нашел в бездне только благодаря связи их душ. Найти его теперь было нереально. Адам был единственной надеждой. И он помог.

Видеть Иллариона уснувшим, развалившись на садовых качелях, было странно. Он выглядел таким расслабленным и беспечным. Даже неловко было подкрадываться к нему, чтобы осторожно разбудить.  
Он привстал, поправив съехавшие черные очки. Но, увидев, кто перед ним, снял их совсем и спросил, в чем дело.  
— У меня в гостях дочь Вестера, — сообщил Аэн. — Ты не против, если она поживет в замке какое-то время?  
— Стоит ли будить меня по таким пустякам.  
— Ты что, ночью не спал?  
Илларион недовольно поморщился, как от назойливой головной боли. Значит, угадал.  
— Чем ты опять занимался? Тебя ни на день нельзя оставить одного.  
— Не стоит так сильно обо мне заботиться. Я прекрасно справляюсь сам.  
— Так чем?  
— Я не мог уснуть. Рисовал, пока не рассвело.  
— Сегодня я прослежу, чтобы ты спал.  
— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ночью ты был со мной. А не уходил по своим делам.  
— Я буду, — пообещал Аэн, понимая, что эта фраза — единственный способ для Иллариона выразить, как он нужен ему. Бывали моменты, когда ему самому плохо спалось в одиночестве. Но все же из-за чего было переживать сейчас? — Я никуда от тебя не денусь. Даже после того, что узнал.  
— Тебе меня жаль?  
— Да, в какой-то мере, — не решился соврать Аэн. — Но я с тобой не из жалости. Наверное, жалость не позволяет мне злиться. Сдерживает. Нет, скорее вытесняет ненависть. Я злюсь только потому, что ты врал. Что ты скрыл. Я не хотел этого знать, но это тебя не оправдывает. Просто не ври мне больше. Я не хочу знать какие-то вещи, но я должен их знать. Я не хочу лжи, чтобы меньше нервничать.  
— Я больше не буду врать, — пообещал Илларион. — Я делал это, потому что прятался за иллюзией, что никогда не причинял тебе боль. И у меня есть шанс не получить месть в ответ.  
— Я не собираюсь тебе мстить. Я это переживу. Я — все, что у тебя есть. Если я причиню тебе боль, это не будет равнозначно. Тебе будет гораздо больней. Я не хочу так с тобой поступать. Не могу. Ни с кем не могу. Не могу не хотеть, чтобы все были счастливы. А ты мне дороже всех.  
— Это только потому, что ты властелин реальности. И у тебя высокий уровень эмпатии.  
— Я полюбил тебя до того, как стал властелином реальности. Я сделал выбор. Мне бывает с тобой сложно. Ты странный, мы разные. Мы не сходимся характерами. Я родился из твоей жажды быть любимым, из горечи одиночества. Но это не имеет для меня значения. Я мог бы с этим бороться, но не хочу. Я выбирал убить тебя, и это не было лучше, чем быть с тобой. Если судьба — это приятно, то я не хочу подниматься выше нее. Меня никто никогда не любил. Так же, как и тебя. У меня нет чувства, что ты меня используешь. Что судьба меня поимела. Мы заботимся друг о друге. И ты нужен мне так же, как я тебе. Мы семья. Мы были семьей еще до того, как я узнал о нашем родстве. Не бойся потерять меня. Я тебя не оставлю.  
Как же все-таки раздражало, что он так и не научился читать эмоции на лице Иллариона. И так и не мог понять, о чем он думает. Мириться с этим до сих пор было сложнее всего.  
Аэн склонился над ним, втягивая в поцелуй, на который темный король без сопротивления ответил. Он не умел показывать, что ему хорошо. Он никогда не стонал даже во время секса. Только его дыхание учащалось. Но он мог прижаться так крепко, что сердце трепетало от нежности. Несмотря на его безмолвие и бесстрастное выражение лица.  
Здесь, в саду, в дурманящем благоухании цветов и трав, в близости была своя, особая прелесть. Растворяясь в этом, не хотелось никогда вновь собираться воедино. И думать о чем-то другом.  
По-видимому, так думал не он один.  
Невдалеке раздались быстро приближающиеся голоса, но резко замолкли. В чем тут дело, Аэн поднял, подняв глаза и встретившись взглядом с Виссарионом и Летой — дочерью Вестера. Они едва познакомились, но уже подыскивали уютное место для уединения. И самое подходящее из них как назло оказалось занято.  
Илларион отстранил, бросившись нашаривать завалившиеся куда-то очки. Но юное поколение исправно соблюдало технику безопасности и не смотрело ему в глаза.  
— Мы уже уходим, — усмехнулся Аэн, поднимаясь с качелей. — Желаю вам приятно провести время.  
— Мне хочется больше уединения, — вздохнул Илларион, догоняя и следуя рядом. — Здесь кругом проходной двор.  
— Извини. Это я их сюда притащил.  
— Дело не в них. Не только в них.  
Его тянуло в такую же глушь, в которой прятался Риэрел? Это было у них семейное?  
— Мне казалось, тебе стало проще взаимодействовать с окружающими.  
— Физически — да. Ты сам говорил, что это ничего не меняет.  
Сколько же Аэн говорил откровенных гадостей. Которые отец воспринимал как факты. Потому что признавал, что люди — это просто не его.  
Сейчас он напоминал того себя, которого Аэн видел в иной реальности, в своей хижине лесничего. Такой беззащитный, худощавый, тихий. В клетчатой рубашке поверх белой майки, рваных джинсах и с черными очками на лбу. Обычный на вид юноша. Даже после всего увиденного. Это все еще не вязалось с тем, что он — темный король. Может, поэтому они и могли общаться более-менее сносно. Потому что Аэн видел в нем гораздо более важное, чем многотысячелетнюю репутацию. Его личность, ранимую и мечтательную. Его странность, которую все принимали за бессердечность. Но у них у всех были свои особенности. К каждому было нелегко найти подход.  
Захотелось сжать его в объятиях, увидеть его легкую растерянность и неловкость. Прижаться губами к щеке, чтобы вызвать этим затаенную улыбку. Но что-то мешало. Аэн сам не понимал, что.  
— Что общего у сына Себастьяна и дочери Вестера? — спросил он вместо этого. Надо же было хоть о чем-то поговорить.  
— Почему ты не стремишься видеть суть людей? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Илларион, и это прозвучало как-то обидно.  
— Я не хочу этого видеть, — огрызнулся Аэн, останавливаясь. — Я увидел твою и не нашел там ничего хорошего. Я не хочу быть властелином реальности.  
— Так вышло не потому, что ты властелин реальности.  
Он стоял напротив и смотрел все так же бесстрастно. И ему снова хотелось съездить по щам.  
— Ты оправдал свою ложь тем, что «я не хотел этого знать».  
— Ты сказал, что прощаешь меня. Но ты солгал.  
— Ты сваливаешь на меня свою вину?  
— Я предлагаю это обсудить. Если у тебя есть какие-то претензии. Если ты сказал на эту тему еще не все, что хотел.  
Он это серьезно?  
— Ты считаешь, что это поможет? Что после такого можно просто выговориться, и все пройдет?  
— Чего ты от меня хочешь?  
Может, это все-таки было выше его сил. Разговаривать с роботом без эмоций, который не понимал очевидных вещей.  
— Чего же ты не поговорил с мамой, когда она попыталась тебя использовать, а психанул и изнасиловал ее?  
— Ты вправе сделать со мной все, что хочешь.  
Да какого же черта. Было ощущение, что ему бросают подачку. Дают возможность сделать вид, что его чувства имеют значение. Отцу все это ничего не стоит. Ему на все это наплевать.  
— Я не хочу тебе мстить, — с безнадежной злостью процедил Аэн. Во что он превратился? Если бы он знал, что станет таким, он бы стопроцентно выбрал смерть. — Я никому не мстил, даже когда не был властелином реальности.  
— Тогда в чем проблема?  
В чем, блять, проблема? Он бился бы лбом о стену, если бы где-нибудь поблизости была стена.  
— В том, что все, что ты делаешь — ты делаешь для того, чтобы я оставался с тобой. Не важно, насколько это подлые и отвратительные поступки. Ты используешь меня и не испытываешь никаких угрызений совести. Ты хочешь, чтобы я обозначил условия, на которых я останусь с тобой, даже если я захочу тебе отомстить. И ты ждешь, что этого будет достаточно для того, чтобы все было по-прежнему. Ты говоришь не с любимым человеком, а с деловым партнером. С которым пытаешься обсудить выдуманный тобой «контракт». Вот в чем проблема. Я думал, что могу смириться с тем, что ты мой отец, с тем, почему это так и почему ты это скрывал. И я смог бы. Потому что не это на самом деле я в тебе ненавижу. Я ненавижу то, кто ты есть. Сколько бы я себе об этом ни лгал. Я не могу так больше. Даже получать по морде от Кайлы мне было проще, чем говорить с тобой о любви так, будто мы обсуждаем бизнес.  
— Ты хочешь уйти? — в бесстрастном голосе снова не звучало никаких эмоций. Даже волнения. Это все утомило уже вконец. — Я хочу кое-что показать тебе.  
Илларион сам шагнул навстречу, обхватывая ладонями лицо и заставляя наклониться, чтобы соприкоснуться лбами. Что ж, теперь-то уже нечего было терять.

***

— Ты сейчас очень похож на меня в молодости. Я не хочу вспоминать то время, это причиняет страдания.  
— Значит, когда ты смотришь на меня, это причиняет тебе страдания?  
Этот короткий разговор преследовал ежесекундно с тех пор. Мать любила, но пришло и ее время отправиться в царство смерти. И у него никого не осталось. Брата не заботило ничто, кроме его самого. Он давно покинул королевство — его забавляло странствовать по свету и искать себе веселья и приключений. Илларион никогда не думал, что будет так тяжело остаться одному. Что станет отчаянно хотеться тепла, но будет невозможно его получить.  
Он прошел через многое, чтобы обрести могущество. Чтобы взрастить в себе магический дар. Но даже так ничего не мог поделать со своей тоской. Любая магия была здесь бессильна.  
Он шел по темному коридору замка, когда из-за угла на него набросился убийца, оставив первый в жизни шрам. После короткой борьбы Илларион выбил у него нож и с жаркой яростью вонзил в горло. Для верности повторив это несколько раз. А потом, поднявшись, пошел в подвал, зажимая рукой рану в боку. Тогда ему еще не хватало силы и опыта. Самоконтроля. Черт, он был полон эмоций. Ярости и боли, пламенных, выжигающих душу. И страдал от того, что они застилали разум, мешая соображать.  
Какого черта он, истекая кровью, начал листать старые книги? Зачем, что он надеялся там найти? Почему он не звал на помощь, почему хотя бы не перевязал рану сам?  
Он ведь не умер там, он все еще был жив. Как?  
Обложившись книгами, он принялся быстро записывать что-то на бумагу. Превозмогая боль и оставаясь в сознании только силой своего негасимого гнева. А потом, отбросив карандаш, зашептал заклинания одними губами. Ему оставалось лишь, найдя первого встречного, выпить из него жизнь.  
Серьезно? Он изобрел свое роковое заклятье за несколько минут? На грани между жизнью и смертью? Это до сих пор казалось чудом. Только настоящий гений мог быть способен на это.  
Теперь взгляд на него причинял страдания всем.

***

Отстранившись, когда все закончилось, Аэн не знал, что сказать. Когда-то он просил Иллариона показать те моменты прошлого, где им владела ярость. Он ждал, что это подскажет, чего бояться. Но это совсем не пугало. Теперь, когда он знал, как это выглядит. Отец всю жизнь был безмерно одиноким. Коллекционировал шрамы людской ненависти. Наблюдал со стороны за теми, кто был ему интересен. Последним, кого он убивал в ярости, был Риэрел. Последний отголосок его привязанности. Его семьи. И это было безмерно давно.  
— Позволь мне быть тем, кто я есть, — отвлек от размышлений тихий, но твердый голос. — Может, пройдут годы, прежде чем ты поймешь, как это работает. Может, века. Но ты не поймешь, пока не захочешь. А ты не хочешь понять. Ты хочешь найти аргументы, почему быть мной — это плохо.  
«Потому что ты ограниченный ксенофоб», — закончил его внутренний Астарот.  
— Я знаю, что ты прав, — тяжело вздохнул Аэн, окончательно потерявшись в собственных ощущениях. — Я знаю, что ты повторяешь то, о чем я думаю ежедневно все эти годы. И что рядом с тобой я могу развиваться как личность, но все еще почему-то не нахожу в себе сил. Наверное, я просто хочу чувствовать, что ты любишь меня. Что для тебя что-то значат мои чувства.  
— Это ты игнорируешь мои чувства, потому что они отличаются от твоих. И ненавидишь себя за то, что не соответствуешь своим ожиданиям. Тот, кто ненавидит сам себя, никогда не сможет почувствовать, как сильно его любит кто-то другой.  
Да, это было так. Он ненавидел себя-властелина реальности. Уподобившегося тем, чье существование считал насмешкой над «низшей расой», над кормом для Вселенной, над людьми, до которых никому не было дела. Этой «высшей силой» можно было пугать народ, как страшилками. Даже несмотря на редкие попытки кого-то из них помочь простым смертным. Такие редкие, что в тысячелетиях бездействия они становились поводом для сказаний и легенд.  
— Я не такой, как другие властелины реальности, — произнес Аэн, устало глядя в бесстрастно-жуткие желтые глаза. — Я все это время утешал себя только тем, что не бездействую, когда вижу, что могу что-то изменить. Но это только потому, что я старался ни на что не смотреть. И ничего не знать. Я ненавижу себя за то, что в моих руках такая сила, а я не впахиваю как проклятый, чтобы применить ее во благо обделенных счастьем. Потому что когда-то я был по ту сторону и ненавидел таких, как я сейчас. Но я сойду с ума, если моя жизнь превратится в попытку помочь каждому встречному. Я, блять, просто человек, все еще просто человек, я не хочу всего этого, я хотел просто не умирать, чтобы жить, а не чтобы страдать целую вечность. Что мне делать? Я проживаю годы, но так и не нахожу ответ на этот вопрос.  
Почему-то было достаточно одного прикосновения ладони к щеке, чтобы почувствовать, что ему не все равно.  
— Помнишь, ты сказал мне, что уничтожишь Вселенную?  
— Тогда я верил в это. Но сейчас я не выдержу такой ответственности.  
— Это единственный способ сделать счастливыми сразу всех.  
Как можно было сделать что-то подобное, ощущая себя безмерно глупым, жалким и ничтожным человечишкой, который не мог справиться даже с собой?

Почему-то он видел Астарту. Может, она занимала слишком много его мыслей последнее время. Поэтому, блуждая по закоулкам собственного сознания, он натолкнулся именно на нее.  
Она шла по кабаку с гордо поднятой головой, когда к ней пристал какой-то парень, желающий познакомиться.  
— А вы топ-модель? — заискивающе поинтересовался он в попытке сделать сомнительный комплимент.  
— Топ, топ, — подтвердила Астарта, постучав его по лбу. — Топаю так по подиуму. Туда-сюда. Туда-сюда.  
Парень растерянно застыл с открытым ртом.  
— Батяня был бы рад затусить в таком клубешнике, — доверительно сообщала она собутыльнику полчаса спустя. — Даже если после этого его бы расстреляли.  
Она бухала в компании незнакомцев, как будто пошла в Арея, а совсем не в отца. В ней было очень много от Эмиры. Больше, чем он бы хотел.  
— Из твоей пизды кроме меня вылезло еще два несчастных человека, — обвиняюще выговаривала ей дочь, забирая ее из бара. — Зачем мы вам, чтоб вам, алкашам, сопли вытирать?  
Агваресу вообще не было дела до своей семьи. Он страдал по призракам прошлого. А Астарта отрывалась, как ее отец. Все они были мегахуевыми родителями. Зачем вообще?  
Астарот обнаружил себя стоящим посреди пустынной улицы. Под угрожающе опасным дождем. Каждая капля с шипением разъедала кожу. Он вскинул голову, позволяя кислоте заливать глаза. Чтобы не видеть всего этого. Чтобы исчезнуть целиком.  
Он оказался посреди заснеженного поля. В бескрайней белой пустоте. И снова — никого вокруг. Как будто он искал здесь какую-то жизнь и не мог найти. Но он вообще не понимал, что происходит. Как и всегда. Не было вообще никого, кто понимал бы, что происходит у него в голове.  
Он проводил часы в одной из квартир пустынных домов. Не находя отсюда выхода. Проживая здесь то, что смутно напоминало жизнь.  
Он каждый вечер смотрел в окно за горизонт. И каждый раз видел разное. Все почему-то менялось там. Только прожив череду одинаковых дней, он подумал о том, что это может быть путь в реальный мир. Мир вечно сменяющих друг друга реальностей. Которые он бесконечно проживал в своей голове. И не мог изменить.  
Если бы он не отрекся от души, скольких чертовых проблем можно было бы избежать.  
Он очнулся на поляне. От оглушительной пощечины. Сердце сжалось от звука до боли знакомого рычания. Такого раздраженного и яростного. Он был дома. Наконец дома.  
Арей зашипел, оторвав от себя, когда Астарот стиснул его в объятиях. И, взяв за плечи, ощутимо встряхнул. Почему он не мог потерпеть и побить хотя бы через пару минут?  
— Почему ты не позвал меня на помощь?!  
— Мне было стыдно показаться тебе таким, — выдавил Астарот, так и не сумев скрыть за показным раскаянием оглушающего счастья. — Жалким. Неспособным справиться с тем, кто даже не властелин реальности. Я так ненавидел это ощущение во все времена.  
Это была уже не просто пощечина — на лице остались борозды от когтей.  
— Я убью ее, — угрожающе оскалился Арей, поднимаясь.  
Астарот крепко уцепился за его ногу, приникая к ней щекой. Почему сейчас, почему так, почему после всего этого он не мог побыть с ним хотя бы несколько минут? Почему злость снова была для него важней?  
— Не уходи, — попросил Правитель Ада. — Не надо никого убивать, останься со мной. Все позади. Ты мне нужен. Для меня прошло безмерно много времени. Я боялся, что никогда больше не увижу тебя.  
— Поэтому я и убью ее. Она хотела отнять у меня тебя.  
Что-то в этой фразе определенно заставило бы насторожиться, если бы у него сейчас хоть немного работали мозги.  
— Не уходи, — повторил Астарот умоляюще. — У нее были причины так поступать, больше она ничего не может сделать, все закончилось, мне нужно, чтобы ты побыл со мной.  
— Меня достало твое нытье, — взорвался Арей, хватая за волосы и заставляя встать на колени. Впиваясь болезненно-яростным взглядом в глаза. — Ты ебаная тряпка, ты не можешь защитить себя, потому что боишься марать руки, потому что убивать самому — это ниже твоего достоинства, это сравняет тебя со мной, с тем, что ты презираешь, с тем, лучше чего ты считаешь себя. Мне плевать на твое мнение.  
Он исчез прежде, чем Астарот успел собраться с мыслями и хоть что-то ответить. Сейчас, в одиночестве, от всего этого осталось какое-то горькое послевкусие. Какое-то чувство медленно зарождалось внутри.  
Астарот сидел на утесе, свесив ноги в пустоту, когда Арей вернулся. Голова дриады упала рядом, не заставив даже пошевелиться. Ничего другого он не ждал.  
Не хотелось думать, что будет дальше. Почему-то вообще не хотелось жить это дальше. Может, он вернулся куда-то не туда? Здесь ведь все было не так.  
Заметив его мрачное безмолвие, Арей присел поодаль. Уже спокойным тоном сказал, что все хорошо. Попытался обнять.  
— Не трогай меня, — огрызнулся Астарот, поддавшись импульсу. Не задавая себе вопроса «зачем». Было слишком паршиво, чтобы задаваться этим вопросом. В голове зрел совсем другой. Какого черта он так цеплялся за того, кто всегда им манипулировал, был груб, бил и насмехался? Стоило ли вообще так стремиться сюда, чтобы получить вот это?  
— Ты сам во всем виноват, — процедил Арей с нарастающей злобой. Угрожающе сверкнули его полные жгучей ярости глаза, но от этого не стало ни больно, ни страшно. — Ты сам виноват, что все это пережил. Ты заслужил. Потому что не смог убить из-за своих ебаных принципов. Ты считаешь себя лучше, чем я, и во имя этого ты готов просрать все, что угодно. Не только меня, но и самого себя.  
Ебаный нахальный мальчишка. Изводивший с того самого дня, когда угораздило с ним связаться. Что он в нем любил? Способность раз за разом окунать в дерьмо и смеяться над этим? Бесконечно требовать быть кем-то другим?  
Когда Астарот резким рывком подался вперед и, схватив его за горло, прижал к земле, Арей почему-то не стал сопротивляться. И почему-то привычная надменная насмешка исчезла с его лица. Он был растерян. Впервые тот, кого он считал тряпкой, ответил ему враждебностью. Напал в ответ.  
— Готов ли ты убить меня?  
Когда к его горлу прижалось лезвие золотого клинка, он издал нервный смешок, кажется, не принимая все это всерьез.  
— Это не ты... Ты не можешь хотеть меня убить...  
— Даже у моей чаши терпения есть края. Я устал тебя терпеть. Я устал тебя бояться.  
Наверное, голос звучал слишком бесцветно и устало. Арей дернулся и оттолкнул, вырываясь. В ужасе отступая назад. Пока не натолкнулся спиной на стену. Осев на землю, он заплакал, вцепившись себе в волосы. Тот, кто всего минуту назад смотрел с такой раздражающе злобной надменностью. Теперь чувствовал страх и боль.  
— Даже ты меня ненавидишь... — выдавил он в отчаянии. Как будто все еще не до конца мог в это поверить.  
Он сгорбился, сжался, во мгновение сделавшись таким жалким и несчастным. Почему смотреть на это было так больно? Почему это заставляло жалеть о содеянном? Как Астарот жалел всегда, когда причинял ему боль. Что вообще было правильно? Как он мог делить свои чувства на правильные и неправильные? Что он вообще должен был со всем этим делать?  
Он так и замер в растерянности, не зная, как поступить. Арей успокоился и затих через какое-то время. Прислонился к скале, откинувшись на нее и вытянув ноги. Глядя на него из-под полуопущенных век.  
— Убей меня, — глухо произнес он не дрогнувшим голосом. — Убей меня, если ты этого хочешь. Я не могу с этим жить.  
В его голосе звучала опустошенность. Хоть кто-нибудь из них когда-нибудь мог представить, что это будет вот так?  
Астарот бросился к нему, едва не споткнувшись по дороге. Он чувствовал, что начинает ужасно нервничать. Какого черта это все происходило, этого не программировал никто из них.  
— Я не хочу тебя убить, — выпалил он, сжимая Арея в объятиях. — Я тебя не ненавижу. Мне просто хотелось, чтобы ты задумался о моих чувствах.  
Арей молчал. Не отвечал совсем ничего — и каждое мгновение безмолвия отдаляло их друг от друга.  
— Скажи что-нибудь, — умолял Астарот, прижимая его к себе и зарываясь лицом в растрепанные седые волосы. — Скажи, что я придурок, что я опять облажался. Только не молчи. Это так страшно, когда ты молчишь.  
— Убей меня, — внял Арей его просьбе. — Ты этого хочешь.  
— Нет...  
— Что мне сказать, чтобы ты снова это почувствовал?  
— Прости, прости меня... Арей, пожалуйста... Когда я провалился туда, я думал только о тебе, мне было так пусто без тебя... Ты обо мне заботишься, защищаешь меня от моей собственной глупости, мне это нужно, мне нужен ты... Я знаю, я снова чуть не бросил тебя из-за своей глупости, я обещал, что сделаю все, чтобы этого не случилось... Я виноват...  
Меньше всего Астарот ожидал, что Арей глухо и жутко рассмеется.  
— Ты такой же, как все они. Такой же, как Агварес. Не уходишь, потому что тебе жаль меня. Хотя сам страдаешь рядом со мной.  
Думал ли он об этом раньше? Как обычно держал все в себе? Что он чувствовал? Разочарование в себе от того, что принес с собой единственный способ, которым умел любить? Что не может подняться выше этого? Что будет обречен вечно переживать это снова и снова? С кем угодно, пока он — это он.  
— Это оскорбительно, когда ты сравниваешь меня с кем-то другим.  
Его смех снова перетек в надрывные рыдания. Что можно было сказать, что можно было сделать? Чтобы ему стало легче, чтобы он хотя бы почувствовал, что это не конец.  
— Нет, я не такой же, — мягко погладив его по щеке, почти с нежностью произнес Астарот. — Я никогда не дам тебе меня убить. Потому что ты этого не хочешь. Ты не хотел убивать никого из тех, кого любил. У нас впереди вечность. Я буду страдать рядом с тобой, пока ты не научишься делать так, чтобы я не страдал.  
Он впился в его губы поцелуем, не позволив ничего ответить. Сколько раз Арей повторял, что Астарот не способен сказать ничего умного. Пришел и его черед помолчать.  
Он отвечал. Уцепился за плечи и отвечал. Отчаянно, жадно, не в силах остановить бегущие по щекам слезы. Они оба вечно творили какую-то хуйню. И оба были правы, кидаясь обвинениями. Тряпка и маньяк — наверное, они были очень странной парой. Но Астарот все же не терял надежды, что теоретически они способны договориться. Когда-нибудь. Через тысячи или миллионы лет.


	16. Глава 16. Вольны решать

Было странно видеть Адама играющим на гитаре в кафе. Вокруг него расположились ангелы, подобострастно внимающие его выступлению. Пожалуй, Астарот решил прийти не вовремя. Лучше было встретиться с ним наедине, когда он ничем не занят. Чем сделать этот разговор достоянием местной общественности. Не хотелось вклиниваться в эту идиллию. Тут и без него было очень даже хорошо.  
Поэтому для начала он просто примостился позади, в темном углу, созерцая эту прекрасную картину. В которой он был явно лишним персонажем. Написанный для него пейзаж представлял собой даже не руины, а пустой, чистый холст.  
Адам выглядел счастливым и вдохновленным. Таким Астарот не видел его еще никогда. В прошлую их встречу он был более расслаблен, чем при жизни. Обычно такой нервный и импульсивный, он казался вполне умиротворенным и просветленным. Но сейчас в нем было что-то еще. Что-то неуловимо красивое. Что-то, что так хотел познать каждый из них.  
Зачем Астарот вообще пришел сюда? Может, Адаму уже и не всрался ни он, ни его извинения? Может, злопамятный архангел давным-давно оставил все это дерьмо позади?  
Астарот пришел не ради него. А ради себя и своей совести. Он сбежал от своего прошлого сначала в бездну, потом в их с Ареем мир. Но так и не смог не унести все это с собой.  
Адам подошел к нему сам, когда закончил с толпой почитателей. Молча кивнул на дверь, предлагая выйти. И остановился, вопросительно глядя на него, когда они вышли на задний двор.  
— Ты хорошо поешь. Никогда раньше этого не слышал, — начал Астарот, ощущая безмерную неловкость.  
— Говори по существу.  
Стоило ли вообще отнимать у Адама время.  
— Я хочу попросить у тебя прощения.  
— За что?  
— За все.  
Адам выглядел слегка озадаченным. Неужели это казалось ему настолько странным?  
Раньше в его глазах постоянно тлела затаенная злоба и враждебность ко всему миру. Теперь от этого не осталось следа. Какого-то черта он сейчас казался красивым. С блестящими черными волосами, расслабленной статью, в синей рубашке и белых брюках. Такой небрежно-притягательный. В нем больше не было напряжения. Только тяжелые ботинки остались неизменными. Он все еще любил бить людей ногами?  
А ведь Арей многое унаследовал от него. Если Адам обрел гармонию, был ли и у Арея шанс?  
— Ты мне не веришь? Ты не чувствуешь, когда я вру, а когда говорю правду?  
— А ты сам это чувствуешь?  
Сложно было выразиться точнее.  
— Я должен был сказать это очень давно. Я хотел. Я просто не умею. Ты это знаешь. Я не предлагаю что-то сделать для тебя, это не обмен прощения на услугу. Просто знай, что я чувствую себя виноватым. Что я признаю, что был неправ. И ты можешь рассчитывать на меня, если тебе нужна будет помощь. Я хочу быть тебе другом, и мне жаль, что я не захотел этого, когда мы только начинали свой путь.  
Можно было добавить еще многое. Что он был ребенком, который думал только о себе. Что прожитые тысячелетия так и не заставили его взглянуть на это иначе. Что только сейчас он начал стремиться к тому, чтобы возвыситься над своей парадигмой. Что он упрямый долбоеб.  
Адам шагнул к нему, одаряя легким поцелуем в губы. Заставившим вздрогнуть, как от пробежавшего по телу тока. Захотелось обнять его, но Астарот почему-то не посмел.  
— Я этого не заслуживаю... — пробормотал он растерянно.  
— Я делаю это, потому что хочу. А не для того, чтобы тебя вознаградить.  
Да, определенно, в Арее было довольно много от Адама. Больше, чем от Айона. Забавно.  
Они были одного возраста. Когда-то. Но всегда слишком сильно отличались друг от друга. Когда Адам пришел к власти, он вообще отменил понятие совершеннолетия. Дети начали считаться полноценными людьми. И только для него — одного из всего населения Рая — обиженный архангел запретил доступ на космодром. Не из-за возраста. Из-за отсутствия компетентности. Арей был мудаком, но разве он был неправ? Разве он не поступал с ним так же? Конечно, когда имел возможность противостоять.  
— Когда мы виделись в последний раз, ты боялся умереть. Но я вижу, что ты решил эту проблему.  
Теперь оба они остались без душ. Может, так стало легче понимать друг друга. Но Астарот не ощущал разницы.  
— Я бы не сказал, — вздохнул он устало. — В какой-то мере стало даже хуже. С Ареем проще, когда он считает, что полностью тебя контролирует. Тебе это должно быть знакомо.  
— Хочешь совет?  
А ведь это была прекрасная идея. Разве кто-то мог дать более достоверную информацию о маньяках, чем один из них?  
— Это вообще не так работает. Это не имеет значения. Убежден ли он, что что-то контролирует. Или нет. Он все равно никогда не будет уверен, что не потеряет тебя. Когда зацикливаешься на ком-то, становишься одержимым и вытворяешь черте что. Потому что это вся твоя жизнь.  
— И что мне с этим делать?  
— Ничего. Ты это не изменишь. Не трать силы зря. Или терпи, или не терпи — вот весь выбор, который тебе доступен.  
Для обновленного Адама это звучало слишком пессимистично.  
— Ты же это как-то преодолел.  
— Ты видишь кого-то конкретного рядом со мной?  
Да. Слишком.  
— Это я довел до такого вас обоих. Я мог это изменить, когда это только начиналось.  
— Это уже не имеет значения.  
Сделав над собой усилие, Астарот все-таки обнял его. Почему-то преследовало странное чувство, будто он этого недостоин. Но Адам обнял в ответ.  
— Твои страхи не такие, как наши. Они менее эфемерны. Ты знаешь, чего боишься. Ты боишься реальных, а не воображаемых вещей. Поэтому можешь их исправить. А с воображаемыми можно бороться бесконечно. И все равно никогда не победить.  
Астарот не был уверен, что понял, о чем он. Арей не стал бы говорить об этом, даже если бы он спросил прямо. Арей не желал говорить о своих слабостях. Как тогда он собирался идти дальше, если не хотел смотреть правде в лицо? Если избегал заглядывать внутрь себя и предпочитал игнорировать бесконечно повторяющуюся ситуацию? Сколько еще, раз за разом, им пришлось бы пережить это? Пока он не понял бы? Астарот ни за что не желал сдаваться и оставлять его с этим наедине. Но и просто ждать было невыносимо. Пока он поймет. Пока что-то изменит. Пока вообще согласится, что это необходимо. Упрямый, все еще верящий в справедливость мальчишка. Как можно было найти слова, чтобы ему объяснить?  
— Если ты осознаешь проблему, то что тебе мешает ее устранить?  
— Когда ты прожил с этим всю жизнь и сросся намертво, требуется гораздо больше усилий и времени, чтобы сделать хотя бы шаг.  
Астарот никак не мог сформулировать подходящий вопрос. Действительно важный. Единственно работающий.  
— Как объяснить ненавидящему себя долбоебу, что ты его любишь?  
Адам расхохотался. Это был исчерпывающий ответ.  
— Никак, потому что он это знает. Это не имеет значения. Это борьба исключительно в его голове. Ты не имеешь к этому отношения.  
— Неправда, я долго жил в его голове, — возразил Астарот с возмущением. — Я лучше всех знаю, насколько там насрано. И чем.  
Адам хмыкнул и выдал с издевкой:

А если в голове помойка,  
То там поселятся бомжи.  
И если там не убираться,  
То заведется Астарот.

Почему у них никогда не получалось поговорить серьезно? Почему любой разговор превращался в какой-то балаган?  
— Я существовал даже в виде пепла от сигареты или метеоритного дождя. А мышление у меня все равно осталось типично долбоебское, — тяжело вздохнул Правитель Ада. — Как, по-твоему, это работает?  
— Пошли потрахаемся, — предложил Адам внезапно и слегка раздраженно. — Только на этот раз не в мозг.  
В принципе, почему бы и нет. Может, в процессе на Астарота снизошло бы озарение. Может, для более эффективного анализа нужно было больше маньяков.

Когда он вернулся к Арею, то застал его сидящим все у того же обрыва. Только теперь — в одиночестве. Знал ли он сам, чего вообще хочет? Умел ли он что-то кроме того, чтобы страдать? Он знал, что нужно Астароту, лучше него самого. Может, и Астароту стоило взять на себя те же обязательства и рискнуть решить за него? Он уже поступил так один раз и облажался. Но теперь все было иначе. Он сам стал другим.  
— Отвали, — огрызнулся Арей, когда Астарот подошел к нему и, взяв за подбородок, заставил развернуться к себе.  
— Ты забываешь, кто я такой, — вкрадчиво шепнул Правитель Ада, не позволяя ему отвернуться. Лишь крепче сжимая пальцами его подбородок. — Я твой палач, обрекший тебя на страдания.  
— Нет, ты долбоеб, — злобно прошипел Арей.  
— Это оскорбительно, — усмехнулся Астарот, больше не давая ему ответить. Припадая к его губам в настойчивом, самоотверженном поцелуе.  
Они оба были друг для друга первой любовью. Первой и единственной. Любил ли Арей на самом деле кого-то еще? Или в каждом после искал ему замену? Они оба пытались идти дальше. Но могли сделать это только вместе. Неужели Арей все еще считал, что может жить все это без него?  
Он вырывался. Кусался до крови. Он всегда это делал. Обиженный, отвергнутый мальчишка. Который все еще нес это с собой в своем извращенном сознании. Все обиды и страхи. Всю ненависть и недоверие. Он был так уверен в себе, когда чувствовал себя нужным. Когда признавался в любви тому, кого потом называл палачом.  
Астарот навалился на него, прижимая к земле. Не давая пошевелиться. Оттолкнуть. С уверенностью глядя в полные враждебности глаза. Улыбаясь так, как улыбался когда-то Правитель Ада. Только теперь не было той холодной надменности. Такой пленительной и раздражающей. Тогда, в плену на звездолете, с которого не мог уйти, Арей чувствовал себя жертвой меньше, чем всю последующую жизнь. В которой он оказался заперт наедине со своим одиночеством. Свобода осталась там.  
— Я говорил тебе, — прошипел он, безрезультатно дернувшись. — Я не стану терпеть, если ты захочешь меня переделать. Отпусти меня. Я уже понял, что ты думаешь обо мне на самом деле.  
— Не отпущу, — ответил Астарот совершенно ровным и спокойным голосом. Никогда еще он не был так уверен в том, что делает. — Ты понял только то, что хотел принять за реальность, а не то, что произошло. Мне наплевать, какой ты с другими. Я ненавижу то, как ты поступаешь со мной. Ты обиделся на то, что я обиделся. Потому что ты думаешь только о себе.  
Арей попытался боднуть лбом. Вцепиться зубами в горло. Или хотя бы пнуть. Вряд ли он хоть что-то услышал. Как и всегда.  
Астарот чувствовал, как он дрожит от злости. Упрямый, зацикленный на своих страданиях мальчишка. Пока он верил в страдание, он видел вокруг только его. Мнительный, считающий, что весь мир вертится вокруг него — разве он мог любить кого-то? Разве мог позволять любить себя?  
— Помнишь, мы говорили о том, что в такой ситуации мне стоило бы запереть тебя в подвале? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Астарот, приблизившись к его лицу вплотную. — Но я знаю вариант получше. Ничто не помешает мне навечно остаться в твоей голове. Да, мне больше не принадлежит твоя душа. Но я буду с тобой, чего бы мне это ни стоило, потому что я знаю, каково мне без тебя.  
— Чем тогда ты отличаешься от Айона, — зашипел Арей, изводясь от собственного бессилия. — Ты всегда хотел дать мне выбор, хоть и не решался считать это правильным.  
— Я и сейчас даю тебе выбор. Ты столько раз хотел, чтобы я боролся за тебя. А я не делал этого. Потому что считал, что не имею права на тебя давить. Сколько раз ты ненавидел меня за это? Сколько раз ты причинял мне боль, но жалел за это только себя?  
Арей рванулся, но вновь безрезультатно. Как же давно он не чувствовал себя таким беззащитным и уязвимым. Принадлежащим кому-то. Почему было так тяжело принять, что он нуждается в этом ощущении? Что только это способно унять его страх?  
Дерзкий, нахальный мальчишка, не боящийся говорить ему правду в лицо, остался в другой Вселенной, в бесконечно далеких годах. Теперь это был уже не он. Этот сломленный, несчастный, во всем сомневающийся дьявол стал лишь жалким его подобием. И в этом была вина только его палача. Глупого, некомпетентного Правителя Ада. Который считал, что после смерти ждет небытие.  
Как же от этого было больно. Он сам разрушил все, что любил. Того, кто любил его.  
В голове Арея всегда сражались добро и справедливость. То, что делало его счастливым, и то, что он считал логичным. Но объективной истины не было. Не было ничего кроме того, что они способны вообразить.

Аэн долго пытался ответить на почему-то задевший вопрос «почему ты не стремишься видеть суть людей». И, раз за разом находя ответы, все больше понимал, что они звучат как оправдания. Как попытка состыковать этот вопрос и ответ «потому что я не хотел знать твою суть». Но он не хотел задолго до того, как это произошло.  
Это было попыткой сбежать от неизбежного желания исправить что-то в увиденном. От чувств властелина реальности. От бремени могущества. От всего того, что он так ненавидел в себе.  
Он все же решился увидеть то, о чем они говорили. Проникнуть в суть того, о чем боялся знать.

***

Маленькая девочка стояла на холме и смотрела за горизонт. Ветер трепал ее длинные косы. Взгляд ее пронзал столетия. Город будущего расстилался перед ним. Город, в котором она, взрослая, переродившаяся, встретила свою любовь.  
Рядом с ней стоял мужчина средних лет, одетый в рясу. Его взор был устремлен туда же, куда и ее. И он видел себя рядом с ней. Четко представляя место и время их будущей встречи. На руке его был браслет, сплетенный ею из трав. Подаренный ему вместе с обещанием.  
— Тебе пора уезжать, — улыбнулся мужчина девочке, погладив ее по голове.  
Родители уже ждали ее под холмом, чтобы увезти подальше от человеческих селений. Магам здесь угрожала опасность.  
— Поедем со мной, — насупилась девочка, вцепляясь в его руку. — Ты хороший. Ты не должен быть с плохими.  
— Мы встретимся там, — напомнил мужчина, не переставая улыбаться. — В новом мире, в новом городе, где колдуны будут жить в согласии с людьми. Я буду ждать тебя там.  
Для нее это ощущалось так нескоро, хоть она еще и прожила так мало. День разлуки казался мучительным. А ей предлагали ждать целую жизнь.  
Она убежала к родителям, разревевшись от горя. А он провожал ее со слезами на глазах. Он не был магом. Он остался, надеясь на что-то повлиять. Но кое-что показалось странным.  
Аэн знал, что иногда маги воплощаются в человеческих телах, но все равно могут делать это снова и снова из-за структуры своей души. Но ни в одной предыдущей жизни Виссарион не рождался магом. Его душа была человеческой. Рожденной из праха. И все равно он исполнил обещанное. Он воплотился, он встретил свою возлюбленную в тот день и час, в том самом месте, которое смоделировали они оба. И мозг ломался о вопрос «как».  
Виссарион как обычно шел на работу. И даже не думал ни о чем особенном. Его полностью занимали суетливые хлопоты. Когда вдруг поднял глаза, чтобы осмотреться и перейти дорогу. И взгляд упал на Лету, сидящую невдалеке на скамейке. Она просто сидела, погрузившись в какие-то размышления. И улыбалась, созерцая зеленую аллею.  
Он подошел и сел рядом. Его больше не заботили повседневные дела. Молчание длилось долго, но никто из них не спешил вставать и уходить. А потом он накрыл ее ладонь своей. И тоже улыбнулся.  
Они не осознавали, что происходит. Но чувствовали, какой в этом смысл.

***

Арей в ужасе смотрел на лицо Правителя Ада, на котором не осталось ни единой царапины от удара. Впрочем, как и всегда. А он снова не смог сдержаться, хотя прекрасно знал, к чему это приведет.  
Правитель Ада обвил за пояс, привлекая к себе, и прижался губами к разбитым в кровь костяшкам. Принимаясь с жадностью лакать ее языком. От каждого прикосновения шершавого языка все тело будто обдавало током. И жар вспыхивал и пылал где-то внизу живота. Может, поэтому Арей и не старался контролировать себя? Правитель Ада умел причинять ужасную боль. Но это почему-то всегда стоило того.  
Его язык проникал между пальцами, собирая всю кровь до капли. Едва позволяя сдерживаться, чтобы не застонать. Что бы ни последовало за этим, этого было достаточно. Мгновения, пока можно было ощущать тепло его губ и языка на своей руке.  
Слизнув последнюю капельку крови, Правитель Ада схватил за волосы и потащил за собой. Без лишней грубости, без церемоний. Как же пьянила его безраздельная власть. Каждый раз, когда он вталкивал в комнату и велел раздеваться. А потом исполосовывал спину до самых костей.  
Боль... О, какая это была боль! Нестерпимая, невыносимая, жгучая, поистине адская и непреодолимая. Незабываемая даже спустя века. Очищающая голову от всех мыслей. Оставляющая в ней только ощущение безграничной боли. И как же было хорошо, когда по телу разливался экстаз от прикосновений к кровавым ранам на спине. Когда Правитель Ада с жадностью пил из них кровь, крепко удерживая в руках. Не давая вырваться — даже если бы Арей пытался. Даже если бы хотел.  
Его накрывала безмерная досада, когда Правитель Ада, вдоволь напившись, позволял одеться и уйти к себе. Почему, ну почему хоть раз он не взял после наказания? Он мог бы разорвать на нем штаны и грубо ворваться в нутро, заставляя жар и лед сплетаться воедино. И двигаться так быстро и яростно, чтобы из уст против воли вырывался отчаянный крик. Но об этом оставалось только мечтать. Каждый раз, возвращаясь в свои апартаменты. И ласкать себя, ощущая на щеках беззвучные слезы. То ли от боли, то ли от разочарования. Боль проходила со временем. А это чувство оставалось с ним навсегда.

***

Хотел ли он снова видеть Арея в таком состоянии? Прикованного к стене, как когда-то, в тюрьме его души. В цепях, в кандалах, не дающих волю движениям. Жалкого, беспомощного. Только теперь — злого, а не отчаявшегося. Яростно испепеляющего его взглядом, когда он вошел.  
Астарот остановился напротив него, опускаясь на одно колено. Даже отсюда ощущая его жгучую ненависть. И желание вцепиться в горло. Сдерживали только цепи. Разве в его голове вообще что-то изменилось с тех пор?  
Правитель Ада щелкнул пальцами, возвращая себе облик того, в ком Арей до сих пор видел своего палача. Мальчишка всегда хотел одного. Любви того, кто делал вид, что равнодушен. Любви того, с кем готов был разделить одну душу на двоих.  
Астарот взялся за цепь, ведущую к его ошейнику, и потянул на себя, заставляя приблизиться. Напрячь мускулы рук, скованных кандалами. До боли в суставах. До стиснутых зубов.  
Один щелчок пальцами заставил рассыпаться в пыль тяжелые цепи. Все — кроме одной. Той, что он держал в руке. Так должно было быть. Арей не мог чувствовать себя в безопасности, имея рабов. Рабы всегда страдали и бунтовали. Всегда могли сбежать. Но пока рабом был он сам, с ним пребывало чувство, что он нужен. Что о нем позаботятся. Если это был единственный способ — пусть. Не важно, как это выглядело в его голове. В его голове все было совсем не так.  
Он отвечал на предложенный поцелуй. Он нуждался в любви и ласке. В теплых объятиях и жарком соитии. В разговорах о том, что могли понять только они двое. Живущие в одной реальности, но в разных мирах.  
Ледяной Правитель Ада и мрачный, дерзкий мальчишка из далекого прошлого. Все это давно уже стало ложью для них обоих. Но как же было хорошо тогда в этой лжи.  
— Я никогда ее не отпущу, — пообещал Астарот, опалив дыханием его губы. Крепко сжимая в ладони тяжелую цепь. — Теперь ты можешь позволить себе сделать выбор, снова спрятавшись за ощущением, что вся ответственность за это лежит на мне. Мы оба всегда делали вид, что это я принимал решения. Но оба понимали, что это ты всегда решал за меня. Пусть так будет и дальше. Если ты не можешь жить это по-другому. Я никогда не оставлю тебя. Потому что когда-то ты этого захотел. Как бы я ни пытался этого избежать, я оказался здесь. И теперь не представляю себя где-то еще.  
Щеки коснулись когтистые пальцы. Нежно, бережно, благодарно. Астарот припал к ним губами, желая каждым прикосновением отдать всего себя. Все свое тепло, всю любовь — только бы этого оказалось достаточно. Чтобы исправить все, что натворил. Все, что когда-либо происходило. В чем он был и не был виноват.  
Он обнимал Арея, вцепившись в него, как клещ. Дьявол бывал невыносим. Бил, оскорблял и вел себя как полный мудак. Но чего стоило просто ждать, пока все снова станет хорошо? Разве проблема была не в том, что Астарот решил принять все это всерьез?

Уже несколько дней Аэн вновь пребывал в своем королевстве. Он давно уже не ощущал его своим. Оно ему и не принадлежало. Он боролся за него когда-то, как за многое другое, в чем разочаровался впоследствии. Потому что был убежден, что таким образом можно получить то, что хочешь. Но что он на самом деле об этом знал?  
Здесь многое изменилось. Здесь правила мудрая и добрая королева Юдифь. Сюда вернулся Себастьян. Он так и не помирился с дочерью. Зато Нина нашла себе подругу — Аэн видел, как она гуляла с Ирией в саду. Они держались за руки и что-то увлеченно обсуждали. Может, между ними было нечто большее. Может, нет. Главное, им было хорошо.  
Всем было хорошо. Всем, кого он решил осчастливить. Кроме него самого.  
Аэн не стал обсуждать с Себастьяном прошлую жизнь Виссариона. Он не знал, как об этом говорить. Но в голове зародился вопрос, и невыносимо хотелось обсудить его хоть с кем-то. Лишь бы не с отцом — потому что с ним об этом тоже ужасно сложно было говорить.  
Он снова говорил с Юдифью об отвлеченных вещах, надеясь, что это поможет, как раньше. Но тщетно.  
Несколько недель он просто собирался с силами, обдумывая верность своего решения. А потом, измученный терзаниями, осознал, что даже если он совершит ошибку, ему уже все равно.  
Он стоял посреди синего пламени. Живого, разумного, податливого. Оно отзывалось на чувства и стремления, оно было отражением каждого, кто приходил сюда. Он шел вперед, слегка растерявшись от увиденного. Он совсем не так представлял себе Звезду.  
Бог полулежал в кресле, сотканном из пламени. Глядя куда-то в бесконечность. На далекие планеты или вглубь чьей-то души?  
— Я хочу спросить тебя, — осторожно окликнул Аэн. Он настолько издергался, что начал разговор сразу с цели своего визита, даже не потрудившись поздороваться. И заметил это только тогда, когда слова уже были произнесены.  
Бог повернул голову. У него были печальные глаза. Но лицо его сияло спокойной, затаенной улыбкой. Что-то странное творилось внутри у Аэна, когда эти глаза смотрели на него.  
— Спрашивай.  
— Как удалось перевоплотиться человеку?  
— Кто определил, что это нечто невозможное?  
Этот вопрос в ответ заставил зависнуть на несколько долгих мгновений. Смутное ощущение зарождалось в душе. Аэн снова ничего не понимал. Снова терялся в этом. Один вопрос заставлял переосмыслить всю незыблемую картину представлений о мироздании. Аэн чувствовал себя дураком — но теперь уже вселенского масштаба. Это заставляло мыслить быстро, как никогда.  
— Значит, душа не определяет, кто ты?  
Бог отвернулся, вновь уставившись в бескрайнюю черноту.  
— Раньше ты верил себе, — произнес он с печалью в голосе. — Ты определял действительность своими чувствами. Они были чисты и сильны, в них не было примеси извне. Поэтому так силен был твой дух, поэтому ты выдерживал взгляд, несущий смерть. Ты не мыслил себе смерть.  
Что?  
— Я знал, что всегда смогу переродиться, — взволнованно и сбивчиво начал Аэн, с трудом собирая бегущие в голове мысли в слова. — Я маг. Я это могу по законам реальности.  
— А Виссарион не знал, что он это не может, потому что он человек. Он написал для себя другие законы реальности.  
Что-то надломилось и рухнуло в бездну, стоило осознать произнесенную Богом фразу. Пока еще не имея возможности достаточно ее осмыслить. Но уже понимая, насколько чудовищной была ошибка всех, кто считал, что способен что-то менять.  
— Зачем ты создал мир? Что ты чувствовал? — выпалил Аэн. Вопросы рождались в сознании сами собой. И он произносил слова прежде, чем успевал осознать.  
— Никто никогда меня раньше об этом не спрашивал. Никто не хотел узнать и разобраться.  
— Но ведь каждый, каждый, кто приходил сюда, задавал тебе этот вопрос!  
— Хотя этот вопрос звучал, смысл за ним стоял другой. «Подтверди мою парадигму», — просили люди. Я подтверждал.  
Возможно, Аэн был первым, кому было сказано все это. Возможно, он обретал самые главные знания мироздания в этот момент. Но все, что он ощущал — это ужас от осознания, какой путь был пройден впотьмах, с закрытыми глазами, которые не хотели видеть главного. Мир был совершенен. Несовершенство было выбором каждого, кто его сотворил.  
— Сюда попадал не каждый, кто пытался, — напомнил Аэн, цепляясь за последнюю надежду. — Ты сам запретил приходить сюда. Ты сам презирал свои создания. Ты поставил себя выше них.  
— Звезда убивает тех, кто хочет быть убитым, — прозвучал вновь вдребезги разбивающий все убеждения ответ. — Когда ты пришел сюда, ты заметил, что пламя нейтрально к тебе. Но ты знаешь, на что оно способно в зависимости от того, кто владеет им. С чем ты приходишь сюда, с тем и уйдешь.  
Значило ли это, что никто из них никогда не приобретал здесь ничего нового? Значило ли это, что стремление сюда вообще не имело смысла? Те, кто мыслили себе смерть, находили ее здесь. Те, кто хотел силы, и так имели ее изначально? Имели все, потому что были ему равны?  
Астарот рассказывал, что мгновенно обрел то, что другие обретали годами, раскрывая себя и пытаясь понять. А он так ничего и не понял — и это погубило и сломило его дух. Так в этом было все дело? Какого черта никто из них так и не понял мудрости Бога, но каждый считал себя умней? Никто не смог создать счастья даже для самого себя. И все хотели уничтожить мироздание, уверовав, что ошибка в нем. Но Астарот говорил, что ничего не изменилось, когда мироздание пало. И не могло, если осталась производящая страдание мысль.  
— Расскажи мне, как ты сотворял мир, — попросил Аэн, присаживаясь рядом на пламя и понемногу возвращая себе контроль. — Если ты никому никогда не говорил правды, наверное, тебе очень хочется об этом поговорить.  
— О, — улыбнулся Бог, и задорная хитреца промелькнула в его глазах. — Мы все были заперты внутри себя — это был способ существования, который вы назвали бездной. Мы не могли общаться друг с другом и взаимодействовать с чем-то, кроме собственных мыслей. Поэтому я начал мечтать. Я испытывал чувства, которые позволили мне смоделировать бытие. Новый способ существования. Для меня и для тех, кого я сотворил. Я хотел, чтобы все они достигли моего уровня. Чтобы усовершенствовали мой мир и создали свои. Мне нравилось наблюдать. Но все они со временем пошли по иному пути. Выбрав себе немощь и страдание. Поверив в то, что они смертны. Беспомощны. Что есть кто-то лучше, сильнее, умнее. Я выбрал три планеты в достаточной удаленности друг от друга, чтобы живущие на них не мешали друг другу, когда станут заселять близлежащие. И создал на них несколько групп, которые в дальнейшем увеличили бы свою численность. Считается, что я заселял планеты в определенной последовательности. Что Рай создан первым, что в нем живет избранный народ. Бессмертный и всесильный. Но всех вас я создал такими. Разными, интересными, своеобразными, но совершенными. Я дал вам безграничные возможности. История Иварлидрея начинается со второго тысячелетия от сотворения Вселенной. Но твой народ существовал с первого дня.  
Это противоречило всему, что Аэн знал. Это не укладывалось в сознание. Как первые созданные Богом люди за тысячу лет умудрились деградировать до такой степени, что произвели для себя смерть? Зачем?  
— Вестер может рассказать тебе о тех, кто правил в Эмисе. Ты сможешь понять, как это произошло.  
Мозг разрывался от новой информации. И противоречивых, будоражащих душу чувств. Насколько же просто и чудовищно было то, что заставило мир превратиться в ад. Мир создавался мыслью населяющих его людей. И достаточно было заставить их поверить, что мир — это ад.  
— Почему ты просто смотришь? — в болезненном непонимании спросил Аэн. — Почему не показываешь им все, как есть?  
— Потому что они вольны решать, как все есть.  
Сложно было представить его чувства. Его чудовищную боль. Какие-то внутренние предохранители мешали ее представить. От этого, вероятно, можно было мгновенно сойти с ума.  
В любом из миров, на любой планете, был зримый совершенный мир. Бесконечный и продуманный. Вся природная система казалась совершеннее одного человека, который сотворил себе боль, страдание и смерть. Но никто осмысленно не смотрел на планету. Не пытался задуматься, с кем же именно что-то не так, если гармония есть везде, где ее не нарушил человек.  
Аэн не успел осмыслить свой внезапный порыв. Он понял, что плачет, уткнувшись Богу в плечо и крепко сжимая его в объятиях. А тот бережно гладит по волосам.  
Ошибкой было разрушать его мир. Разрушить требовалось картину мира в головах тех, кто его населял.

Астарот давно уже перестал быть вредным задиристым мальчишкой, способным отрастить дополнительные руки только для того, чтобы показать больше средних пальцев, однако когда он появлялся в поле зрения, старый рефлекс все еще подбивал сказать ему какую-нибудь гадость. Это настолько срослось с личностью, что Адам даже не стал противиться и выдал, подыгрывая себе на гитаре:

А в голове моей помойка,  
Там гниль, пиздец и трупаки.  
И Астарот сидит на травке,  
На трупах жарит шашлыки.

Астарот выразил молчаливое одобрение этой рифме-хуифме поднятием большого пальца. И, подковыляв поближе, уселся рядом на бревно. Тихий, безмятежный берег озера, полный гармонии, принял в свои объятия совершенно не вписывающееся в эту атмосферу существо.  
— Мне посвящали много песен, — начал Правитель Ада, доставая сигарету, но Адам тут же оборвал его, стукнув по руке.  
— Когда ты приходишь, атмосфера портится на всех планах бытия.  
Астарот усмехнулся, но не стал курить. И скандалить. Он вообще выглядел непривычно умиротворенным и немного растерянным. Снова приперся просить совет?  
— Помнишь, ты хотел, чтобы твои ученые совершили какое-нибудь закрытие? — загадочно спросил он.  
— Ну, и дальше что? — с вызовом буркнул Адам.  
— Его совершил один некромант с Иварлидрея из другой реальности. Он закрыл парадигму несовершенства бытия.  
— Не может быть, — с недоверием возразил Адам, мгновенно просматривая образы, стоящие за этими словами. — Всегда существовали незыблемые законы. Невозможно вернуть утерянную душу. Невозможно возродиться, если потерял ее.  
Астарот пожал плечами.  
— Мальчишка, создавший мою реальность, вернул себе душу. Его любовь разделила обе наши души на двоих. До него я не видел этого. Он это изобрел. Потому что в это верил. Потому что не сомневался, что это работает. Он никогда не сомневался. А я не верил ни себе, ни ему. И делал его несчастным. Вселенная стремилась сделать нас счастливыми, потому что любила нас. А мы не поверили ей и разрушили ее. Что мы обрели взамен? Разве сейчас мы не в том же дерьме? Мы принесли его сюда. Мы принесем его куда угодно.  
— Ты предлагаешь мне в это поверить?! — взвился Адам, вскакивая с бревна и сверху вниз глядя на оставшегося сидеть Астарота. — Ты понимаешь, насколько чудовищна такая картина мира?!  
— Понимаю, — все с той же растерянно-смиренной интонацией ответил Правитель Ада. — Ведь тогда придется признать, что чудовищен не мир, а мы.  
Сжав кулаки, Адам нервно потоптался на одном месте, потом прошелся вдоль берега. Новая информация никак не ложилась в сознание. Противореча вообще всему. С чем он не готов был расстаться. Как не готов был признать себя мудаком вселенского масштаба.  
Он закричал истошным, почти звериным рыком, распугав всю живность вокруг. На траву капала кровь с давно уже распоротых когтями ладоней. Но эта боль даже на толику не заглушала ту, настоящую. Ужасную. Адскую. Боль осознания истины. От которой упорно бежало все население Вселенной, мечтая о том, что было изначально каждому дано.  
Он рухнул на землю, когда подкосились колени. И, запрокинув голову, смотрел вверх, на голубое бескрайнее небо. Которое он не создал. Которое взял с собой.  
Он прожил тысячелетия в заблуждении. И теперь невыносимо было начинать все сначала. От всего этого можно было сойти с ума. Как Астарот это выдержал? Почему он так спокойно и смиренно принял сотворенный ими ад?  
— Я никогда не пытался стать его достойным, — тихо улыбаясь, продолжал он говорить сам с собой. — Никогда не пытался понять. Никто из нас никогда ничего не пытался понять за пределами своей парадигмы. Мы заперлись за дверью своих убеждений. Потому что не понимали главного. Мы не понимали любви. Рожденное из любви не могло нести страдания. Кто-то из нас когда-нибудь создавал ребенка из своей любви? Я не видел такого. Может, потому, что не мог такое вообразить. Я многое не видел, существование чего отрицал. Не видел бытие после смерти. Не видел любви. Не видел чувств. Я анализировал. А он видел. Все видел. Мои чувства, мое будущее. Может, он их не видел, может, он их создал. Меня создал. Из любви. А я следовал за его мыслью. Я этого хотел. Мне мешал только страх. Страх, что случится нечто противоречащее моим убеждениям. Зачем мы все этого боялись? Зачем мы боялись разувериться в парадигме говна?  
Это ведь был риторический вопрос?  
— Тогда пришлось бы признать, что говно — это мы.  
Астарот встал с бревна и, задумчиво взглянув на небо, почесал в затылке. Он что, сказал все, что хотел? И собирался уйти, оставив с этим наедине?  
— Как мне, блять, с этим теперь жить?! — процедил Адам сквозь зубы, ощущая, как кровь все еще продолжает стекать сквозь сжатые пальцы.  
— У тебя есть возможность подумать над этим, — равнодушно отозвался Астарот. — А мне надо идти. Мне нужно попросить прощения. И сказать спасибо. Он слишком долго ждал, когда я пойму.  
Адам поднялся с колен только через несколько долгих минут. Ноги почти не держали. Поэтому он просто рухнул на бревно, не зная, куда вообще теперь идти и зачем. Все иллюзии пали. И чем прекраснее была правда, тем отвратительнее казался созданный им мир.  
Уронив голову на руки и уставившись пустым взглядом в землю, он не заметил, когда кто-то подошел. Но вздрогнул, едва чья-то рука коснулась волос. И резко поднял голову. Тот, кого он увидел перед собой, не должен был здесь существовать.  
Он отшатнулся непроизвольно и, подавшись назад, скатился с бревна, но не бросился бежать прочь от ужасного видения, а почему-то так и лежал, опираясь о землю локтями. И почему-то, когда ему протянули руку, он взялся за нее и позволил помочь себе встать. Страшнее, чем истина, все равно уже быть ничего не могло.  
Перед ним стоял Эсседес. И смотрел с теплотой, так и не отпустив его руку. Как такое было возможно? Он не смотрел на него так даже тогда, когда был еще жив.  
— Не бойся меня, — попросил он мягко. — Я многое успел переосмыслить.  
— Как? Где ты все это время находился? — выдавил Адам, ощущая пробежавшую по телу дрожь.  
— В твоей душе.  
— У меня нет души.  
— Ты помнил обо мне. Ты думал обо мне. Я чувствовал все, чем ты касался меня. Ты так меня и не похоронил.  
Почему Эсседес сейчас стоял здесь перед ним? Он был воплощением его мысли? Тем, чего Адам хотел?  
Это произошло именно сейчас. Когда рухнуло все старое, а новое пока так и не удалось осознать. Он ждал этого момента, чтобы воплотиться? Но в нем больше не ощущалось всеобъемлющей ненависти. Даже толики ее.  
Как это вообще работало? Не по законам его разума, а по велению его чувств?  
— Ты знаешь, что я думал о тебе? Ты знаешь, что я чувствовал к тебе?  
— Да. Я проживал с тобой все, что происходило. Я многое понял.  
— Что?  
— Что я хочу быть твоим отцом.  
Адам был уверен, что ослышался. Эсседес не мог сказать таких слов. Тысячелетия он копил в себе ненависть. Она не могла исчезнуть за несколько лет.  
— Ты до сих пор продолжаешь сравнивать меня с собой. Ты до сих пор определяешь мной свое бытие. Каждым своим поступком ты пытался спорить со мной. Доказывать, что я был неправ. Это заставляло тебя становиться лучше. Лучше меня. Во всем. Только в любви ты не научился быть лучше. Ты так и не обрел счастья. Как и я. Потому что это единственное, что невозможно делать назло.  
Смутное чувство смущения разлилось внутри от этой странной похвалы. Как будто Адам снова был ребенком. Которому вместо боли вдруг досталась милость. Он что, строил всю свою жизнь только ради этого? Только ради того, чтобы Эсседес положительно оценил его старания? Как это было глупо. Соперничать с тем, кто всегда был мертв. С его ненавистным образом в своей голове.  
— Я думал, что почувствую себя счастливым, если услышу от тебя это, — признался Адам слегка растерянно. — Но я чувствую себя дураком.  
Эсседес рассмеялся тихо и легко. И крепче сжал его ладонь. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза — одновременно похожие и совершенно разные. Они не были отцом и сыном. Они провели вместе мало времени. Но между ними было больше, чем ненависть. Желание что-то друг другу доказать.  
— Это хорошо, — улыбнулся Эсседес. — Значит, ты сможешь пойти дальше.  
Да. Они действительно несли все, чего искали, в самих себе.

Аэн стоял на руинах Эмиса. Не хотелось больше задавать кому-то вопросы. Хотелось увидеть все самому.  
Поэтому он целый день бродил по улицам. Уже стемнело, но решимости заглянуть в историю не стало больше. Он едва выдержал то, что уже узнал.  
Возможно, он так и не решился бы. Сегодня или даже в ближайшую тысячу лет.  
— Я был там, — заставил вздрогнуть голос Вестера. — Я все видел.  
Аэн обернулся. Вестер стоял позади, засунув руки в карманы. Его белая рубашка выделялась светлым пятном в ночной темноте.  
— Почему ты не рассказывал мне? Потому что «я не хотел этого знать»?  
— А ты считаешь, что хотел? Что был готов? Тебя свело с ума уже то, что ты просто обрел силу властелина реальности из-за мгновенной мутации, а не пришел к ней сам.  
Он был прав. И отец был прав. Но, закрывая глаза на правду, Аэн не заставлял ее исчезнуть. Это все равно существовало незаметно для него. Это влияло на него. Он лишал себя шанса это познать.  
— Тогда стоит ли мне знать сейчас?  
— Тебе решать. Я ничего не скажу, если ты не хочешь.  
У них с Вестером не было ничего общего. Противоположности. Противопоставленные друг другу. Материальное и духовное. Мыслитель и деятель. Объединившись, они действительно могли повернуть историю вспять?  
— Я хочу знать. Я хочу знать, кто это сделал с человечеством и зачем. И что такое на самом деле магия. И почему ее разделили надвое. Что вообще происходит. Где истина.  
— Истина в том, что все мы — властелины своей реальности. Я не избранный. Я не особенный. Мне не «просто повезло».  
— Кто правил в Эмисе?  
— Мой отец.  
Это было не менее ошеломляюще, чем вся предыдущая информация. Почему, какого черта Вестер никогда об этом не говорил? Кто вообще это знал? Юдифь? Эристис? Властелины реальности, которым всегда было плевать?  
— Я встретил своего отца в этой жизни, когда мне было около шестидесяти. Он сказал, что я верну равновесие в мир. Я не понимал тогда, что он имеет в виду. Я считал, он говорит о магах. Но он говорил обо всем человечестве.  
— Я ничего не понимаю, — признался Аэн. — Чего хотел твой отец?  
— Помешать навязать людям парадигму несовершенства бытия.  
— Тогда кто этим занимался?  
— Ты видел реальность, где убил Иллариона. Ты видел Аргуса и Райну. Ты видел, о чем я говорил с ними. В основном это были они.  
— Как?  
— Сейчас в некоторых государствах тоже существует круг советников. Они управляют не только народом, но и самим правителем. В большей или меньшей степени. Как тобой управляло Сообщество. Оно и тогда управляло моим отцом так же, как тобой.  
— Я убил Аргуса!  
— Что, по-твоему, это изменило?  
— Как это вообще работает?!  
— Думаешь, запрограммированная ими реальность рассыпалась, как только ты уничтожил их тела?  
— Зачем они это сделали?  
— Не всем нравится быть равными. Кто-то хочет возвыситься. В Раю произошло то же самое. И на Земле.  
— Но разве жрецы были властелинами реальности?  
— Во времена, когда я родился, уже нет.  
— Что значит «уже нет»?  
— Переродившись даже один раз, они теряли часть себя. Невозможно создавать реальность и не верить в нее. Они стали равны человечеству. Но все еще помнили, как работает мироздание. Это не мешало им постепенно терять контроль. Когда к власти пришел отец, он попытался не уничтожить их, а воспрепятствовать их программе реальности. Он погиб, я продолжил его дело. Они убили и меня.  
— В чем смысл? Почему он их не уничтожил? Есть ведь способы не позволить кому-то родиться снова, или в те времена о них не было известно?  
— Что произошло, когда они умерли окончательно?  
Черт. Гребаное мироздание. Какой выход оно вообще им оставило?  
— Это ведь твой отец написал об уничтожении чужого сознания. Еще в те времена. Там не существовало того, кто смог бы?  
— Отец считал, что это не поможет. И был прав. Ты это сделал. Ты видишь разницу?  
— Тогда что мы должны сделать? Что поможет?  
Вестер не ответил. Он поднял голову к небу, охватывая взглядом бескрайнее звездное пространство. Он умел задумываться в самые неподходящие моменты. И оставался совершенно спокоен, тогда как Аэн сгорал от нетерпения.  
— Две тысячи двадцать первый год от сотворения. Сто семьдесят второй день. Посмотри.

***

Здесь было не на что смотреть. Что Вестер вообще имел в виду? По улицам спокойно прогуливались горожане. Аргус писал что-то, запершись в своем кабинете. Вестер шел по саду вместе со своей семьей. Он выглядел задумчивым, как и всегда. И, присутствуя рядом физически, напрочь отсутствовал психически.  
Все же, Эмис был очень красивым городом. Светлым, полным зеленых садов, озер и фонтанов. И счастливых людей. Что, черт возьми, с ним было не так?  
От созерцания местных красот отвлекли знакомые интонации. Райна — это точно была она, хоть и выглядела сейчас иначе — поднесла Вестеру кувшин. Какого черта она была служанкой? Жрица? Или она еще не была жрицей?  
Страшная догадка пронзила разум. Так вот что Вестер решил показать — день своей смерти. Но почему?  
Яд подействовал не сразу. Во время дальнейшей прогулки Вестер присел на скамью — ему сделалось дурно. Юдифь обеспокоенно спросила, что случилось. Но ответить он уже не смог — тело не слушалось.  
На это не хотелось смотреть. Но суть была и не в этом.  
Никто ничего не сделал. Так же, как и тогда, когда аналогичным образом погиб его отец. Никто, кроме одной-единственной женщины. Его матери.  
Она тайком пробралась в кабинет Аргуса, никому не сообщив, куда направляется. На город опускалась ночь, а Аргус все записывал что-то. Когда она вошла, обозначив свое присутствие громким хлопком двери, он поднял голову, совершенно не меняя выражения лица.  
— Верина Реймонд, — то ли поприветствовал, то ли констатировал он. — С чем пожаловали?  
— Ты знаешь, и не делай вид, что ты тут ни при чем, — с холодной яростью ответила женщина. — Я вижу тебя насквозь.  
— О чем вы? — продолжал валять дурака жрец.  
Верина бросила тратить время на бесполезный диалог и перешла к решительным действиям. В один прыжок добравшись до Аргуса и забравшись на письменный стол, она приставила нож к его горлу. Она была настроена серьезно — но он даже не пошевелился, продолжая смотреть на нее с полнейшим равнодушием. Она не могла причинить ему вреда или он не боялся умереть?  
— Тебе придется искоренить весь наш род на пути к власти, — прошипела Верина.  
— Я уже работаю над этим, — спокойно ответил Аргус.  
Прежде, чем она перерезала ему горло, он материализовал в руке меч, пронзивший ее грудь. Ее последней мыслью было, что против идеи есть только одно реальное оружие — другая идея. И никакими, даже самыми острыми, клинками ее не победить.

***

— Бытие всегда было индикатором творимого нами. Все смотрели на него, но никто так и не понял, как оно работает. Зла не становится меньше, если его победить злом. Зло можно победить, только превратив в добро.  
— Я ничего не понял, — в очередной раз с досадой повторил Аэн. — Ты говоришь о высоких материях, об эфемерных вещах, ты вкладываешь в слова смысл, который понятен только тебе. Объясни конкретнее.  
— Не важно, кто умирает. Важно, что существует смерть.  
— Ты предлагаешь рассказать людям правду? Ты считаешь, это то, что сработает?  
— Если мы постараемся, это сработает. Все зависит от нас.  
Именно этого они хотели когда-то. Вместе пройти этот путь. Вернуть людям правду. Вернуть людям самих себя. Прекратить распри и войны. Сделать планету счастливой.  
Для этого стоило пройти через годы пустоты и потерянности. Узнать то, от чего можно было сойти с ума. Чтобы обрести себя в этот день и час. Чтобы наконец осознать, что стал тем, кем всегда хотел быть.


	17. Глава 17. Я буду счастлив

Арей любил дни, когда выбирался из однообразных стен Ада на другие планеты. Правитель Ада нечасто позволял подобной милости, хоть расстояния и не имели для него значения. Он говорил, что может путешествовать не только в пространстве, но и во времени. Что знает будущее и претворяет в реальность то, которое выбирает. Его могущество казалось беспредельным. Но у самого повелителя был вполне видимый, сразу бросающийся в глаза предел.  
На этот раз Арей добрался до города. И теперь сидел в баре, наблюдая за местными. Эти люди не знали его. Не относились к нему враждебно. Им было наплевать. Очень не хватало этого чувства в Аду, где невозможно было затеряться в толпе. Где каждый ненавидел за привилегированность. И норовил сделать гадость исподтишка, зная, что он не станет жаловаться и просить защиты. Что стерпит. Не сможет противостоять.  
Фактически он не был пленником. Может, для самого себя и Правителя Ада. Для остальных он был новым дьяволом. Новым правителем. И обладал властью ими повелевать. Вот только совершенно не имел на это желания. Ему хотелось только, чтобы они не трогали его.  
Здесь к нему никто не приставал. Только улыбчивая девушка-бармен периодически спрашивала, не хочет ли он чего-нибудь еще. И подливала в бокал какого-то местного алкоголя. От которого разум оставался ясным, но появлялось чувство легкости. Такое необходимое и приятное. В этом тихом и уютном месте вообще было очень приятно находиться. Пусть и всего один вечер. Жаль, конечно, что Арей не мог возвращаться сюда всегда, когда пожелает.  
Он сам не заметил, как разговорился с барменшей. Она была вполне симпатичной девушкой с каштановыми волосами, густо ниспадающими на плечи. Веселой, приветливой. Примерно его возраста. Возможно, со стороны это выглядело, как заигрывание. Но ни у одного из них не возникало мысли об этом.  
— Я Дженна, — представилась она, улыбаясь.  
— Арей.  
— Я подрабатываю здесь, коплю на образование. Мечтаю стать медсестрой. А ты? Почему сидишь здесь и пьешь один?  
Арей неопределенно пожал плечами. То ли алкоголь ударил в голову, то ли просто было плевать, что о нем подумают инопланетяне, которых он видит в первый и последний раз в жизни. Но он ответил:  
— Я живу на космическом корабле размером с целую страну, который летает меж звезд. В детстве меня похитил тот, кто там правит. И сделал своим наследником.  
Он не ожидал, что ему поверят. Но Дженна вполне серьезно и заинтересованно смотрела на него. Кажется, она хотела выслушать эту историю. И он рассказал. О том, каково балансировать на грани и тут же падать за грань. О том, как сложно определиться, что чувствуешь — счастье или тоску. Любовь или ненависть. Хочешь сделать его счастливым или убить.  
— Он не ограничивает меня. Я могу бывать здесь или где-то еще, кроме Земли.  
— Что такое Земля?  
— Это моя родная планета. Я не был там уже десять лет.  
— А какой он вообще?  
— Он... Он высокий, у него холодные глаза. Он всегда в золоте. Его лицо не отражает эмоций. У него спокойный и ровный голос, который он никогда не повышает. Потому что никогда не выходит из себя. Я ненавижу в нем эту холодность, но одновременно она привлекает меня.  
— А есть в нем что-то, что ты однозначно любил бы?  
— Есть. Его интересы. Его знания. Иногда, когда мы говорим о науке и искусстве, в нем проглядывает что-то настоящее. Что-то большее, чем маска ледяного повелителя. Живое. Теплое. Это так нужно мне. Мне хорошо с ним, когда он такой.  
— Ты не знаешь, какой он настоящий? Ты боишься, что ошибаешься? Что любишь воображаемый образ?  
Удивительно — как точно эта девушка угадала его чувства. Она была такой проницательной. С ней хотелось поговорить подольше. Это могло принести огромную пользу.  
— Да. Ты думаешь, есть способ убедиться наверняка, кто он такой?  
— Если твоя мысль сильнее, то он такой, каким ты его видишь, — загадочно улыбнулась Дженна.  
Что она об этом знала? Откуда? Как? Он не успел спросить.  
— Кажется, он пришел за тобой, — произнесла она прежде, чем он сказал хоть слово.  
Арей обернулся к дверям. Черт, он ведь совсем забыл о времени. Напился, заболтался и забыл. Напрочь. Он сидел здесь уже около часа после заката. Хотя должен был выйти на пустырь еще до.  
Правитель Ада явился в человеческий бар прямо в доспехах, не потрудившись заморочиться условностями. И теперь все пялились на него, не стесняясь. А его ледяной взгляд насквозь прожигал только одного.  
От этого каждый раз становилось страшно. Повелитель не хотел находиться на этой планете. Тем более, встречать местных. Но он пришел сюда из-за него. Он вынужден был прийти.  
Арей боялся сделать шаг навстречу. Ему и не пришлось.  
Какой-то человек, все это время весело бухающий в компании нескольких девиц, вскочил из-за стола и направился к Правителю Ада. Они были знакомы? Ситуация только ухудшалась с каждым мгновением.  
Подвыпивший человек вполне ловко атаковал, материализовывая в руке меч. Демон? Это становилось интересным.  
Впервые Арею довелось видеть Правителя Ада в сражении с кем-то такого же уровня. Или не такого же? Он слишком легко уходил от выпадов. Только столы и стулья ломались от ударов меча, когда нападающий мазал мимо цели. И все же это было очень зрелищно.  
Оказалось, что шипы на золотых доспехах не только эффектно выглядели, но и эффективно пригождались в бою. Способные удлиняться и принимать любую форму, они помогали наносить меткие и точные удары практически любой частью тела. Правитель Ада так и не материализовал никакого оружия — ему достаточно было шипов.  
Народ уже давно разбежался кто куда. Дженна залегла под барной стойкой. А Арей так и стоял, растерявшись, посреди бара. Не зная, что предпринять. Он чувствовал себя виноватым. Ведь если бы он не профукал время, за ним бы не пришли в ненавистное место, где оказалось полно врагов.  
Повелитель так и не перекинулся с нападавшим ни словом. И невозможно было понять, в чем причина их спонтанной драки. Но он лишь защищался. И ни разу не атаковал сам.  
— Это твой? — внезапно спросил нападающий, остановившись и искоса взглянув на Арея.  
— Это твой внук, — спокойно ответил Правитель Ада, не утруждая себя ложью. И заставляя растеряться уже двоих.  
— Он похож на Лилит, — хрипло выдавил незнакомец. — Это...  
Прежде, чем он договорил, Правитель Ада вырубил его мощным ударом кулака в челюсть. И подхватил, не позволив упасть.  
— За мной, — скомандовал он, направляясь к выходу.  
Но перед тем, как уйти, бросил деньги на стол. Спеша за ним, Арей заметил краем глаза, что там гораздо больше, чем пропила целая толпа алкашей за этот вечер. Повелитель решил расплатиться за учиненный погром?  
Наверное, сейчас стоило помалкивать. Но Арей не удержался от вопроса.  
— Ты знаешь моего деда. По отцу или по матери?  
— Он твой единственный дед.  
Правда? Забавно.  
— Кто он такой?  
— Правитель Рая.  
— Тогда что он делал здесь?  
— Пил и снимал людей.  
— Зачем?  
Вместо ответа на этот глупейший вопрос Правитель Ада произнес, остановившись у края леса:  
— Ты не должен этого помнить. Он тоже.  
Арей слишком хорошо понимал, что сейчас произойдет. А потому как можно скорее выпалил:  
— Стой! Если я все равно забуду... Ответь мне на один вопрос.  
Правитель Ада позволил говорить скупым кивком.  
— Почему ты его не атаковал?  
— Потому что я против насилия.  
— Тогда почему ты избиваешь меня? И разве мне не полагается наказание за то, что я не пришел вовремя? Я поломал твои планы.  
— Я лицемерно считаю, что это стоит того.  
Как он должен был понимать этот ответ? Как это вообще можно было понять?  
— Я не стану тебя наказывать на этот раз. Потому что ты ничего не вспомнишь.  
— Нет. Не стирай воспоминание о том, что было в баре до того, как ты пришел. Это важно для меня. Я говорил там с девушкой. Она сказала то, что я должен обдумать.  
— С девушкой, — слегка усмехнулся Правитель Ада. — Ты даже не представляешь, кого встретил.  
— Кто она такая?  
— Дженна Нибер. Алеона Альбер. Юдифь. У нее много имен. Она знала меня когда-то. Но не узнала теперь. Я иначе выгляжу. Она почти ничего не помнит.  
— У тебя с ней что-то было?  
— Во всех ее жизнях у нее был только один мужчина. А у него — она одна.  
— Мне показалось, она знает... больше, чем человек.  
— Так и есть. Ведь она не человек.  
— У меня есть еще один вопрос... Последний. Но я хочу, чтобы ты ответил честно. Я все равно не вспомню твой ответ.  
— Ты можешь спрашивать. У нас есть время. Сюда еще долго никто не придет.  
— А этот... дед?  
— Он не очнется, пока я не позволю.  
Правитель Ада держал его на руках все это время. Но, решив, что разговор затянется, расположил под деревом, прислонив к стволу.  
В голове этот вопрос звучал немного иначе. Но, волнуясь, Арей сформулировал его так, как подсказала случайность.  
— Если бы ты мог прожить со мной одну жизнь, любую, а потом стереть мне память и вернуться к задуманной программе... Какой была бы эта жизнь?  
Арей впервые видел на лице Правителя Ада такое выражение. Болезненно-растерянное. Даже немного... яростное. Протестующее. Словно что-то отчаянно боролось внутри него.  
Он заставил растаять массивные доспехи, оставшись в простых штанах и рубашке. И, сунув одну руку в карман, другой нервно почесал в затылке, взлохмачивая всегда зализанные назад волосы. Избегая смотреть Арею в глаза. Как, как один вопрос заставил мгновенно измениться его и внутренне и внешне? Это и была его истинная суть?  
— Я не смогу ответить на этот вопрос, — наконец произнес он с горечью, так и не решившись встретиться взглядом. — Если я воображу на него ответ, моя программа никогда не свершится.  
— Ты боишься, что это более правильно, чем уже помысленное тобой?  
— Иди сюда.  
Он протягивал руку. Когда Арей осторожно приблизился, ожидая подвоха, Правитель Ада просто прижал его к себе, утыкаясь носом в мягкие волосы. Ему жутко хотелось закурить.  
— Я не хочу забывать это, — тихо прошептал Арей, вцепляясь в его рубашку и зарываясь в нее лицом. — Не хочу. Я не должен это забывать. Я не должен проживать реальность, для которой нужно, чтобы я это забыл.  
Звезды расплывались, сливаясь в один сплошной комок непрерывного света. Темный лес протестующе гудел. Свежий, студеный воздух наполнял легкие каким-то неестественным, невыносимым жаром. Арей наверняка чувствовал слезы, падающие ему на макушку. Но не шевелился и ничего не говорил.  
— Ты можешь стереть воспоминания, — произнес он лишь через несколько долгих, трепетно-быстротечных, прекрасных минут. — Но тебе никогда не удастся стереть чувства. Любой твой взгляд, любое движение, ветер, звезды, звук, запах — все напомнит. Я не буду знать. Я буду чувствовать, где истина. Я найду ее снова, даже если ты заберешь ее у меня.  
Больше всего на свете хотелось поверить ему. Больше всего на свете хотелось, чтобы он оказался прав.

***

Он сидел на холме. Весь в черном, как в детстве. Только белоснежные седые волосы напоминали о том, сколько воды утекло с тех пор.  
Мрачный и задумчивый мальчишка. С мудростью мироздания в темных глазах. Он так изменился с тех пор. Но главное в нем осталось неизменным.  
Астарот просто встал вдали и смотрел ему в затылок. Долго, зная, что он чувствует взгляд. Но никто из них не делал ни единого движения. Время застыло для них двоих.  
Арей всегда делал шаг вперед, когда Астарот не решался. И тащил за собой. Он думал за них двоих. Он действовал за них двоих. Он построил эту реальность. И страдал от того, что, несмотря на все это, был совершенно одинок.  
Астарот никогда не понимал его замысла. Его чувств. Его стремлений. Он был дураком, неспособным позволить себе охватить мыслью такую информацию. И даже сейчас не был уверен, что понял достаточно. Ему ведь каждый раз казалось, что этого достаточно. И каждый раз это оказывалось не так.  
Он все же подошел к Арею, когда тот встал и зашагал прочь. Все еще не зная, что следует сделать. Стоило быть искренним — но что это на самом деле значило? Он никогда этого не знал.  
— Позволь сказать, — попросил он, беря дьявола за руку.  
И, повинуясь внутреннему импульсу, встал на колени, припадая к его ладони губами. А потом утыкаясь в нее щекой. Как же прекрасно было просто чувствовать его. Холодную кожу, кровь, бегущую по жилам от сердца. Хотелось расцеловать все его тело. Но гораздо больше хотелось окутать любовью его душу. Какого черта Астарот даже не пытался научиться? Он должен был сделать его счастливым. Это была его вина. Потому что он снова решил, что неспособен на это. Как удобно было оправдывать этим свое нежелание эволюционировать. Свое бездействие. Свою неблагодарность. Он пользовался дарованным, но ни черта не отдавал взамен. Может, он и не был предателем. Может, он был всего лишь дураком.  
— Говори, — ответил Арей через пару минут, убедившись, что он не спешит продолжать. Но у Астарота не находилось слов. То, что он хотел сказать, никак в них не укладывалось. Он их уже говорил. Это ничего не меняло. Разве изменило бы теперь?  
Он поднялся, заглянув Арею в глаза растерянно и слегка виновато. Безмолвно прося прощения за то, что не хватило компетентности, чтобы об этом сказать. Что он не смог даже такой малости. Потому что, даже начиная осознавать свои чувства, так и не научился о них говорить.  
— Мне всегда было легче выражать свои чувства через музыку, — тихо произнес Астарот, сжимая его руку. — Это выходило искренне. В обход моих блокировок. Это все еще мой единственный способ что-то тебе сказать от настоящего себя.  
— Говори, — повторил Арей.  
Как же безупречно выглядело его лицо с этими острыми чертами и хорошо очерченными скулами. Там, во Вселенной Бога, у него были впалые щеки и худое тело. Кажущееся болезненным и хрупким. Теперь он окреп, и даже рубашка не скрывала рельефа его мускулов. Астарот давно уже чувствовал себя тщедушным дрыщем рядом с ним, так и не пожелав как-то менять свой внешний облик. Но это не мешало им любоваться.  
Астарот отпустил его руку и, отойдя на пару шагов, присел на траву, материализовывая гитару и пытаясь сосредоточиться. Нервничая, он с трудом понимал, что делает. Но пальцы находили струны сами. И музыка лилась из самой души.

В вихре бренного бытия  
Я искал свет души твоей.  
Велика была боль моя —  
Только ничего я не знал о ней.

Я искал что-то в пустоте,  
Обретая лишь груз вины.  
Так упорен в своей слепоте,  
Так уверен в исходе войны.

Но внутри меня, в сердце ничего  
Разрасталась серая тоска.  
Мне казалось, все вокруг мертво,  
Но я почему-то жив пока.

Я полюбил, но не понял, что чувствую.  
Пустота застилала глаза.  
Я обезумел в своем бесчувствии.  
Я не видел, как разразилась гроза.

Я никогда не искал спасения.  
Мне не хотелось ни в чем покаяться.  
Я никогда не просил прощения.  
Я не знал — пустота разрастается.

Мальчишка с темными глазами  
И удивительно светлой мечтой.  
Я печаль твою омыл слезами.  
Ты кровью расплатился со мной.

Я так и не поверил в счастье.  
Я так и не доверился тебе.  
Но все же был над чувствами не властен  
И проиграл в этой борьбе.

Прости мой извращенный разум.  
Прости, что я отверг любовь.  
Я понял это, но не сразу —  
И был прощен тобою вновь.

Я не заслуживаю то, что для меня не существует —  
Но ты помыслил это для меня.  
Теперь твоя реальность торжествует.  
Душа — в плену холодного огня.

Ты поделил на двоих неделимое.  
Ты постоянно творил чудеса.  
Ты достигал невыполнимого.  
Ты потрясал небеса.

В плену пустоты и бренности  
Я просто боялся жить.  
Я убежден был в нерушимой неизменности.  
А ты продолжал творить.

Пронеслась твоя мечта через столетия.  
Через догмы, разбивая постулаты бытия.  
Чтобы здесь теперь, в раю соцветия,  
Чистоты напиться у ручья.

Я теперь хотел бы, оглянувшись,  
Возвратиться в прошлое, когда  
Шел вперед, ни разу ты не обернувшись,  
Без сомнений за собой ведя меня.

Я хотел бы встать с тобою рядом.  
Поддержать тебя, когда ты падал, но вставал.  
Я сдавался, создавая себе слово «надо».  
Ты страдал, но все равно меня прощал.

Ты сказал, что этот путь прошли мы вместе.  
Умолчав, что ты прошел его за нас двоих.  
Я не знаю, был ли ты со мною честен.  
Сомневался ли в способностях моих.

Ты хотел спасти меня от смерти разума.  
От холодной пустоты небытия.  
Душу будоражил фразами,  
Но сразила тело длань твоя.

Я уходил все дальше,  
Сколько бы ты ни спасал.  
Если б я понял раньше...  
Сколько ты этого ждал!

Я верил, что недостоин.  
И мысль разбивала мечты.  
Но ты, одинокий воин,  
Меня спас из темноты.

Протягивал руку в надежде,  
Что я за нее ухвачусь.  
Что мир воцарится, как прежде.  
Что счастию я научусь.

Прости мой отравленный разум.  
Прости, что не понял любви.  
Чувства, не видные глазу,  
Сквозь панцирь из льда не прошли.

Но лед раскололся, как только  
Увидел я суть бытия.  
Я был ошарашен настолько,  
Что сущность проснулась моя.

Вышло так сбивчиво и нескладно. Слишком неудачно для такого момента. Это было признание всей его жизни — неужели он даже это не смог сделать нормально? Это было так в его стиле.  
Астарот тяжело вздохнул, так и не подняв глаз на Арея. Каким вообще способом он смог бы достаточно точно сформулировать, что к нему чувствует? Был ли такой способ вообще?  
— Я хочу понять твою мысль, — произнес он устало. — Я хочу стать тебе равным. Хочу, чтобы тебе больше не приходилось тащить меня за собой. Чтобы мы шли рядом, держась за руки. В одну и ту же сторону. Мне нравится это стремление. Я начну верить, что способен быть достойным тебя.  
Арей молча подошел и сел рядом. Не пытаясь прикоснуться или встретиться взглядом. Он ждал чего-то еще?  
И что-то еще действительно хотелось сказать.  
— Я всегда просил прощения за то, что считал твоим страданием. И никогда не видел, что причиняет тебе боль на самом деле. Я никогда не боролся за твою мечту. За созданную тобой реальность. За твою светлую, всемогущую любовь. Ты совершал для меня невозможное. А я пользовался этим. Я ничего в тебе не понимал. Я не понимал даже самого себя. Ты всегда думал за нас двоих. Я требовал любить меня дураком, таким, какой я есть. Но ты любил. А мне было плевать, что это причиняет тебе боль. Что я не должен отстаивать свое право причинять тебе боль. И должен стремиться стать лучше. Я все взвалил на тебя, хотя и так никогда не брал на себя ничего. Все, что ты повторял мне всю мою жизнь — «Ты способен быть тем, кем захочешь, жить так, как захочешь, только поверь самому себе и своим настоящим желаниям, которых ты боишься». «Не бойся быть самим собой, не подстраивай себя под парадигму, построй парадигму под себя». Я не понимал, о чем ты вообще. Это не мой уровень мышления. Ты потрясающий, ты удивительный, меня всегда восхищало это в тебе. Но я просто смотрел, я просто пользовался. Я не пытался поучаствовать в твоем прекрасном сотворении. Я его только тормозил. Прости меня. Прости, что мешал делать меня счастливым. Нас обоих. Что вообще не мыслил ничего кроме пустоты для нас двоих. Я буду слушать себя. Я буду верить, что я способен на все. Я эволюционирую до твоего уровня. Я пойму все, что ты помыслил. Я перестану быть отражением твоей любви. Я сгенерирую для тебя свою. Чтобы одарить тебя теплом, которым ты меня одарил.  
— Я принимаю твое обещание, — ответил наконец Арей.  
Его голос звучал ровно и спокойно. И невозможно было понять, что это на самом деле значит для него.  
Астарот прижал его руку к своей груди. Он чувствовал — у него получится. Это будет его первое прекрасное сотворение. Совершенное ради Арея. Ради любви.  
Ощутив сотрясший их бытие импульс, Арей непроизвольно вонзил когти в кожу Астарота. И, отняв руку, слизнул с пальцев кровь, изменившую вкус.  
— Пусть это будут не просто слова, — с мольбой и надеждой заглядывая ему в глаза, произнес Астарот. — Пусть это будет мое доказательство, что я верю в то, о чем говорю.  
Он уничтожил свою душу, чтобы избавиться от страха. Но теперь понял, что бояться стоило совсем не этого.  
Неужели он правда оказался способен на сотворение новой души?  
Он все еще не понимал, как все это работает. Почему без души становишься инвалидом. Что такое важное разрываешь, отказываясь от нее. Но Арей подарил свою душу, чтобы к нему вернулось сторицей. А не просто выбросил, как дурак. Он всегда поступал несоизмеримо мудрей.  
— Я не боюсь тебя, — порывисто выдохнул Астарот, подбираясь к нему ближе. Но все еще не решаясь обнять. — Я никогда больше не создам нам страдание своим страхом. Я не стану разрушать твою программу нашего бытия. Я стану совершенствовать ее.  
Арей сам подался вперед, припадая к губам. Вновь соединяя навечно души. Да, это действительно было гораздо красноречивее слов. Доказательство решимости. Готовности бороться за любовь.  
Когда Арей отстранился, улыбка озарила его лицо. Легкая, светлая, как будто тяжкая ноша в одно мгновение свалилась с его плеч. В последнее время он всегда оставался мрачен. Как же все заклокотало внутри, когда он наконец улыбнулся вновь.  
Арей улыбался из-за него. Значит, он мог творить такое. Творить его счастье. Сам. И это оказалось так просто. Но как безмерно сложен был путь.  
В глазах Арея плескалось затаенное счастье. Этого момента он ждал. Все признания в любви, все обещания относительно нее — все это не звучало всерьез по сравнению с тем, что Астарот сотворил сейчас. С осознанностью. Впервые в жизни. Впервые в жизни понимая, что делает и зачем. И что это значит.  
— Как бы ты ни выглядел, я всегда нахожу в этом красоту, — с трепетным благоговением шепнул он, касаясь ладонью щеки Арея. — Спасибо за то, что сотворил для меня прекрасный рай. Я начну ценить его. Прости. За все прости.  
— Я не вмешивался в течение твоей программы. Ты помыслил себе смерть. Я дал тебе смерть. Но ты решил, что на этом все должно будет закончиться. А все только начиналось.  
О да. Как же искусно он провернул все это. С ювелирной точностью. Это было достойно величайшего восхищения. И благодарности.  
— Я ни на мгновение не отпускал тебя, — усмехнулся Арей с каким-то странным блеском в глазах. — Мне нравилось это ощущение чего-то родного, ставшего частью моей личности. Мне нравилось об этом говорить. Даже когда мне казалось, что у меня остался только образ палача, я не хотел его отдавать.  
Ему было невыносимо тяжело жить в подвешенном состоянии. Не зная, что происходит. И как к этому отнестись. Он понимал все. Понимал программу. Но знать и проживать — было несоизмеримо.  
— Мой первый секс мне даже не запомнился. В нем не было ничего особенного. Ничего, о чем я мечтал. Мы не лежали, обнявшись, прильнув друг к другу обнаженными телами. Не целовали друг друга. Не ласкали. Я просто поймал какую-то девушку, чтобы избить и прикончить. И почувствовал, что могу зайти дальше. Мне было противно. А после я чувствовал опустошенность. Наверное, мне до сих пор жаль, что я изначально не знал, как по-другому. Как это может быть, если воплотились бы мечты.  
— Если бы я позволил себе это, все рухнуло бы.  
— Я знаю. Жаль, что не позволил. Что не рухнуло.  
Жаль. Было столько моментов. Столько возможностей. Когда они оба этого хотели. И оба не смогли переступить черту.

***

Правитель Ада вошел, когда Арей был слишком увлечен экспериментом в лаборатории, чтобы заметить его. Только наконец отвлекшись, Арей осознал, что все это время повелитель терпеливо дожидался, пока он закончит, и не мешал.  
— Давно ты здесь стоишь?  
— О, не беспокойся, — улыбнулся Правитель Ада. — Мне нравится наблюдать, как ты занимаешься наукой. Ты прекрасен в порыве вдохновения.  
Эта похвала вгоняла в краску. Но Арей не собирался представать перед кем-то смущенным. По нему вообще не должно было быть видно, что он чувствует. Никому.  
— Отец никогда не испытывал интереса к биомеханике, — ответил он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал непринужденно. — А в хижине в лесу не было возможности проводить какие-то опыты. Здесь у меня появилась возможность, которой не было там.  
— Да, в детстве у меня тоже было не так много возможностей заниматься наукой, как мне хотелось бы, — понимающе согласился Правитель Ада. — Мы можем поработать над чем-нибудь вместе. Но чуть позже.  
Да, он ведь не просто так сюда пришел.  
— Что ты хотел?  
Повелитель взял за руку. И, поднеся ее к своему лицу, вонзил клыки в запястье, прокусывая его до крови. Которая тут же хлынула в подставленную пробирку. В этой процедуре не было ничего привлекательного. Эротичного или хотя бы просто приятного. Но после, когда, получив кровь, Правитель Ада зализывал рану, прикасаясь к ней мягким языком, Арей все же мог этим насладиться. Ради этого стоило потерпеть любой дискомфорт.  
Повелитель взял за подбородок, заставив встретиться взглядом. От ощущения его холодных пальцев, от самого этого покровительственного жеста по телу каждый раз пробегала мимолетная, приятная дрожь. Казалось, сейчас он прикоснется к губам, вовлекая в жесткий и властный поцелуй. Но он просто разжал пальцы и отпустил. Какое же это каждый раз было разочарование.  
— Я собирался на одну планету. Отправишься со мной?  
Что ж, это предложение звучало неплохо. Если это был не Иварлидрей, они могли провести день вместе. Это всегда стоило того.  
На этой планете Арей оказался впервые. Как и всегда, Правитель Ада переместил их в чистое поле, чтобы не смущать внезапным появлением местных жителей. И несколько километров пришлось прогуляться пешком. Под палящими солнечными лучами. Это утомляло и выматывало. Арей давно уже снял рубашку, но это мало чем помогло. Зато повелитель, похоже, вообще не ведал усталости. Было бы не слишком удивительно, если бы он преодолел это расстояние в тяжелых доспехах. Но, оказавшись здесь, он сразу принял наиболее приемлемый облик. Здешние люди ничего не знали об инопланетянах. Не стоило выдавать себя.  
— Ты когда-нибудь устаешь? — не выдержал Арей спустя час пути. И зачем повелитель вообще переместился настолько далеко от какой-нибудь цивилизации? Зачем хотел попасть сюда?  
— Я не устаю физически, — ответил Правитель Ада. — Но и ты не должен уставать в таких обстоятельствах. Раньше не должен был.  
Арей гнал от себя эту мысль, но теперь вполне явственная догадка заставила помрачнеть. С недавних пор он был инвалидом без души. Почти как обычный человек.  
— Я не могу больше! — взорвался Арей, едва подумав об этом. И принялся стягивать с себя майку. Он бы с удовольствием разделся полностью — настолько невыносима была жара.  
— Нет, — запретил Правитель Ада. — И рубашку тебе придется надеть. Мы почти пришли. На твоих плечах видны следы от плети.  
Арей рванулся к нему, больше всего на свете желая только врезать по хладнокровной морде. Но повелитель перехватил за запястья и с прежним спокойствием возвестил:  
— Не сейчас. За этим холмом будет заправка. Оттуда мы поедем на транспорте. Но перед этим передохнем.  
Лучше бы он побил. Побил и понес на руках. Чем заставлять идти дальше. За это Арей ненавидел его больше, чем за что-либо еще.  
Наверное, не стоило вообще с ним идти.  
На заправке было так же тихо и пустынно, как в поле. Зато там наконец обнаружилась спасительная тень и мягкий диван. Повелитель о чем-то поговорил с единственным обитателем этого места, а потом присел рядом, ставя на стол бокал с напитком.  
— Алкогольный коктейль. Холодный. Пей.  
Откуда у него были деньги каждой планеты, каждой страны? Каждый раз. В любом случае, даже такое проявление заботы оказалось очень кстати. Хотя продолжать дальнейший путь уже не было ни желания, ни сил.  
Очень многое хотелось высказать. И здесь Арей не рисковал за это получить.  
— Ты сделал это со мной, — прошипел он приглушенным полушепотом, стараясь, чтобы его голос не был слышен человеку. Но тот уже ушел по своим делам, оставив их наедине. — Ты ничего от меня не оставил. Ты вообще понимаешь, каково это? Ты помнишь, каково быть обычным демоном? Вряд ли — и тогда ты точно даже не представляешь себе, каково быть таким, как я сейчас.  
— Я хотел бы узнать. Сравнить.  
— Ты думаешь, что сможешь понять, сравнив состав моей крови до и после? Ты думаешь, все на свете можно так понять?  
— Я не думал, что деградация начнется так быстро. Что тебе будет так тяжело идти.  
Хотелось разбить бокал об его лицо. Хотелось разрыдаться и сломать с психу пару стульев. Но Арей только отвернулся, не в силах выносить его равнодушный взгляд. После того, что случилось, они отдалились безвозвратно. Всесильное сверхсущество больше не имело ничего общего с калекой без души.  
Еще не зажили рубцы с прошлого наказания. Но впереди уже явственно маячило очередное. А сдерживаться становилось все сложней.  
— Раньше они заживали быстрее, — мрачно процедил он вслух. И с такой силой сжал бокал, что тот все-таки треснул в руке.  
— Возможно, дальше будет хуже, — прозвучал над ухом бесцветный и равнодушный голос Правителя Ада.  
Это правда все, что он мог об этом сказать?  
Арей нервно рассмеялся. Он почти не чувствовал боль. Взяв его руку, повелитель принялся вынимать впившиеся в нее осколки. В его прикосновениях больше не было ничего приятного. Они были бережными и аккуратными. И исцеляли раны, не оставляя даже следов. Но все, чего хотелось — чтобы он поскорее закончил. И отстал.  
— Это последний раз, когда ты путешествуешь на планеты. Со мной или без меня. Для тебя это слишком тяжело.  
— Ты потащил меня черте куда, — огрызнулся Арей. — Материализуйся мы в паре метров от заправки, хоть кто-нибудь заметил бы нас?  
— Дело не в этом.  
— Ты хотел прогуляться и поставить надо мной эксперимент? Ты же всегда это делаешь. Или ты просто хотел посмотреть, как я помучаюсь?  
Арей ведь никогда еще не говорил так с ним. Так бесцеремонно, непочтительно. С откровенным наездом. И его, похоже, совсем не собирались за это бить. Он что, стал настолько жалким? Настолько жалким, что его даже не хотели бить?  
— Тебе стоит выпить еще.  
Повелитель снова игнорировал все его чувства. Все слова. Все, что не вписывалось в его программу и требовало какой-то реакции. Ебаный мудак.  
Он отравил всю его жизнь серой усталостью. Он сделал невыносимыми и страдание, и любовь.  
Наверное, именно в этот день Арей выбрал ненависть. Именно в этот день склонил к ней чашу весов. И начал новый этап реальности. Начал забывать, как чувствуется любовь.  
Астароту было плевать на его боль. На его страдания. На него самого. Он не стоил любви. Арей начал оценивать свои чувства. Это никогда так не работало. Этот торг не мог оставить любовь в живых.  
Когда он немного отдохнул, они поехали в город. Правитель Ада усадил за руль, а себе оставил возможность смотреть по сторонам, не отвлекаясь на дорогу. Впрочем, иногда он все же наблюдал за его манерой вождения. И, кажется, оставался доволен.  
— Они отличаются от земных, но тебе главное понимать принцип. Если понимаешь, то разберешься с любым человеческим транспортом. Он работает примерно одинаково на всех планетах. Что-то иное можно изобрести только при ином образе мышления. Биомеханика, например, есть только у нас.  
— Зачем мне это вообще, если я больше не спущусь ни на одну планету?  
Повелитель не ответил. Всю оставшуюся дорогу он молчал и смотрел на мелькавшие, остающиеся позади леса и поля.

***

— Это ты научил меня ездить пьяным за рулем, — усмехнулся Арей. — Пьяным, уставшим и злым.  
— Ты хоть раз кого-нибудь задавил?  
— Я много раз врезался в деревья. На дороге к моему дому было мало людей.  
— Я плохой дядя, научил невинного мальчика всяким гадостям, — со вздохом согласился Астарот.  
Арей наконец, впервые за долгое время, рассмеялся. Легко и беззаботно. Как раньше. Господи, как же ласкал слух его счастливый смех.  
— Невинный мальчик тебя тоже много чему научил.  
Бесспорно. Но вряд ли в этом было хоть что-то плохое.  
— Что тебе надо было в том городе? Когда мы приехали туда, ты ушел по своим делам на какое-то время, оставив меня одного.  
— Я навещал одного старого знакомого.  
— Расскажи мне об этом. Почему я не должен был этого видеть?  
— Этот человек был уже в возрасте, он умирал в больнице. Он знал ту часть меня, которую ты тогда не должен был знать. Ты как-то видел книгу, которую он обо мне написал.  
— Так это был он? — усмехнулся Арей. — И зачем ты тогда приходил к нему? Просто так?  
— Попрощаться. Побыть рядом. Он был одинок. Он умер, когда кто-то приятный держал его за руку. Кроме меня это некому было быть. Я рассчитал время, но не учел, что ты будешь медленнее из-за потери души. Иначе я бы поступил с тобой по-другому. Но я торопился. У нас обоих тогда выдался довольно паршивый день. Я мало что успел. Я хотел побыть с ним дольше. Все должно было быть не так.  
— Что-то постоянно шло не так.  
Интересно, каково Арею было узнать спустя столько времени такие подробности того дня? Что это меняло в его восприятии? Или уже ничего?  
— Просто ты создал нечто, что было умнее тебя.  
Да. Арей был прав. Программа реальности была умнее своего создателя. Всегда. Потому что Вселенная всегда корректировала мелкие огрехи. И додумывала то, на что у них не хватало мозгов.  
— Если бы в тот день я не решил тебя ненавидеть, я бы позволил тебе окончательно меня растоптать. Когда потерял тебя, я просто не выжил бы. Это был защитный механизм.  
— Как ты это преодолел?  
— Почему ты так уверен, что я это преодолел?   
Серьезно? Он прямым текстом признался, что все еще ненавидит?  
— Мы все еще идем через то поле. И я страдаю, а тебе насрать.  
Ох, черт...  
— Я недостоин твоей любви? Это ты хочешь сказать?  
— Если бы я хотел это сказать, это звучало бы, как моя проблема. Но это наша общая проблема. И решить ее можно только вдвоем.  
— Я попытался ее решить... Я снова все сделал не так?  
Вместо ответа Арей взял за руку, переплетая их пальцы. Он что, тоже с трудом понимал, что сказать?  
— Ты просил четко формулировать задачи, потому что ты тупой. Но это невозможно четко сформулировать. Это на уровне чувств. Я бесконечно повторяю тебе одно и то же. Ты не слышишь того, что я говорю.  
— Теперь я понял, где искать ответы. Ничего больше не повторится снова.  
Ведь все это время менялись только декорации. Страдание всегда было одно и то же. Потому что оно ничему не научило их.  
— Это хорошо, — как-то невесело усмехнулся Арей, опуская глаза и поглядывая на переплетенные пальцы. — Я устал бесконечно проживать одно и то же. Ад развлекал бы меня чуть больше, будь он немного разнообразнее.  
— Я чувствую, что хочу создать для нас рай. Что могу. Что во мне есть на это силы. Я всю жизнь блокировал в себе любовь, но все равно действовал в согласии с ней. Я научусь быть умней. Я научусь подстраивать парадигму под восприятие, а не восприятие под парадигму. Я разрушу все созданные мной образы. Потому что счастливым меня сделал только ты, когда под ними разглядел меня-настоящего.  
В нежно-глубоком поцелуе, последовавшем за этим признанием, было больше правды, чем во всех сказанных до этого словах. Слова искажали истину. В словах можно было запутаться и потеряться. Их можно было неправильно понять.  
Арей всегда был кристально честен. Астарот сам не знал, когда врет, а когда нет. Как им вообще удалось найти общий язык?  
— Кое-что произошло, пока тебя не было.  
Эта фраза слишком выбивалась из общего контекста их диалога. Астарот завис на мгновение прежде, чем осознал ее смысл.  
— Думаю, тебе это будет интересно, — продолжал Арей. — Я тоже не переставал наблюдать за реальностью Аэна. Это было занятно. Меня не шокировал вывод, к которому он пришел. Я думал об этом с самого начала. Я ждал доказательств. Но они повлияли на меня больше, чем я рассчитывал.  
— О чем ты?  
Арей не стал ничего больше говорить. Только открыл свои воспоминания. И Астарота окатило новым наплывом ахуя от сюрпризов мироздания.

***

Напротив Арея стоял Агварес, мгновение назад соткавшийся из пустоты. Арей отреагировал на его появление чересчур уж спокойно. Только побелевшие костяшки до боли сжатых кулаков выдавали невероятное напряжение. И на какие-то секунды сердце сбилось с привычного ритма. Заставив поперхнуться воздухом и шумно, глубоко вдохнуть.  
Взгляд выражал пугающую, затаенную агрессию. Но Агварес подошел без страха, с легкой улыбкой на лице.  
— Я знал, что ты продолжаешь существовать во мне, — произнес Арей со сталью в голосе. — Но не думал, что ты можешь осознавать себя как нечто отдельное от меня.  
— Это ведь было ужасно, когда в тебе спали те, кого ты убил? Когда наполняли твою душу своей ненавистью? Примесью чужих желаний и ощущений? Ты знал, каково это. Почему ты решил убить меня такой ценой?  
— Потому что я дал тебе жизнь, которая заставляла тебя страдать. Я нес за это ответственность. Это все, что я мог для тебя сделать. Я не знал, как поступить иначе.  
— Я могу уйти. Я могу забрать с собой тех, кого ты убил после того, как покинул Вселенную. Как когда-то сделал для тебя Айон.  
— Зачем? Что ты будешь с этим делать? Ты был несчастен без меня. Ради чего тебе уходить? Ради чего тебе уносить с собой чужие образы из моей души?  
— Тебе было хорошо, когда ты остался наедине с собой. Когда все они ушли. А я всегда хотел, чтобы тебе было хорошо.  
Арей так и не проявил никаких эмоций. Только, помолчав несколько мгновений, спросил:  
— И куда ты пойдешь?  
— Если я буду знать, что ты счастлив, я смогу подумать о том, чтобы сделать счастливым себя.  
— Я буду счастлив.  
Он не сказал сыну ничего хорошего. Не прикоснулся. Даже не посмотрел хоть с какой-то теплотой. Но оба они знали, что это значит для них. Они сделали друг для друга все, что только могли.

***

Астарот не знал, что сказать. Они сидели и молчали очень долго. Думая каждый о своем.  
Как же все это было глупо на самом деле. Никто не понял мечту Бога. Даже его братья и сестры. Никто не разгадал совершенного замысла. Никто не понял любви. Все верили в смерть, которой не было. Астарот мечтал о небытии почти всю свою жизнь. Он оказался куда большим дураком, чем всегда думал о себе.  
— Бездна — не клетка, не тюрьма, — мрачно произнес он, нарушая молчание. — Она стала тюрьмой только для тех, кому невыносимо находиться наедине с собой. Для тех, кто ничего не мог создать. Потому что нес с собой только говно. Бог не убегал из бездны. Он расширил ее границы. Мы все жили в его мире. В его клетке величиной со Вселенную. Когда мы пришли сюда, здесь тоже не было ничего. Здесь тоже была бездна. Мы создали это. Только для нас двоих. Мы заперты внутри себя. Но мы вместе. Как это работает? Как ты объединил наши души и наши сознания?  
— Для меня они всегда были неделимы.  
Как забавно. Арей отдал душу — и это должно было сделать его жертвой. Но это было его способом контроля. Он всегда так поступал. Чем более жалким выглядел, тем большей властью обладал на деле. Наглый, хитрожопый мальчишка. Он продумал все до мелочей. Он манипулировал своим палачом с легкостью, так искусно, что это невозможно было заметить. Это вызывало восхищение. Всегда.  
Астарот прикрыл глаза, оставляя только ощущение ветра на коже. Запах цветов. И пение птиц. Их видимый мир почти не отличался от созданного Богом. Они воссоздали природу такой, какой она всегда была. Потому что она была прекрасна. Совершенствовать нужно было не ее.  
Он все еще держал глаза закрытыми. Но чувствовал теплые лучи солнца на веках. До тех пор, пока что-то не заслонило их. И губ не коснулись другие, сухие и шершавые губы. Затягивая в омут болезненной нежности.  
Астарот зарылся пальцами в волосы Арея, обхватив его голову обеими руками. Тепло было не только от солнца. От его тела, от его любви было теплей.  
Астарот ощутил затылком твердость земли. Арей нависал над ним, не позволяя размыкать объятий. Терзая губы. Его пальцы давно уже проникли под рубашку. Но когти не причиняли боль.  
Столько лет. Столько усилий ради этого мига. Ради светлой бесконечности вдвоем. Ради того, чтобы слиться воедино и идти дальше. Вместе.  
Их тела, их души, их разумы — все синхронизировалось до такой степени, что всем разногласиям, казалось, просто неоткуда было взяться. Их сердца бились в одинаковом ритме. Кровь пульсировала с одинаковой частотой. И все равно каждый остался сам собой.  
Все было поделено на двоих. Но Астарот не знал, видит ли Арей тех, кто стоит сейчас на пригорке в стороне. Их сын смотрел на них. Но никогда не подходил близко. Просто так.  
Он подарил вечность смертному. Потому что не мыслил иного. Как и Арей.


	18. Глава 18. Загадка чувств

— Давно ты научился водить?  
Илларион слегка удивленно приподнял бровь, но не оторвал взгляда от дороги и не взглянул на него. Все же, Аэн научился читать его эмоции по каким-то едва заметным признакам. Пусть он все еще их не понимал и часто ошибался. С каждым разом выходило все лучше. Достаточно было просто быть внимательнее. Стараться изучить, а не найти в этом повод для ссоры.  
— Ты редко появляешься дома. У меня много свободного времени.  
Этот ответ заставлял ощущать себя виноватым. Прошло уже почти тридцать лет, а за это время они выбирались куда-то всего пару-тройку раз. И вот сейчас. Ехали по проселочной дороге на внедорожнике, который Аэн впервые увидел только вчера. Потому что снова шлялся где-то несколько лет.  
— Кайла все еще живет там же?  
— Я не знаю. Я не говорил с ней об этом.  
Ну хоть на этом фронте не было новостей.  
— Я хочу ей рассказать. О том, кто она.  
— Ей решать, кто она.  
— Она, по-твоему, тоже «не хочет этого знать»?  
— Я не стану тебя отговаривать. Это будет твоя ответственность.  
Аэн открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что думает о том, чья это ответственность, но только сердито отвернулся к окну. Сколько еще должно было пройти времени, чтобы он эволюционировал достаточно и понял, почему Илларион такой, какой есть?  
— Где ты побывал за это время?  
Наверное, удачно, что он решил сменить тему.  
— Я был в месте, в которое не ступала нога некроманта.  
— В общине светлых?  
— Да. Знаешь, а там весело. Удивительно. Человек, который ими руководит в отсутствие Вестера, достоин стать героем какой-нибудь абсурдной комедии.  
— Ты поверхностно судишь о людях.  
— А ты зануда.  
Ссоры все же не удалось избежать. Снова. В его жизни, в жизни целой Вселенной изменилось так много. А «ограниченный ксенофоб» так и не перестало быть его второй сущностью. Он так и не смог найти с Илларионом общий язык.  
— Я никогда не видел тебя пьяным.  
Эта внезапная мысль показалась очень интересной. Как Илларион мог вести себя в таком состоянии? Может, чуть более расковано? А может, и сразу вырубался. Хотелось бы узнать.  
— Может, потому, что я никогда не пил?  
— Только при мне или вообще?  
— Вообще.  
— Почему?  
— А ты когда-нибудь охотился на медведя?  
— Нет.  
— Почему?  
Аэн тяжело вздохнул, утыкаясь лицом в ладонь. С ним невозможно было разговаривать. Они говорили на разных языках. Может, им стоило перейти на язык некромантов? Вряд ли это могло помочь.  
— Я рад, что во мне мало от тебя. В том числе и внешне. Я не хотел бы быть на тебя похожим. Если бы я выглядел как ты, я бы красил волосы так же, как Кайла.  
Илларион почему-то усмехнулся.  
— На твоем уровне бытия это уже не требуется. Ты можешь полностью изменить внешность в одно мгновение, всего лишь смоделировав это.  
Он совсем не обиделся. Или просто этого не показал. Он вообще никогда не обижался. Но ему точно бывало больно. От чего, в какие моменты? Можно было снова вломиться к нему в голову и узнать. Но как-то не предоставлялось повода. А сотворить такое просто так Аэн не решался.  
— Я тоже больше похож на мать. Хоть отец и говорил, что видит во мне себя. Риэрел унаследовал от него больше, чем я. Я понимаю, почему тебе нравится быть тем, кто ты есть. Выглядеть так, как ты выглядишь. Я любил свою мать. Я ей восхищался. Я рад быть похожим на нее.  
— Рецтер — это ведь ее фамилия, а не твоего отца?  
— Да. В Эмисе дети наследовали фамилию матери. А она родилась во времена Эмиса. Она дочь смерти, поэтому сама выбрала себе фамилию.  
Что ж, это было забавно. Что женщина с огненными волосами выбрала себе в качестве фамилии слово, которое переводилось с языка темных как «пламя».  
— Это неплохо звучит, — невольно улыбнулся Аэн, повеселев. — Илларион пламенный. Мне вообще нравится наш язык. То, что от него осталось. Жрецы уничтожили слишком много. И слишком плавно, чтобы это кто-то заметил. Когда-то все люди на планете говорили на нашем языке. Ты об этом знал?  
— Нет. Ты мог бы рассказать мне обо всем, что видел.  
Да. Пожалуй, стоило наконец рассказать.  
— Мы все еще можем понимать наш язык только потому, что им необходимо было как-то отфильтровать это заклинание. Чтобы самим не перестать его понимать. Чтобы общаться между собой и не сболтнуть лишнего даже случайно. Темных слишком много, но другого способа хотя бы просто сузить круг понимающих они не нашли. Зато с каждым поколением что-то терялось. Всегда.  
— Темные маги времен Эмиса еще должны помнить наш первозданный язык. Эристис, Иарлэйт. Может, даже я. Мать научила меня всему, что знала.  
— Какой она была?  
— Я не знаю, как описать.  
На несколько минут в салоне автомобиля повисла пауза. Пока они говорили об этом, они не ругались. Поэтому было страшно заговорить о чем-то другом.  
— Чем ты занимался все это время? — первым спросил Илларион.  
— Я странствовал. С Вестером и сам по себе. Я хотел все продумать, собрать больше информации. Но я так и не понял, с чего хотя бы начать. Как подойти вот к этим людям, суетящимся на улицах города, и рассказать, как они были сотворены и на что на самом деле способны. Они покрутят пальцем у виска.  
— Значит, ты так ничего и не понял.  
И от кого он это слышал? Даже не от властелина реальности. От того, кто половину тысячелетия не высовывал носа из замка, чтобы хотя бы узнать, что люди изобрели очки.  
— Что я, по-твоему, должен был понять? — раздраженно огрызнулся Аэн. Появилось нестерпимое желание выйти из машины прямо на ходу.  
— Идеи не создаются таким образом. Если ты действительно хочешь показать правду, тебе не нужен ни первоначальный язык, ни обстоятельства, при которых тебя приняли бы всерьез. Как ты сам пришел к сомнению в своей картине мира?  
— Я увидел то, что невозможно. Я не нашел объяснения и пошел за ним к Богу.  
— Так покажи им то, что невозможно. Так, чтобы они начали искать ответы в себе. Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя слушали, но ты не пророк. Ты сам не понимаешь, что происходит. Ты должен дать им возможность захотеть подумать об этом. Ты должен сделать так, чтобы они задали себе вопрос. А ты пытаешься дать универсальный ответ, которого сам не способен осмыслить. Которого, скорее всего, нет.  
Забавно. Еще несколько лет Аэн напрасно искал то, что Илларион уложил в пару емких и искренних фраз.  
А ведь они тогда толком даже не попрощались. Это уже входило в привычку.  
— Спасибо, — ответил Аэн тихо и серьезно. На пару мгновений коснувшись его плеча. — Это очень важно для меня.  
— Я рад, что смог тебе помочь.  
За окном продолжали мелькать поля и деревья. Темное королевство никогда не было мрачным и ужасным. Оно было таким же, как и весь остальной мир. Колдобины и ухабы на проселочной дороге. Глухие леса и просторные поля. И люди — такие же люди. Счастливые и несчастные, одинокие, потерянные люди. Раса тех, кому повезло сохранить чуть больше от данного первоначально. В душе и в этой прекрасной природе за окном.  
— Я думал, ты пошутил, когда сказал, что купил здесь квартиру, — обескураженно пробормотал Аэн, когда часом спустя Илларион привел в одну из однообразных коробок высотки в центре города. — Зачем?  
— Ты бывал в этом городе чаще, чем в остальных. Здесь произошло много памятных вещей. Здесь ты впервые встретил Кайлу. Здесь она живет. Я решил, что тебе может это понравиться. Что ты будешь иногда приходить сюда. Думать в одиночестве, а не в суете гостиницы. И мы вместе сможем бывать тут.  
Все еще отходя от изумления, Аэн осмотрелся. Квартира немного напоминала ту, в которой раньше обитала Юдифь. Впрочем, они все казались похожими друг на друга. Здесь было две комнаты. Все простенько, в духе минимализма и аскетизма. Илларион никогда не жаловал вычурный стиль и нагромождения лишних предметов. У него вышло довольно уютно обставить комнаты. Здесь вполне можно было какое-то время пожить.  
— Мне кажется, мы занимались любовью только в самый первый раз, — озвучил Аэн почему-то неожиданно пришедшую в голову мысль. — Может, несколько тех раз в самом начале. Потом это стало способом сделать вид, что мы все еще чувствуем что-то хорошее.  
— Я все еще способен это почувствовать.  
— А я уже не могу. С тех пор, как стал повелителем тьмы. Я взвалил на себя непосильную ношу. Любовь куда-то ушла. Вместо нее сомнения, страхи и раздражение. Почему я все еще могу смотреть тебе в глаза?  
— Может, и не можешь. Не смог бы, если бы это был не я, а кто-то другой.  
— О чем ты?  
— Если бы мой взгляд причинял тебе боль, это противоречило бы самой моей сути. Этого достаточно. Я не менял заклинание. Просто этого не может происходить, пока я чувствую то, что чувствую.  
— Жаль. Наверное, я хотел бы проверить. Я больше не знаю, как понять, что я что-то делаю не так.  
Ведь в этом всегда и был смысл постепенного совершенствования. Иметь возможность по косвенным признакам улавливать ошибки и вовремя исправлять. В этом был смысл самого материального бытия.  
Илларион приобнял сзади в молчаливой поддержке. Он тоже смотрел в окно, вниз, на маячащих туда-сюда людей. Таких разнообразных, но одинаково пустых.  
— Может, ты согласишься сходить сегодня со мной в клуб и выпить первый раз в жизни?  
Аэн ожидал отказа, но Илларион согласился. Может, хотел сходить с ним лишь бы вообще куда-нибудь?  
Казалось, что он почти не пьянел. И так и не согласился выйти на танцпол, предпочитая околачиваться у барной стойки. Это оказалось скучнее, чем Аэн себе представлял. Но вполне в духе Иллариона.  
Он сам отлучился на несколько минут, чтобы повеселиться хотя бы в одиночестве. А когда вернулся, сперва даже не сразу осознал, какая картина предстала перед глазами.  
Рядом с Илларионом, опершись на стойку, стояла рыжая женщина в коротком обтягивающем черном платье. Таком откровенном, что невольно хотелось отвести взгляд, но никак не выходило. У нее были резкие, слегка нервные движения. И громкий голос. Она смеялась каким-то пугающим смехом. И в целом почему-то наводила жуть.  
— Мадам, вы кто? — спросил Аэн, подойдя к ним. Не слишком стараясь придать голосу напускную доброжелательность.  
Илларион оторвался от энного уже бокала с алкоголем и удивленно спросил:  
— Так ты тоже ее видишь? Я решил, что просто перебрал.  
И продолжил пить. Как это работало в его голове?  
Но все по местам расставил ответ самой женщины, ничуть не смутившейся пассивной агрессии Аэна.  
— Изис Рецтер, — представилась она, грациозно приложив руку к груди.  
Да. Илларион оказался прав. Его мать невозможно было описать. Не хватило бы ощущений и слов.  
Как давно она переродилась? Если она выглядела на свой настоящий возраст, то второй сын Вестера мог бы быть сейчас ее ровесником. Как и в прошлой жизни. В Эмисе.  
Черт, как Аэна вообще угораздило тоже иметь отношение к этой семье?  
Изис производила впечатление яркой, темпераментной женщины. Устрашающей фурии, способной в любой момент выкинуть что-нибудь эдакое. Полной противоположности тихого и спокойного Иллариона. В каком месте он был на нее похож?  
— Ты мог бы выбрать себе что-нибудь получше, — обратилась она к Иллариону, окинув Аэна скептическим взглядом. Тот аж поперхнулся от такой наглости. И не нашел ничего лучше, чем ответить:  
— Каким я у него получился, такой и есть.  
Илларион только рассеянно пожал плечами. Рассказал бы, что ли, о своем вынужденном трехтысячелетнем воздержании из-за хренового заклинания. Или не хотел позориться, предпочитая позорить его?  
В гробу Аэн видал такую бабушку. В той реальности, где все просрал, ему повезло уже тем, что он не встречал ее.  
— Пошли домой, — раздраженно рявкнул он, хватая Иллариона за локоть и утаскивая прочь из клуба. — Надеюсь, это померещилось нам обоим.  
— Я хочу остаться, — возразил Илларион, не пытаясь, впрочем, вырваться.  
— Зачем?  
— Я хочу побыть с ней. Я очень давно не видел ее.  
Выбравшись из толпы, Аэн ослабил хватку, и Илларион тут же вывернулся. Для пьяного вусмерть он двигался удивительно ловко и точно. Аэн поймал его снова и прижал к стене, упершись в нее руками. Он собирался до последнего стоять на своем.  
— Ты поступаешь плохо.  
— Решил поучить меня как отец?  
Может, это был уже перебор. Но градус раздражения разросся настолько, что Аэн сорвал с Иллариона очки и, схватив его за волосы на затылке, потащил назад к дверям.  
— Иди, долго ли она сможет на тебя смотреть?  
Слишком велика и незыблема была уверенность, что Илларион стерпит и не ответит тем же. Он, в общем-то, и не ответил. Это была всего лишь самооборона.  
Когда в бок впились его ногти, рука непроизвольно разжалась. А удар под дых отбил охоту снова схватить и приложить обо что-нибудь.  
— Там люди, — по-прежнему без эмоций произнес Илларион. — Ты это понимаешь? Ты об этом подумал? Или злость отключила твой разум полностью? Там люди, которых ты хочешь спасти. Или на самом деле тебе все равно, если они умрут, посмотрев мне в глаза?  
Какого черта он не обиделся даже сейчас? Какого черта это так невероятно раздражало? Как и то, что он был совершенно прав.  
Как бы сложились их отношения, если бы он растил как сына? Если бы он хоть раз повысил голос — стало бы легче. Может, в глубине души просто давно уже хотелось от него получить?  
Какие-то внутренние барьеры не позволяли попросить прощения. И было мерзко от самого себя.  
— Ударь меня, — решительно попросил Аэн вместо этого.  
Илларион не стал уточнять, зачем он об этом просит. Просто несколько мгновений пристально смотрел. А потом врезал по морде с такой силой, что Аэн налетел на стену и рухнул на асфальт.  
— Тебе стало легче? — раздался откуда-то сверху родной равнодушный голос.  
Как же неправильно было думать, что непонимание присутствует с обеих сторон.  
— Да, — отозвался Аэн, устраиваясь поудобней и откидываясь на стену. Приятно было чувствовать, как кровь струится по лицу. — Ты останешься, если я попрошу не уходить?  
Илларион просто сел рядом. На холодный и грязный асфальт. Его любовь всегда было видно. О ней кричал любой его поступок. Ее не мог разглядеть только близорукий, ограниченный ксенофоб. Который не желал видеть того, что отличалось от его представлений.  
Вспышка какого-то отголоска былых чувств озарила душу, когда Илларион коснулся губами окровавленного лица. В этой спокойной, тихой нежности было больше, чем Аэн мог вообразить.

— Мне скучно, — пожаловался Астарот.  
Они сидели на берегу безмятежной реки и созерцали тихие воды. Солнечные блики играли на водной ряби, но больше вокруг не происходило ровным счетом ничего.  
Арей недовольно покосился на него.  
— Я думаю. Может, тоже попробуешь?  
— Не хочу. Можно, я хотя бы плюшки половлю?  
В ответ прилетел увесистый подзатыльник.  
— Все меня бьют, — вздохнул Правитель Ада, потирая ушибленное место. — Бедный я, несчастный.  
— Шут гороховый, — раздраженно процедил Арей, закрывая глаза и пытаясь снова уйти в себя. Но пыхтение Астарота над ухом мешало сосредоточиться. — Что ни скажешь, все какая-нибудь дурость.  
— Да уж куда мне до вас, до элиты. Я низшая ступень эволюции.  
Угрожающее рычание тонко намекнуло, что еще одна фраза — и он договорится до чего-нибудь большего, чем просто подзатыльник. Но маховик упоротости было уже не остановить.  
— Мы люди простые, — продолжил дразнить Астарот. — Люби нас такими, какие мы есть.  
— Я не собираюсь любить вас всех, — неожиданно вполне серьезно ответил Арей, и в его голосе не прозвучало даже раздражения. — Всем давно пора отвалиться от твоей истинной личности в процессе эволюции. Но ты не живешь эволюцию, ты хочешь ловить пироженки в реке.  
Ну что он имел против бедных пироженок? Да и одно другому совсем не мешало.  
— Ты превратился в зануду. Меру надо знать во всем.  
Арей собирался ответить что-то обвинительное, но Астарот продолжил прежде, чем он сказал хоть слово:  
— Ты перестал просто наслаждаться тем, что проживаешь жизнь со мной. Ты стал более нервным и подозрительным. Резко на все реагируешь. И постоянно распускаешь руки. И даже то, что недавно произошло между нами, не сильно помогло. Потому что ты не веришь мне? Или дело вообще не во мне?  
— Есть очень большая разница между тем, чего я хочу, и тем, на что считаю себя способным.  
— Мне казалось, ты не мыслишь себе ограничений.  
— Может, мне просто нужно ощущение, что я заслужил, прежде чем получить. Что я это не просру, когда получу. Поэтому я так долго к этому иду. Дай мне время разобраться и потерпи мое занудство, как я терпел твою тупость. Ты нахуевертил безмерную кучу говна, которую я разгребал за нас двоих. Теперь я наконец добрался до лично своей. И ты, вместо того, чтобы помочь, снова возмущаешься, что я это делаю.  
Почему он всегда все сводил к чему-то, что заставляло чувствовать стыд?  
— Я должен понимать, чем могу помочь, но я не понимаю. У меня ленивая и похуистичная мысль, которая не хочет все это думать. И я не чувствую, что способен это исправить. Я чувствую только, что способен испытывать за это чувство вины.  
— Ты всегда действовал как мессия. Хотя считал, что просто развлекаешься. Ты недооцениваешь себя. Хотя находились и другие, кроме меня, кто интерпретировал так твои поступки. Тебя благодарили. О тебе писали книги и песни. Ты приходил к умирающему человеку, чтобы просто побыть с ним рядом, потому что иначе ему пришлось бы умирать в одиночестве. Почему ты не видишь этого? Почему ты считал, что тебе никогда не стать мессией, если ты всегда им был?  
Почему его макание мордой в говно всегда звучало как «ты долбоеб, потому что не понимаешь, что ты охуенный»? Почему до Астарота так упорно и не доходил смысл этих слов?  
— Я однажды тусовался с чуваком, который вызвал меня на дуэль, — вспомнилось ему. — Так сложились обстоятельства. Я всегда принимал правила игры. Я сказал ему, что у меня есть еще последнее желание на случай, если он меня убьет. Он согласился. И я пожелал, чтобы день до дуэли он провел со мной. Мы шлялись по кабакам и развлекались. Это было весело. А вечером он сказал, чтоб к завтрашнему дню я свалил так далеко, как только могу. Потому что его оборжут, если он откажется от дуэли. Ну я и свалил.  
Арей рассмеялся. Таким тихим и чистым смехом, легким, радостным, от которого теплело на душе. Как и от слегка прищуренного, задорно-задиристого взгляда.  
— Если ты еще когда-нибудь спросишь, за что я полюбил тебя, то вспомни этот случай.  
— Я знаю, тебе всегда это нравилось.  
— Это было даже в Правителе Ада. Как бы ты ни прятал это под слоем напускной жесткости и безразличия.  
— Тебя возбуждает моя властность. Но мы ведь оба знаем, кто из нас на самом деле кем управляет.  
— Да какая разница. Я хочу, чтобы ты заставил меня в это поверить. Как это мог Правитель Ада.  
— Ты считаешь, что я должен быть самим собой, а не Правителем Ада.  
— Да. Иногда я скучаю по нему.  
— Я не знаю, что это за чувство. Мне противно. Я бы назвал его ревностью. Ты все-таки любишь образ, а не меня.  
— Ты сам говорил, что ты разный. Ты больше, чем нечто одно. Я люблю всех тебя. У них у всех есть свои достоинства и недостатки. То, что мне нравится и то, что бесит. Но иногда мне хочется чего-то определенного. Когда я сказал, что не буду любить всех тебя, я имел в виду только то, что ты должен стремиться быть собой, что бы это ни значило. Это не значит, что ты не можешь бывать разным, когда чувствуешь себя разным. Это значит, что хватит уже подстраивать себя под образы. Тебе противно, я обижаю тебя тем, что говорю. Я знаю это. Я знаю, что неправ. Я не знаю, как сказать это иначе. И есть ли разница. Не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя рядом со мной плохо, но рядом со мной никому еще не было хорошо. Я не умею иначе. Я старался. Помнишь, ты сказал, что ошибка сотворенной тобой программы была только в том, что ты поместил в нее себя. Я чувствую то же самое. Я не тот, с кем ты будешь счастлив. И иногда у меня нет сил с этим бороться. Прости, что я не понимал, как это чувствуется. И ненавидел тебя за это.  
— Может просто наконец настала моя очередь за уши тянуть тебя из дерьма.  
Если Арей понял то, за что всю жизнь осуждал... Может, стоило ответить ему тем же? Но Астарот не чувствовал, что сможет. Понять, каково не жалеть о том, что убивал. Может, он просто неправильно на все это смотрел и изначально не искал ответ там, где он был?  
— Все, кто присутствовал в моей жизни, несли собой только функцию. Когда я думал о них, я думал о том, что они мне дают. Когда я пытался представить замену тебе, кого-то, кто давал бы мне то же самое, на каком-то этапе появлялась мысль «это будет другая личность», и образ ломался. Это и есть разница между любовью и расчетом. Между любовью к образу и к личности. Вот почему я никогда не сомневался в своей любви. Сомневаться можно, если не чувствуешь. Сомневаться можно насчет того, с чем не взаимодействуешь. Если ощущаешь что-то, как можно сомневаться, что оно существует. Хоть на каком-нибудь плане бытия. Хоть для тебя одного и в твоей голове. Это более реально, чем все говно вокруг, которое не имеет значения. Все проходит. Это никогда не пройдет. Я пронес это через всю свою жизнь.  
— Больше всего мне стыдно за то, что я не могу говорить тебе то же самое. Я ничего не понимаю в любви.  
— За тебя говорят поступки. Тебе стоило бы смотреть на них и через анализ формулировать то, что ты ими выражал.  
— Я всегда выражаю тупость. Разве нет?  
— В какой-то мере — да. Но это далеко не все, что ты выражаешь.  
— Я боюсь думать.  
— Я знаю. Но результат всегда лучше, чем то дерьмо, в котором ты сидишь. Даже если это ломает парадигму. Даже если то, что приходит в процессе в голову, причиняет боль.  
— У меня нет позитивного опыта что-то думать.  
— Значит, ты делаешь это неправильно.  
С этим трудно было поспорить. Никто ведь не вручил инструкцию, как делать это правильно. А сам Астарот никогда ничего не умел.  
— В Аду это вызывало у меня панику. Я не понимал, что делать, что говорить, как себя вести, когда ты начинал говорить о любви. Я не понимал, что ты чувствуешь, и как я должен на это реагировать. Как это вообще работает. Когда ты решил, что выбираешь ненависть, я вообще не понял, как это произошло. Что я сделал. Я решил, что это из-за души. Но это случилось позже. И все равно было единственным способом как-то состыковать причину и следствие в моих мозгах.  
— Есть реальность, — сообщил Арей с непередаваемо гадливо-ироничной усмешкой. — Когда я смотрел на нее, это воспринималось как что-то из разряда «картинка смешная, а ситуация страшная».  
Наверное, это всегда так выглядело. Когда Арей сам принимал участие в творимом Астаротом дурдоме, смеяться над этим становилось сложно. Да и стоило ли вообще высмеивать его тупость? Он все равно не извлекал из этого никакой урок.

***

Астарот не сразу отреагировал на представшую перед ним вопиющую наглость. Пару мгновений он просто стоял и смотрел, как мальчишка копается в его файлах на компьютере. Мелкий пронырливый гений умудрился взломать систему защиты, и его не остановил даже страх наказания. Это был уже перебор.  
Растерянность сменилась яростью — кажется, у него просто переполнилась чаша терпения. Еще никто так бесцеремонно не вторгался в его жизненное пространство. А мальчишка вообще должен был бояться. Хотя бы вести себя осмотрительнее. А он творил все, что вздумается. И смотрел на него как на говно.  
Следуя его примеру, Астарот и сам не стал размениваться на мелочи. Чего бы ни ожидал Арей, оказавшись застуканным — так точно не сильного удара в челюсть, заставившего отлететь к стене. Астарот никогда раньше не бил его кулаками, не бил в гневе, но всему же был предел.  
Если он не узнал ничего важного, наверное, не стоило стирать ему память. Стоило сделать с ним что-нибудь, чтобы раз и навсегда объяснить, куда не стоит лезть.  
Ледяной Правитель Ада, проявивший столько чувств, произвел на Арея странное впечатление. Ему всегда хотелось это увидеть. При любых обстоятельствах. Но сейчас вдруг захотелось только оказаться где-то в другом месте. Он вжался в стену, заслонившись от него рукой. Не ожидая, что это поможет. Просто не зная, что еще сделать.  
И Астарот остановился. Желание заставить мальчишку проникнуться страхом исчезло сразу, как только он увидел, как это выглядит. Самым странным было то, что Астарот почему-то испугался сам.  
Он приблизился очень осторожно. Коснулся плеча, слегка погладив, и сбивчиво шепнул какие-то слова, прося прощения. Как-то резко сделалось абсолютно все равно, как из-за всего этого сложится дальнейшая реальность. Он не мог думать об этом сейчас. Он обхватил лицо Арея руками, принимаясь слизывать кровь с его подбородка и губ. Он прикасался к его коже губами в порыве вины и откуда-то взявшейся нежности. А потом прижал к себе так крепко, как только мог.  
Мальчишка вцепился в него как клещ. И сейчас это устраивало их обоих. И обоим не хотелось друг друга отпускать.  
Астарот хотел, но не мог налепить на себя образ бессердечной сволочи. Он-настоящий всегда оказывался сильней и портил все помысленное. Может, не так уж это было и плохо. Можно ли вообще было построить что-то хорошее, став кем-то другим?  
— Останься, переночуй здесь, — попросил Астарот прежде, чем успел над этим подумать. Думать вообще было непривычно тяжело. Хотя он в принципе не очень любил это как процесс.  
Была уже поздняя ночь. За прозрачной стеной раскинулась россыпь неизменных звезд. Здесь ощущение суток вообще стиралось. Даже на одной планете он мог за раз побывать в нескольких часовых поясах. А планет было множество. С разной длительностью суток. Забавно — но на всех сотворенных Богом планетах все было похожим до изумления. Каждая солнечная система, каждая травинка, растущая в почве, имеющей тот же состав. Там шли одинаковые дни, одинаковые годы. Только население выглядело немного иначе. Интересно, почему? Богу хоть в чем-то хотелось разнообразия?  
Арей раздевался в свете тусклых ночных ламп. И в этом полумраке было что-то неуловимо эротичное. Астарот любовался им, но не пытался прикоснуться. Его вдруг захватили странные мысли, множество мыслей. Ворвались в сознание, проломив возведенные стены. И показалось, что мир вокруг стал каким-то другим.  
Когда он сам, раздевшись, лег рядом, Арей не повернулся к нему. Он лежал, почти уткнувшись носом в стену. Было бы легче, если бы он говорил или хотя бы смотрел на него. О чем он думал? Как же сложно было понять.  
Они никогда еще не лежали рядом обнаженными. Как это было странно, что именно Астарот сейчас стремился прикоснуться к Арею. С таким трепетом, с надеждой обрести хоть толику нежности в ответ. Почему в нем появлялись эти желания и чувства? Чувство вины вырвалось наружу и запустило какой-то механизм, которого он не понимал.  
Как давно он последний раз засыпал, прижавшись к кому-то обнаженным телом, держа кого-то в объятиях? В любом случае, с Ареем это было совсем иначе. Не похоже ни на что. На весь многотысячелетний опыт. Почему? Потому что он чувствовал, что мальчишка равен ему? Потому что это была любовь не мессии к массовке, а личности к личности? Он ничего в этом не понимал. Он вообще ничего не понимал.  
Было странно проснуться и осознать, что в шею утыкается нос Арея. А его волосы щекочут лицо. От него исходило тепло. Этого так не хватало. От этого было так хорошо.  
Астарот ощутил яркий всплеск неподдельного счастья. Он позволил себе сделать то, чего захотел. И оказалось, что это работает.  
Открыв глаза, Арей просто смотрел на него. Он ничего не говорил и даже не улыбался. И снова накатило то вчерашнее, противное чувство непонимания, простил ли он.  
Астарот поднес к лицу его руку и припал к ней губами. Целуя каждый палец, каждую костяшку в отдельности. Это хотелось сделать еще вчера. Расцеловать каждую клеточку его тела. Не боясь почему-то зайти слишком далеко.  
Астарот осознал, что делает, только когда обнаружил, что гладит прильнувшего к нему Арея по бедру, а тот лежит под ним, раздвинув ноги. И, обнимая за шею, давно уже тяжело и предвкушающе дышит. Разве не поздно было теперь останавливаться? Разве в этот момент было просто не наплевать?  
Если бы он остановился сейчас, мальчишка точно перегрыз бы ему горло. Можно было стереть ему память. Но как было стереть свою?  
От его когтей на спине оставались кровавые полосы. Он прокусывал губы. И вообще не очень старался себя контролировать. То ли мстя за всю причиненную боль, то ли просто ощущая стертые наконец границы. Может, он просто делал то, что хотел.  
Когда Астарот вдавил его лицом в кровать и вцепился зубами ему в загривок, это понравилось Арею ничуть не меньше. Он выгнулся под ним, запуская когти в подушку. Нежность чередовалась с жесткостью, укусы с поцелуями, а движения из плавно-медленных перетекали в стремительно-болезненные.  
Астарот сам не понимал, почему раньше у него никогда не бывало такого секса. На грани драки. Он никогда не трахался со страстью. Он всегда был унылым говном.  
Мальчишка пробуждал в нем чувства. Мальчишке хотелось, чтобы после секса оставалось не меньше следов, чем после наказания. Он хотел, чтобы это существовало как можно дольше. Не рассчитывал на то, что это может повториться? Но Астароту хотелось, чтобы это повторилось. Снова и снова. Вечность. Счастливую вечность в океане бурлящих чувств.  
Арей никогда не просил пощады. Даже под ударами плети. Никогда не воспринимал их игру всерьез. Они оба делали вид, что один — всемогущий Правитель Ада, а второй — его жертва. Но на самом деле они всегда были равны. И порой Астароту сложно было понять, кто кем управляет. Кто направляет русло реальности. Иногда он не понимал, куда она течет.  
Когда он ударил Арея всерьез, когда тот всерьез испугался — к Астароту впервые пришло чувство, что он действительно обладает властью, которую почему-то сам не способен осознать и обозначить. В чем она заключалась? На что он влиял? Чем удар по роже был хуже плети, следы которой могли не сходить много недель? Не тем ли, что бил не он-палач, а он-друг?  
В любом случае, это так впечатлило, что он решился даже на секс. На мгновения сделавшись рабом своего чувства вины. Он вообще никогда не должен был допускать в их отношениях дружбы. Но иначе просто не смог.  
Ни с кем и никогда не было так приятно лежать вместе после секса. Астарот обнимал Арея сзади, уткнувшись ему в затылок и вдыхая аромат мягких волос, и едва не урчал от удовольствия. Он не мог не улыбаться от того, как было хорошо. Неуемное счастье переполняло изнутри и неудержимо рвалось наружу, прося окутать им весь мир. Не из этого ли стремления когда-то зародилась программа написанной для Арея реальности? Он правда делал все это ради любви?  
— Это что-то меняет?  
Смысл заданного Ареем вопроса дошел спустя несколько долгих секунд. Но ответ не желал приходить в голову даже через несколько минут. А мальчишка, почему-то, рассердившись, отстранился. Нет, Астарот, в принципе, смутно понимал смысл его слов. Он перетрахал столько народу, что среди них периодически находились те, кто хотел серьезных отношений после секса. А он бросал их и уходил. Но сейчас он никуда не собирался уходить — они жили практически вместе, на одном звездолете, постоянно проводили вместе время, много общались и хорошо ладили, хоть это и перемежалось с периодическими следованиями ролям «палач-жертва». Так чего он еще хотел, что это еще должно было менять? Какой ответ был ему нужен? Это ставило в тупик.  
Астарот хотел удержать его, но Арей не позволил к себе прикоснуться, ударив по протянутой руке. И прежде, чем Астарот предпринял что-то еще, врезал по морде. Он никогда не боялся наказаний. Но всегда ждал их неотвратимой неизбежности. Только не сейчас — сейчас он натянул штаны, будто ничего особенного не произошло, и направился к двери. Не дожидаясь, пока Астарот как-то среагирует. А реагировать было действительно тяжело — сознание зависло наглухо, выдав синий экран.  
Арей остановился перед дверью — единственное, что догадался сделать Астарот, это заблокировать ее. Он встал с кровати, щелчком пальцев облачая себя в одежду. Но так и застыл, растерянный, все еще не понимая, чего от него ждут.  
— Почему ты так на меня смотришь? — вырвалось само собой.  
— Как? — сухо уточнил Арей.  
— С ненавистью... Только что ты смотрел на меня с любовью. Ты всегда раньше так на меня смотрел.  
Неужели он только что это заметил? Беспросветный дурак.  
Астарот чувствовал, что наконец добился ненависти. Но больше этого не хочет. Это причиняло боль. Он хотел вернуть любовь. Вернуть тот взгляд, согревающий все внутри. Жаль, что в реальности нельзя было сохраниться, а потом откатить все назад. Хотя он все равно не понял бы ошибки. И снова пришел бы к этому моменту, где бы тот ни встретил его.  
Как он мог заслужить, чтобы Арей снова на него так смотрел?  
Он все же шагнул вперед и протянул руку, но не решился прикоснуться. А ведь на самом деле всесильный Правитель Ада не мог ничего стоящего. Он не создал счастья. Не победил смерть. Он просрал даже ту любовь, которую ему преподнесли.  
— Не знаю. Не умею. Не понимаю, — взвыл Астарот, теряя самообладание и хватаясь за голову. От осознания, какое он ничтожество, стало невъебенно обидно.  
Плюхнувшись обратно на кровать, он закурил, нервно смахнув с лица слезы. Чувств было так много, что с непривычки они заставляли организм творить какую-то дичь.  
Арей почему-то сел с ним рядом. Молчаливый и, кажется, ошарашенный. Он ведь что-то хотел сказать, просто не знал, как?  
— Как твое имя? — почему-то спросил он после долгого молчания.  
— Астарот.  
Почему? Почему мальчишка нашарил его руку и переплел его пальцы со своими? Почему произнесенное имя стало доказательством серьезности намерений? Что это меняло? Чего он от него хотел?  
— Ты куришь.  
— Я всю жизнь курил.  
Мальчишка так многого о нем не знал. Например, не знал, что он дурак. Он ведь так старался убедить в обратном. Заставляя себя переоценивать.  
— Арей, я люблю тебя, — негромко произнес Астарот, тщетно пытаясь сформулировать это как-то более точно. — Мне так больно, когда ты смотришь на меня с ненавистью. Я не думал, что это так больно. Ты не знаешь настоящего меня. Ты не знаешь, что я ничего в этом не понимаю. У меня это впервые так. Серьезные отношения. Я не знаю, что с этим делать и как это работает.  
— А как было раньше?  
— Я никогда не влюблялся. Даже друга, который у меня был, я потерял давным-давно. Я вижу, что причинил тебе боль. Но не понимаю, чем. Я никогда этого не понимаю. Скажи мне.  
— Когда ты стирал мне память, это была память об эпизодах, когда мы становились близки?  
— Да. Потому что это противоречило программе реальности.  
— Мне показалось, ты поступишь так и в этот раз. Я хотел услышать, что это не так.  
Это вообще не приходило в голову. Астарот даже в теории не рассматривал такой вариант.  
— Я смог бы стереть твою память, но мне пришлось бы жить со своей. Помня счастье, которого невозможно больше получить.  
— Ты мог бы трахать меня еще не раз, а потом стирать мне память.  
Как, все же, по-разному они мыслили. Как по-разному воспринимали вещи.  
— Дело же не в этом, — тяжело вздохнул Астарот. — Это чувство счастья было чувством... внутреннего разрешения на любовь. Я не знаю, как это сказать. Чтобы ты понял. Чтобы я понял. Не знаю. В какой-то момент мне просто показалось, что я делаю все правильно, что я чувствую правильно. Что я должен позволить себе любить тебя и принимать твою любовь — и это истина, и это та реальность, которая нам обоим нужна. Что путь к счастью гораздо короче, чем мне казалось. А альтернативы просто нет. Я чувствую, всегда чувствовал, где-то глубоко внутри, там, где я ничего не понимаю — что в твоей ненависти моя смерть. Что если я тебя потеряю, у меня ничего не останется. Я никогда до тебя не любил, я не умею это ценить. Но это работает, даже если я это не умею. На уровне инстинктов. На уровне интуиции. Это умнее меня. Это внутренний предохранитель. Сегодня я понял, что не смогу довести программу до конца.  
Арей не ответил. Но положил голову на плечо. Понял ли он хоть что-нибудь? Или достаточно было того, что он уловил суть?

***

— Адище, — подтвердил Астарот с тяжелым вздохом.  
Отчего-то захотелось закурить, но он не решился. Он не любил смотреть на себя со стороны. Это навевало ужас.  
Под пристальным и цепким взглядом Арея было неуютно. Хотелось получить от него хоть немного тепла. Но было как-то неловко прямо об этом просить.  
— Ты никогда не видел реальности. Ты их создавал. Ты делал их существующими.  
— Я не раз слышал это — «когда ты в мыслях делаешь иной выбор, ты создаешь иную реальность». Но я не думал, что это работает так. Что реально все помысленное нами. И ничего кроме этого.  
— Каково ощущать, что ты не особенный? Не избранный? Не единственный?  
— Я особенный, — осторожно возразил Астарот. — Не потому, что избранный. А потому, что себя таковым считаю. И действую в соответствии с этим. Я все еще мессия. Просто ты научил меня, что у мессии может быть личная жизнь.  
Арей расхохотался. Ему явно понравился такой ответ.  
Астарот все же решился обнять его, хоть и боялся получить в ответ холодность, издевку и какой-нибудь обидный подкол. Уж больно их беседа не располагала к нежностям. Но Арей крепко прижал к себе, зарываясь лицом в белоснежные волосы. Астарот чувствовал, что он улыбается. Он гладил по голове и плечам. И от легких прикосновений по телу пробегала совсем не легкая дрожь.  
— Как ты это со мной делаешь? — шепнул Астарот, прикрывая глаза и отдаваясь этому приятному ощущению.  
— Это не только я, — усмехнулся Арей, потираясь щекой о висок. — Это еще и твоя любовь.  
Да. Если бы не чувство где-то в глубине души, во всем этом не было бы ничего особенного. Астарот сам придавал этому значение. Сам создавал это. Верой в то, что это для него значит. Он верил в свое счастье, поэтому мог его испытывать. И это было восхитительно.


	19. Глава 19. Превосходство любви

Неописуемая женщина продолжала действовать на нервы. Аэн ощущал, что внезапно заполучил назойливую и придирчивую тещу, а не заботливую бабушку. Впрочем, об Илларионе она очень даже заботилась. Правда, выражала это несколько своеобразно.  
Когда Иллариона угораздило позвать ее в гости, она всего за несколько минут умудрилась задолбать так, что Аэн впервые в жизни использовал трехэтажные матерные конструкции, чтобы выразить всю глубину своего возмущения, а потом, громко хлопнув дверью, удалился на кухню, чтобы приложиться к бутылке. Нервы не выдерживали всего этого, и хотелось вздернуться на люстре, а потом болтаться в зале немым укором. А из комнаты продолжал доноситься этот отвратительный разговор.  
— Мама, он не только мой возлюбленный, но еще и мой сын, — со вздохом защищал Илларион, но будто бы извинялся за само его существование.  
— Тогда выпори его, — безапелляционно заявила Изис. — Он слишком много себе позволяет. Я знаю, что он тебя обижает. Ты выглядишь несчастным.  
— Я не стану счастливее, если он снова уйдет из-за того, что не хочет тебя видеть.  
— Ты так размяк. Из тебя любой теперь может веревки вить.  
— Не любой.  
— Чем он такой особенный? Он тебя не понимает и не заботится о тебе.  
— Я сам могу о себе позаботиться.  
— А он тебе тогда зачем?  
Стало как-то гадко от того, что именно на этой ноте диалог оборвался. Что, Илларион, задумавшись, действительно не нашел причин?  
Он появился на кухне, и теперь смотрел рассеянно-виновато уже на Аэна. Убрав очки на лоб.  
— Прости маму. Она суровая женщина.  
— Может, она не так уж неправа.  
Отправив бутылку обратно в холодильник, Аэн прислонился к стене, упираясь взглядом в потолок. На него давило тесное пространство. Было непривычно и как-то не так, как должно.  
— А тебя она наказывала?  
— Нет.  
— Наверно, просто было не за что. Она всегда заботилась о тебе?  
— Да.  
— Как она умерла?  
— Ее убили.  
Еще бы ее не убили. Аэну самому хотелось сделать это ежесекундно.  
— Что она сказала, когда узнала про заклинание?  
— Спросила, как у меня складывалась личная жизнь.  
— Ты рассказал?  
— Да.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты был со мной только потому, что это единственный шанс быть с кем-то вообще.  
— Я это так не воспринимаю. Я люблю тебя не потому, что больше некого.  
— Я тебе ничего не даю.  
— Это только твое восприятие. Ты не можешь знать, что ты мне даешь.  
— Твоя мать тоже так считает.  
— Это тоже только ее восприятие. У них с отцом плохо складывалось. Она переживает, что со мной произойдет то же самое.  
— Ей попался козел, и теперь она считает козлами всех?  
— Разве это редкость? Зачем ты принимаешь чужие восприятия на свой счет? Зачем ты в себе сомневаешься?  
— Я хочу стать лучше.  
— Тогда думай о том, что лучше. Но ты не представляешь, как это выглядит. Ты думаешь только о том, какой ты плохой.  
Аэн тяжело вздохнул, бросая взгляд за окно. В городе было душно и суетливо. С улицы доносились шумы, мешающие сосредоточиться. Хотелось последовать примеру Риэрела и упереться в какую-нибудь глушь.  
— Есть одно место, — начал Аэн, озвучивая еще не до конца оформившуюся мысль. — В прошлой жизни я какое-то время провел там. Там все еще не построили ни города, ни даже деревни. Давай съездим туда на машине. Я хочу провести с тобой время в пути. Когда-то это сблизило нас с Кайлой. Может, это поможет нам с тобой. Хоть как-нибудь.  
Илларион улыбнулся затаенно-тихой улыбкой, опуская глаза. Это всегда выходило у него так странно и загадочно. И выглядело так притягательно. В последнее время он редко улыбался. Аэн сам не давал ему поводов. От этого осознания стало гадко на душе.  
— Собирайся в дорогу, — ответил Илларион со скрытой, но все равно заметной радостью. — Я рад, что смогу побывать там, где ты жил.  
Почему-то за всю долгую дорогу они умудрились ни разу не поругаться. Чем дальше они углублялись в своем путешествии, тем легче и приятнее становилось общение. На природных просторах было свободно и хорошо, и дурные мысли просто не лезли в голову. Может, давно стоило свалить вот так куда-нибудь в лес и просто побыть вдвоем?  
Они спали под открытым небом. Смотрели ночами на звезды. Как когда-то на этом пути делал он один. И в этом был какой-то свой, особый смысл. Как будто Аэн проживал свою жизнь заново — на этот раз с кем-то, кто любил его.  
Он чувствовал себя умиротворенным и достигшим просветления, когда они приехали в пункт назначения. На первый взгляд здесь ничего не было. Все те же безлюдные места, где царила власть природы. Но, съехав с дороги, они проехали еще какое-то время вдоль леса. А потом Аэн велел остановиться и объявил, что это здесь.  
Они шли пешком. Не слишком долго, не углубляясь в лес. Оставаясь почти у края. Пока не натолкнулись на пещеру. Ее вход был закрыт ниспадающими ветвями плюща. Отодвинув их, Аэн вошел внутрь и почему-то улыбнулся. Когда-то здесь он провел лучшие годы своей прошлой жизни. Безмерно давно. Но как будто вчера.  
— У тебя глаза светятся в темноте, — почему-то сказал он последовавшему за ним Иллариону. — Я и раньше замечал, но никогда не спрашивал.  
— Это тоже после проклятья.  
— Я так и подумал.  
— Значит, здесь ты жил, когда покинул дом?  
— Да, но недолго. Чаще я странствовал. А здесь я изучал магию по старым книгам. Здесь было тихо и спокойно, никто не мешал. Здесь ни разу никого не было. Слишком далеко от городов и селений. Сюда никому не нужно. Давай поживем здесь пару недель.  
— Мы могли бы остаться и подольше. Ты изменился. Тебе стало лучше. Как будто ты вспомнил, как жить.  
— Да, — с удивлением согласился Аэн. Он почему-то впервые задумался над этим. — Я действительно вспомнил. Вспомнил, почему мне так нравилось жить.  
Его переполнял восторг, когда они бежали по лесу наперегонки и ныряли в озеро, поднимая тучу брызг. Плескались в воде, а потом валялись на берегу, раскинув руки и глядя на голубое небо с плывущими по нему легкими белыми облаками. И на сердце тоже было невероятно легко.  
Аэн замечал на лице Иллариона эмоции, которых не видел никогда прежде. Нет, они не стали более «нормальными». Но все же он видел их ярче — то ли потому, что прозрел, то ли между ними происходило нечто новое. Меняющее их обоих. Делающее счастливее.  
В жутковатых желтых глазах отражалась невесомая радость. Не было буйства страсти. Лишь спокойное, безмятежное умиротворение. Этого он всегда и хотел? После того, как остался один. С кучей врагов вокруг. Он хотел покоя и чувства безопасности? Этого было достаточно? Это делало его счастливым? Это было единственным чувством, что он хотел испытать?  
— Мне кажется, что я понял, — с сомнением озвучил Аэн, касаясь кончиков его пальцев. Они лежали слишком далеко друг от друга, чтобы он мог дотянуться до чего-то еще. — Тебя. И твои чувства. И что именно ты имел в виду, прося позволить тебе оставаться тем, кто ты есть. Прости меня. Стоило давно уже отправиться сюда и побыть вдвоем, освободив свою мысль от всего остального.  
— Всему свое время. Раньше это могло не сработать. Ты почувствовал, что готов, только когда это пришло тебе в голову.  
Его голос звучал чуть иначе. Изменилась едва уловимая интонация. Ушло напряжение, ушли эти виновато-оправдывающиеся нотки, которые Аэн слышал каждый раз, когда начинал обвинять. Он заметил все это только сейчас, вспомнив, как это выглядело. Действительно — раньше он просто не был готов.  
Приподнявшись, он улегся поближе к Иллариону и наконец-то смог взять его за руку. Но неожиданно захотелось большего. И, подавшись вперед, он припал к его губам.  
Они занимались сексом впервые за много лет. Но как будто впервые в этой жизни. Это было слишком по-другому. Не похоже вообще ни на что, что Аэн испытывал раньше. Ему никогда раньше не было так хорошо.  
Все эти годы, которые он провел в сомнениях и страхах, были платой за то, чтобы прийти к этому мгновению? Тогда это определенно стоило того.  
И в эти дни, когда они остались вдвоем, когда он наконец вспомнил истинного себя, прошлое стерлось, оставшись фундаментом для настоящего. Уйдя из его восприятия, из его головы. А будущее сделалось кристально ясным.  
Это были прекрасные дни. Наполненные радостью и светом. Мысль мчалась быстро, как никогда, ускоряясь чувствами. И получалось осмыслить больше, чем за десятки прожитых лет.  
Хотелось говорить об этом. Хотелось поделиться со всем миром. Но рядом был только Илларион.  
В один из дней к ним пожаловали гости. Астарот, которого Аэн мысленно позвал, чтобы кое-что обсудить. И с ним кто-то еще, кого он видел впервые, но кто все же казался смутно знакомым. Астарот держал его за руку, когда Аэн обнаружил их посреди леса. Это и был его Илларион, которому он хотел не бояться смотреть в глаза?  
Они поприветствовали друг друга. Хотелось украдкой присмотреться к Арею, узнать, что он из себя представляет. Но как-то сам собой начался разговор, и они с Астаротом быстро остались наедине.

Когда Астарот вернулся туда, где оставил Арея, то убедился, что тот явно не скучал все это время. Компанию ему составил Илларион. Астарот не представлял, о чем они могли говорить. Но, похоже, они прекрасно нашли общий язык.  
— Мне нравится эта планета, — сообщил Арей. Он стоял, прислонившись спиной к стволу дерева и засунув руки в карманы. Так расслабленно-развязно. — Давай побудем здесь.  
— Ты пошел со мной, потому что хотел познакомиться с Аэном.  
— Просто пусть знает меня в лицо. Я еще долго не оставлю эту реальность. Нам наверняка доведется свидеться. Я люблю Иварлидрей. Из всех планет, на которые ты разрешал спускаться, он запал мне в душу больше всех. Жаль, ты не хотел прогуляться здесь со мной. Но теперь тебя ничего не сдерживает.  
— Здесь все еще живет мой сын, который вряд ли будет рад меня видеть. Ничего не изменилось. Мне некомфортно находиться здесь просто так.  
— Я убил его мать. Только она могла причинить тебе вред.  
— Не напоминай.  
Стало как-то не по себе, когда Арей нахмурился.  
— Я не это имел в виду, — торопливо пояснил Астарот. — Я с удовольствием забыл бы и эту чертову планету, и всех ее обитателей. Я ненавижу здесь все, что только можно. Редкий местный житель как-нибудь мне не нагадил или я как-нибудь не нагадил ему. А она нагадила мне больше всех. Даже Анеида не внушала мне такого ужаса, как сотворенное ей. Я мог потерять тебя, себя, всю свою жизнь. Я поражен, какая мерзость может существовать в умах тех, кто способен такое вообразить.  
— Это самая страшная кара для тебя? Быть разделенным со мной целой реальностью? Страшно жить в мире, где меня нет?  
— Да. Это самое страшное.  
— Если это уже произошло, и ты это победил, тогда чего тебе бояться здесь?  
Оставалось только тяжело вздохнуть.  
— Дело не в страхе... — попытался пояснить Астарот, но осекся, когда Арей, прищурившись, дразняще облизнул губы и поманил к себе.  
Он так задиристо улыбался, его глаза блестели почти детским задором. И совсем недетской страстью. Сейчас, обретший душу и любовь, он выглядел здоровым и уверенным. Мускулистым — давно уже крупнее него и шире в плечах. Как будто они действительно поменялись местами. Но его ли это была вина?  
Астарот поддался этому пленительному очарованию и шагнул к Арею. Его тут же схватили за ворот и дернули вперед, вовлекая в настойчивый и глубокий поцелуй. Арей редко церемонился. Примерно так же когда-то трахала Эмира — как оказалось, счастливый Арей в привычках был похож на нее больше, чем несчастный. Вот только Арею больше нравилось быть снизу. И каждый раз приходилось переступать через себя, чтобы ему угодить.  
— Ты опять чувствуешь вину за то, что причинил мне боль.  
Астарот оторвался от пальцев, к которым нежно прикасался губами. И почему Арей почти всегда говорил так, будто не задавал вопрос, а констатировал факт?  
— А я причинил тебе боль?  
— Я уже говорил, что мне приятно, даже если ты причиняешь мне боль.  
— Я не чувствую за это вину.  
— Ты целуешь так, будто тобой движет чувство вины.  
— Да, но не за это. Я устал мучить тебя своим непониманием.  
Он усмехнулся. И, кажется, поверил.  
— Нам стоило бы обсуждать это каждый раз, когда есть возможность что-то неправильно понять.  
Астарот не давал обещаний больше не лгать. Но все равно чувствовал, что делает что-то не так. Он бесконечно устал ругаться. Он ни черта не понимал, и проще было притвориться, что понял. Чем снова получать по морде за тупость и наблюдать Арея не счастливым, а злым.  
Арей вплел пальцы ему в волосы и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь поцелуями. Странно, что он велся на такое дешевое вранье. Может, тоже делал вид, потому что не хотел ссор?  
— Я все время чувствую себя виноватым, — признался Астарот, не углубляясь в детали. Когда он врал, совесть начинала мучить еще и за это.  
— И тебе жаль меня. Я это ненавижу. Пока это есть, ты не будешь мне равным.  
— Я все время плохо поступаю по отношению к тебе. Любовь уходит, если ее методично втаптывать в грязь.  
— Ты действительно считаешь, что ты сильнее моей любви?  
Иногда он формулировал вещи так, будто метко попадал в лоб кувалдой. Какое же это было отвратительное ощущение.  
— Пойми уже — ты особенный, тебе можно то, что нельзя всем остальным. И когда ты делаешь то, чего я не хочу, на самом деле ты делаешь то, что я хочу, а когда ты поступаешь хорошо, на самом деле ты причиняешь мне боль. Понятно?  
— Нет, — на этот раз честно признался Астарот, тщетно попытавшись осмыслить это и ощутив, что у него сломался мозг.  
— По-твоему, тупость сильнее любви? Твоя тупость против моей любви?  
— Мне всегда хотелось верить в силу той любви, что осилит греть меня несмотря на мою тупость...  
— Когда ты бросал меня раз за разом, ты считал, что поступаешь хорошо. Когда ты жестко трахаешь меня, плохо от этого не мне, а твоим убеждениям, что так нельзя.  
Недаром Астарот говорил Аэну, что они похожи. «Ограниченный ксенофоб» можно было сказать и про него самого.  
— Раз уж ты вспомнил Анеиду, — произнес Арей почти угрожающе. В его голосе начали проявляться напряженные нотки. Ситуативного терпения ему никогда надолго не хватало. — Есть одна реальность, на которую тебе стоит взглянуть.

***

Локация была незнакома. Простенький дом где-то в глуши. И лес вокруг. Арей сидел на крыльце и курил. Странно — это явно было постбытие. И здесь он практически бросил. Они изредка баловались вдвоем, когда устраивали загул по кабакам или тусовались с музыкантами. Но здесь он был совершенно один. Непривычно мрачный и печальный. Что тут происходило? Догадка была, но не хотелось верить в нее.  
Астарот уже потерял надежду увидеть рядом с этим Ареем себя. Но это все же произошло. Арей поднялся, как-то угрожающе взглянув на него, появившегося из-за деревьев. Этого сложно было ожидать — но Астарот стремительно приблизился к нему и схватил за горло, вжимая в стену дома. Арей рванулся, вонзая в него когти и пытаясь пнуть. Но за это его только ткнули мордой в стену и скрутили до хруста в костях.  
Блять, какого черта здесь творилось. Зачем он это показал.  
Арей зарычал, пытаясь извернуться и укусить, когда Астарот когтями разорвал на нем одежду и, одарив парой минут суетливых, грубоватых ласк, вошел практически рывком, явно причинив боль. Но укусить не удалось, даже когда рука Правителя Ада крепко зажала рот.  
Да что это была за херня.  
Он двигался быстро и рвано, и сам вонзал зубы в плечи, оставляя на них следы. Но быстро кончил — и можно было понадеяться, что больше ничего не произойдет. Но он не спешил отстраняться. И даже не вышел из Арея. Так и обнимал его, удерживая и переводя сбившееся дыхание.  
— Долго ты еще собираешься так стоять? — хрипло поинтересовался Арей. Удивительно мрачно и сдержанно. Как будто ничего особенного не произошло.  
— Я столько лет тебя не видел... — сбивчиво ответил Астарот, припадая щекой к его плечу. — Я столько лет не прикасался к тебе... Неужели ты думаешь, что я ограничусь одним разом?  
Да он что, ебанулся? Что здесь вообще, мать его, произошло?  
Было невыносимо смотреть на то, как он продолжает терзать уже переставшего сопротивляться Арея. Больше он не зажимал ему рот и не выкручивал руки. Стало больше простора, чтобы просто лапать его и оставлять на коже кровавые полосы. Он наслаждался этим, наслаждался тем, что делал ему больно, трахал против воли, пил его кровь. Это было отвратительно.  
— Я хочу чувствовать тебя, — шепнул он как одержимый.  
И захотелось появиться там и придушить его.  
— Ты еще не устал стоять? — поинтересовался Арей, когда Астарот снова кончил и навалился на него, отдыхая.  
— Можем прилечь.  
— В доме есть кровать.  
Они говорили так спокойно, будто это было в порядке вещей. Но это не была игра, эти чувства нельзя было сыграть. Это было всерьез. Так какого черта?  
Астарот потащил Арея в дом, держа за шею. Там оказалась всего пара комнат. В одной из них обнаружилась кровать.  
— Если не будешь бить меня, кусаться и царапаться, я разрешу тебе лечь на спину, — произнес он негромко, прижавшись к его уху. И не удержался, чтобы не куснуть острый кончик.  
Арей кивнул.  
Астарот сам положил его на кровать, взяв на руки. И почему-то Арей лежал, как его положили — тихий и спокойный, покорно раздвинув ноги. Отвечал на грубые, кровавые поцелуи. Выгибался, когда властные руки прижимали к холодной груди. Глядя на весь этот ужас, больше всего хотелось снова попытаться накостылять самому себе.  
Все это длилось так долго, что сливалось в сознании в вечность беспросветного дерьма. Пока наконец Астарот не рухнул на Арея изможденный, тяжело дыша.  
— Сколько раз ты уже меня трахнул? — задал Арей по-прежнему спокойный вопрос.  
— Не помню. Много.  
— Ты вообще еще хоть что-нибудь чувствуешь?  
— Не знаю. Пофиг.  
— Вытащи из меня член.  
— Не хочу.  
Почему-то Арей запустил пальцы ему в волосы, явно получая удовольствие от этого прикосновения. Странно, что он вообще еще мог поднять руку. Странно, что у него хватило сил.  
— Это не последний секс в твоей жизни.  
— Разве?  
— Хватит валяться на мне как на матрасе. Я устал, а ты тяжелый.  
Он говорил так же, как и всегда. С той же интонацией. С теми же чувствами. Почему? После такого. Почему?  
Астарот скатился с него, но все равно прижался к его разгоряченному телу и приобнял за шею, цепляясь за волосы на затылке. И долго-долго смотрел в глаза, в которых не находил ни ненависти, ни осуждения.  
— Я тебя изнасиловал, — наконец произнес он сорвавшимся голосом.  
— Я в курсе, — усмехнулся Арей с той непередаваемо язвительной интонацией, как будто Астарот снова сморозил какую-то чушь.  
— Ты не собираешься меня убить?  
— Нет.  
— Почему?  
— Я на тебя больше не злюсь.  
Астарот ждал какой-то кары, но ее не было. Он был растерян и ничего не понимал. Как и всегда.  
— Ты думаешь, ты смог бы со мной что-то сделать, если бы я тебе не позволил?  
— Тогда зачем ты это терпел?  
— Я тоже по тебе скучал.  
Это было так в его духе. С самого начала, еще со времен Ада. За жестокостью он видел любовь. А в любви находил боль.  
— Почему ты считаешь это доказательством любви? — почти в отчаянии понять спросил Астарот. — Я взял тебя против воли, оттрахал так, что тебе трудно пошевелиться, ты весь в крови, и тебе это понравилось?  
— Да.  
— Я не могу этого понять.  
— Потому что ты воспринимаешь это всерьез. А для меня это игра. И я бы хотел ее повторения. Не хочу снова ссориться и расставаться с тобой на годы. Но ты не понимаешь, насколько для меня ценны моменты, когда ты не бросаешь меня во имя мифического добра, а творишь какую-нибудь дичь, чтобы быть со мной хотя бы мгновения. Ты считаешь себя монстром из-за того, что позволил себе сделать. И в этом твоя привлекательность. Ты считаешь, что не имеешь на это права. Что ты мудак. Это то, что никогда не сравняет тебя с Айоном или кем-то вроде него. Даже со мной. Я не стал бы просить прощения, если бы поступил так с тобой. А тебе действительно жаль. Я люблю это. Мне не хватает смелости признаться, что мне жаль. Я привык винить во всем других. Потому что если я попрошу прощения, а потом мне нагадят снова, у меня будет ощущение, что я сделал что-то хорошее тому, кто этого не заслужил. У меня все мудаки. У тебя мудак ты сам. И мне жаль, действительно жаль, что я не могу набраться смелости попросить у тебя прощения. Мне жаль, что я не могу перестать смотреть на тебя как на мудака. Я все время жду какого-то говна. Я боюсь позволить себе любить, я до конца этого в себе не принимаю. Мне помогало чувство, что ты этого достоин. Но это не проблема того, какой ты. Это проблема того, какой я.  
— Почему ты говоришь мне это сейчас?  
— Я многое тебе хочу сказать. Но не сказал бы, если бы ты не пришел и не изнасиловал меня. В прошлый раз ты попытался поговорить и ушел, когда я тебе врезал. Если бы ты был настойчивее, у той встречи был бы другой исход.  
— Я не ждал, что мы помиримся после этого.  
— А стоило. Ты до сих пор не видишь очевидного.  
— Я вижу, что ты ебанутый, — вздохнул Астарот, крепко прижимая Арея к себе и зарываясь лицом в спутанные, окровавленные волосы. — Это всегда было видно. Но я не думал, что настолько. Ты пиздил меня и за меньшее.  
— Каждый раз, когда я тебя бил, это было за тупость и попытки меня кинуть. Это не «меньшее». Это принципиально другое.  
— Меня пугает то, что я сделал. Что я на это решился. Я переступил грань, которую не должен был переступать.  
— Если бы это сделал кто-то другой, он был бы уже мертв. Еще до того, как ко мне прикоснулся.  
— Почему мне ты это позволил? Почему это стало способом примирения?  
— Потому что я не вижу в этом ненависти. Желания меня унизить. Уничтожить. Мы любим друг друга. Иногда, чтобы признать, что я чувствую что-то хорошее, мне очень помогает хлебнуть говна. То, что ты сделал, позволило мне сделать то, чего я тоже хотел. И не показаться себе при этом слабаком. Это всегда так работает. И ты об этом знал. Но ты этим не пользуешься. А от этого нам обоим было бы хорошо.  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты был психически здоровым.  
— Я бы тоже этого хотел. Но мы те, кто мы есть. Я псих, ты дурак. Давай научимся с этим жить.  
Он больше не мог на это смотреть.

***

— А из-за чего мы так серьезно посрались? — единственный вопрос, который удалось выдавить из себя после этого зрелища.  
— Из-за Анеиды. Я виделся с ней. Когда мы заговорили об этом, все свелось к тому, что она сделала для меня больше, чем ты. И ты сказал, что в таком случае мне лучше быть с ней. Ты фактически прогнал меня. Потом пожалел об этом, попросил вернуться, но я тебе врезал и сказал, что мне надоело бесконечно это прощать. Это будущее. Для нас это еще не произошло.  
— Это не произойдет, — поперхнулся Астарот, нервно потирая подбородок. — Я этого боюсь. Я запихаю себе в жопу любые обиды, лишь бы никогда этого не проживать.  
— Жаль, что это снова ничему тебя не научило.  
— Я не хочу тебя терять даже на призрачное мгновение. И хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Но каким-нибудь другим способом. Я не принимаю это как единственный путь. Тебе от этого хорошо, но мне от этого плохо.  
— Тогда придумай что-нибудь другое. У тебя есть мотивация, а мне нужен результат.  
О, да. Это был очень эффективный способ заставить думать. Коварный мальчишка снова победил. Предложив победить свою тупость и его маньячность, создав решение одной-единственной проблемы. И почему-то выкрутив все так, что не осталось выбора.  
— Зачем ты виделся с Анеидой?  
— Ты знаешь, что она живет в мире твоего отца?  
Нет, все же, когда Астарот пообещал запихать в жопу обиды, он очень сильно погорячился.  
— Я не хотел этого знать, — мрачно буркнул он. — Зачем ты сказал? С меня достаточно того, что ты хорошо к ней относишься. А отец видел, что она сделала со мной. Думаешь, мне приятно знать, что ему насрать?  
— Ты спросил, зачем я с ней виделся. Я ходил не к ней, а к твоему отцу.  
— Зачем?  
— Хотел с ним поговорить о тебе.  
— Нахрена говорить обо мне с тем, кто предал меня?  
— Ты так злишься, как будто я уже это сделал.  
— Мне плевать, что этого еще не произошло. Ненавижу эту женщину и все, что с ней связано.  
— Ты так много мне сегодня поведал о своей ненависти.  
— Я тебя разочаровываю?  
— Ты уже близок к тому, чтобы увиденное тобой произошло прямо сейчас.  
Астарот зажмурился и сжал кулаки, принимаясь считать до десяти, чтобы попытаться успокоиться. И вздрогнул, когда ладони Арея легли на плечи, а прямо напротив оказались его неожиданно добрые и нежные глаза.  
— Это был путь к раю, — мягко шепнул он, обдавая дыханием щеку. — К нашему с тобой раю. Не важно, кто любил нас, а кто предавал. Они все были нужны только для того, чтобы мы оказались здесь и сейчас. Ты не видел отца очень давно. Ты не собирался видеться с ним вообще. Забудь обо всех. Тебе на них насрать. Я никогда не буду ставить кого-то, кого ты ненавидишь, выше тебя. Я никого не буду ставить выше тебя. Все, кто существуют, не заменят одного тебя.  
Он не дал ответить. Сразу поцеловал. И стало намного легче. Мальчишка всегда был мудрее. И более глобально смотрел на вещи. Хотя со стороны это выглядело совсем иначе. Они всегда казались не теми, кто есть.  
Арей умел утешать в моменты, когда становилось так хуево, что хотелось выть на луну. Он хотел быть рядом, напоминая о том, что любовь важнее говна. Лучше говна. И заставлял в это верить.  
Он любил за доброту. Но не лишал права на ненависть. Он уважал это. Как же хотелось ответить ему тем же. Почему Астарот по-прежнему не мог?  
— Давай уберемся с Иварлидрея, — предложил Астарот, боясь, что Арей снова начнет настаивать на том, чтобы остаться и побыть здесь еще. — Мне правда очень стремно здесь находиться. Где угодно, только не здесь.  
— Я думаю, все же есть тот, с кем ты хотел бы встретиться.  
— Не хочу.  
— Не на Иварлидрее.  
— Тогда где?  
— Эмира приглашала нас в гости. Хочешь пойти сейчас?  
Наверное, это было неплохим вариантом. Среди всех неприятных рож Эмира до сих пор вызывала не только дрожь ужаса, но еще и симпатию. Вот только Арей забыл упомянуть, что там ждет еще и неожиданный сюрприз.  
— О, батяня, — поприветствовала Астарота дочь, на которую он в первые моменты даже не понял, как реагировать. — Киданул нас в распадающейся Вселенной и положил хуй на нашу дальнейшую судьбу. У тебя на морде написано, что ты был не в курсе, что я здесь. Мам, где мой топор?  
— За что? — мрачно поинтересовался Астарот у Арея, стараясь говорить негромко, чтобы больше никто не расслышал. Он бежал от ответственности так давно и упорно, что не собирался ничего менять.  
— Ты хотел знать, что с ней случилось.  
— Но я не хотел попадаться ей под топор.  
— Не бойся, я за тебя заступлюсь.  
Проворчав что-то очень сердитое, Астарот уселся на край дивана, надеясь, что рядом сразу сядет Арей. В глубине души все же действительно хотелось, чтобы за него было кому заступиться в случае чего. Но рядом плюхнулась Эмира. И облапала за волосы, взлохматив их так, что пришлось приглаживать, нервно подергиваясь. Иварлидрей раздражал все меньше и меньше. Настоящий ад творился здесь.  
— Я хочу домой, — жалобно выдал Астарот, беспомощно ища глазами Арея, который уже куда-то свалил. — Помогите.  
Эмира загоготала, хлопнув по плечу. Она ржала еще противнее, чем Арей. А самое противное было в том, что над ним.  
Странно, что она не злилась на него, хотя ее он тоже кинул в бездне. Он кинул вообще всех.  
— Я не хочу здесь находиться, — тяжело вздохнул Астарот, роняя голову на руки. — Не хочу видеть тех, кого когда-то знал. Зачем он меня сюда притащил?  
— Ты нагадил слишком большому количеству людей, чтоб тебе было комфортно хоть где-то вообще.  
И то верно.  
— Ты здесь, потому что он хочет сделать для тебя то же, что ты сделал для него.  
Помирить с дочерью? Вряд ли это было возможно.  
— Мои дети всегда были способом обрести что-то, что я до сих пор не в состоянии понять. Как она с этим живет?  
— Ей хватает своего дерьма, чтоб думать еще и о твоем.  
— Я так много времени провел с тобой только потому, что ты напоминала мне Арея.  
— Думаешь, меня это ебет?  
— Ты вообще любила когда-нибудь?  
— Что ты можешь об этом знать?  
— Я знаю. Думаю, что знаю. Я не понимаю в этом ни черта. Но это существует в моей жизни. Всегда существовало.  
— Я не бросаю тех, кого люблю.  
Почему от этого было так больно?  
Это она пришла за Астартой в бездну? Скольких она вообще вытащила оттуда? Элизу, Молоха, кого-то еще?  
— Я не думаю, что смогу когда-нибудь исправить все, что я сделал для Вселенной. Я уничтожил ее чужими руками. Я бросил всех умирать.  
— Ты преувеличиваешь свою значимость. Все прекрасно справились без тебя.  
— Это утешение?  
— Ты слишком много о себе мнишь. Ты пытаешься сделать вид, что избегаешь ответственности. Потому что тебя всю жизнь мучает чувство вины, которое ты активно взращиваешь сам. Ты стал властелином реальности, чтобы был повод чувствовать, что все гадости вокруг происходят из-за тебя.  
Почему он чувствовал себя так паршиво? Святошей в белом, по пояс увязшим в говне.  
— Почему я осуждаю его за убийства и жестокость, когда я бросил умирать целую Вселенную?  
— Потому что ты мудак с двойными стандартами. Потому что ты мучаешься чувством вины просто затем, что тебе это нравится как процесс, но ты ничего не готов исправлять. И считаешь, что все должны мучиться, как ты. Если ты разделишь свое говно с кем-то, ты перестанешь чувствовать себя таким беспросветным лохом. Тебе жмет ощущение, что можно не сидеть в говне, а встать и пойти дальше. Он идет, а ты сидишь и ноешь, какой ты плохой.  
— Мне надо с ним поговорить, — заявил Астарот, вставая. Он отчего-то слишком спешил.  
В дверях встретилась Астарта с топором наперевес. И всю решимость мгновенно как ветром сдуло.  
— Ареюшка-а-а, — жалобно позвал Правитель Ада, отступая назад в комнату. — Меня тут убивают...  
Арей появился через секунду и, оттеснив Астарту плечом, великодушно закрыл собой. Астарот выглядывал из-за него украдкой и совсем не ощущал, что это какой-то ебаный позор. Он был всего лишь властелином реальности, а перед ним стояла дочь с топором.  
— Подвинься! — нахмурилась Астарта. — Он у меня сейчас за все получит!  
— Он мой, — ответил ей Арей, и это прозвучало совсем не оскорбительно. — Он будет получать только от меня.  
Впервые это, пожалуй, прозвучало даже как-то мило и тепло. Это уж точно грело сильнее, чем топор.  
Астарта фыркнула, но почему-то сдалась. Видимо, отец производил настолько жалкое впечатление, что она сочла это достаточной карой.  
— Я тебя не так воспитывал, — неосторожно вякнул Астарот, выглянув из-за плеча Арея, и едва успел пригнуться.  
Топор вонзился в стену над его головой.  
— Из тебя хреновый воспитатель, — хладнокровно заметил Арей. Он даже не повел бровью. Неудивительно — дочь же целилась не в него.  
— Пойдем отсюда, а, — умоляюще заныл Астарот, вцепляясь в его руку и повисая на ней, как малое дите. — Мне тут страшно и плохо. Меня тут убивают. Лучше Иварлидрей.  
— Какое же ты чмо, — с искренним презрением выплюнула Астарта. — Превратился хрен пойми во что. Или ты всегда таким был? Он убил бабушку, годами издевался над Агваресом, ко мне относился, как к дерьму. А ты лижешь ему жопу. Проваливай отсюда. Мать тебя простила, а я никогда не прощу.  
Астарот сам не ожидал от себя этого. Но, отодвинув Арея, он встал напротив дочери, отвечая серьезно и честно:  
— Мне не стыдно за то, что я лижу ему жопу. Это делает меня счастливым. И его — а это всегда было важно для меня. Ненавидь меня — это твое право. Мне жаль, что я поступил так со Вселенной и всеми, кто в ней обитал. Это останется на моей совести. Но на самом деле я вряд ли смог бы вытащить кого-то из бездны, вряд ли смог бы предотвратить чью-то смерть. Я ни к кому не испытывал настолько сильных чувств, чтобы моя мысль победила смерть. Ни к кому, кроме него.  
Это было ожидаемо — она врезала по морде. Может, ей стало легче. Ему-то уж точно не стало. Он не раскаивался в том, что любил.  
— Сядь и успокойся, — велела Эмира со сталью в голосе. И Астарта почему-то сразу подчинилась. Из Эмиры воспитатель вышел явно лучше, чем из него.  
Арей положил руку на плечо в молчаливой поддержке. Он был рядом — и этого было достаточно, чтобы все это жить.  
— Нам стоит уйти, — произнес Арей, обращаясь к Эмире, и от этого «нам» стало теплее внутри. — Зайдем как-нибудь в другой раз.  
— Ты не хочешь увидеться с Агваресом?  
Он тоже был здесь?  
— Мне не о чем с ним говорить. Мы все обсудили. Я буду рад узнать, как у него дела, когда он создаст для себя что-нибудь хорошее.  
— Тогда до встречи, — пожала плечами Эмира. И добавила персонально для Астарота: — Береги морду лица.  
Чтобы в следующий раз дочери снова было, по чему бить?  
Он пытался держаться. Но когда они остались одни, позволил себе нервно рассмеяться и больше не скрывать дрожь.  
— Ты мог бы хотя бы предупредить.  
— Ты бы не пошел.  
— Вот именно.  
— Тебе это было нужно.  
— Ты заколебал решать, что мне нужно.  
— Ты сам позволил мне решать.  
— Мне хочется создать для тебя то будущее, которое я увидел.  
— Это скоро пройдет. Не делай этого в таком состоянии. Ты об этом пожалеешь.  
— Да мне плевать.  
— Я не дам этому случиться. Я не стану воспринимать это всерьез. Можешь сказать и сделать что угодно. Ничего не произойдет. Пока ты втаптываешь любовь в говно, беречь ее буду я. Я всегда это делаю. Но лучше сядь и заткнись.  
Это было у них семейное?  
Сесть и заткнуться действительно было удачной идеей. Как только злость стало некуда применить, она прошла. И вернулось привычное чувство вины.  
Астарот потянулся к Арею, припадая к его груди и радуясь, что хоть у кого-то из них хватило сил остановить все это дерьмо в самом начале. Было по-прежнему паршиво, но он проживал это не один.  
— Я забыл, что для кого-то ты мудак, который сломал кучу жизней, — признался он тихо. — Я так давно с этим не взаимодействовал, что для меня эта часть твоей личности перестала существовать. Я помню, что ты сделал. Но я не помню, что это значит. Почему это повод ненавидеть даже меня за то, что я тебя люблю.  
— Каждому из нас приходится жить с тем, что для кого-то мы мудаки.  
— Я больше не чувствую, что осуждаю тебя за это. Мне настолько чужда такая позиция по отношению к тебе, что я вообще не понимаю, как мог это чувствовать. Я напоминал тебе об этом. О том, как тебя все ненавидели. Всегда. И тебе казалось, что я часть этого. Но вокруг меня тоже ненависть. Я тоже мудак. У тебя был твой город. У меня люди, которым я помогал. Мы вольны выбирать, какой части своей жизни отдать свою мысль. На чем построить будущее. Теперь я понял, как это работает. Я больше не стану тебе об этом напоминать. И вспоминать о своем. Ты выбираешь считать какие-то вещи несуществующими. Не принимать их всерьез. Я научусь этому. Я обещал стать достойным тебя.  
Хотелось сказать кое-что еще. Важное, но такое трудноформулируемое.  
— Когда ты убил мать Тиеллариса, мы могли бы прожить это по-другому. Если бы ты просто остался со мной, когда я просил, а потом уже полез заступаться за меня. Этого было бы достаточно. Это было важно для меня. Это выглядело так, будто ненависть тебе важнее любви.  
— Я умею думать, — сдержанно ответил Арей, но это ведь все равно задело его. — Я понял это спустя время. Я хотел бы попросить прощения, потому что мне жаль. Но тот, будущий я, уже объяснил, почему не могу.  
— Ты только что попросил.  
— Тебе показалось.  
Почему-то захотелось улыбнуться, и Астарот позволил себе это сделать. Как многое стало ясно в этот насыщенный дерьмом день.


	20. Глава 20. Иллюзия безысходности

Астарот и не думал, что скучал по этому месту. Прошлое хотелось оставить в прошлом и никогда больше о нем не вспоминать. Но старый дом Арея почему-то оказался особенным. Пусть и оставался напоминанием о том, чего не произошло.  
— Ты сам разрабатывал дизайн? — спросил Астарот, плюхаясь на диван и ощущая себя как-то неловко. На самом деле не хотелось быть здесь. Не хотелось быть нигде, и все пугало. И каждое прожитое мгновение норовило превратиться в пиздец. Но стоило ли об этом говорить? — Мне никогда не нравился этот мрачноватый черно-белый минимализм.  
— Да, ведь у меня дома всегда было так мало вещей, что ими невозможно было засрать даже одну комнату, — усмехнулся Арей, садясь рядом. — Я помню твою квартиру в научном центре. Ты мог бы признаться мне, что ты Правитель Ада, в менее захламленной обстановке. Я стоял по колено в дерьме, когда ты мне это сказал.  
— Неправда, я помню, ты распинал дерьмо ногами.  
— Зато ботинки липли к полу.  
— У тебя в доме вечно копилась пыль.  
— Не надо сравнивать пыль и срач.  
— В чем проблема? Я должен был признаваться в более торжественной обстановке?  
— Это было в твоем стиле. В тот момент, после того, как ты лапал Эмиру, да еще в этом свинарнике — я чувствовал, что если все это и есть Правитель Ада, то я дурак, потому что думал, что что-то знаю о тебе.  
— Ты был разочарован?  
— Я чувствовал, что облажался. Что моя картина мира рухнула. Что того, кого я люблю, не существует. Это было больно. Это была опустошенность. Я долго собирал себя по частям, пытаясь слепить хоть что-нибудь, на что мог бы опереться, из говна и палок. А потом ты пришел ко мне снова. Помнишь, что ты спросил?  
Астарот мотнул головой. Он не был уверен, что понимает, о чем речь.  
— Ты положил руку мне на грудь и спросил: «Чувствуешь?». Ты ведь не имел в виду мою душу. Ты не об этом спросил.  
— Ты ответил «нет». Ты очень много говорил об отце. О том, как любишь его и хочешь быть с ним.  
— Я так хотел спровоцировать тебя хоть на что-нибудь. Но ты талдычил о том, что ты не личность. Что ты ни в чем не нуждаешься. Что для тебя не существует любви. Ты врал, ты всегда бессовестно врал мне в лицо, ты врал самому себе, ты боялся, ты до сих пор боишься. Я ждал, что ты перестанешь делать вид, что тебе похуй, и хотя бы дашь Айону в морду из ревности. Но ты ебаное бревно. До сих пор.  
— А ты мог бы меня ревновать, если бы у тебя появился соперник? Тот, кто стал бы за меня бороться?  
Арей посмотрел так, будто хотел сказать «да кому ты нахрен нужен». Это было довольно обидно.  
— Я никогда не мыслил себе соперников. Это не приходило мне в голову. Я верил в любовь. Я знал, что для тебя это тоже значит все, просто ты слишком тупой, чтобы это понять.  
Каким же он все-таки был хамлом. Даже в детстве. Наглый, самоуверенный. Только такой мог заставить признать свою любовь.  
— А я только сейчас понял, что ревновал тебя. Создавая соперников в своей голове. И они всегда побеждали. Заранее. Без реальной борьбы. Я сдавался, не начав.  
— У тебя низкая самооценка. Если ты ревновал, почему ты никогда не боролся за меня?  
— Если бы я считал, что имею право за тебя бороться, я бы не ревновал. Когда я держал нож у горла Айона, и ты приказал остановиться, я думал — что будет, если я все же не остановлюсь? И что будет, если остановлюсь. И что страшней.  
— Я бы простил тебя, даже если бы ты не остановился.  
— Почему?  
— Просто прими это. Я все бы тебе простил. Ты не сделаешь со мной уже ничего хуже того, что делал. Нет ничего хуже, чем не быть вместе. Ты сам это знаешь.  
— Я не сказал тебе тогда. Но когда он трахал тебя, а я смотрел, у меня было ощущение, что и впредь мне останется только смотреть. Как я делал всю жизнь, живя в твоей голове.  
— Я сказал, что не стану выбирать. Как это следовало из моих слов?  
— Когда я вообще что-то понимал в том, что ты говоришь?  
— Это даже для тебя уже слишком.  
Астарот ведь сам всегда отдавал его кому попало. Лишь бы снять с себя личное бремя ответственности за чужое счастье. Сам отдавал — и сам при этом ревновал. И не желал признавать этого.  
— Помнишь один момент, когда мы еще жили в бытии? И я тогда сказал «выбери себя, а не его».  
— «Злой дядя Астарот обидел маленького бедненького Арейчика, и теперь его папа набьет дяде Астароту морду», — усмехнулся Арей. — Ты кривляешься, когда пытаешься скрыть, что тебе невъебенно хреново. Если бы ты тогда ответил ему хоть раз, если бы снес ему башку, а потом подошел ко мне и сказал: «Теперь ты мой, и я забираю тебя с собой», я врезал бы тебе и предъявил, что вы все заебали мне указывать. Но если бы ты не отвалил после этого, у нас все могло бы быть хорошо.  
Размечтался. Сколько раз Арей вообще прокручивал в голове все эти моменты, когда победило говно, и фантазировал, что его, аки прекрасную принцессу, из замка принца спасет дракон и утащит в свою засранную пещеру? Он всю жизнь жил фантазиями о нем и их возможном взаимодействии. Как вообще можно было разглядеть в этом счастье? Почему Арей упорно считал, что его возможно из этого создать?  
— Для меня это был тот момент, когда я хотел и мог бороться за тебя. Дать тебе понять, что я признаю за тобой право выбрать не его, а меня. Но я снова ничего не сделал, а ты ушел с ним. А я ушел на Звезду хотеть умереть. Я не знал, что ждать придется так долго. Пока ты меня убьешь. И что столько всего еще успеет произойти. Если бы я был решительнее, если бы доверял своим чувствам...  
— Ты все еще это чувствуешь. Это соперничество.  
— Нет.  
— Ты уверен?  
Что он имел в виду? Анеиду?  
— С Анеидой это совсем другое чувство. Я знаю, что ты ничего к ней не чувствуешь кроме уважения и благодарности. Но мне она враг, и это чувство — будто, относясь к ней хорошо, ты предаешь меня. Его тоже уже нет.  
— Ты бы не хотел, чтобы я с ней спал.  
Он не задавал вопросы. Он констатировал факты. Это раздражало всегда, но сейчас почему-то особенно сильно. Сложно было понять, почему. Злость снова тормозила мысль.  
— Я точно не хотел бы на это смотреть. И не хотел бы об этом знать.  
— Нет. Позволь себе сказать, чего ты действительно хочешь. У тебя есть право этого хотеть.  
— Да! — раздраженно гаркнул Астарот, устав от этой настойчивости. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты с ней спал. Вообще с кем-то кроме меня. Я не хочу этого не хотеть, это неправильно. Это какая-то дичь.  
— Если я соглашусь на это, значит, меня это устраивает.  
— На что ты еще можешь согласиться, если я захочу?  
— У тебя есть шанс проверить.  
Если для Арея этой грани вообще не было, то как Астарот остановился бы, зайдя слишком далеко? Он ведь ничего в этом не понимал.  
— Я не хочу целую вечность чувствовать себя тираном, палачом, Правителем Ада, который хреново обращается с влюбленным в него мальчишкой.  
— Хреново только то, что ты долбоеб. А влюбленный мальчишка обыграл тебя еще тогда.  
— Почему я все время ожидаю услышать «а ты не охуел», но ты всегда говоришь «а какого хрена ты так долго не вытаскивал язык из жопы»?  
— Ты все время ожидаешь, что я стану соответствовать твоим страхам. Но у меня есть свой, и он всего один. Существование без тебя.  
— Это не значит, что я должен этим пользоваться.  
— Я не предлагаю тебе этим пользоваться. Я предлагаю не додумывать за меня, на что я мог бы согласиться, а на что нет. Ты уже решал за меня, что для меня хорошо. Из этого получилась только безразмерная куча говна.  
Он был прав. Всегда прав. Во всем, что говорил. Нужно было быть честным, а не строить из себя святошу-альтруиста. Не заниматься самоотречением, на самом деле следуя своей парадигме и дерьму в своей башке. Но как же сложно было перестать. Астарот прожил так всю жизнь и сросся с этим намертво. Привык. И уже не представлял себя другим.  
— А ты сам готов хранить мне верность?  
— Да, это должен быть обоюдный процесс.  
— И Эмире не дашь, если она захочет?  
— Когда надо, я умею быть серьезным. И не пугаться даже твою дочь. И свою.  
— Я видел. Со мной ты вообще редко придуриваешься. Я уже и забыл, как это смешно.  
— Интересно, она будет уважать это или скажет, что мы маемся дурью?  
— Она понимает, что твоей любви всегда могло хватить только на одного.  
— Это делает меня ущербным?  
— Это тебе решать. Мне этого достаточно.  
Смог ли бы Астарот принять себя таким, какой есть, хоть когда-нибудь? Таким... мудаком, положившим хуй на всех во имя одного. Нерешительным, лживым, полным страхов и сокрытой где-то в глубине злобы. Он ведь мог выбирать, он понял, как это работает. Он был не только этим — он был мессией для многих и всем для одного. Он выбирал, чему из этого существовать.  
— Мне тоже этого достаточно.  
Арей улыбнулся. Как-то печально, с усмешкой, опустив глаза, отведя взгляд. Не поверил? Или уже начал думать о чем-то другом?  
— Моим соперником никогда не была другая любовь. Моим соперником всегда была пустота. И парадигма говна. Ты бросал меня ради нее. Ради того, чтобы быть ни с кем, нигде и ничем. Чтобы не жить и не существовать. Мне все равно, будешь ли ты с кем-то спать. Даже если это будут те, кто навалил мне в свое время кучу говна. Любовь не может быть соперником. Приумножая ее, ты не сделаешь мне больно. Ты делаешь мне больно, приумножая говно.  
— Я всегда возвращался к тебе даже из пустоты. Мое дерьмо действительно не может быть сильнее твоей любви.  
— Ты научил меня видеть смысл в приумножении добра. И я не собираюсь больше от этого отступать.  
— Но ты говоришь не «работай над собой, у тебя комплексы», а «я соглашусь на любой бред, который ты способен предложить».  
— Не на любой. Но тебе станет легче думать над этим, если я дам понять, что это существует только для тебя. А для меня не имеет значения. Я ничем не жертвую. Это такие мелочи.  
— Я вижу себя как одержимого, который притащил к себе очень ценную вещь, вцепился в нее, никому не дает потрогать, но совершенно не знает, что с ней делать.  
— Может, вещи и не надо, чтобы с ней что-то делали. Может, ей хорошо просто потому, что она в руках одержимого. Потому что так же одержима им. И ей страшно попасть в чьи-то чужие руки.  
— Я все время напоминаю тебе, что я дурак, почему ты не начал в это верить?  
— Потому что я знаю, что это существует. И это не противоречит тому, какой ты охуенный.  
— Для меня противоречит.  
Тепло, коснувшееся кожи, заставило вздрогнуть. Арей взял за руку, переплетая их пальцы. Вместо тысячи слов, которых Астарот все равно не понимал.  
— Нет, не хочу, чтобы ты потакал моей ревности, — вдруг решительно заявил Астарот, роняя голову ему на плечо. — Мне никогда не будет достаточно, пока я дерьмо в своих глазах.  
Столько раз он думал, как убедить Арея в том, что не бросит. Но убедить в этом стоило себя. Он сам не знал, как поступит в следующий момент.  
— Ты по-прежнему готов ради меня на все, а я ни хрена не сделал для тебя.  
— Ты живешь со мной эту реальность.  
— Как мебель. Всегда рядом, а толку никакого.  
— Как этот диван. На котором сидеть удобнее, чем на жестком полу.  
— Мне льстит сравнение с диваном. Я себя представлял максимум половым ковриком. Засранным таким, об который ноги вытирают.  
— Я очень хочу тебе врезать.  
Для этого пришлось бы разомкнуть объятия. А они были гораздо ценней, чем мимолетное желание врезать.  
— У тебя всегда были очень романтичные мечты.  
— Мои мечты написали эту реальность.  
— Я просто хочу сказать, что это забавно. Ты не похож на романтика. Ты наглое, злобное хамло. И выглядишь так же, как себя ведешь.  
— Разве моя романтика не выглядит так же, как я?  
А в этом, пожалуй, и заключалась вся суть.  
— Если бы ты сочинял сказку о нас, то какой бы она была?  
Арей задумался на несколько мгновений. Потом лицо его тронула усмешка. И он рассмеялся тихо и легко.  
— Она была бы о том, как темный колдун похитил маленького мальчика, сына короля, чтобы сделать его своим учеником. А когда отец явился за ним и попытался убить колдуна, мальчик защитил своего учителя и убил отца. Потому что не хотел уходить, а отец пытался заставить его, решив, что он сошел с ума. А с колдуном они жили долго и счастливо.  
— Почему именно так?  
— Потому что мне так хочется. Потому что так все могло бы быть.  
— Ты передумал убивать Айона.  
— Это сказка. Не воспринимай ее всерьез.  
— В реальности мальчик живет с колдуном долго, нудно и противно.  
— Потому что колдун до сих пор считает, что отец мальчика прав.  
— По-моему я вообще зря спросил.  
Арей все же отстранился — видимо, желание врезать теперь уже перевесило. Хотелось попытаться увернуться, но почему-то не вышло. Удара не последовало. Арей подтянул к себе за ворот и поцеловал. Слишком неожиданно. И странно. И долго не отпускал. Игрался с языком, проходился по клыкам, кажется, намеренно позволяя себе о них уколоться — рот заполнял привкус крови. Астарот отвечал, но не мог отделаться от ощущения, что его наебали. И все-таки врежут, но потом.  
Но когда Арей оторвался от губ, он улыбался. Струйка крови текла у него по подбородку. Подавшись вперед, Астарот осмелился слизать ее, и это как-то плавно перетекло в новый долгий поцелуй.  
— В любовь ведь легче верить, когда ей занимаешься? — усмехнулся Арей. Его глаза блестели неуемным задором. — Когда ее чувствуешь. Когда это живешь.  
Он откинулся на подлокотник дивана, выгибаясь и глядя на Астарота из-под полуопущенных век. Его кошачья грация и пластичность завораживали. Хотелось припасть к доверчиво подставленной шее. Всегда было мало. Всегда хотелось еще.  
Астарот сидел и тупил, с желанием глядя на того, к кому не решался прикоснуться. И на этот раз Арей, не выдержав, все-таки врезал. По роже ногой.  
— Ты бы хоть ботинки снял, — вздохнул Астарот, вправив челюсть.  
— Как ты меня достал.  
— Я просто задумался.  
— Что меня больше удивляет — что ты это умеешь, или что ты выбрал для этого такой момент?  
— Прости. Мне слишком паршиво, чтобы я мог сейчас трахаться. Я вообще не хочу здесь трахаться. В этом доме. А от того, что ты меня бьешь, мне еще хреновее.  
— Ты заметил, что тебе хреново вообще везде?  
— Заметил.  
— Хули мне с тобой делать?  
— Обними меня.  
Он не ударил снова. Он притянул к себе, заставив лечь рядом. И удивительно нежно погладил по волосам.  
— Мне хорошо в нашей реальности. Где наше настоящее и будущее. А не прошлое, от которого мне хочется убежать.  
Его глаза горели напротив. Не выражая совсем ничего. Очередной дерьмодень, очередное дерьмомгновение. В постбытии не было времени, и каждый проживал разное его количество, имея возможность прийти в любой его отрезок. Но даже это не отменяло способности Астарота отравлять дерьмом любое время, как бы оно ни работало. Он мог бы трахаться сейчас и получать удовольствие, но вместо этого пиздострадал какой-то херней.  
— Бывают моменты, когда я не чувствую любовь, — признался он, с замиранием сердца ожидая реакции. — Ничего не чувствую, как и раньше. Я смотрю на тебя, и мыслей много, но никаких чувств. Только пустота. Ощущение, что это невозможно. Что этого не существует. Что я недостоин, не выдержу, не осилю. Что мне это не нужно. Потому что мне не нужно ничего. И я ненавижу себя за это. И мне очень стыдно перед тобой.  
Арей ничего не ответил. И это было страшнее, чем если бы он снова ударил. Он смотрел все так же спокойно и продолжал гладить по волосам. Как будто пропустил все мимо ушей. Как будто это не имело значения.  
— Это больше не причинит тебе боль, — произнес он, когда Астарот уже хотел начать умолять, чтобы он хоть что-нибудь сказал. — Не бойся это чувствовать. Ничего не бойся. Что бы ни произошло. Какую бы хуйню твоя мысль ни сгенерировала. Я сделаю так, чтобы мы были вместе. Если ты не поверишь, что тебе достаточно сил, поверю я. Я всегда буду в тебя верить. Я всегда буду верить в нашу реальность. Если ты считаешь, что ты что-то мне за это должен, то отдашь, когда сможешь. У нас с тобой вечность впереди.  
Почему в такие моменты он проявлял удивительное понимание и чуткость? Поддерживал и утешал. Заботился. Или он всегда заботился? Астарот так многого не замечал вокруг, что стоило не заметить и этого?  
— А чего бы ты сам хотел? От меня? Чтобы я понял тебя и твою программу?  
— Чтобы ты позволил себе быть счастливым. И перестал делать то, что этому вредит.  
— Это я должен был сделать тебя счастливым.  
— Ты сделал. Я счастлив уже давно.  
— Между нами происходит куча дерьма.  
— Но только ты один воспринимаешь ее всерьез.  
— А что это для тебя? Часть пути?  
— Способ понять, что я могу сделать для тебя.  
— И ты понял?  
— Думаю, что понял.  
— Тогда объясни мне.  
— Я должен создать реальность, где все твое дерьмо перестанет для тебя существовать. Чтобы спустя время ты посмотрел и удивился, чье это вообще и почему оно здесь лежит.  
— А как насчет твоего дерьма? Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь хотеть во мне повелителя и полюбишь меня только как дурака?  
— Мне нравится чувствовать, что я тебе дорог. Что я тебе нужен. Как бы ты это ни выражал. Мне не важно, что ты делаешь. Мне важно, что ты при этом чувствуешь.  
— Ты один считаешь, что ударом по роже можно выразить любовь.  
— Можно. Это вопрос восприятия.  
— Раз уж мы говорим честно, я скажу. Я не хочу становиться таким, как ты. Я боюсь, что мне это понравится. Мне нужна грань, мне страшно заниматься самоконтролем, потому что я не умею этого делать.  
— На любой твой удар в морду, который перейдет грань, будет мой контрудар. Мы равны по силе. Бояться нечего.  
Он говорил так складно и убедительно, что ему хотелось верить. Но стоило добавить кое-что еще.  
— Ты полюбил меня за парадигму добра. За веру в то, что бороться с говном можно только не приумножая его. Ты не находишь тут противоречия? Разве, послушав тебя, я не стану кем-то другим?  
— Попробуй посмотреть на вещи шире. Между мной и тобой есть нечто среднее. Достаточно найти баланс. А тебе твои принципы совершенно не мешали рушить судьбы чужими руками и делать вид, что ты тут ни при чем. Ты хуже меня, ты лицемер.  
Астарот думал об этом постоянно. Но прятался за этим лицемерием от ужаса всего, что натворил.  
— Я сделал шаг вперед, — возразил он, убеждая в этом самого себя. — Я попытался сделать тебя счастливым своими руками. Я больше не стою в стороне и не смотрю, как рушится карточный домик, на который я дунул.  
— Честный удар в морду лучше, чем та хуйня, которую ты наворотил.  
— Это я сделал тебя таким, сколько бы ты ни утверждал обратное. Это из-за меня ты готов терпеть любой удар в морду, лишь бы я оставался с тобой.  
— Ты ни черта не понял, сколько бы я ни объяснял. Надуманное чувство вины блокирует любые зачатки рассудочной деятельности в твоей голове.  
— Объясни в последний раз. Я попытаюсь понять, не опираясь на свои предрассудки. Честно.  
— Я тебя постоянно бью. Почему ты это терпишь? Почему всего пару раз давал сдачи, когда у тебя было очень хуевое настроение?  
— Потому что это не критично. Если тебе легче так, то бей. Все лучше, чем в себе злость копить. Я потерплю, а ты не утонешь в говне.  
— Почему ты не допускаешь, что какие-то вещи для меня тоже не критичны? Я потерплю, а тебе станет легче. Пока ты не поймешь, что с этим делать. Как научиться не быть мудаком. Когда я переходил грань, ты всегда давал сдачи. Даже при такой терпилоидной позиции. А я гораздо злее, решительнее и самовлюбленнее тебя. Я гораздо чаще способен чувствовать себя униженным. У меня вообще гораздо больше чувств. Неужели ты думаешь, что я стал бы терпеть что-то, что меня не устраивает, кроме твоей тупости, за которую я тебя все равно регулярно бью?  
— Ты меня убедил, — с немалым удивлением сообщил Астарот. То ли Арей наконец подобрал подходящие слова. То ли он сам наконец стал готов их воспринять. — Правда. Мне просто казалось, что только ты имеешь право кидаться в меня говном. Потому что я и так порядочно тебе поднасрал за всю твою жизнь. Но мы живем в настоящем. В реальном мире, где ты не винишь меня ни за что кроме того, что я бесконечно тебя бросал. В мире, который создал ты. Выбрав любовь и идя до конца, веря в меня, когда на это не было причин. Я много раз говорил тебе, что чувствую, будто мы поменялись местами. Но это место определил себе я сам. Когда захотел ответить за то, за что давно был прощен. А ты с самого начала мечтал, что мы станем равны. Чтобы осталась только любовь. Без говна.  
— Может, мне чаще бить тебя по башке? Видишь, помогло. Мозги на место встали.  
— Ты такая зараза.  
Арей ухмыльнулся так противно, с вызовом, глядя с превосходством в глазах, и ехидно произнес:  
— Так накажи меня.  
Он провоцировал. Нарывался. Иногда у него получалось. Но сейчас он, кажется, ни на что не рассчитывал. Дразнил просто из любви к процессу. Поэтому его застиг врасплох неожиданный сюрприз.  
Он шумно выдохнул, когда рука Астарота во мгновение сжала его горло. И смотрел теперь уже совсем по-другому. И все еще было стыдно за то, как нравился этот взгляд.  
Член Арея упирался в бедро. Забавно. Иногда у него вставал, даже когда они просто дрались. Не всерьез, но по-настоящему. И боль ощущалась вполне по-настоящему. К этому невозможно было привыкнуть. Долбанутый псих.  
Он выгнулся, подаваясь навстречу. Потерся грудью. Закинул на него ногу, прильнув вплотную. И лучезарно, игриво улыбнулся, оскалив клыки. Астарот припал к его губам в поцелуе, прижимая к себе крепко, до хруста в костях. Подминая под себя и наваливаясь всем весом. Как Арей мог любить жесткий секс, будучи инвалидом без души? Это же в сотни раз обостряло все неприятные ощущения. И раны заживали слишком долго. Как он все это выдержал? Как он умудрялся любить вынужденную боль?  
Мальчишка всегда им командовал. Наверное, в такие моменты это выглядело особенно забавно. Когда он стонал под ним и требовал трахать сильнее. Даже если едва мог пошевелиться, а Астарот держал его за запястья, вжав в диван. Он мог приказать укусить или ударить. Но гораздо больше ему нравилось, когда Астарот делал это без напоминаний, по собственной инициативе. Он искренне тащился от этой жестокости. А у Астарота было ощущение, что он никогда не сможет этого понять.  
Наверное, Арей был прав. Наверное, ударом в морду действительно можно было выразить любовь. Когда-то Астарот пил его кровь, чтобы доказать, что она вкусная, что он хорош таким, какой есть. А потом у него долго заживала рука. Но это стоило того. Для них обоих. Это значило гораздо больше, чем физическая рана. Они решали, какое значение чему придавать. Они назначали здесь добро и зло. И определяли чувства только собой. Правильным здесь было то, от чего им обоим было хорошо.  
А Арею сейчас явно было хорошо. Он довольно урчал, зажмурившись и подставив шею, пока Астарот вылизывал ее. Легонько царапая спину когтями. И обнимая ногами бедра. Он был таким милым и уютным, как огромный теплый кот. И его было так приятно тискать. И хотелось трахнуть еще. И еще.  
— Ты еще не устал? — спросил Астарот, переводя дыхание после очередного оргазма. Это успело немного измотать.  
— Насиловал ты меня гораздо больше раз подряд, и ничего.  
— Не напоминай.  
— Я сам этого хотел.  
— Но я-то об этом не знал.  
— Этого все равно не произошло. Не с нами.  
— Но я на это способен.  
— Ты на многое способен. Но вряд ли тебе хочется об этом знать.  
Как же настораживала эта фраза.  
— Чего ты вообще сегодня так разошелся? — усмехнулся Арей.  
— Ты редко бываешь таким ласковым и податливым.  
— То есть тебе все-таки нравится, когда я подчиняюсь тебе в постели.  
— Когда ты подчиняешься, мне приходится доминировать. Мне нравится не это, мне нравится, когда ты позволяешь себя тискать. Наслаждаешься моей нежностью. Отдаешься сам, не заставляя делать вид, что я тебя принуждаю. Когда мы лежим и обнимаемся, и никто никого не бьет.  
— Этого мне тоже иногда хочется.  
Его улыбка была загадочно-веселой. И задорные искорки плясали в глазах. Он был прекрасен такой — живой, полный энергии, чувств и желаний. Как же хотелось хоть немного походить на него.  
— Что значит «ты на многое способен»?  
— Это будущее. Которого не произойдет.  
— Почему ты об этом думал? Зачем ты это программировал?  
— Я просчитывал варианты. Прикидывал, как ты можешь себя повести.  
— Это только в твоем восприятии. Я это не принимаю.  
— Поэтому этого не произойдет.  
— Что бы ни случилось, как бы ни сложилась реальность, я никогда не причиню тебе вреда. Я достаточно сделал того, за что мне и так уже стыдно. Мне стыдно даже за то, чего я не сделал. Я боялся тебя, я боялся, что ты способен причинить мне вред. Но этого никогда раньше не происходило. Ты относился так к кому угодно, только не ко мне. Мне ты никогда не желал смерти. А я уничтожил столько хорошего в тебе. А потом ты поделился этим со мной.  
— Мне самому стало спокойнее, когда я это понял. В какой-то момент я верил в то, что могу тебя убить.  
— Ты не можешь. Ты никогда этого не сделаешь. Это могло прийти только в мою дурную голову.  
— Зато это многому тебя научило. Мне не жаль.  
— А мне очень жаль.  
Уже не в первый раз Астарот замечал, что в порыве вины начинает целовать Арею руки. Иногда он выдавал свои чувства очень некстати. Но сопротивляться им не хотелось. Не хотелось сдерживаться, наконец ощущая хоть что-нибудь.  
— А ведь ты тогда приперся в Элизиум именно в тот момент, когда он мне почти вставил, — вспомнил Арей как-то невпопад, и довольная улыбка расплылась по его лицу. — Я валялся на столе, а ты стоял в уголке и пялился, как я раздеваюсь. И подождал ровно до того момента, как он снял штаны.  
— Вы трахнулись позже, в Аду, — недовольно возразил Астарот. — Это не была ревность, я не пытался помешать вам трахаться. А ты сам не хотел, чтобы он лапал тебя при мне.  
— Ты сказал, что тебя не возбуждает вид моих тощих конечностей.  
— А ты не хотел, чтобы я пялился на тебя голого.  
— Меня все тогда раздражало.  
— О чем ты на самом деле думал?  
— О том, что на его месте должен быть ты. Но я смотрел на вас и сравнивал. И чувствовал, что должен ненавидеть тебя. Я старался любить его хотя бы немного похоже на то, как я любил тебя. А ты все время нес какую-то чушь. И мне хотелось тебе врезать.  
— Если бы я зажал тебя где-нибудь там в углу и трахнул, тебе бы это понравилось?  
— Да, но я бы все равно тебе врезал.  
— Я в этом не сомневался.  
— Я люблю отца. Я позволяю себе это чувствовать так, как чувствуется — ни больше, ни меньше.  
— Ты виделся с ним с тех пор?  
— Да. Я иногда у него бываю. Мы разговариваем. И о тебе тоже.  
— И ты мог бы этим пожертвовать ради меня? Ради моей блажи?  
— Ты меня об этом не попросишь. Потому что какие-то вещи о нас с тобой я понял, пока общался с ним.  
— Да. Не попрошу. Если я стану запрещать тебе что-то, я перестану быть тем, кого ты полюбил.  
— Я полюбил того, кто запрещал мне спускаться на целую планету, чтобы я случайно не встретился с отцом.  
— Это было нужно для реальности. Это разные вещи.  
— Я узнал об этом далеко не сразу. Намного позже, чем полюбил тебя.  
— Как это вообще произошло?  
Арею нравилось вспоминать об этом. Его лицо делалось таким мечтательным и счастливым. Он улыбался так радостно и тепло.  
— Я помню, что все оставалось по-прежнему. Мы просто были рядом. Говорили, работали в лаборатории, ты тренировал меня. Но я начал проживать все это по-другому. Я чувствовал прилив энергии, когда находился рядом с тобой. Когда думал о тебе. Я чувствовал вдохновение. И мне хотелось мечтать. Создавать свою реальность. Мне захотелось сделать тебя счастливым. И то, что я создал тогда, наверное, всего за пару лет, работало всю мою жизнь и работает до сих пор. Сегодняшнее мгновение существовало для меня уже тогда. Я знал, что все это произойдет, я это создал. Я в этом не сомневался. Но иногда, проживая реальность, приходится создавать обстоятельства, заставляющие поверить в дерьмо. Иначе ничего не сработает.  
— Я знаю, — шепнул Астарот, зарываясь лицом ему в волосы. Почему-то именно в этот момент чувства толпой повалили наружу, воплотившись в слезах. — Всегда приходится верить в реальность того, что проживаешь.  
— Ты можешь сформулировать, почему ты ревешь?  
Как он только заметил?  
— Нет. Я этого не чувствую. Это просто происходит.  
— А если подумать головой?  
А если не подумать, он снова врежет ботинком по лицу?  
— Не знаю, — рискнул стоять на своем Астарот, тяжело вздохнув. — Не понимаю. Может... Это похоже на ощущение, которое я испытал, узнав о закрытии парадигмы говна.  
— Почему это похоже?  
— Потому что все было так просто, а я беспробудный лох.  
Может, Арей считал, что даже такая рассудочная деятельность для Астарота уже прогресс, потому что больше ничего не спросил. Но еще остались вещи, которые хотелось сказать.  
— Жутко видеть нечто настолько прекрасное, увязнув по шею в дерьме. Жутко видеть мечту Бога. Жутко видеть твою мечту. Я на все это насрал. Я мудак.  
Арей прижался к нему лбом, ласково глядя в глаза и почти невесомо поглаживая по щеке. От его взгляда по всему телу разливалось приятное тепло.  
— Какой же ты все-таки красивый, — выдохнул Астарот с восхищением.  
— Тебе всегда так казалось?  
— Да. Ты считаешь, что сильно менялся за всю свою жизнь. Но главное в тебе всегда оставалось неизменным.  
— В тебе тоже. Какую бы внешность ты себе ни избрал.  
— Ты считал меня красивым?  
— Что ты вкладываешь в это понятие?  
— Тебе нравилась моя внешность? Когда я выглядел таким, каким родился?  
— Ты был не похож на Правителя Ада.  
— Значит, не нравилась?  
— Это сложно объяснить. Просто было ощущение, будто у меня украли что-то важное. И вместо этого подсунули... Ты понял.  
— Я понял. Что тебе важна не внешность, а образ.  
— Мне нравился тот ты. Но я не мог отделаться от ощущения, что он занял место того, кого я люблю.  
— Мы никогда раньше обо всем этом не говорили.  
— Ты и сейчас о многом не хочешь говорить.  
— Нет... Я буду говорить. От этого становится легче.  
Гораздо легче. Появлялась возможность иначе посмотреть на вещи. Перестать бояться того, от чего хотелось убежать. И оно внезапно становилось совсем не страшным. Таким простым и жалким. И заставляло испытывать облегчение. И ощущать себя дураком.  
— Я протягивал руку во мрак, надеясь вырваться из небытия, которое я почему-то продолжал осознавать. Но даже в пустоте во мне оставалась твоя душа. Единственное во мне, что могло что-то создавать. А потом ты взял меня за руку и выдернул оттуда.  
— Разве этим ты не расплатился за все свое говно? Ты сам себе это помыслил, сам себя к этому привел. Я спас тебя. Почему тебе недостаточно? Почему ты заставляешь меня делать это постоянно? Я не хочу тебе страдания. Ты ответил передо мной за все. Я люблю тебя, во мне нет больше обиды и ненависти. Хорошо, что все вышло так. Если бы тебе не пришлось почувствовать это, я бы не перестал злиться на тебя.  
— Ты всегда хотел мне понимания. Жаль, что до меня могло дойти только через величайшее страдание моей жизни.  
— Теперь ты понимаешь, почему так вышло с матерью Тиеллариса? Почему тебя занесло в такие ебеня, откуда снова не было выхода? То чувство ничему тебя не научило.  
— Можно ли меня чему-нибудь научить вообще?  
— Проблема в том, что ты сопротивляешься.  
— Ты все время тащишь меня за уши из дерьма, в котором я утопаю по собственной дурости. Но делаешь это так, что я не вижу в этом любви.  
— Я не стану делать это по-другому.  
— Я не это хочу сказать. Я ни в чем тебя не обвиняю. Это было бы требованием терпеть мое дерьмо с улыбкой на лице. Ты вообще не обязан со мной нянчиться. Я злюсь только на себя. За то, что мне недостаточно.  
— Почему тебе недостаточно?  
— Потому что я боюсь любить. Всегда боялся. Всегда убеждал себя в том, что это не стоит того. Что это невозможно для меня. И ничего мне не даст. Иногда я все еще это чувствую. Непринятие любви. Отторжение. У меня внутри только пустота. Я не считаю, что достоин тебя. Но впервые мне хочется что-то с этим сделать. Хотя бы попытаться. Мне никогда не догнать твою мысль. Никогда не обрести твой уровень чувств. Я сам создаю границы. Я уже сейчас думаю над этим, пытаюсь что-то изменить. Только вытерпи еще одну вечность всего этого дерьма. Выдержи этот путь. А потом я смогу встать рядом с тобой.  
— Ты уже стоишь рядом со мной. Ты просто не можешь этого осознать.  
На глубине фиолетовых глаз жила целая Вселенная. Зачаровывающе прекрасная, полная света и тепла. Она закручивалась в спираль, унося на своих крыльях каждое написанное мгновение. В реальности Арея любовь вытесняла дерьмо. А Астарот чувствовал, что не перестает тащить дерьмо в их общий мир и только отравляет его своим существованием. Но это чувство, как ни странно, исцеляло душу и заставляло разум думать о том, на что в нем всю жизнь стоял психологический блок.  
— Я смотрел в будущее. Я увидел там дерьмо. Посмотри и ты. И расскажи мне, что увидел. Чтобы этого не произошло.  
Астарот послушно прикрыл глаза, приникая ко лбу Арея и впуская его в свои мысли. Прорываясь вперед, сквозь мгновения. Куда вело стремление увидеть воображаемое дерьмо. Которое превзошло все ожидания.  
Астароту казалось, что ничего хуже изнасилования он уже не сможет увидеть. Он никогда не считал себя способным даже на это. Но увиденное теперь было хуже в миллионы раз. То дерьмо воспринимал всерьез только он. А здесь все было по-настоящему.  
Арей стоял перед ним на коленях, униженно умоляя о прощении. Сквозь неподдельные слезы. Его трясло, он рыдал, как в той, другой жизни, будто в другой реальности, которой никогда не могло происходить. Где к нему в голову приходил Правитель Ада, чтобы манипулировать им. Было омерзительно и страшно смотреть на это. И на свое лицо — бесстрастное, каменное, принадлежащее бездушному палачу. Это был всего лишь образ, который он создал, чтобы исполнить свою роль. Почему этот образ победил сейчас?  
Арей обнимал его за ноги, целовал его руки, зарывался в них лицом и плакал. Не переставая. И просил прощения. Астарот не видел его таким безмерно давно. Он стер все это из памяти, старался об этом не думать. О Правителе Ада и мальчишке, которому создал пытку длиною в жизнь. Этот Арей перестал существовать — так было легче. Его существование причиняло боль.  
— Повелитель, — сдавленно выдавил Арей, цепляясь за его штанину. И поднимая на него полные отчаянья и страха глаза. — Не покидай меня... Умоляю, не покидай меня...  
Астарот не мог вообразить ничего страшней только из-за недостатка воображения. Но это существовало. Он уже сейчас шел к этому своими поступками и восприятиями. Он уже задумывался о том, что высокомерная, злобная, саркастичная сволочь, от которой тумака можно было дождаться с большей вероятностью, чем объятий, недостойна любви.  
— Этого ты на самом деле хочешь, — привел в себя шипящий шепот над ухом. — Хочешь быть повелителем, а не вечно шпыняемой тряпкой. Я вечно над собой насмехаюсь и бью. Для тебя это противоречит любви. И ты начинаешь хотеть стереть ее из своего восприятия.  
Как... забавно. Любви Арея тоже постоянно что-то противоречило. Но он умудрился сохранить ее и приумножить. Разделить на двоих. Этого не происходило в миллиардах реальностей с иным исходом. Но именно здесь, именно с ними — произошло.  
— Это страшно, — тихо признался Астарот. — Видеть тебя таким. Как тогда, когда ты смотрел на меня с ужасом и повторял: «Ты не можешь хотеть меня убить». Никакие мои обиды этого не стоят. Я не хочу этого. Ты мудак, но ты не только это. Ты одарил меня светом любви, ты научил придавать значение тому, чего я хочу. И это гораздо важнее. Как для тебя важнее я, а не то говно, которое я сделал тебе. У нас есть время научиться перестать причинять друг другу боль. Все будет хорошо, ведь мы оба этого хотим.  
Он взял Арея за руку и прижал ее к своей груди. Мальчишка никогда не отступал от своей мечты. Даже когда все могло показаться безнадежным. Он понимал, что не будет удовлетворен меньшим. А значит, у него нет выбора. Он шел до конца. И победил.  
— Я не предам тебя и помысленное тобой, — шепнул Астарот, прижимаясь губами к его пальцам. — Больше никогда не предам. Я буду верить в это, даже когда не смогу этого чувствовать. Это сильнее меня, и я стану достойным этого. Пока во мне твоя душа, я не забуду, что все это значит. Что ты сделал. Как многое это способно победить.  
Арей прикрыл глаза, растягивая уголки губ в легкой, но какой-то печальной улыбке.  
— Ты ждешь, когда разрешишь себе чувствовать. Когда поверишь в реальность и целесообразность чувств. Но для меня это уже произошло.  
Наверное, в этом и была их величайшая трагедия. Пока один жил в прекрасном будущем, другой продолжал упиваться дерьмом. И хотелось перемотать время, сжать до мгновения, изменить восприятие за секунду. Чтобы прямо сейчас найти в себе силы сказать «я прожил то, что изменило меня». Но время требовалось для того, чтобы выделить из реальности ошибки. И исправить их, пока не пришел к концу пути.  
— Что там произошло? — тихо спросил Астарот.  
Сердце замерло, ожидая ответа. Но для него не прозвучало никаких слов.  
Он увидел себя, но будто бы кого-то другого. Живого, чувствующего, излучающего счастье и любовь. Его взгляд больше не был пустым и холодным. Он так походил на взгляд темных космических глаз напротив, в котором как будто утонуло что-то очень важное, что он безмерно давно туда уронил. Он всегда смотрел в эти глаза с надеждой найти там это. А теперь видел это в себе самом.  
И Арей был рядом. Счастливый и спокойный. Сидел, положив голову ему на плечо и умиротворенно улыбаясь. Вложив свою руку в его ладонь.  
И между ними больше не было напряжения. Непонимания. Невысказанных обид. В этом мире не существовало вообще никакого дерьма.  
Это будущее хотелось прожить. Хотелось создать. Пойти по пути, который к нему вел. Только бы не свернуть. Только бы не допустить мысль о реальности чего-то другого. И невозможности увиденного сейчас.  
Астарот увидел, как это выглядит, он смог это вообразить, значит, он был на это способен. Он ощущал, что сможет к этому прийти. Завтра или через тысячу лет. Все зависело только от него самого.  
Рядом лежал тот, кто верил в него. Всю его жизнь. И этого на самом деле было достаточно. Просто он никогда этого не понимал.  
— Теперь для меня это тоже произошло, — шепнул Астарот, припадая губами к щеке Арея и вкладывая в этот поцелуй всю свою благодарность. — Я никогда не брошу тебя. Верь мне. Я впервые сам себе верю, говоря это.  
Это существовало для них обоих. Оставалось только это прожить.


End file.
